Juegos Prohibidos
by clumsykitty
Summary: Anthony Stark, un detective neoyorkino aspirante para agente de FBI se topa con el caso de su vida. Steve Rogers, un amigo y amor platónico de la infancia que aparece para involucrarlo en un juego prohibido. Advertencia: AU Dark Stony con contenido violento y escenas grotescas.
1. CRUCIFIXIÓN

**Juegos Prohibidos**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel

 _Parejas_ : Stony, por principio.

 _Derechos_ : a vivir, quizá.

 _Advertencias_ : historia AU, de corte policíaco, algo gore como angst, no digan que no les advertí porque sí les estoy advirtiendo. Esta historia está dedicada a mi hada de toda la vida, Katrinna Le Fay, porque sus deseos son mis órdenes.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **CRUCIFIXIÓN.**

* * *

La columna de estudiantes emprendió la marcha cansina, en silencio, con las cabezas bajas mirando sus cruces en sus manos entumecidas por el frío de la mañana, murmurando más adormilados que despiertos las oraciones matutinas que los seminaristas en los flancos entonaban con fuerza para sacarlos de tal estado de ensoñación antes de alcanzar el atrio que unía el pasillo al descubierto de sus dormitorios y la iglesia de enormes techos abovedados en la que cada salida del sol visitaban para dar gracias a Dios por el nuevo día lleno de más oraciones a la hora del desayuno, a la hora del almuerzo, a la hora de la cena y finalmente cuando iban a recostarse a sus camillas austeras como rechinantes.

Tony levantó su vista de los calzados iguales que pisaban los cuadros de piedra marmoleada hacia Steve, a quien encontró más que concentrado en la cruz entre sus manos, entonando de forma hipnótica los cánticos con verdadero fervor aunque sus ojos estaban entrecerrados pero no tenían la niebla del sueño, brillaban afiebrados con una chispa que el castaño había visto en días previos, no días, semanas atrás pero todo había comenzado de manera lenta que ahora no le parecía extraño entre la quietud y la rutina del internado católico al que sus padres los habían enviado, mitad para hacerlos hombres rectos, mitad para deshacerse de ellos y poder tener una vida de adultos sin el estorbo de infantes inquietos.

El aroma del pasto húmedo por el rocío y los árboles frutales le distrajeron, volviendo su vista hacia los seminaristas con sus becas moviéndose al ritmo de sus pasos marciales. A lo lejos divisó bajo el arco de entrada a la iglesia, al sacerdote a cargo de la misa de laudes de ese día, sus manos entrelazadas al frente, mirándolos tranquilamente con una sonrisa amigable, comprensible al ver sus rostros todavía debatiéndose entre la lucidez y el sueño. Tony no prestó atención a la misa, haciendo todo de manera mecánica por los cientos de veces que eso había sucedido en su vida, prefiriendo observar a Steve quien ahora prestaba atención al crucificado en el altar como si aquel rostro agonizante tuviera alguna clase de imán para sus ojos.

Solo tenían media hora de descanso luego de la misa antes de ir al desayuno en el comedor principal, tiempo que aprovechaban todos los estudiantes para estirar las piernas corriendo, otros tumbándose en el pasto húmedo pero que recibía rayos cálidos del sol para una siesta fugaz que compensara el desvelo de madrugada. Hasta ese momento, Tony volvió a existir para Steve, quien le sonrió emocionado, tomando su mano con firmeza para jalarle lejos de todos ellos hasta la muralla cayéndose a pedazos que solían recorrer como probando su suerte al desafiar la orden de no escapar del internado. Ellos dos tenían un escondite donde guardaban golosinas prohibidas por los seminaristas, algunos recortes de caricaturas y los inventos de Steve. Alcanzaron ese sitio, jadeando por la carrera pues el tiempo se agotaba.

Ahí estaba, en un hueco apurado hecho por unas manos infantiles, era una cruz de madera anudada firmemente con alambre oxidado y un par de palos secos de ramas de árboles cercanos. Steve le sonrió a Tony, orgulloso de su creación. En lugar de un nazareno de brazos extendidos había un conejo, de esos pequeños de campo que se colaban al internado por el aroma de las huertas. Su cuello había sido roto, porque su cabeza miraba a su espalda descubierta mientras su pecho estaba pegado a la cruz improvisada. Con sus patitas peludas clavadas formando la conocida figura, incluso con la herida en el costado. Tony miró a Steve sin saber qué pensar o decir, porque era su mejor amigo, noble y justo que incluso era el ejemplo en clase para los maestros jesuitas.

Steve le sonrió todavía más, tomando su rostro entre sus cariñosas manos para darle un tierno beso en los labios y Tony se juró no decir nada a nadie de lo que había atestiguado.


	2. Dos detectives y una trampa

**Juegos Prohibidos**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel

 _Parejas_ : Stony, por principio.

 _Derechos_ : a vivir, quizá.

 _Advertencias_ : historia AU, de corte policíaco, algo gore como angst, no digan que no les advertí porque sí les estoy advirtiendo. Esta historia está dedicada a mi hada de toda la vida, Katrinna Le Fay, porque sus deseos son mis órdenes.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno. Dos detectives y una trampa.**

* * *

"El medio más fácil para ser engañado es creerse más listo que los demás."

François de La Rochefoucauld

* * *

 _Veinte años después._

La alarma barata con cara de gato despertó a Tony, quien gruñó debajo de la maraña de cobijas y sábanas enredadas en su cuerpo, sacando una mano que buscó a ciegas la cabeza del gato donde estaba el botón para callar el chirriante sonido por lo vieja de su alarma, un obsequio de una ex novia que ya se había perdido en el recuerdo, pero que el joven detective conservaba por cariño. Los rayos del sol se colaban muy apenas por las persianas cerradas del dormitorio que lucía desordenado igual que la cama de donde emergió el castaño, estirando sus brazos al tiempo que tronaba sus huesos del cuello, en camiseta y bóxer negro que acomodó antes de levantarse, pateando el embrollo de cobijas que cayeron al suelo alfombrado donde se alcanzaban a distinguir las ropas del día anterior. Tony abrió las persianas, murmurando sobre lo brillante de la mañana luego de varios días de lluvia, rascándose su nuca antes de ir al baño, silbando una melodía que había escuchado en la estación. Un buen baño, una buena rasurada como el resto de su aseo le trajo una sonrisa en el rostro, saliendo con una toalla en las caderas para bajar descalzo hacia su cocina.

Como era su costumbre, tomó el control de la televisión de la sala, dividida solamente por un arco delgado, y encendió el aparato en el mismo canal de siempre. Un canal de videos musicales al que poco prestaba atención era más por escuchar un ruido en su pequeña casa que otra cosa. Sus manos buscaron perezosas en la alacena, haciendo una nota mental de pasar a comprar víveres porque se topó con varias cajas y latas vacías -o echadas a perder- antes de encontrar los remanentes de su cereal favorito, sirviéndolo en un tazón al que echó leche que tuvo que olfatear para asegurarse de no morir intoxicado por un alimento caducado. Bonita cosa aparecer en el diario vespertino "joven detective muere por ingesta de leche en mal estado". Todo el cuerpo policíaco de Nueva York estallaría en carcajadas y era algo que el detective Stark no se podía dar el lujo, tenía un orgullo que mantener además de su pretensión de ingresar al privilegiado mundo de los agentes federales. Gruñendo ante sus propios pensamientos, se llevó una generosa cucharada de cereal a la boca, encendiendo la cafetera de paso y buscando entre los abandonados trastes sucios su preciosa taza con estampado de gato que recibiera de su jefe cuando resolvió su primer caso.

Tony había comenzado igual que todos ahí en la estación a donde trabajaba, haciendo patrullaje y rondines nocturnos en los peores lugares, sufriendo las novatadas de llamadas falsas al 911 o los sustos de sus compañeros al disfrazarse de zombies mientras era oficial de policía de prueba o recluta. Su gran intuición y genio para convertirse en un auténtico sabueso en busca de criminales lo hizo ganar méritos como su ascenso a detective para la División de Inteligencia y Oficina Contraterrorismo, de donde esperaba sus recomendaciones en el siguiente paso: ser un agente federal, un elegante miembro del FBI y estar en ese cuartel en Quántico. De momento aún era detective de segundo grado, pero estaba seguro de que pronto le ascenderían al tercero si lograba dar con esa pandilla escurridiza de vendedores minoristas de heroína que se habían colado a las calles de Brooklyn. Tenía varias pruebas de sus movimientos como informantes vigilando sus pasos, con el plan que armarían ese día en la estación, darían el golpe definitivo y se sumaría otro logro a su carrera en ascenso.

El timbre de su puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos, terminando apurado el cereal para ver la hora en el reloj de pared de la cocina. Su amigo y compañero, James Rhodes había llegado puntual pero muy temprano para sus horarios, se sirvió su taza de café antes de ir corriendo a abrirle, tal como estaba. Un aspecto que para el otro detective no era ya sorpresa porque lo mismo que tenía el castaño de astuto como visionario, lo tenía de poco ordenado e impuntual. Siempre le hacía la broma de que un día encontraría un asesino serial escondido entre tanto desorden. Rhodey, como le llamaba, era más serio, aunque con un humor agudo. Se había dado de baja en el ejército por una bala en su espalda, más nada que le impidiera corretear traficantes o entrar a una improvisada pelea. Amigos desde la Academia de Policía, también había ascendido junto con él a detective en segundo grado y Tony decía que era gracias a él, pero la verdad era que Rhodey guardaba su propio talento.

-De verdad, Tones, de verdad, ¿cómo piensas convertirte en un agente federal si no puedes estar listo para ir a trabajar a una estación de policía cualquiera?

-Estímulo, se llama estímulo, Rhodey, cuando estemos en las oficinas de Quántico…

-Tony…

-Dijiste que harías conmigo el examen.

-¿Puedes entrar a un callejón lleno de narcotraficantes sudamericanos pero no puedes hacer un examen de conocimientos solo?

-Rhodey Pooh, me dueles.

-Ve a vestirte, que conversar con un hombre semidesnudo no es la forma en cómo deseo comenzar mi mañana.

-Te amo, también.

-¡Ahora!

Media hora después, ambos iban ya en el auto de Rhodey, escuchando una estación de radio con otra tanda de café en la mano, esta vez de un local que Tony adoraba porque siempre les obsequiaban donas caseras que le volvían loco. Cantando una vieja melodía de soul, se adentraron a las calles de Nueva York, ya llenas de vida como de gritos, claxones, maldiciones, amenazas frívolas y esa jungla humana tan colorida como disparatada que ya conocían.

-Estás muy contento el día de hoy, Tones.

-Sabes lo que sucederá, Rhodey.

-Vamos por esos infelices.

-Serán infelices cuando los atrapemos, ciertamente.

-Bah, el jefe estará muy contento.

-Más le vale, no he dormido bien para darle gusto y eso que no soy su secretaria amante.

-¡Tony! -Rhodey casi escupió su café.

-¿No me digas que no lo habías notado? ¿Tú, el segundo mejor detective?

-¿Quién es el primero, tú?

-Por supuesto.

-Tanta vanidad te va a ganar enemigos, Tones.

-No es mi culpa que sean lentos para ver más allá de lo evidente.

-Tranquilo, Señor de los Thundercats.

Rieron, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción entre golpeteos sobre el tablero del auto o el volante. Llegaron a tiempo pese a todo, el castaño dándose el lujo de charlar con una de las nuevas reclutas que por supuesto estuvo más que emocionada de que un joven detective le hablara. Rhodes solamente rodó sus ojos, tirando del codo ajeno para llevarse a su amigo antes de que abriera la boca de más y terminara con una nueva novia viviendo en su casa. Un dulce romance con una duración menor a una batería de celular. También por eso algunos de sus compañeros no veían con buenos ojos a Tony, por ser un casanova algo inestable. Cuando subieron las escaleras rumbo a sus escritorios, notaron al fin el extraño movimiento en el cuerpo de policías.

-Hey, Tony, ¿son…?

-Sí -Stark frunció su ceño- FBI.

La junta que supuestamente iban a tener se había cancelado, los agentes federales habían llegado pidiendo refuerzos para una situación de emergencia. Tony como Rhodey solamente suspiraron, esperando a que todos esos niños hijos de papi -que un día humillaría- terminaran de dar órdenes y les dejaran en paz. Enorme fue su sorpresa cuando el jefe de la división llamó a los dos a su oficina, con la mirada interrogante del resto de los detectives y secretarias como policías. El castaño no entendió muy bien el porqué, ellos no eran criminalistas en tal caso si bien había escuchado a los federales.

-Stark, Rhodes, quiero presentarles al Director Nicholas Fury.

Ambos se volvieron al hombre en cuestión, de piel oscura como Rhodey pero con un semblante duro, usando un parche en su ojo derecho, completamente rapado y la expresión que le dijo a Tony que era un hombre pragmático y poco inclinado a desperdiciar su tiempo. Con su larga gabardina oscura como sus ropas, le dio el aspecto más a un tipo de espía o dueño de una organización secreta que a un director federal. Le tendió la mano de todas maneras, recibiendo un apretón bastante fuerte, sintiendo ese ojo analizarle como él lo hizo.

-Detective Stark, su fama le antecede.

-Espero sea la buena.

-Detective Rhodes.

-Director, un gusto conocerle.

-El Director Fury me ha solicitado la cooperación de ambos -informó el jefe una vez que las presentaciones terminaron- Irán ahora mismo con su grupo hacia Staten Island. Él les informará en el camino sus deberes.

-Pero…

-No comencemos, Stark.

-Nosotros somos antiterroristas, jefe -apuró el castaño levantando sus manos en son de paz y arqueando una ceja hacia Fury- Es decir, me parece que tienen un caso criminal…

-Síganme, caballeros -fue todo lo que dijo el Director Fury antes de dar media vuelta y salir a zancadas de la oficina.

-Stark, si quieres entrar al FBI vas a tener que hacer lo que ese hombre diga, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y si quiere que lo bese?

-¡Stark!

-Cuanta sensibilidad.

-Nos vamos, jefe -intervino Rhodey, jalando de nuevo a su amigo.

-Rhodes, confío en tu madurez.

-¡¿Eso qué quiso decir?!

Parecía que el día se pondría interesante, después de todo, eso fue lo que pensó Tony mientras subían a una de las camionetas blindadas de los federales, poniéndose el chaleco antibalas como recibiendo armas diferentes mientras intercambiaba una mirada confundida con Rhodey. El caso era el siguiente: habían recibido una alerta de una patrulla pocas horas antes, una zona residencial en plena construcción cerca de las reservas naturales. La llamada había sido por el aroma exagerado a desinfectante, corroborando con el servicio de limpieza que no existía orden alguna para el lugar. Extrañados, los oficiales decidieron echar un vistazo a la casa de donde provenía el aroma, saliendo a toda prisa al encontrar cuerpos, una inexplicable matanza ya que la noche anterior los empleados de construcción habían estado laborando cerca sin notar nada extraño.

-¿Puedo saber por qué nos llamaron a nosotros? -insistió Stark.

-Encontraron droga dentro de los cuerpos -respondió Fury.

No iban solos. Dentro de la camioneta estaban, además del Director Fury, varios agentes que les observaban como un elefante pudiera observar a una hormiga. Nicholas pareció adivinar sus miradas interrogativas sobre los demás agentes, levantando una mano para presentarles.

-Quien conduce es el Agente Barton, a su lado, la Agente Romanova, a mi lado derecho se encuentra la Agente Hill y la Agente Carter, de mi lado izquierdo está el Agente Wilson y el agente Coulson.

-Tres hombres y tres mujeres, es usted el sueño ideal de todo justiciero social, Director.

-Tony…

-Agente Romanova -el castaño se giró a la pelirroja en el asiento del copiloto- ¿Qué hace alguien de ascendencia rusa en el país de las donas y los hot dogs?

-¿Cómo…? -el Agente Wilson le miró sorprendido, su compañera ni siquiera les había mirado o hablado para que el detective supiera de ella.

-El color de su cabello es natural, como el de sus ojos, los rasgos son rusos, aunque diría que quizá se ha hecho una que otra intervención para hacerlos más neutrales -respondió Stark, sonriendo a la agente que le devolvió la sonrisa- Un comentario sin ánimo de ofender.

-Nada ofendida, es verdad. Natalia Romanova, un gusto conocerle, Detective Stark.

-No tiene el acento, pero tiene el acento, maravilloso. Casi podría jurar que no es agente del FBI y más bien como una espía o algo así.

-Tony -Rhodey tiró de la manga de su camisa.

-Tú también lo has notado, mi buen amigo. Ustedes no son realmente del FBI, ¿cierto?

-Por eso les traje -sonrió Fury- Y no me ha decepcionado, Stark.

-¿Quiénes son?

Fury se volvió a Coulson, el mayor de todos los agentes ahí reunidos. Aquél sonrió, acomodando su corbata como si estuviera mirándose al espejo.

-Nos respalda el FBI pero no estamos dentro de sus divisiones, somos más bien un cuerpo independiente de investigación. También nos respalda la CIA. La NSA. Como nos gustan los nombres con siglas, nos hemos decidido por SHIELD.

-¿Ajá? Por favor, no quiero saber qué significan las iniciales, cuando vaya a la mitad lo habré olvidado. Opto porque nos expliquen el auténtico motivo para secuestrarnos de manera tan elegante bajo las narices de mi jefe.

-No es un secuestro, Stark -negó Fury- Sabemos que ha estado tras una banda de narcotraficantes a los que ha acorralado, creemos que la droga en los cuerpos hallados en aquella construcción son la prueba que necesita para atraparlos sin escape alguno y nosotros a su vez, podremos obtener el modus operandi de un grupo terrorista que se vale de estos pequeños grupos para infiltrarse.

-Oh -Rhodey parpadeó- Nosotros les damos información y ustedes se quedan con el premio mayor.

-Confíen en nuestra palabra cuando les decimos que no quieren meterse con esos terroristas -Dijo la Agente Hill.

-Ni siquiera es nuestra jurisdicción -refunfuñó Tony.

-Bien, periquillos, hemos llegado -habló el agente que conducía, Barton.

-Cascos, máscaras y las armas -ordenó Fury, bajando de inmediato.

-¿Por qué él no usa nada? -reclamó el castaño pero nadie le respondió. Rhodey se encogió de hombros, asegurándose de que tuviera bien puesto el chaleco y el casco.

Bajaron custodiados por todo el equipo de Fury, Barton y Natalia estaban prácticamente pegados a ellos, haciéndoles señas, algunas chuscas, para que les siguieran en movimientos sincronizados como si fuesen ese tipo de cuadrillas romanas que tantas victorias dieron a los Césares. A través de los lentes de su máscara antigas vieron la casa estilo californiano con sus muros y pilares de madera, aún sin recubrimientos, pues las ventanas estaban recién puestas. Era una casa muy amplia, típica de una zona residencial exclusiva, justo donde se encontraban. Un perfecto sitio para hacer cosas ilegales y pasar desapercibido, así pensó Tony mientras entraban, observando más agentes, algunos echando a correr con una mirada de espanto. Natalia les indicó el pasillo que tomar donde observaron paredes derribadas, iluminadas por focos improvisados.

-Por todos los cielos… -Rhodey abrió sus ojos de par en par.

Más de una veintena de cuerpos apilados dentro de los estrechos muros se dejaban ver, envueltos en bolsas transparentes de plástico que dejaban ver sus rostros mutilados. Y no habían sido ocultos como si hubiera un apuro o indiferencia por dejarlos así, no, formaban una escena macabra con poses imposibles producto de huesos rotos para tal fin. Quienes lo habían hecho no solo eran amantes de las torturas, sino tenían un gusto oscuro por dejar una evidencia de lo más espantosa… por no decir pestilente. Aún con la máscara ambos detectives fueron capaces de percibir el aroma pútrido de los cadáveres rellenos con droga, sus rostros quejumbrosos en rictus muy similares a los mártires católicos. Stark jaló aire, pero tuvo que girarse sobre sus talones cuando recorrió el pasillo y las habitaciones con más cuerpos. Eran el grupo de distribuidores para narcotraficantes que había estado persiguiendo, todos estaban ahí, masacrados.

-¿Tony? ¡Tony!

Rhodes salió tras él, ayudándole con la máscara y el casco al rodear una esquina de la casa y vomitar lo que había desayunado. Hizo suaves círculos en la espalda del castaño, esperando a que las arcadas terminaran antes de ofrecerle su pañuelo para su boca.

-¿Mejor?

-Envidio tu jodida resistencia.

-Ejército, solo diré eso.

-¿Quién pudo…?

-No pudo ser un cartel rival, los cuerpos… estaban rellenos de la droga, Tones. Jamás tocarían la mercancía y lo sabes, no importa cuán enojados estuvieran.

-¿Entonces, quién?

-Creo que para eso nos han traído aquí, necesitan que veamos algo que a ellos se les está pasando.

-No sé si pueda volver a entrar.

-Tómate tu tiempo, están inspeccionando los alrededores.

-¿Eh?

Rhodey le señaló hacia un costado no muy lejos de ellos, la casa tenía un almacén pequeño ideado para ser con mucha probabilidad donde se guardarían herramientas de jardinería o mantenimiento. Varios agentes estaban buscando huellas digitales alrededor, encontrando unas que los llevaron a ese almacén, llamando a una media docena que se aprestó para abrir las dos puertas de madera y plástico. Sus pistolas apuntaron dentro, pero al ser iluminado el interior, no había más nada que unos botes de gasolina para las máquinas de construcción. Tony parpadeó, el aire fresco permitiendo que su mente volviera a trabajar con normalidad, notando la cantidad de gasolina como la cercanía del almacén con la casa. Su rostro volvió a perder color, tirando de su mejor amigo para ocultarse tras una de las excavadoras, gritando a los agentes que huyeran del almacén.

.

.

.

 ** _BOOM._**

.

.

.

Tony no volvería en sí hasta que despertó en una habitación del hospital, junto a su amigo Rhodey quien dormía plácidamente todavía bajo los efectos de la anestesia o la morfina. Lo que les hubieran puesto. Un martilleo en la cabeza le hizo desistir de su intento de sentarse, permaneciendo recostado con la vista fija en el techo, escuchando los suaves pitidos de los monitores a su lado. Su última memoria era una marea de fuego alcanzándolos cual fiera monstruosa, apenas si alcanzando la protección de la excavadora antes de ser engullidos por la explosión. Luego de eso hubo oscuridad y ahora el hospital general por lo que podía reconocer. Aquella masacre había sido una trampa en la que cayeron cual estúpidos, incluidos los fanfarrones agentes del FBI. Gruñó, entre frustrado y agotado por lo sucedido. Solamente tenía clara una cosa y era que quienes habían urdido ese plan deseaban no solo borrar sus posibles conexiones con el cartel de narcotráfico que se había colado a Brooklyn sino también con el FBI que podría identificarle. Un gigantesco pez gordo.

Se preguntó quienes todos habrían sobrevivido a la explosión que debió alcanzar a la casa que estaba solamente en madera bruta sin tratar, leña segura no solo para incinerar cuerpos y hacer imposible la recolección de evidencias, también para cocinar a fuego lento un seudo grupo de agentes que no eran tan agentes y que cada vez que lo meditaba, Stark se decía que ellos estaban buscando algo mucho más peligroso que un cartel o un grupo terrorista. O todo junto. Su curiosidad por indagar más del asunto le recordó su estado actual, tenía enyesada la mano izquierda hasta el codo, vendado todo el brazo derecho, inmovilizados ambos pies y la cabeza le retumbaba cada vez que la movía así fuese un solo milímetro. Cerró sus ojos, buscando a ciegas el botón para llamar a una guapa enfermera si tenía suerte y tomar algo de agua, moría de sed. Al no encontrarlo, volvió a abrir sus ojos, levantando contra su pesar la cabeza, hallando solamente una mancha de sangre junto a él, dibujando un símbolo. Una calavera con tentáculos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

-Tony, Tony, Tony, ssshhh tranquilo, tranquilo, es una pesadilla.

-… ¿R-Rhodey?

Éste le sonrió, sentado en la orilla de su camilla, con un brazo en cabestrillo y unas discretas puntadas en una ceja izquierda además de moretones que iban desapareciendo. Estaba en sus ropas usuales, al contrario de él que seguía con el pijama de hospital.

-Calma, o llamaré de nuevo a la enfermera para que te seden.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué tú…?

-Deja las preguntas para después, Tones. Necesitas descansar. ¿Agua?

-Gracias, sí -el castaño parpadeó mientras su amigo le servía agua en un vaso de cristal que le acercó a los labios, bebiendo golosamente para refrescar su adolorida garganta y poder hablar- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

-Dos días.

-¿Tanto?

-Eres un idiota, no debiste protegerme.

-De nada, Rhodey Pooh.

-Pudiste morir por quemaduras de tercer grado, es una fortuna que los chalecos fuesen a prueba de incendios y la excavadora tuviera semejante resistencia al calor.

-¿Hubo agentes sobrevivientes?

-El grupo que vimos en la camioneta, y otro tanto más. Fueron los únicos que alcanzaron a escucharte y ponerse a salvo.

Tony silbó, maldiciendo después al moverse, haciendo un gesto para que su amigo le ayudara a sentarse, acomodando mejor su almohada. -¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, Pinky?

-No tienes permiso para volver al campo.

-¿Quién dice?

-El Comisionado de Nueva York.

-Ja.

-Tony.

-Arruinas mi momento detectivesco.

-Nada, tienes que descansar y luego perseguirás liebres.

-Conejo, no es igual. Es un conejo con un reloj en mano.

-Lo que digas, Alicia.

-¿Pero me quieres?

Rhodey negó con una risa quieta. -Sí, hay algo gordo oculto, pero no te diré nada hasta que no te comas los alimentos que están a punto de traerte.

-¿La insípida, incolora, inodora comida de hospital?

-Yummy.

-Con amigos como tú, ¿para qué quiero enemigos?


	3. Un nombre prohibido

**Juegos Prohibidos**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel

 _Parejas_ : Stony, por principio.

 _Derechos_ : a vivir, quizá.

 _Advertencias_ : historia AU, de corte policíaco, algo gore como angst, no digan que no les advertí porque sí les estoy advirtiendo. Esta historia está dedicada a mi hada de toda la vida, Katrinna Le Fay, porque sus deseos son mis órdenes.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Capítulo Dos. Un nombre prohibido.**

* * *

"Un hombre no puede dejar de ser lo que es."

De la película The Usual Suspects.

* * *

 _"… y hablando de asuntos tenebrosos, ¿han escuchado la última leyenda que corre por las calles oscuras de esta ciudad? Le han llamado El Errante, dicen que todo aquel desgraciado cuya mala suerte le hace tropezarse con él, no vive para contarlo. Y entonces preguntarán queridos radioescuchas, ¿si nadie vive para contarlo, quien lo cuenta? Testigos que han visto El Errante andar por los callejones hablan de su aterradora mirada, la muerte de color azul. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha escuchado en sus vecindarios sobre El Errante? Llámenos al…"_

Stark bufó, apagando la radio de su cocina mientras esperaba que el microondas fuese generoso y calentara adecuadamente su trozo de pizza que había metido, mientras se preparaba otra taza de café, leyendo los informes de sus investigaciones pendientes. Luego de ser dado de alta en el hospital había salido en silla de ruedas empujado por Rhodey hacia su auto, terminando en un restaurante familiar donde ambos celebraron su salida y el que estuvieran vivos. Ya no había vuelto a saber del Director Fury, pero su jefe le había enviado un memo diciéndole que aún era parte de las investigaciones del FBI que no era el FBI realmente, así que cualquier día menos pensado tendría de nuevo la visita de esa gente extraña sobre la cual ya no le cabía duda alguna que estaba tras el rastro de algo muy importante que solamente podía ser resuelto por medios no convencionales.

Por obvias razones, él quería saber qué era lo que perseguían. Sea lo que fuere se había despachado a todo un cartel y sus minoristas con una brutalidad que dejaba cortos a los extremistas de Medio Oriente. No solo era una venganza o limpia por territorios, también era un mensaje de terror más que explícito tanto para los demás carteles que aún se disputaban las calles de Nueva York como para Fury junto con su equipo de agentes que no eran agentes. La única fuente de la que ahora se podía valer el castaño para obtener la información o al menos una pista sobre lo que estaban buscando se encontraba por las calles robándose las carteras de turistas desprevenidos o neoyorkinos muy despistados. El microondas lanzó su ronco pitido anunciando su logro de calentar una pizza de días que llenó momentáneamente el estómago del detective para salir a buscar a su informante.

Estaban entrando al verano, las lluvias de monzón cesaban y ahora la temperatura se elevaba lo suficiente para desear pasearse desnudo por las calles. Stark manejó con su brazo bueno, aún llevaba el izquierdo en cabestrillo, por lo que aún no tenía permiso para regresar a labores de campo como le decían, pero bien podía investigar aquí y allá. Rhodey estaba completamente recuperado para su consuelo, siendo su heraldo para indagar más sobre aquella construcción, los contratistas y la vigilancia. Semejante cantidad de cuerpos y explosivos no eran cosas que pudieran esconderse en un bolso de dama. Así que llegó a esa discreta heladería estacionándose en la acera de enfrente, caminando tranquilamente hacia el establecimiento buscando con la mirada por los ventanales a su objetivo que atendía alegremente a los clientes en el mostrador.

-Un helado de triple chocolate que sea doble en barquillo de waffle, por favor.

-Detec… -el hombre tosió, mirando a un lado y otro antes de acomodarse su uniforme- Ah… si claro.

-¿Podrías llevarlo afuera? Tengo que responder una llamada y no quiero incomodar a nadie porque es algo… privada.

-Seguro, señor. ¿Algo más?

-Mi helado nada más, aquí tienes el pago.

-Su cambio, enseguida lo atiendo. Gracias por venir a _Baskin Robbins_.

El castaño asintió, saliendo muy campante de la heladería hacia el costado donde estaba el callejón con los contenedores de basura. Apenas si había pasado un minuto cuando Scott Lang salió con su helado que le entregó, dándole una mirada de reproche y temor al mismo tiempo. Cuando Lang no estaba robando cosas a los despistados, pues era un ladronzuelo de poca monta, ocultaba ese pasado criminal sirviendo helados en una franquicia. Era de sus mejores informantes, tenía oído para captar el más mínimo rumor y eso le había servido en sus últimos casos, como el de aquellos desdichados de la constructora masacrados por quién sabe quiénes. Necesitaba esa información, por eso había ido a visitarlo, una corazonada le decía que se marcharía con más que un buen helado de triple chocolate.

-¿Y bien?

-No he robado nada, señor.

-Sí, claro y las quejas en el mostrador principal serán por Gasparín.

-Detective Stark, le juro…

-¿Qué has escuchado en las calles, Lang?

-¿Muchas cosas?

Tony arqueó una ceja, mordiendo el barquillo de su helado.

-Bueno, pues ya debe saberlo, Los Sánchez desaparecieron como si la Parca se los hubiera llevado a toditos en una noche. Su territorio ahora ya no es de nadie.

-Seguro ya comenzaron las disputas por él.

-Mmmm, depende.

-Habla claro, Lang.

Éste suspiró, recargándose en el muro desgastado de ladrillos y sacando un cigarro de sus pantalones que encendió, dando un par de fumadas antes de responderle.

-No puedo decir que es cierto, no puedo decir que es mentira, ¿okay?

-Okay.

-Sucede lo siguiente, sin Los Sánchez, pues era lógico que el siguiente más fuerte vendría a reclamar, hasta algunos dijeron que el Cartel de Tijuana los habían hecho pedacitos. Pero entonces, nadie peleaba nada, y algunos del gremio se retiraron de la zona, a los que pude sacarles algo me dijeron que era mejor irse de Nueva York.

-¿Por qué? -Tony frunció su ceño- ¿Nueva York? ¿Todo el estado?

-Tienen miedo, dicen que llegó la muerte. La verdad no sé a qué se refieran con eso, porque pueden ser muchas cosas como la vez que dijeron que la peste había llegado solamente porque los árabes comenzaron a hacer sus negocios. ¿Sí me sigue?

-Continúa.

-Pues uno me advirtió que si pensaba quedarme lo mejor era que no los tentara. Cuando le pregunté que a quiénes, solamente me dijo una palabra. Hydra.

-¿Hydra? ¿Cómo el monstruo de varias cabezas?

-Solamente que éste tiene una calavera, fue lo que me dijo mi compañero, con la severa advertencia de que pasara lo que pasara, jamás me metiera en su camino ni tampoco investigara más. Hydra podría desaparecerme no sin antes desaparecer a cuanto me conociera.

-Ajá, Keyzer Söze. No deberían ver tantas películas.

-Pues dicen que Hydra fue quien sacó a Los Sánchez del juego. Ahora, si quiere saber más del asunto, puedo traer a un buen amigo mío que sabrá contarle más al respecto.

-Eso es interesante -terminando su helado, Stark frunció su ceño- Nunca me habías querido presentar a nadie antes… realmente te han asustado.

-Digamos que supe de un pequeño grupo que intentó hacerse el valiente y terminaron como alimento para perros callejeros… ewww… creo que hasta formaban figuras, no sé. ¿Le parece si nos vemos en la playa el fin de semana por la tarde?

-Tenemos un trato, Lang.

-Hecho, detective.

-Estuvo bueno el helado, no olvides devolverle al muchacho su reloj.

-Aaargh…

-Hasta entonces, Lang.

Cuando Tony estuvo dentro del auto, se mesó su barba de candado y sus cabellos. Para que los temibles carteles de narcotráfico que picaban aquí y allá por todo Nueva York se hubieran acobardado ante un recién llegado como Hydra era que algo conocían al respecto. El temor entre ellos no era gratuito, como lo había demostrado Lang cuya mención sobre las figuras que los cuerpos le trajo el recuerdo de los cuerpos en aquellas paredes. Ahora tenía un nombre sobre el cual solamente alguien podía darle pistas al respecto. Encendió a toda prisa el auto, manejando con la mente delirando en mil teorías al respecto hasta llegar al Departamento de Criminalística de Nueva York, un flamante edificio que pocas veces había visitado, apenas si recorrido. Dejando atrás sus prejuicios por razones que eran más sentimentales que otra cosa, entró decidido, mostrando su placa y pidiendo hablar con alguien en particular.

-Virginia Potts, por favor, dígale que la busca el Detective Stark.

Se quedó en la sala de espera, mirando su celular que estaba lleno de los mensajes amenazantes de su buen amigo, entre advertencias sobre sus hábitos alimenticios hasta preguntas tan banales como si podrían ir a comer pizza al día siguiente. Mientras respondía, los minutos pasaron, poniéndole más nervioso. ¿Cuánto tenía que ella y él se habían separado? Apenas si le había hablado después, buscándole para volver, que su corazón se rompiera definitivamente y renunciar a la oportunidad de trabajar en Criminalística porque le fue imposible la idea de ver a diario a la mujer por la que en primer lugar había entrado a la Academia de Policía y que ahora simplemente era otra colega más. La razón para caer en un alcoholismo por un tiempo, perdiendo su lugar en el FBI. El castaño suspiró, escuchando pasos acercarse. Se giró, con una sonrisa ensayada al ponerse de pie.

-Tony.

Frente a él, estaba la segunda razón para haber rechazado un lugar en Criminalística.

-Happy, buenas tardes.

El esposo de su antigua novia, su amigo de la Academia, Happy Hogan.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó, señalando el cabestrillo.

-Todo perfecto.

-Am… Pepper no está.

-Oh.

-¿Necesitabas algo?

Las charlas incómodas no eran su fuerte, así que Stark decidió ir por la vía rápida, después de todo, no era que Pepper y él fuesen a regresar con su sola presencia en el departamento.

-Estoy buscando información sobre unos criminales, sólo sé que trabajan bajo el nombre de Hydra y que… ¿Happy?

Pareciera que el bendito nombre fuese una maldición, en cuanto lo pronunció el rostro de Happy perdió color, abriendo sus ojos de par en par y jalándole fuera del departamento, mirando a todos lados como si temiera que alguien los escuchara. Tony tartamudeó, muy confundido. No era que Hogan fuese solamente un inteligentísimo hombre en materia de logística y seguridad que desconociera los peligros de vérselas con asesinos seriales y todas esas cosas que veían en su departamento. Algo debía tener Hydra que su nombre provocaba tales reacciones.

-¿Qué te pasa, Happy? -preguntó al fin, cuando estuvieron en el jardín.

-No vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre.

-Pero…

-Tony, sea lo que sea que investigues, termínalo aquí y ahora.

-Happy, no me has dicho…

-Por favor, no vuelvas a buscarla para hablar de eso. Nunca más, Tony. Si aún la respetas, no lo hagas. Debo volver.

-¡Happy!

Hasta ahí había llegado su visita a Criminalística. El castaño bufó, lanzando maldiciones de vuelta a su auto para ir a un restaurante de comida rápida para consolarse con una exquisita hamburguesa de doble queso, así al menos alivió su estómago mientras se preguntaba el por qué había ido en primer lugar a buscarla si era lógico que su esposo saldría a defenderla del monstruo que estuvo a punto de golpearla. Que la acusó de traidora cuando se enteró de que se casaría con Happy Hogan, aunque eso sucediera mucho después de su rompimiento, ebrio hasta la punta de los cabellos y ganándose una orden de restricción por varios años. Con un sol de verano acompañándole de vuelta a casa, Tony se preparó un café, haciendo a un lado el desastre en la mesa de la cocina, bebiendo en silencio de su taza mirando a la nada.

Un timbre insistente le hizo quemarse, lanzando palabrotas al notar que había manchado su camisa que se uniría a la colección de las víctimas de Tony Stark en el armario por agresión con café cargado sin azúcar. Miró el reloj, pues ya era tarde para cualquier visita, pero de todos modos fue a abrir, con suerte era un despistado repartidor de pizzas al que sobornaría para que le dejara su entrega con una generosa propina. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando abrió su puerta y encontró esperándole del otro lado a una mujer, alta, rubia en tacones finos con un elegante traje en color claro, coleta alta y esa mirada de ojos azules cargada de compasión y buenos deseos que solamente Virginia Potts podía tener con él a pesar de todo.

-Tony.

-P-Peps… yo… ¿qué…?

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Oh! ¡Claro! ¡Claro! ¡Adelante! ¿Y Happy?

-En casa. Me dijo de tu visita -Pepper suspiró al ver el destrozo dentro- De verdad, Tony, un día de éstos te saltará encima un asesino serial escondido debajo de tus pantalones sin lavar desde hace un mes.

-Si sobrevivió al aroma, se merece vivir.

-Hablo en serio.

-¿Café?

-¿Taza limpia?

-Por supuesto.

-Okay.

Bajo la escrupulosa mirada de Pepper, el castaño lavó una taza y la puso bajo la inspección de la rubia antes de llenarla con café, crema y azúcar como sabía le gustaba. Ambos estaban sentados en extremos opuestos de la pequeña mesa de la cocina, aunque sus pies llegaban a tocarse si estiraban sus piernas. Se quedaron en silencio, bebiendo cada uno de su café antes de que fuese Potts quien rompiera aquel pesado momento.

-¿Por qué quieres saber de Hydra?

-Wow, olvidaba lo directa que eras. Happy pareció tener un infarto de solo escucharlo y ahora tú lo sacas a colación como si fueses Harry Potter hablando de Voldemort.

-Tony.

-Okay, okay, digamos que estuve en una investigación donde casi muero y el nombre de Hydra salió a relucir. ¿Contenta?

-¡¿Qué misión?! -ella se angustió genuinamente y Tony sonrió cariñoso- ¿Por eso tienes el cabestrillo?

-Sí, bueno, estoy vivo y eso es lo que cuenta. Seamos completamente sinceros, me has atrapado haciendo cosas peores.

-Tony, si acaso te has entrometido en el camino de Hydra…

-Espera, espera, ¿me puedes decir al menos por qué todos tiemblan con ese nombre? Quiero temblar también y ser parte del grupo, no me excluyan.

Pepper negó, bebiendo de su café que terminó, alejando la taza y cruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa para mirarle.

-Es un nombre prohibido en Criminalística. Un nombre prohibido para todos los policías e investigadores. Todo aquel que ha intentado abrir el archivo sobre Hydra, ha terminado muerto, igual que su familia y amigos cercanos.

-Lo del Keyzer Söze es verdad.

-Muchos dicen que es un grupo de poder detrás de políticos, pero la verdad es que nadie sabe de sus alcances, una cosa sí es segura: Hydra no toma prisioneros, ni tampoco tiene aliados. Todo aquel que es usado para sus propósitos termina con la misma suerte que aquellos que intentaron desenmascararlo. Los registros de su aparición son confusos por lo mismo, pero podríamos hablar de varios años ya. Una década quizá. La primera constancia para el Departamento de Policía de Nueva York es bastante atrás. ¿Recuerdas al Comandante Phelps?

-¿El que se negó a firmarme mi recomendación para entrar al FBI? Cómo olvidarlo, aunque sé que lo insulté estando ebrio. En fin, perdí mi beca para Quántico por su negativa.

-Fue el último en abrir el expediente de Hydra. Y terminó muerto con su familia en un horrible accidente de auto, luego sus familiares más cercanos, luego sus amigos.

-Estás bromeándome.

-Digo la verdad, Tony. Estoy contándote información que no debería salir de mi división para que sepas en lo que intentas meterte. No quiero que mueras. Yo no quiero morir ni que Happy pierda la vida porque te sientes Sherlock Holmes.

-Golpe bajo, Peps.

-Hablo en serio. Ahora dime en dónde y con quién escuchaste ese nombre de Hydra.

-Argh, no me mires así como si fueses mi mamá.

-Tony.

-Okay, fuimos llamados para una investigación del FBI, ¿contenta? Pero era una trampa de Hydra, hubo bajas de agentes, Rhodey y yo nos salvamos por nada.

La rubia frunció su ceño, no muy convencida. -¿Por qué los llamaron a ambos?

-Estaban de por medio el cartel que investigábamos desde hace tiempo. Necesitaban de nuestras pesquisas, que no sirvieron al final. También fueron asesinados.

-Te lo acabo de decir.

-¿Qué fin persigue Hydra? ¿Tienes alguna idea? Te conozco, Pepper, seguro le echaste un vistazo a esa carpeta.

-Bueno -ella sonrió, bebiendo de su taza- Es verdad, pero no porque me sienta la justiciera del siglo, Tony, sabes que me gusta estar prevenida. Lo que sospecho es que, al menos las cabezas, son completamente anarquistas megalómanos psicópatas. No buscan nada.

-Solo ver arder el mundo.

-Y estar en el incendio. Me parece que en tu redada debieron estar presentes, he descubierto, aunque no lo he comprobado que gustan de ver sus "obras".

-Mentes criminales. Sintonícenos a las ocho en punto la siguiente semana.

-Estoy hablando en serio, Tony. No bromees con ello.

El castaño suspiró, resbalando en su silla y cruzándose de brazos para verle fijamente. Virginia Potts siempre había sido hermosa, alta, rubia con unos ojos azules como dagas cuando la retaban. Desde que la había conocido le había llamado la atención, ese carácter firme que la había llevado hasta el Departamento de Criminalística a donde también hubiera terminado… si las cosas no hubiesen seguido el cauce que habían seguido. Pero aquello no era culpa de su ex novia ahora amiga, sino de él, sus vicios, sus problemas y la frustración viviendo bajo su piel de no haber conseguido entrar en primera instancia en el FBI.

-Está bien, me alejaré del tema.

-¿Lo prometes? ¿Realmente lo prometes?

Tony asintió. -Lo prometo, Peps, no los pondré en peligro.

-También limpia esta casa.

-¡Pepper! ¡Íbamos tan bien!

-Este nido parece el sitio ideal para esconder a un prófugo de la justicia, Tony, debes limpiar y ordenar, de preferencia quema todo lo que está en el suelo.

-¿Qué estás insinuando con ello? Y no, mis discos de AC/DC son intocables.

Potts rió, mirando alrededor con la nostalgia propia de quien pasó varios y memorables años de su vida en un lugar que cambió su visión del mundo. El castaño había comprado esa casa para ambos, en una idea muy inocente del amor juvenil que les hizo creer que el futuro sería tan simple como tener una cama, vivir con cupones y pretender que no iban a necesitar nada más para convertirse en las estrellas de la policía de Nueva York e incluso del FBI. Pepper se levantó, caminando hacia la sala que inspeccionó como tantas veces lo hizo, alzando con la punta de los dedos una ropa tirada que le hizo arquear una ceja al notar los rastros inequívocos de manchas de licor, algo de vómito y salsa cátsup. Se giró, mostrando su evidencia a Stark quien torció una sonrisa, esperando por el consabido regaño que vendría presuroso.

-Quema todo.

-No mis discos.

-Es resto sí, ve esto, Tony -lo dejó caer a mitad de la sala donde lo encontró, caminando de vuelta hacia la cocina para recoger su bolso y carpeta- Tienes que dejarlo ir.

-¿Lo de Hydra?

-No evadas, por favor.

-Okay, limpiaré, pero no voy a quemar mis discos.

-Tampoco hablo de eso -la mirada de la rubia se suavizó, casi triste- Entre más rápido lo aceptes, menos problemas tendrás y esta casa olerá y se verá como lo que es, un hogar.

-Peps…

-Tengo que irme, le prometí a Happy llegar temprano. Cuídate mucho, Tony, no olvides tu promesa, esta vez no la olvides, ¿quieres?

-Gracias por venir hasta aquí, no tenías que hacerlo.

-Fue una prueba para mí misma -Pepper caminó a la puerta sin esperar a que él la alcanzara- Y la he pasado con honores. Te quiero, Tony, y realmente espero que un día seas feliz.

El castaño solo lanzó un suspiro, viéndola cerrar la puerta tras de sí y quedándose a solas, recargado en el marco de la entrada a la cocina, con dos tazas de café, una ya vacía con un rastro de lápiz labial en una orilla y otra todavía humeante, misma que se quedaría así hasta enfriarse cuando Stark se marchara escaleras arriba a su habitación, tumbándose en la cama para tomar una siesta algo forzada para no pensar en su pasado, en las cosas que le sucedieron ni tampoco en que iba a romper una vez más su promesa a la única mujer que realmente le quiso porque su maldita curiosidad por saber de Hydra, de poder lograr lo que nadie había podido hasta entonces era más fuerte, como una droga. Gruñó para sí mismo, jalando una almohada con la que se cubrió la cabeza orando porque tales deseos se esfumaran entre el poliéster del relleno y el algodón de la funda.


	4. Una voz a medianoche

**Juegos Prohibidos**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel

 _Parejas_ : Stony, por principio.

 _Derechos_ : a vivir, quizá.

 _Advertencias_ : historia AU, de corte policíaco, algo gore como angst, no digan que no les advertí porque sí les estoy advirtiendo. Esta historia está dedicada a mi hada de toda la vida, Katrinna Le Fay, porque sus deseos son mis órdenes.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Capítulo Tres. Una voz a medianoche.**

* * *

"Todo deseo estancado es un veneno."

André Maurois.

* * *

Rhodey le había recomendado tomarse un descanso para no estar gritándole a medio mundo en las oficinas de la comisaría. Tony le hizo caso. Ahora estaba dando vueltas en la acera a medianoche de un viernes, mirando de cuando en cuando de forma acusadora hacia el callejón donde se divisaba a mitad de camino una lámpara cubierta con un vidrio rojo que iluminaba una puerta de metal oxidado, entre dos botes de basura rebosantes de una variopinta cantidad de desperdicios. Recordó las palabras de Pepper, que le hicieron morderse la uña de su pulgar derecho. Una de las razones por las que su relación con la rubia se había ido a pique se ocultaba tras aquella grosera puerta de metal del callejón a donde caminó con pasos inseguros. Pepper lo había descubierto un día, se lo había reclamado con lágrimas propias de la traición que él había cometido.

El castaño se detuvo a pocos pasos de la puerta, mesándose sus cabellos y pateando al aire. Sus movimientos asustaron a las ratas que andaban cerca, huyendo lejos de él entre chillidos. Apenas el leve rumor de una música de ritmo contagioso se podía alcanzar a escuchar. Stark cerró sus ojos, mirando alrededor para verificar que nadie le observara y luego caminando hacia la puerta a donde tocó, mostrando su identificación de ciudadano común y corriente a la mirada severa que se dejó ver por el hueco descubierto de golpe. La puerta se abrió, el escándalo de gritos mezclados con una música de baile le golpeó, haciéndole suspirar con sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans, entrando a zancadas de una buena vez, no podía negarlo más. Necesitaba entrar, necesitaba ver esa cantidad de cuerpos varoniles bailando de forma obscena, de manos anónimas tocándole en lugares que en el día y en otras circunstancias podían ameritar una demanda.

Si bien era cierto que en aquellos días de modernidad cosmopolita no había problema alguno en admitir al mundo a su alrededor que era más bien un hombre bisexual con cierta inclinación hacia los hombres, también era que como policía la realidad era otra. Habría muchos discursos y protecciones aparentes, pero todavía había rechazo a una sexualidad como la suya en un mundo que todavía se movía con viejas costumbres en la práctica por más papeles que se firmaran jurando ser todo lo contrario. Para conseguir lo que deseaba, necesitaba ser lo más común posible. Y a eso se agregaba el hecho de que ese apetito oculto al que sucumbía con cierta periodicidad le hacía sentir culpable por haber roto el corazón de Pepper Potts, al darse cuenta de que buscaba a escondidas un viejo recuerdo que ella evocaba con su físico.

Tony caminó a la barra, no sin hacer pausas mientras una pareja se interponía en su camino, besándose como si no hubiera un mañana, o bien se distraía por algún bailarín de aquel bar gay, usando una burlona tanga que prácticamente solo era un adorno para cumplir las reglas sin dejar mucho a la imaginación. Pidió un whisky, tomando asiento casi de mala gana con un codo en la barra y así apoyar su frente contra la palma de su mano, mientras su bebida llegaba acompañada de una servilleta con los colores propios de la comunidad y el nombre del lugar: _Adam's Temptation_. Otro suspiró se le escapó, alzando su vaso de whisky en alto antes de brindar por su debilidad, su solitaria vida y los viejos recuerdos. Bebió todo de golpe, pidiendo otra ronda sin girarse a ver el siguiente show, le bastaba ahora con solamente estar ahí, escuchando las propuestas indecorosas o ciertos sonidos lascivos entre aplausos y acordes de la música.

-¿Está ocupado? -una voz gruesa apareció a su izquierda.

-¿Ah? No, adelante -respondió el castaño sin fijarse, mirando al barman como si eso lo fuese a apurar.

-Quien diría que Anthony Stark estaría aquí un viernes por la noche.

Casi saltó de su banquillo al escuchar su nombre, girándose de golpe para ver al que ya consideraba un chantajista al que le tumbaría los dientes. Sus ojos como su boca se abrieron tan grandes como pudieron al notar al hombre sentado a su lado. Habrían pasado años, pero los rasgos definitivamente eran inequívocos.

-¿S-Steve? ¿Steve Rogers?

-El mismo en carne y hueso, tú sigues siento Anthony Stark, ¿cierto? -saludó aquél, ofreciendo una mano gruesa, de apretón firme como lo comprobó al estrecharla.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó sin pensarlo, maldiciendo después- Bueno, es obvio que hacemos los dos aquí, es decir…

-Recién acabo de llegar a la ciudad, me recomendaron este sitio.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Y me alegro de haber seguido la sugerencia, te he encontrado. ¿Eres cliente?

-No, claro que no -negó el castaño de inmediato, bebiendo apurado de su whisky- Vengo… muy poco, casi nada.

Steve rió, divertido. El barman se acercó y pidió un vodka solo.

-Que esté bien frío -ordenó como si fuese un general comandando un ejército.

-Sí, señor.

-Wow, vodka…

Tony le miró de arriba abajo, del Steve que recordaba de su infancia, era más un chiquillo enclenque que el fornido hombre delante suyo. Vestido con jeans claros, una playera ajustada negra con un cuello redondo y cabellos cortos pulcramente peinados era la viva imagen de toda plegaria de los hombres en aquel bar. ¿En qué momento había dejado de ser enfermizo para convertirse en un semental que bebía vodka? El joven detective solamente pensó en una sola palabra: adolescencia. Ese mágico pase de la niñez a la adultez que podía mejorar lo inmejorable si los genes estaban dispuestos. Los suyo no habían sido muy generosos, aunque no se quejaba, pero definitivamente parecía que a su viejo amigo de la infancia le habían dado el boleto del premio mayor.

-Es un gusto que adquirí luego de pasearme por el mundo.

-¿El mundo? -Stark parpadeó, volviendo en sí- ¿Qué ha sido de ti? Claro, si se puede saber.

-Por supuesto, más no es una historia interesante. Sabes que no me llevaba con mi padre, me alegró mucho que se hubiera muerto -Steve encogió un hombro, sin quitarle la vista de encima al recibir su bebida que se tomó de un solo trago sin nada de esfuerzo o gestos posteriores, pidiendo otro- Luego mi madre enferma -arrugó su nariz- Cuando falleció, después del colegio, hice lo que todo joven con más dinero del que puede gastar puede hacer: dejé los estudios y me perdí entre fiestas, viajes y caprichos. Casi me acabé la fortuna familiar cuando terminé unos días en Turquía.

-¡Turquía!

-Sí, ahí decidí volver al camino de la sensatez, estudié por mi cuenta y encontré alguien que me enseñara lo que siempre me gustó. ¿Lo recuerdas, Tony?

-Am… ¿dibujar?

La sonrisa de Steve fue de absoluta complacencia. -Así es, estudié pintura, me hice un miembro productivo de la sociedad.

-Entonces eres pintor -el castaño terminó su whisky, pidiendo otro no supo bien si de los nervios o la emoción de haberse encontrado con él contra toda probabilidad.

-Sí y no.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Un buen hombre en Italia me enseñó pintura y restauración, me pasó sus clientes cuando falleció y a eso me dedico. Restauro pinturas familiares que son muy queridas o bien, hago copias de obras maestras.

-¿Eso es legal?

-¿Eres policía?

Tony casi se ahogó con su bebida, limpiándose rápidamente con la servilleta mientras el rubio se carcajeó, acercándose un poco más a él. Esos ojos azules no se despegaban de su rostro.

-No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie de aquí.

-Gracias.

-¿Detective o agente…?

-Detective, pero espero entrar a Quántico.

-Wow.

-Bah, no es nada. Entonces… decías que recién acabas de llegar, ¿de Europa? Si bien comprendo.

-De Sudamérica, en realidad. Un cliente muy adinerado vive en Argentina donde tiene unos cuadros heredados de sus abuelos que necesitaban restauración. Cuadros religiosos -Steve hizo un gesto de disgusto en forma juguetona que hizo reír al otro.

-Percances del trabajo.

-Salud por ello.

-Salud.

Ambos chocaron sus vasos, terminando de un solo trago sus bebidas y pidiendo otra. El castaño ya comenzaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol, habían pasado ya meses desde su última parranda de ese tipo, en cambio, Rogers parecía tan fresco como una lechuga. Sin duda la vida que tuvo años atrás le había dado resistencia a la bebida. Sus ojos que no se separaban del rostro de Tony o esa gruesa rodilla casi rozando su pierna provocaron en el detective algo que ya no había sentido desde… desde Pepper. Suspiró, esperando su siguiente bebida, un poco más parlanchín, un poco más atrevido al inclinarse hacia el rubio. Joder, estaban en un bar gay, no iba a comportarse como si fuese Sor Vergüenza frente a él. Sabían por qué estaban ahí.

-¿Y en dónde estás viviendo? ¿En tu…?

-No, la vendí para pagar unas deudas. Como te dije, me gasté mucho de la fortuna familiar, solo me quedé con suficiente para comenzar mi negocio de pintor independiente. He rentado un espacio en Brooklyn, bastante agradable. ¿Qué hay de ti, además de esa carrera que no podemos pronunciar en voz alta?

Tony bufó divertido, mirando su reflejo en el vaso. -Compré una casa, bueno, es que pensaba casarme, estaba casi casado. Una amiga llamada Virginia. No funcionó -soltó un largo suspiro- Estoy en ella, cerca de Manhattan, pero no ahí. Es carísimo.

-Pensé que tomarías el negocio familiar.

-No. Se lo dejé a mi tía, preferí ganarme mi propio dinero.

-Y no ser esclavo de él, eso lo comprendo. Cuando adquieres ciertos bienes, te vuelves esclavo de ellos. Por mantenerlos, por disfrutarlos.

-Muy filosófica frase.

-Aprendí bastantes cosas del mundo cuando lo recorrí. Las personas suelen ser otras cuando tienen compromisos no deseados encima.

-Amén, hermano -el castaño brindó de nuevo, sus mejillas ya comenzaban a enrojecer- Me gustaría ver el estudio de Steve Rogers, el pintor de mundo.

-Por supuesto, sería todo un honor tenerte -murmuró Steve, jalando una servilleta de la barra y pidiendo una pluma a uno de los meseros cerca para escribir una dirección con una letra caligráfica perfecta, aunque Stark ya comenzaba a ver borroso.

-Siempre tuviste excelente memoria para esas cosas, yo con trabajos me sé el código postal.

-Pero seguro eres muy inteligente en otras cuestiones, Tony -el rubio dobló la servilleta y la guardó en el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón con una seguridad que hizo al otro quedarse congelado- Luego la puedes perder y eso me entristecería -explicó su gesto, siempre mirándole fijo.

Hubo una oleada de rechiflas y aplausos, seguramente por algún show estelar pero el castaño no se giró, perdido unos segundos en esa mirada firme, depredadora. Casi podía jurar que Steve no parpadeaba, pero aquello hubiese sido antinatural como idiota. Tenía un aroma de loción masculina que, junto a ese olor del vodka y su whisky, lo hicieron más atractivo. El detective tosió un poco, jugando nervioso con su vaso. Ahí estaba la causa de sus tempranos sueños húmedos como de esos sueños raros a los que no había podido dar explicación. Un hombre al que recordaba de niño mostrándole un conejo crucificado antes de darle su primer beso, el que siempre recordaría en cada orgasmo posterior que tuviera en sus fugaces acostones. Siempre se había preguntado si acaso ese momento bizarro no había sido una mera travesura infantil y nada más, un juego prohibido en el colegio católico pero inocuo al final.

-Gracias, Steve.

-Es lindo escuchar mi nombre en los labios de alguien que aprecio.

-Uh… debería escribirte mis datos, ya sabes para…

-¿Serás capaz de escribir? -el rubio arqueó una ceja, ladeando su rostro. Su mano picó el mentón de Tony- No lo creo.

-Ah… sí, creo que no. Cielos, qué pensarás de mí.

-Que eres realmente lindo, tal cual te recordaba. Mi Tony.

Steve Rogers, semental, estaba ahí seduciéndole en la barra de un escondido bar gay de Nueva York y él se sentía como la tonta colegiala que babea por el galán de la escuela. _Mi Tony_. Su cuerpo se sintió como si lo hubieran echado a la freidora de papas fritas que se le antojaron en esos momentos. La música estridente le mareó un poco, necesitaba aire fresco para aclarar su mente. No iba a largarse de buenas a primeras con ese irresistible rubio por más ganar de coger que tuviera. Debía conservar algo de dignidad que esa sonrisa tan segura amenazaba con esfumar entre sábanas y quien sabe qué más. El castaño sacudió su cabeza, poniéndose de pie algo torpe, buscando su billetera al llamar al barman y pagar su cuenta. De nuevo, Rogers se le adelantó.

-Yo pago. Por haberte encontrado.

-Oh, gracias. Eres una monada.

-Te acompaño.

Tony estuvo bien seguro de que recibieron varias miradas de aprobación -o de burla- al salir juntos. El aire fresco le devolvió los gramos de serenidad robados allá adentro, más aumentó el efecto del alcohol. Agradeció su entrenamiento físico para seguir caminando más o menos normal hacia la acera con ese espécimen humano a su lado, sonriéndole tranquilo. Por alguna bizarra y mala conexión de sus neuronas, tenía la sensación de que era como un león siguiendo de cerca a su presa ya herida, que esperaba cayera para devorarla. Hizo notal mental de no ver tantos documentales sobre la salvaje madre naturaleza antes de salir a liberar sus instintos homosexuales.

-Es tarde -dijo, no muy listo en su observación. Bravo por el detective estrella.

-¿Trajiste auto?

-No, sí tengo uno, pero no lo traje… am, ya sabes.

-Comprendo, permíteme conseguirte un taxi.

-¿Ah?

Un silbido digno de Tarzán se hizo escuchar en la solitaria calle que no estaba muy lejos de una avenida principal. Para su sorpresa -o no, porque los taxistas neoyorquinos tenían el oído entrenado para escuchar clientes- llegó su transporte color amarillo que se estacionó frente a ellos. Steve posó una mano en su espalda, empujándole suavemente como la madre que anima al tímido hijo, abriendo la portezuela posterior para él. Su aliento cálido, con olor a vodka, golpeó su mejilla y oído al susurrarle cuando estaba por subir.

-Ven a verme, Tony.

Continuando con la rutina de caballero, el rubio pagó el taxi con una generosa propina por la encomienda de llevar a su pasajero sano y salvo hasta su casa, cuya dirección pronunció el castaño cuando salió de su asombro, tocándose de manera inconsciente su mejilla, despidiéndose como niño bueno de Rogers, quien permaneció ahí, en la acera, como asegurándose de que el taxi se marchaba lejos de ahí con él. El joven detective no era fan de los taxistas parlanchines, pero en ese momento agradeció que su conductor de ascendencia hindú le platicara todo el trayecto sobre los peligros de andar solo en ciertos lugares de Nueva York, sobre todo en los barrios con mala reputación. Para cuando llegó a su casa, Tony se sintió mejor y con una sonrisa despidió al taxista que le dio una bendición de los tres dioses de su tierra. Sacó sus llaves de su cartera, a punto de murmurar el nombre de aquel rubio fortachón cuando un par de sombras le hicieron gritar.

-¡¿Qué carajos?!

-Stark -la voz del Director Fury le calmó- Somos nosotros.

El castaño encendió las luces, lanzando una mirada airada al hombre como a su agente que le acompañaba.

-Romanova.

-¿Podemos hablar unos minutos? -preguntó ella con una sonrisa tranquila- Hice café.

-¿Cómo entraron a mi casa?

-No es que sea el palacio de la reina de Inglaterra -se burló Fury, caminando de vuelta a la sala- La pobre alma que entre aquí se arriesga a morir de alguna infección o tropezarse y morir.

-¿Vinieron a decirme algo o a criticar mi casa?

-Ya se ha recuperado, Detective Stark. Igual que su compañero, Rhodes.

La pelirroja sirvió tres tazas de café que llevó a la sala donde se sentaron donde pudieron. El aroma y sabor del café cargado ayudaron a que el castaño volviera a sus cabales.

-¿Qué desean ahora de nosotros?

-Mañana tienen un viaje a las 600 horas -informó el hombre, dejando sobre la mesa atiborrada de cajas de pizza y cupones un par de boletos de avión- Iremos a Nuevo México, volveremos el lunes temprano.

-Las horas extra generan pagos extra.

-Tenemos algo importante -continuó Natalia, mirándole- Quizá intentaron borrar rastros e impedir que siguiéramos acercándonos, pero ahora la jugada ha cambiado.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Podrían explicármelo con manzanitas?

-No lleven sus placas ni sus armas, esta operación sigue bajo mi jurisdicción, nosotros seremos quienes les demos las armas que necesiten, pero no será el caso.

-Un momento, ¿por qué a Nuevo México?

-Tenemos una base de operaciones ahí -sonrió la pelirroja- Le pertenece al ejército, sin embargo, nos la presta de vez en cuando.

-¿Van a decirme qué haremos?

-Estén puntuales en el aeropuerto, Stark, si no se presentan, estarán fuera y su jefe no estará encantado con mi reporte.

-Ahora me chantajean -gruñó el castaño algo ofendido- Gracias por no responder.

-No lo olviden, a las 600 horas.

-¿Eso es… -Tony miró su reloj- en cuatro horas?

-Más vale que descanse -Fury dejó su taza vacía sobre la repisa de la chimenea, acomodando su gabardina para salir por la puerta principal.

-Buena marca de café, tienes buen gusto.

-Sí, bueno, gracias.

Romanova le sonrió, acercándose para darle un beso en su mejilla.

-Baño frío y un desayuno fuerte. Será un fin de semana pesado. Te veré en el aeropuerto.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que iré? -el castaño frunció su ceño.

-Sé que estarás. Hasta entonces, Tony.

-Cuídate, Nat. Y gracias por el café.

-Deberías limpiar un poco.

-¡Fuera!

Stark se quedó al pie de su puerta, observándoles perderse en una esquina donde seguramente estaba su misterioso transporte. Bufó un poco, mirando su taza vacía que dejó en el fregadero, entre otros tantos trastes. Llamó a Rhodey para avisarle, compartiendo su desconcierto ante la poca información que le habían proveído, aceptando que esa malsana curiosidad de gato iba a matarlo un día de éstos. Cuando se coordinó con el otro detective para llegar juntos al aeropuerto, subió a su recámara a darse un baño de agua bien fría. Sus pensamientos volvieron hacia la figura de Steve Rogers, esa sonrisa leonina, su mirada depredadora que le comía en cada movimiento. Recordó esos tiempos en el colegio católico, sus travesuras a escondidas de los sacerdotes, las noches en que compartieron una misma cama al tener miedo de los relámpagos, alguna rama azotándose contra la ventana de sus dormitorios o esas historias que al rubio encantaba contar.

Siempre guardó en secreto aquella mañana cuando Rogers le mostró ese conejo, cuando le besó con la inocencia propia de sus años pero que se había sentido de tal forma que jamás había podido olvidarlo. Por ello Pepper le había gustado tanto, si bien ella se había ganado un lugar en su corazón, también era cierto que evocaba ese recuerdo que le alteraba la mente. Alta, rubia, de ojos azules. Cuando su novia se dio cuenta de sus escapadas a ese bar, de esos amantes ocasionales que seguían una misma fisonomía, es que su relación tocó punto final. Tony siempre quiso saber la respuesta a esa debilidad suya, pero no encontraba respuestas. La sensación de la mano de Steve sobre su espalda, ese gesto tan seguro como sus palabras guiaron su mano a su miembro, con el agua cayéndole en la espalda y cabellos.

.

.

.

 _Ven a verme, Tony._

 _Mi Tony_.

.

.

.

Apoyó la mano libre contra la pared, rasguñándola un poco mientras aquellos dedos envolvieron su naciente erección, comenzando a masturbarse. El aliento con aroma a vodka, esa voz tan fuerte, ronca, segura. Los ojos depredadores, la sonrisa perfecta de dientes perfectos.

 _Ven a verme, Tony_.

El castaño apretó sus dientes, ahogando el gemido que brotó con fuerza desde su agitado pecho, recargando su frente contra la pared. Los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron, ese calorcillo de su entrepierna, la corriente eléctrica recorriendo desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies a sus cabellos que se pegaron a su frente y mejillas. Su pene tan duro, palpitando al sentir la llegada inequívoca de un orgasmo apurado, delicioso, tan pecador al imaginar que era la mano de Steve, esa mano de piel rasposa apretándole, recorriendo la piel estirada, las formas de sus venas resaltadas. Steve sonriéndole al pasar un pulgar por su glande, invitándole a terminar.

 _Ven a verme, Tony._

Stark se arqueó, gritando el nombre del rubio al venirse con sus caderas moviéndose apuradas contra su mano que se manchó de blanco, sosteniéndose de la pared con una mano temblorosa. No hubo más sonidos escapando de sus labios entreabiertos, jadeando por aire para sus pulmones. El castaño abrió sus ojos, permitiendo que el agua se llevara las evidencias de su orgasmo, tallándose su rostro con algo de rabia. ¿Por qué debía tener una fijación con su amigo de la infancia justo ahora cuando tenía el caso de su vida? Era perverso. Terminó de lavarse, tumbándose en la cama desnudo, sin ánimo de vestirse porque le quedaba poco tiempo para dormir un poco más. Ya recuperaría más descanso durante el vuelo. Con la alarma puesta, se dejó llevar a la tierra de Orfeo, arrullado por esa voz tan seductora.

 _Mi Tony._


	5. Tres son multitud

**Juegos Prohibidos**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel

 _Parejas_ : Stony, por principio.

 _Derechos_ : a vivir, quizá.

 _Advertencias_ : historia AU, de corte policíaco, algo gore como angst, no digan que no les advertí porque sí les estoy advirtiendo. Esta historia está dedicada a mi hada de toda la vida, Katrinna Le Fay, porque sus deseos son mis órdenes.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Capítulo Cuatro. Tres son multitud.**

* * *

"El pasar del tiempo te enseña que reencontrarse con viejos amores solamente te traerá miseria y soledad."

Anónimo.

* * *

-No, no, así no es.

-Qué sí.

-No, Tones, Anakin primero discute con Obi Wan y luego percibe lo que sucede con su madre.

-¡Argh! ¿Tú qué sabes del Nuevo Canon?

-Lo mismo que tú porque vi la película contigo.

-Me dueles, Rhodey.

-Tus chantajes expiraron conmigo hace tiempo.

Stark bufó haciéndose el ofendido, girando su rostro hacia la ventanilla del avión privado en el que viajaban. Todos los demás acompañantes, algunos con rostros desconocidos para ambos, estaban durmiendo a pierna suelta con mantas y cubre ojos encima. Rhodes había intentado hacerlo, pero luego de que las preguntas del castaño terminaran por robarle el sueño, se habían enfrascado en una discusión sobre los detalles y diferencias de las películas de Star Wars, comiendo las botanas que estaban a su disposición. Los fondos de aquellos supuestos agentes eran generosos, viajaban en un avión privado bien acondicionado con una seguridad digna del Servicio Secreto. En el asiento delante de ellos, una mirada traviesa y curiosa se asomó. Una de las caras nuevas, una joven de cabellos castaños claros con ojos azules, linda por no decir hermosa que poseía una risa clara.

-Lo siento, no pude evitar escucharlos.

-Oh, lo lamento, ¿te despertamos? -preguntó cortes Rhodey, dando un codazo a Tony para que se girara a saludar.

-No realmente, estaba estudiando -la joven alzó una tableta y luego estiró su brazo derecho- Por cierto, mi nombre es Janet Van Dyne. Agente Van Dyne del FBI.

-Ah, un gusto señorita -saludó Stark no de buena gana.

-Ya sé lo que pensará detective. "Otra hija de papi que pudo pagarle su entrada al FBI". Lamento decepcionarlo, realmente adoro esto. Y según tengo entendido usted tiene una solicitud para entrar al programa en Quántico.

-Realmente ya no me extraña que sepan eso de mí.

-Tony no seas grosero.

-No lo es, Detective Rhodes -rió la agente, subiéndose a su asiento para verlos bien, cruzando sus brazos sobre el respaldo y apoyando su mentón en sus manos- Es parte de mi trabajo, en este equipo formo parte de Tácticas, soy muy buena en aquellos pequeños detalles que pasan desapercibidos.

-El diablo está en los detalles, reza el proverbio -dijo el castaño observándole- ¿Tácticas? A nosotros ni siquiera nos han dicho si tenemos equipo o para qué les servimos.

-Creo que están por saberlo.

-Jan, querida, ¿por qué vamos a Nuevo México a horas inhumanas?

-Atrapamos un pez gordo.

-¿Me explicas más?

La agente sonrió. -La organización que hemos estado persiguiendo es como si Moriarty y Jack el Destripador hubieran tenido un hijo, pero al fin tropezaron y tenemos una pista.

-Referencias. Las adoro, creo que ya me caes mejor. ¿Quién es este pez gordo?

-La verdad no lo sé, pero tuvieron que pedir ese fuerte del ejército para resguardarlo. Eso dice mucho, ¿no creen?

-¿Estás en este equipo desde hace tiempo? -quiso saber Rhodey, bastante interesado.

-Oh -Jan alzó sus cejas- Desde hace dos años, aproximadamente. Pero soy casi una novata. Casi.

-Nosotros somos los novatos, ¿eh?

-Opsie.

-Me gustas, Jan, en el buen sentido -aclaró Stark al sentir la mirada de su amigo- Puedes decirme Tony. Tony Stark. Y a él Rhodey.

-Gracias, y puedes decirme Jan. O Jan-Jan. ¡Oh, creo que ya llegamos!

Una luz titiló al frente, con una suave alarma que despertó a todos los demás entre gruñidos y quejidos. Se pusieron sus cinturones de seguridad, acomodados ya en sus lugares, aterrizando en la base aérea de Nuevo México, entre convoyes de soldados que estaban mirando hacia la nada, trepados en jeeps armados o tanques. La agente Van Dyne no había mentido al respecto del temor a una represalia, no había necesidad de tal seguridad en un desierto cuya llanura no era capaz de esconder un grupo de terroristas ansiosos de cobrar venganza… a menos que fuesen tan inteligentes con una tecnología de punta con la capacidad de caerle encima a uno de los mejores ejércitos del mundo. Bajaron estirándose de brazos y tronando los huesos de su cuello, siendo recibidos por un serio Agente Barton que aún lucía algunas banditas en su rostro producto de aquella bomba. Janet le saludó efusiva, caminando a su lado para mostrarle su tableta.

Rhodey solo intercambió una mirada curiosa con Tony, quien se encogió de hombros, caminando con el grupo en silencio hacia una salita de juntas que no tenía nada salvo unas sillas incómodas con un templete improvisado al cual subió Nicholas Fury. Ambos detectives tomaron asiento, haciéndose muchas preguntas, observando a su alrededor. Soldados de rostros duros estaban apostados en las paredes y habían notado que había otros haciendo guardia en las afueras. En verdad era un pez muy gordo para montar tal seguridad. El silencio fue incómodo luego de que al menos una treintena de los supuestos agentes tomaran asiento, mirando al frente hacia donde Fury que les inspeccionó con la mirada. Natalia Romanova se colocó al lado del hombre, igual que Barton. Fue hasta entonces que el director habló.

-No les haré perder su tiempo, todos tienen mucho que hacer. Hydra ha cometido un error. Al fin ha cometido un error después de lo que nos hicieron en la constructora. A los nuevos les haré saber una vez más lo que hacemos. Somos un grupo, una iniciativa que opera bajo el nombre de Vengadores, creados para derrotar a Hydra bajo los medios que sean necesarios porque Hydra no puede ser vencida siendo los niños buenos que obedecemos las leyes. Todos provenimos de diferentes agencias o cuerpos de la ley, si los he reclutado es porque sé que desean hacer esto, así que dejen sus quejas de niñas para alguien más. Ahora tenemos nuestro rehén que haremos hablar.

Tony se quedó mortalmente serio, procurando mantener la calma. Hydra. El nombre que había escuchado ya de Lang, ese mismo que estaba haciendo huir a los poderosos narcotraficantes que tanto lucharon por los territorios de Nueva York como ratas queriendo salvarse del naufragio. No le sorprendía, pero recordaba las palabras de Pepper como fuego en su piel. Rhodey le empujó una pierna con su rodilla, arqueando una ceja, pero él negó apenas, volviendo su mirada al frente. La rusa estaba observándole fijamente. Igual que la Agente Van Dyne. Si algo le había enseñado la experiencia tratando con el sexo femenino, era que no debía subestimarlas porque tenían ese olfato de sabuesos para detectar si estaba ocultándoles algo. Soldados se acercaron a entregarles sus chalecos antibalas, cascos y unas armas.

-Siempre andarán con ese equipo aún dentro de las instalaciones que tan generosamente nos presten para nuestras operaciones. Sin preguntas. Las órdenes que yo les entregue serán obedecidas sin rechistar. Hydra no toma prisioneros, damas y caballeros, así que no cometan la estupidez de querer ser héroes. Los equipos ya organizados vayan a sus deberes, aquellos que no, síganme.

-Esos creo que somos nosotros -murmuró Tony.

-Odio ser novato.

-Vamos, Pitufo Gruñón. Papá Pitufo versión Malcolm X nos espera.

Bajaron por unos enredados pasillos que a los dos les dio la impresión de que era más para confundirlos que realmente estar descendiendo. Por fin llegaron a un largo pasillo austero y algo tétrico por donde corrían los conductos de luz, teléfono entre otros. Más soldados estaban con armas en mano cuidando la entrada con tablero de identificación que Fury activó, dejándoles pasar a una serie de salitas más que austeras, apenas si una mesa o una silla. Hasta el final estaba un hombre en bata que miraba hacia un vidrio, girándose al escucharle. _PhD Reed Richards_ , leyó el castaño en su bata e identificación. CIA. Les dirigió una mirada con algo de desprecio propio de quien proviene de una agencia tan reconocida antes de dirigirse a Fury.

-Ahora está estable, sin habla todavía, más sus cuerdas vocales están intactas. Puede ser debido al trauma. No creo que un interrogatorio en estos momentos sea sensato.

-¿La Agente Romanova puede entrar?

-Claro, es un buen intento, pero sin retirar los grilletes.

-Gracias, Doctor Richards.

El hombre en cuestión se retiró mientras Tony hacia gestos a él a sus espaldas. Rhodey le jaló por un codo para ir hacia donde previamente había estado observando. Barton estaba mortalmente serio, como no le habían visto, en cambio Janet Van Dyne lucía tranquila, aunque concentrada. Quien tenía una expresión muy extraña era la pelirroja, quien se giró a Fury, como requiriendo su permiso para entrar por una puerta reforzada que un par de soldados abrieron para ella, una vez que se quitó el chaleco, casco y entregó su arma al hombre. Stark miró por la ventana, típica para observar interrogatorios. Dentro estaba un hombre, sentado en una silla que estaba soldada al suelo. Tenía grilletes en muñecas, tobillos, cintura y cuello que lo ataban al suelo en cuatro puntos marcados por la silla. Con su cabeza baja no podía verle el rostro, pues su cabello oscuro a los hombros lo ocultaba al caer al frente.

Un cuerpo marcado, cuyos brazos eran visibles por la ropa de preso que portaba. A Tony le llamó la atención su brazo izquierdo, cubierto en su totalidad por un tatuaje de una serpiente de metal cuya cola se enredaba en su cuello y descendía por su hombro a lo largo de su brazo, formando bandas hasta terminar en su mano donde la cabeza con ojos rojos se veía, de fauces abiertas, mostrando colmillos que se perdían en la palma de su mano ahora hecha puño. El detective buscó apoyarse en el marco de esa ventana como si fuese un gesto relajado. En el dorso tatuado de esa mano izquierda se hallaba un dibujo particular. Una calavera con tentáculos en color rojo sangre. La misma de su sueño, la que le había descrito su amigo ladronzuelo. Coincidencias fatales que no estaban agradándole.

-¿James? -la voz de Natalia le hizo volver a sus cabales, mirándola acercarse un par de metros al hombre encorvado que apenas si se movía- ¿James? ¿No me recuerdas?

Todos se quedaron en un silencio tal, que el zumbido de las lámparas de halógeno que les iluminaban llegó a los oídos del castaño. Fury entrecerró sus ojos, apretando su mandíbula. Barton solamente desvió su mirada, gesto que Rhodey notó. Todos respingaron sin poder evitarlo cuando el hombre encadenado brincó de la silla, rugiendo a la agente rusa. Unos fríos y calculadores ojos le miraron con odio profundo y de no ser porque estaba sujeto por aquellos grilletes, casi la hubiera alcanzado. Los eslabones de acero rechinaron por la fuerza con que se tiró de ellos. Estaba frenético y en un estado salvaje imposible para dialogar. Natalia le observó unos segundos más, apretando sus puños al girarse, saliendo con toda la calma que pudo de ahí, pidiendo sus cosas de vuelta.

-Todavía no -fue lo único que dijo, girándose para salir de ahí.

Barton se volvió a Fury, parecía que iba a decir algo, pero al final se quedó callado, dando zancadas para alcanzar a la pelirroja. Lo que hablaran se perdió en el pasillo mientras el resto de los agentes esperaron como ambos detectives a nuevas instrucciones. Aquel rehén cayó de vuelta a la silla, encorvándose una vez más.

-Van Dyne, lleve a los detectives a desayunar algo -ordenó Fury.

-Sí, señor.

Stark estaba por hacer preguntas, pero un dedo sobre sus labios de parte de Rhodey le calló, siguiendo como niños buenos por esos pasillos a la hermosa agente que iba cantarina mirando su tableta mientras los conducía con la seguridad de quien ya ha estado en aquel sitio hacia la parte superior donde una ventilada pero bien vigilada cafetería esperaba por ellos. Había muchas mesas vacías, pero el servicio se veía activo todavía. Les sirvieron sus bandejas sin que ellos dijeran qué deseaban desayunar. Al parecer todo estaba ya preparado. Tomaron una de las mesas junto a la ventana que miraba el tranquilo pero caluroso paisaje desértico. Janet sonrió al ver sus rostros ansiosos por estallar en preguntas, así que luego de probar su yogurt, levantando su tableta para que observaran la información ahí, se adelantó a los dos hombres sentados frente a ella.

-James Buchanan Barnes, alias "Bucky". Miembro de la Legión Francesa que se infiltró en la misión "Cuarto Rojo" que inició en Alemania, donde conoció a la Agente Romanova. Ambos lograron escabullirse entre las filas de la mafia rusa hasta Siberia en donde fueron descubiertos. El sargento se sacrificó para que la Agente Romanova escapara. La base estalló, la misión se dio por terminada con un aparente deceso hasta que se le avistó en Rumania, sin confirmar si era realmente él. Las pocas evidencias dejadas en la constructora nos llevaron a su paradero, bien oculto en las favelas brasileñas.

-¿Hace cuánto de esa misión? -preguntó Rhodey- ¿Tiene alguna relación el Agente Barton?

-Oh, realmente son observadores -rió Van Dyne- La misión "Cuarto Rojo" tiene cinco años. Los explosivos usados en la constructora tienen un modus operandi que pertenece al sargento, ahora parte de Hydra. El Doctor Richards nos dijo que sufrió lavado de cerebro, como lo han visto y pueden leer en mi tableta, lo convirtieron en un arma humana.

-Pero no has respondido lo de Barton -insistió Tony, chupando su cuchara.

-Ah… -ella suspiró, mordiendo un trocito de queso- Bueno, de todos modos, es algo que sabrán. Cuando la agente Romanova regresó, trató de buscar al sargento sin resultado. Todos lo dieron por muerto, aunque era obvio que ellos dos habían tenido una relación amorosa, el caso es que en Budapest conoció al Agente Barton y bueno…

-Oh, oh, el novio incómodo que no estaba muerto sino andaba en Hydra volvió.

-Más que eso, Tony, el sargento… es el esposo de Natalia Romanova.

-Oh, joder -se le escapó decir a Rhodey, levantando ambas manos en alto- Lo siento, ahora comprendo porque tenían cara de haber pisado excremento.

Janet los miró por turnos ladeando su rostro. -¿Quieren saber la cereza del pastel?

-Por favor, Jan-Jan.

-Bucky es la mano derecha de la cabeza de Hydra.

-¡¿Qué?! -Tony casi escupió su cereal- ¿Cómo lo saben?

-Extraerlo de Brasil costó muchísimo. MUCHÍSIMO. Los tentáculos de Hydra alcanzan las altas esferas del poder. Prácticamente el ejército cometió traición a la patria al ayudarnos.

-¿Cómo pueden tener tanto poder en tan poco tiempo? -se quejó Rhodey- Es imposible. Necesitan recursos económicos vastos.

-Por eso la iniciativa Vengadores los ha rastreado. Usan prestanombres, tienen hackers robando dinero de cuentas billonarias, tráfico de armas, drogas, de personas. Tientan a las mafias con poder y tecnología para luego cortarles sus cuellos, silenciando todo ser humano que los haya visto en persona, me refiero a los líderes y cabeza principal.

-Keyzer Söze.

-Similar -la Agente Van Dyne chasqueó su lengua- Interceptamos un mensaje encriptado en las fosas marianas de Internet donde mencionaron al Soldado de Invierno como la mano derecha de Hydra. Investigando, dimos que este nombre le pertenece a James Buchanan Barnes, a quien rastreamos con vidas sacrificadas de por medio hasta dar con él en Sudamérica. Lo hubiéramos pescado en África, pero un político corrupto y sirviente de Hydra lo ayudó a escapar de nuestras trampas.

Ambos detectives silbaron, Janet solamente rió.

-Lo trajeron para que les diga quiénes son los líderes de Hydra, ¿cierto? -el castaño entrecerró sus ojos- No tanto para saber operaciones que seguro están igualmente rastreando.

-El Doctor Richards es experto en el campo, está revirtiendo el efecto del lavado del cerebro.

-Por lo que la Agente Romanova se presenta, tratando de hacerle recordar a su esposo quién es en verdad.

-Mientras Barton mira como la tercera rueda.

-Tony.

-Rhodey-Pooh, es una verdad.

-Nat siempre lo recordaba, y bueno… verlo así…

-¿Puedo yo entrar a interrogarlo? -se ofreció el castaño, muy quitado de la pena.

-Bueno, de hecho, el director lo sugirió, pero en un largo plazo, porque…

-Vamos, Jan-Jan, si no logro sacarle nada, el único perjudicado seré yo por si me da con esas manazas suyas de asesino psicótico.

-Déjenme preguntar. No se vayan de aquí.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza a este tonto, señorita.

-Jan, dime Jan, Rhodey -ella le guiñó un ojo- ¡Vuelvoooo!

Rhodey sabía que era caso perdido exponerle las múltiples razones para no hacer dicho interrogatorio porque su inquieto como algo imprudente amigo nunca le atendería. Esperaron en la cafetería, prácticamente solos, hasta que la Agente Van Dyne regresó con la buena noticia de que le permitían al Detective Stark el poder interrogar al rehén. Volvieron por ese enredado camino, hablando brevemente con el Doctor Richards, quien le dio algunos consejos a Tony en caso de que tuviera éxito. Fury llegó a tiempo para ver cuando el castaño entró a la sala de interrogatorio una vez que llevaron al sargento y lo apresaron con sus grilletes. En el departamento de policía era sabido que el joven detective era muy bueno obteniendo información con su sarta de palabras sin sentido entre preguntas que solían ser incoherentes. Método que estaba por probar con aquel hombre de mirada perdida, pero cuerpo tenso que decía lo muy preparado que estaba para atacarle en la primera oportunidad que le diera.

-Bucky, tú no me conoces, es buen momento para hacerlo, yo…

El rugido vino una vez más, esas cadenas tensas y la mirada furibunda del sargento. Una mente hueca, un cascarón al que le habían arrancado todo. Stark tomó aire, sin inmutarse, levantándose de su silla para acercarse. Los soldados detrás del rehén apuntaron a éste.

-Estás a salvo, créeme, aquí hay gente que te estima y se alegra que estés vivo. Yo no, por cierto. Es decir, no nos conocemos así que no hay ese vínculo sentimental por el cual llorarías por mí. Soy Tony, Tony Stark y quisiera hablar contigo, verás…

Fury estaba por sacarlo, una mano de Rhodey le pidió darle unos minutos. Bucky estaba observando en silencio al detective, no como si fuese a atacarlo, lucía más como alguien fastidiado. Frunció su ceño ante el borbotón de palabras dirigidas a él, levantando su mentón en alto, alzando a medias una mano encadenada para callarlo. Una voz gruesa, de acento ruso, se dejó escapar.

-Silencio, me aturdes.

-Wow, sí que hablas.

-Has dicho… que no soy lo que me hicieron creer. ¿Cómo podría aceptarlo viniendo de ti? Podrías ser una trampa. Una ilusión más.

-Muy fácil, tú no me caes bien, yo no te caigo bien. En una ilusión tú tendrías control. Y además… -Tony se acercó arriesgándose a ser herido, pellizcando ese brazo izquierdo tatuado- En los sueños no hay dolor.

-¡Imbécil! -rugió el sargento, tirando de nuevo de sus amarres.

-Algunas veces, sí. Dime, ¿sabes en qué año estamos?

Esos ojos azules le miraron recelosos, Stark rodó los propios. -No lo sabes, no importa si eres un arma, ¿no es así? Me dijeron que tu nombre es James Buchanan Barnes. ¿Te suena?

-No.

-¿Bucky?

-No.

-¿Hydra?

La expresión de Bucky cambió por completo. Rhodey intercambió una mirada con Janet y el Doctor Richards. Fury solamente torció una sonrisa mientras Tony seguía hablando a veces tonterías y otras sacando lentamente palabras clave a su interrogado. Un par de horas más tarde, habían conseguido lo siguientes nombres: Madame Hydra, Barón Helmut Zemo y Cráneo Rojo como personajes importantes en Hydra. Y también una posición clave: Latveria. El joven detective salió caminando igual que un campeón, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras observaba su reloj.

-Es hora del almuerzo. Aquí dan almuerzo, ¿verdad?

-Bien hecho, Stark, algo atrevido e inusual pero aquí no hacemos las cosas de manera ordinaria.

-Me trajo para algo, lo hice. ¿Dónde está mi estrellita?

-Pueden descansar.

Janet fue quien le abrazó para felicitarlo, saliendo de ahí para tomar aire fresco en uno de los techos bajos de aquella base militar. Ya anochecía para cuando lo hicieron, luego de comer y leer más sobre la extracción del sargento en las complicadas y altamente peligrosas favelas brasileñas. Natalia Romanova se acercó al castaño, quien se había quedado solo, muy pensativo y sentado en la orilla del techo, bebiendo un café caliente.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué, Nat.

-Él… quizá no recupere todas sus memorias.

-Sé fuerte. Y creo que deberás plantearte una relación de tres, ¿no crees?

Natalia sonrió, negando después. -Eres un cínico.

-Bueno, no soy yo quien estaba viuda de repente, y de repente tiene amante y esposo al mismo tiempo.

Ambos rieron, mirando las tímidas luces del pueblo más cercano a la base, muy a lo lejos, entre montañas y muros de concreto.

-Me has salvado la vida dos veces ya, Tony Stark.

-Todo por una dama hermosa.

-Pero debes tener cuidado, esos clubes nocturnos serán oportunidad perfecta para que Hydra te mate.

-… okay.

-No estoy juzgando lo que haces.

-Ahora soy yo quien dice gracias.

-Ese rubio estaba realmente guapo -rió la pelirroja al verlo escupir su café.

-Tú… bueno, es un viejo amigo de la infancia que reencontré. Y en dónde, caray. Un momento, ¿eras tú espiándome o Fury mandó otro de sus pajaritos chismosos?

-Fue Barton.

-Ustedes dos son un dolor en el trasero, con todo respeto. ¿Qué te ha dicho el bueno del agente sobre tu actual condición?

-Nada.

-Bravo, la más inteligente de todas las acciones. Nada -Tony picó un brazo de la rusa- ¿Nada es lo que sientes por ese tal Bucky?

-No lo sé.

-Oh, ya veo. Entre la nada y el no lo sé, están jodidos los tres.

-Es la mano derecha de Hydra. Tratarán de asesinarlo, junto con todos nosotros.

-Tratarán, has dicho.

-¿Crees que no lo lograrán?

-He pasado ya un día con ustedes y el zombie habló. Otro día más y puede que desenmascare a Hydra.

-Tienes un ego enorme, ¿te lo han dicho?

-Cariño, si me dieran un dólar por la misma pregunta, mi difunto padre se levantaría de su tumba al ver tanto dinero junto.


	6. El chico de Brooklyn

**Juegos Prohibidos**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel

 _Parejas_ : Stony, por principio.

 _Derechos_ : a vivir, quizá.

 _Advertencias_ : historia AU, de corte policíaco, algo gore como angst, no digan que no les advertí porque sí les estoy advirtiendo. Esta historia está dedicada a mi hada de toda la vida, Katrinna Le Fay, porque sus deseos son mis órdenes.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Capítulo Cinco. El chico de Brooklyn.**

* * *

"¿Por qué hacer, ¡oh necios!, trampas fuera de la ley, siendo tan cómodo hacerlas dentro de ella?"

Carlos Dossi.

* * *

Había perdido la cita con Lang y su cómplice, pero no hubo mucho que hubiera podido hacer al respecto. Tony aprovechó los días libres que les dieron al regresar de Nuevo México para descansar, darse un buen baño y comer tanta pizza le cupiera en el estómago. Necesitaba quitarse de la cabeza las horrendas imágenes de aquellos pobres inmigrantes latinos, masacrados sin aparente razón en la frontera entre Texas y México que visitaron. La cuestión era la manera tan cruel de hacerlo, los habían desollado vivos, a muchos les arrancaron órganos vitales que sin duda serían ofrecidos en el mercado negro. Manos de cirujanos expertos habían extraído esos órganos, habían encontrado rastros de vehículos paramilitares como casquetes de armas de alto calibre. Más tarde, habían encontrado una fosa con los cuerpos de los policías y algunos soldados que fueron baleados.

No existía historia ni conexión con algún evento y eso se fue directo a la carpeta de Hydra. Un evento muy cercano a la base en donde se encontraba oculto James Barnes no era una mera casualidad que pudiera desecharse. Con un teléfono encriptado, un chip de localización oculto tras su oreja y bajo sus cabellos, el castaño volvió con muchas preguntas al respecto del caso. Una vez que su mente agobiada descansó, recordó una servilleta con una dirección que le hizo olvidar ese ajetreado fin de semana persiguiendo la sombra de una organización anarquista. _Ven a verme, Tony_. La frase volvió a su mente con un hondo suspiro antes de ponerse de pie, cambiarse por unas ropas más decentes que sus raídos pantalones y camiseta negra algo descosida por los flancos. Se miró al espejo, recordando con una risa burlona las palabras de la agente rusa, negó para sí mismo, quitándose el chip que guardó bajo llave en su taburete, saliendo de casa.

La dirección le llevó a esa parte renovada de Brooklyn donde los jóvenes se reunían en centros de arte, cafeterías amigables con el ambiente y todas esas cosas de moda. Un lugar ideal para comenzar una carrera de artista independiente. Se detuvo frente a un edificio de ladrillos rojos y marcos de ventana pintados en blanco con herrería negra. Había una jardinera al frente, con una valla de maderas bajas en color beige sin candados. Pasó, mirando de nuevo su servilleta antes de buscar en el portón el nombre de Steve Rogers. Estaba en el último piso donde se veía un enorme tragaluz de lo que parecía más una bodega que un departamento. Subió las escaleras de piedra, decoradas con pequeñas macetas de árboles bonsái, cuadros de gatos y máscaras africanas hacia el último piso procurando que sus pasos no fuesen tan apresurados que demostraran ansiedad pero tampoco perezosos que dieran a entender que estaba subiendo de mala gana.

Unas risas detuvieron sus últimos pasos en las escaleras, una la distinguió perfectamente, pertenecía al rubio. Otra era un poco más juvenil y tímida pero igualmente varonil. Caminó lentamente, sin hacer ruido y asomando su cabeza por la columna que ocultaba la puerta que en esos momentos se abrió, permitiendo escuchar de forma más clara esas risas a las que siguieron unos extraños silencios y luego, el inconfundible sonido de un par de besos. El castaño permaneció quieto cual estatua al ver un chico de cabellos ondulados y rojizos con pecas en mejillas y nariz, salir cual sol por el horizonte, terminando de ponerse una chaqueta de cuero con bordados de personajes de caricatura. Steve salió detrás de él, únicamente en jeans rotos, torso desnudo como sus pies y una expresión de complacencia que provocó un aguijonazo de celos en Stark.

-Hasta la próxima -canturreó el querubín pelirrojo.

-Ve con cuidado.

Sin preguntarse el por qué, Tony bajó como rayo los escalones al siguiente piso, fingiendo que tocaba la primera puerta que vio. Aquel chico ni siquiera le miró, mordiéndose un labio y sonrojándose quién sabe por qué pensamientos, canturreando al bajar saltarín las escaleras hasta perderse. El joven detective se dio una palmada en la frente, gruñendo para sí. ¿Por qué estaba poniéndose celoso? ¿Por qué había huido como amante despechado? No eran nada. Es más, ni siquiera… sacudió su cabeza, maldiciendo su comportamiento tan estúpido. Ya había pasado por esas fiebres adolescentes para hacer semejantes desplantes inmaduros. Caminó hacia las escaleras, dispuesto a seguir el camino de aquel alegre pelirrojo cuando la voz ronca de Steve le detuvo al tomar el pasamos de hermosa herrería negra.

-Tony.

Levantó su vista, asombrado y luego aparentando que estaba buscando la dirección al mostrar la servilleta como excusa tonta.

-S-Steve, no encontraba…

-Sube.

 _¿Por qué carajos me mandas?_ Fue lo que el castaño pensó, sin embargo, obedeciendo como niño regañado, guardando la servilleta en su pantalón, tallándose la nuca.

-Lo siento, no me dieron bien las indicaciones.

-Al menos pude verte a tiempo -dijo Steve, observándole- Luces cansado.

-Un poco, am… ¿no interrumpo nada?

-¿Interrumpir? -el rubio arqueó una ceja.

Tony se dio un coscorrón mental, sonriendo forzadamente. -Ya sabes, un momento de artista.

Steve rió bajito, abriendo la puerta para él. -Bienvenido, es un placer para mí que estés aquí.

-Oh, gracias.

El espacio era enorme como lo había adivinado desde afuera, el tragaluz prácticamente lo iluminaba todo, excepto las partes de la cocina y el baño. Piso de madera pulida con paredes de ladrillo rojo, aunque estaba pintado de blanco, sin decoraciones más que una que otra maceta con plantas de hojas anchas sin flores. Todo estaba dividido por biombos que se notaban pintados a mano, seguramente por el propio rubio. Caballetes, botes de pintura. Cuadros esperando ser descubiertos, papeles en el piso además de los desechables de comida china esparcidos por aquí y por allá. Los ojos ansiosos de Tony buscaron alrededor lo que fuesen las huellas que sus celos pedían confirmar. Respingó al sentir de nuevo la mano de Steve en su espalda, hablándole suavemente.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

-Es… muy bohemio. Hasta tienes la cama desecha -señaló, para no verse tan obvio en sus pesquisas.

-Oh, lo siento, recién me levanté.

-Ah -Stark se mordió un labio. Ahí iban los celos de nuevo por todos los jodidos infiernos.

-Tuve un pedido urgente, dormí apenas hace unas horas -miró su reloj en su muñeca- Pero a tiempo para comer algo con mi Tony, ¿no crees?

 _Mi Tony_.

-Yo no cocino, salvo que implique meter algo en el microondas y ya.

-Excelente, puedo entonces presumirte de mis pequeñas dotes culinarias.

-¿Steve Rogers cocinando?

-El hambre es la madre de todos los talentos -rió aquél, caminando a la cocina como el comandante a sus tropas de asalto.

Stark solamente rodó sus ojos, aunque siguió buscando algo que le dijera qué tanto había hecho el sonrojado y pelirrojo efebo en aquellos aposentos de artista, sentándose en uno de los dos banquillos de la barra que dividía a la cocina del resto, volviendo su mirada al rubio. Steve realmente hablaba en serio con aquello de cocinar, se movía con una maestría que le asombró, sobre todo cuando le puso delante una copa de vino con un guiño que le hizo sonreír. Okay, no había algún condón, mueble mal acomodado o siquiera un aroma delator de actividades carnales recientes. Sus infantiles celos se apaciguaron por unos instantes hasta que notó una nota adhesiva en el refrigerador con una letra apurada propia de alguien joven. Le dedicó una mirada antes de apoyar un codo sobre la barra, prefiriendo concentrar su atención en la ancha espalda marcada de Rogers.

-¿Haces ejercicio?

-Sabes que siempre me gustó.

-Te ves muy bien.

-Lo dice quien tiene un cuerpo tentador.

Ahí iban de nuevo…

-¿Tienes pareja? -lo mejor era atacar de una vez.

El rubio detuvo su afanosa tarea culinaria, girándose hacia él con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás celoso?

Oh, él también podía jugar ese juego.

-Bah, mera curiosidad de detective -respondió con un manoteo al aire, restándole importancia.

-Pues he de saciar tu curiosidad, no tengo pareja. Ni amante por el momento.

-¿No?

Steve negó. -El chico que viste salir era el cliente apurado del que hablé.

Tony sintió sus mejillas arder, tosiendo sobre su copa. -No vi a nadie…

-Siempre has sido muy malo para mentirme, Tony.

-Me pareció que… -tosió un poco, chasqueando su lengua-… se daban un beso.

Una sonora carcajada brotó del rubio, mismo que se acercó con un par de pasos meciendo sus caderas y recargando ambos codos sobre la barra, frente al joven detective a quien miró con una ceja arqueada.

-Es francés y tienen por costumbre besar a sus amigos en la mejilla. Si te hubieras quedado a ver mejor lo hubieras visto con tus propios ojos. Celoso.

-No estoy celoso. ¿Por qué habría de estar celoso?

Otra carcajada fue su respuesta, cosa que le hizo renegar entre dientes, viendo a Steve regresar a su labor de terminar lo que sea que estuviera cocinando pero que olía delicioso al punto de hacer gruñir a su muy exigente estómago. Bien, estaba haciendo el ridículo y comportándose como un ridículo. Era hora de mostrar su gran madurez, así que terminó la copa antes de rodear la barra para ayudarle al otro, al menos podía pasarle las cosas o cortar. Rogers sonrió de oreja a oreja, aceptando su pequeña ayuda hasta que trocitos de carne se cocían en una sartén honda entre hojas aromáticas, especias y algunas verduras coloridas en una salsa que prometía hacerle chuparse los dedos. El castaño abrió su boca para preguntar algo, callando de pronto, luego volviéndolo a hacer hasta que tomó coraje, señalando sin tocar algunas cicatrices en el cuerpo del rubio.

-¿Tu vida loca de adolescente?

Steve asintió, pasando una mano por ese maldito cuerpo perfecto. -Como te dije, no me cuidé.

-Espero no hayan sido malas experiencias… además de…

-No, solo pleitos y cosas así. Me parece que está listo, ¿por qué no lo pruebas y juzgas por ti mismo, Tony?

Tomando con una mano un trozo de la jugosa carne en salsa que escurrió pecaminosamente por los atrevidos dedos de Steve, el castaño contuvo el aire al sentirle casi encima pues se acercó por completo a él, apenas si dejando centímetros de distancia entre ellos, con la carne tibia luego de que la enfriara soplando de una manera que escandalizaría fácilmente a cualquier madre preocupada por su hija… o hijo en su caso. La mente de Stark se debatió entre una postura propia de alguien de su edad y profesión o correr tras ese impulso que provocaba la persona de Steve Rogers, en simples jeans algo ajustados que mostraban lo bien dotado que estaba y esos pectorales que invitaban a morder igual que el trozo de carne que aceptó, sin apartar su mirada de la ojiazul, siempre penetrante, increíblemente tranquila pero con una fuerza que sus piernas se sintieron inestables mientras mordía ese bocado, rozando inevitablemente los dedos del rubio con sus labios.

Joder, estaba poniéndose duro.

Y no sabía por cuál carne.

-¿Verdad que está delicioso? -el aliento de Rogers le golpeó, con olor a vino y comida, a ganas de hacer algo en esa cama desecha- Sólo para mi Tony. Estaba aguardando el momento de poder cocinar esto para ti.

-¿P-Para mí? -tartamudeó Stark, relamiéndose sus labios bajo la mirada inquisitiva de su amigo… o lo que estuvieran siendo en esos momentos- ¿Cómo sabías que ibas a encontrarme?

-Lo sabía. -Steve "ardiente" Rogers tuvo el descaro de lamerse los dedos a milímetros de él.

Tony sintió su miembro dolerle. El rubio entrecerró sus ojos de una manera que sus preciosas pestañas doradas se movieron con la lentitud propia de un abanico del rey. ¿Cómo era posible que existiera un espécimen humano tan perfecto?

-Tony…

-¿Ah?

El rubio señaló su pantalón. -Creo que algo está brillando en tu bolsillo.

Maldiciendo la manera en que el ahora artista Rogers le ponía en aprietos y lo abochornaba, Stark tosió un poco al notar que sus cosquilleos no eran completamente por ese traicionero pene suyo, el celular a un lado, dentro de un bolsillo del pantalón, estaba brillando como alerta de una llamada. Apenas si musitó una disculpa apresurada, alejándose a toda prisa de ahí hacia uno de los ventanales de aquella bodega al notar que se trataba de Rhodey. El paisaje vespertino de Nueva York se dejó ver al responder con un gruñido a su mejor amigo, aunque inoportuno.

-Lucifer existe y tú eres su encarnación.

 _-Whoa, te quiero, Tones._

-Se supone que estamos en descanso.

 _-Pues ya no. Trae tu flojo trasero a la dirección que te mando._

-¿Qué sucede?

 _-La familia Lang fue asesinada_.

De pronto, Tony se sintió como si las cosas se hubieran detenido por una mano divina que paraba el tiempo frente a sus ojos. Los sonidos dejaron de existir como la calidez del sol colándose por ese ventanal, abarcando casi toda su figura erguida, quieta cual estatua al tiempo que sentía la sangre abandonar su rostro. La familia Lang. Scott Edward Harris Lang, Cassie Lang y su abuela materna, Emilia. Asesinados. El nombre de Hydra vino a su mente con la rabia brotando en su pecho. Apretó el puño libre, estrujando con la mano el celular, jadeando cual toro en brama con los ojos húmedos. La familia Lang. ¿Qué había hecho de mal una pequeña niña, una abuela consentidora, un ladronzuelo que solamente gustaba de relojes y carteras? Saber de Hydra, fue lo que se dijo, conteniendo el llanto porque Scott había sido como un amigo, le conocía de años, desde que lo atrapara en sus primeros patrullajes y le dejara libre al ver que llevaba un osito de felpa para su hija.

 _-¿Tony?_

-Voy para allá.

Colgó la llamada, leyendo el mensaje que de inmediato llegó con la dirección de sobra conocida por él, se giró con un nudo en la garganta, encontrándose con la mirada curiosa y preocupada de Steve, a quien se acercó preparándose con su disculpa por tener que irse. El aroma de la carne hizo rugir a su estómago traicionero. Antes de que pudiera decir un 'no', el rubio se giró, tomando un pequeño desechable donde puso parte de esa comida, metiéndolo dentro de una bolsa de papel reciclado que le tendió.

-Debes irte, lo comprendo, pero llévate esto para que comas.

El detective puso el celular en la barra para tomar con ambas manos aquella comida que había sido preparada sólo para él, mirándola con un poco de vergüenza y frustración.

-No era…

-Por favor -las manos de Rogers cubrieron las del castaño- Sé que tienes deberes, no voy a interrumpirlos. Además, ¿podemos volver a vernos, cierto?

-Podemos -Stark mostró una sonrisa torcida, sus ojos en esas gruesas manos- Debo irme. Ya.

Antes de que sus mejillas pudieran traicionarlo como su estómago, se soltó, dando media vuelta sobre sus talones directo hacia la puerta que abrió, quedándose ahí unos segundos. Tony giró su cabeza hacia su amigo, quien le sonrió.

-¿El próximo viernes en ese local de shawarmas que está a dos cuadras de aquí?

-Lo anotaré. Gracias, Tony. Buena suerte.

-Gracias por la comida, Steve. Nos vemos.

Bajó lo más aprisa que pudo, casi brincando al auto, pero dejando con especial cuidado su bolsita de papel en el asiento del copiloto. Suspiró mientras encendía el motor, concentrándose los siguientes minutos en las avenidas y el tráfico hasta llegar a esa parte de los suburbios cercanos a Rhode Island donde vivía la hija de Lang con su abuela. El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver las patrullas, dos ambulancias y el fatídico cordón amarillo que cercaba la casa en color verde menta estilo californiano que la policía merodeaba en busca de más evidencias. No solo estaban los usuales compañeros, también distinguió una cabellera larga y rubia que se movía de aquí para allá. Stark buscó donde estacionarse, ignorando a los pocos periodistas buscando algo que escribir. Rhodey le vio llegar, caminando aprisa para jalarlo entre las patrullas.

-Esto está muy mal, Tony.

-¿Hydra?

-¿Qué no revisaste tu celular? Te envié otro mensaje.

-Mi…

Tony abrió sus ojos, viendo fijamente a su amigo con una boca de pescado porque había olvidado el celular en la barra de la cocina de Steve Rogers. Sin embargo, su atención fue hacia Pepper, quien se acercó a ellos, acompañada de Happy quien anotaba cosas en una tableta.

-Ustedes dos, tenemos que hablar.

-Buenos días, Peps.

-Tony -la rubia se giró a la puerta de la casa donde salía uno de los forenses- ¿Los conocías?

-Claro que los conocía… bueno a Scott. Era mi fuente confiable de las calles.

-¿Sabías si estaba metido en algún lío que lo pusiera en grave peligro? -quiso saber Happy.

Tanto Rhodey como él intercambiaron una mirada que no pasó desapercibida para la rubia, quien frunció su ceño, cruzándose de brazos. El regaño estaba por venir, pero ahora fue Potts la que miró por detrás de Stark. Los cuatro se giraron al escuchar llegar otro auto, un taxi amarillo del cual descendió nada menos que un rubio vestido en camisa de cuadros con jeans ya vistos, mirándolos igual que un cachorro dorado de labrador que ha cometido una falta y está francamente arrepentido. Sus manos llevaban el celular que Tony olvidó minutos atrás por una bolsita de comida esperando en un asiento de auto. El castaño corrió hacia él, dejando a los otros tres confundidos por su actitud al llamar a los policías que impidieron el paso a Steve para que lo dejaran pasar.

-Lo siento -se disculpó de inmediato éste, tendiendo el celular- Pero lo olvidaste y no te pude alcanzar, corrí para dártelo, ya no estabas.

-Steve, yo…

-Lo siento -parecía que ese cachorrito estuviera a punto de ponerse a llorar- Vi el mensaje de la dirección, lo siento. No sabía qué hacer porque te noté angustiado. De verdad lo lamento tanto, no quise hacerlo.

-Steve, Steve -el castaño sonrió, levantando una mano que luego tomó el celular- Tú no…

Abrió sus ojos como platos, un zumbido, bastante conocido le puso los pelos de punta. Tiró de la camisa de Rogers con todas las fuerzas que pudo, ambos cayendo al suelo detrás de una patrulla de la misma forma que Rhodey lo hizo con Pepper y Happy entre gritos a los demás para ocultarse. La casa estalló, cobrándose la vida de los agentes de policía dentro al igual que aquellos en los jardines. Entre sirenas de patrullas que se activaron y gritos de las personas a lo lejos, todos miraron con horror la casa envuelta en llamas. Tony se puso de pie, castañeando los dientes en rabia. El modus operandi de Hydra, no le cabía duda. El fuego borraría y confundiría las evidencias, impidiendo hacerles un rastreo efectivo.

-Steve, debes marcharte ahora.

-Sí… ¿vas a estar bien?

-Vete ya.

El castaño le observó hasta que regresó al taxi cuyo conductor se vio feliz de alejarse de ahí. Unos murmullos le hicieron volverse hacia la casa. Toda la fachada, cuyas llamas estaban menguando, dejaron ver un símbolo que solamente el fuego podía mostrar. Dibujado para cubrir el frente de la casa, una calavera de ojos huecos con tentáculos encerrada en un círculo apareció, como un monstruo burlándose de todos ellos. Tony sintió un aguijonazo de dolor. Como en su sueño en el hospital, era la misma figura brillando con el rojo vivo del incendio, entre gritos de agonía de las víctimas, de la policía tratando de salvar a los que más pudieran y casi enseguida de los bomberos cuyas mangueras comenzaron a bañar la casa. Hydra no tomaba prisioneros ni tampoco dejaba rastros, así tuviera que barrer con una pequeña e inocente familia.

-¿Tony? ¿Quién era él? -preguntó Pepper con un tono que le recordó donde estaba.

-Era… un amigo.

-¿Amigo?

-Peps -Stark suspiró, negando- Ahora no, ¿quieres?

-Me prometiste que no te meterías con Hydra -reclamó ella, señalando la casa- ¿Qué fue eso?

-Yo no…

-¡Vas a matarnos a todos!

-¡Pepper! ¡No! ¡Yo no…!

El detective realmente odiaba a su cerebro cuando lo distraía en momentos como éste, recordándole las palabras que ya había escuchado de Fury y sus agentes sobre los ojos vigilantes de Hydra. Girándose bruscamente, observó alrededor. Solo había policías, bomberos y paramédicos más que ocupados en el cerco. Muchos metros más alejados, vecinos y curiosos tomaban una que otra foto entre susurros, con sus rostros pálidos. Ninguno mostraba una expresión que le indicara la satisfacción de estar atestiguando un buen trabajo. Algo le dijo Pepper pero no lo escuchó, Tony sintió lágrimas que dejó rodar por sus mejillas, a nombre de la familia Lang, pidiendo en silencio su perdón al haberlos expuesto a semejante monstruo asesino, uno que iba a encontrar, destruir hasta que la historia nunca más encontraría rastro alguno de ellos.


	7. Cita de viernes

**Juegos Prohibidos**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel

 _Parejas_ : Stony, por principio.

 _Derechos_ : a vivir, quizá.

 _Advertencias_ : historia AU, de corte policíaco, algo gore como angst, no digan que no les advertí porque sí les estoy advirtiendo. Esta historia está dedicada a mi hada de toda la vida, Katrinna Le Fay, porque sus deseos son mis órdenes.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Capítulo Seis. Cita de viernes.**

* * *

"El primer amor no se olvida. La diferencia está en cómo se recuerda: si con dulzura o con temor."

Aroha Díaz.

* * *

"… _y no es sólo eso, también se dice que El Errante puede transformar con el simple toque de su mano a quienes le suplican piedad ante su inminente muerte, convirtiéndose en una suerte de esclavos leales, dedicados a buscar para él a las víctimas preferidas. Hay algo cierto y es que las muertes en los barrios bajos están siendo ignoradas por la policía de Nueva York, cosa que realmente no nos sorprende ya que…"_

Con un fuerte manotazo, Tony apagó la radio, bufando ante el idiota del locutor y volviendo su mirada hacia el espejo, arreglándose su corbata negra como su traje salvo su camisa blanca. Ropas que había rentado porque su último conjunto similar había ido a parar al basurero luego de casi quemarlo en un aparatoso accidente doméstico. Terminó de beber su taza de café, dejándola en la mesa de su desastrosa cocina cuyas luces apagó, tomando sus llaves para salir de ahí. Había un funeral al que asistir en un mediodía nublado pese al verano. No hubo muchos asistentes durante la ceremonia religiosa ni tampoco en el entierro de la Familia Lang. Él se mantuvo alejado, un tanto por la vergüenza que aún corría por sus venas, y para no levantar preguntas incómodas sobre el modo de vida de Scott Lang de quienes no sabían sobre sus mañas de ladrón.

-¿Señor Stark? -le habló una voz mientras los ataúdes descendían en sus fosas.

-¿Ah? -se giró para encontrarse con un hombre de rostro regordete, rasgos latinos y una mirada angustiada- Sí, soy yo.

-Oh, qué bien -una mano atrapó la suya para estrecharla con fuerza entre sacudidas- Soy Luis, Señor.

-Okay, gusto en conocerte Luis.

-Scott me dijo de usted, ya sabe, íbamos a verle este fin de semana…

Los llantos y las últimas palabras del sacerdote se apagaron en la mente del castaño al volverse hacia el hombre al que jaló para hablar bajo la sombra de un fresno.

-Dime que sabes quién hizo esto.

-Pues quien más, señor, si la Hydra.

-¿Tú los has visto? ¿Puedes reconocerlos?

Luis se talló su nuca, haciendo una mueca. -Pues…

-Te protegeré, te daré una nueva identidad y…

-No, gracias -le cortó de inmediato el otro- Mire, señor, yo la verdad es que… Scott era mi amigo, ¿okay? Él siempre venía a la carnita asada de los domingos, ¿verdad? Con su hijita. La Casita. Yo no tengo familia aquí porque, pues, mi esposa me dejó…

-Luis, Luis, espera. Estabas diciéndome de Hydra.

-Uy, señor, ya no le entre a esos asuntos, ¿okay? Yo se lo dije a Scott, no vayas de cabrón a ver, caramba, esos no tienen madre. De verdad que no. Menos al que llaman ése el Capitán.

-¡Luis! -el detective no pudo evitar sacudirle, mirando a todos lados- Vamos, te llevaré con…

-¡No! -Luis se soltó, alejándose un par de pasos- Mire, Señor Stark. Se ve bien buena persona, no quiero que le pase lo de mi amigo… maldita sea. La Casita. ¿Qué les hizo La Casita? Iba a tener su Primera Comunión, yo le iba a preparar su comidita de la fiesta -el hombre apretó sus labios, con ojos húmedos que miraron a donde quedaron tres montones de tierra- Pero el pendejo de Scott tenía que ir a ver el desembarco, cuando llegaron todas esas mierdas altas de Hydra, allá en la Nueva Jersey, por donde llega el ferry bonito. Verá, señor, ya todos los malandros del barrio sabíamos que había nuevo jefe, ¿okay? La Hydra. Se despacharon a Los Sánchez, y los de Tijuana córrele que para esos son las patas, que los rusos les avisaron "no te andes de valedor con estos güeyes porque te meten plomo". Yo tengo un amigo, ¿verdad? Que es primo tercero por parte de madre de uno de los que andan ahí cuidándole las nalgas al hijo pequeño del mero mero de Tijuana. Ése vato me dijo "mira, carnal, si tienes para donde irte, pos vuélale, porque estos tipos, la Hydra, son como la meritita Parca. Y ya se vinieron para arriba de acá América, a romperle su madre a quien se le ponga enfrente." Nadie puede con la Hydra, señor, porque su cabeza, el Capitán Hydra, tiene ojos por todos lados como si fuese el Diosito, dicen que hasta el Diablo se esconde cuando camina. Es malo, bien malo y el Scott cabrón se lo chingaron por andar ahí de rascahuele. ¡No puedes, carajo! Te matan con todo, con la familia y los amigos. Vine por La Casita, la quería como a una hija. Pero ya me voy, me regreso con los parientes, ¿verdad? La Hydra no sabía que éramos amigos, porque a los que sí, ya se los echaron. Hay más funerales en el barrio.

Tony estaba atónito, entre las frases combinadas de aquella confesión, un nombre y datos le hicieron sentir terror. Hydra iba dos pasos adelante.

-Gracias por arriesgarte, Luis, te prometo que vengaré a los Lang.

-No, Señor Stark. El Scott me habló de usted, un poli bien buena onda. Lo respetaba. Ya deje ese asunto ahorita que puede, ahorita que la Hydra no sabe de usted. Porque cuando sepan, van a abrir más agujeros en la tierra. La Hydra tiene sujeta por los huevos a los políticos y gente muy rica, por lo mismo, nombre si ésos andan dejando cruces en el camino. Ya no le busque, señor, hágalo por Scott, por La Casita, su abuelita. ¿Tiene familia, amigos, señor?

-Sí…

-Por amor a ellos, ya no le busque. Yo me voy, me largo pa' mi tierra.

-Buena suerte, Luis.

-La Casita -el hombre negó, tallándose un ojo- Era como mi hija, chingado -se giró, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans rotos, pero se volvió al recordar algo- ¿Señor Stark?

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿No va a retirarse, verdad?

Tony apretó una sonrisa. -Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo. Alguien debe detenerlos si son tan despiadados, Luis, no podemos tener un mundo con gente como ellos.

Luis se encogió de hombros, mirando el pasto bajo sus pies.

-Yo ni sé quiénes son las mierdas altas, sé que llegaron ahí, y también sé que se vinieron porque el ejército gringo se agarró uno de los suyos. Están encabronados, por eso andan jodiéndose a cuanto pendejo se les cruce en el camino. Pero hay un tipo que les anda como sobrellevando, si quiere buscarlo. La Green Snake. Ojo con la viborita, Señor Stark, es traicionera, mucho, pero canta cuando ve tesoritos valiosos que le regalen.

-Que llegues a tu tierra sin problemas, Luis.

-Adiós, Señor Stark… adiós Casita. Que Dios te haga un angelito.

El castaño le dejó ir, no tenía caso hacerle más preguntas, además, los pocos presentes al funeral estaban retirándose y no quiso levantar sospechas. Con lentes oscuros puestos, se marchó a paso tranquilo hasta su auto, sintiendo la vibración de su celular que miró, pensando que se trataba de Rhodey a quien le había avisado del funeral. Para sorpresa del joven detective, era un mensaje completamente diferente que le hizo detenerse y sonreír como un perfecto idiota.

" _No olvides nuestra cita hoy en la tarde en la tienda de shawarmas._

 _Steve."_

-Ah, demonios, estoy enamorado -dijo, sin prestar mucha atención a su declaración.

Llegó al auto, saliendo del cementerio rumbo a la estación de policía. Tenía que ver algo antes de ir a cambiarse para su cita. Mientras esperaba en un semáforo, miró alrededor. Rostros diversos todos ocupados de sus asuntos: turistas, neoyorkinos de todos sabores y colores, sonrisas, caras serias, besos al aire, carcajadas, silbidos o manos agitándose en el aire. ¿Habría algún espía de Hydra entre ellos? Luis le había dicho que los altos mandos habían desembarcado en Nueva Jersey, con la firme intención de recuperar a nada menos que el Sargento Barnes, bien escondido en Nuevo México. Eso los había hecho enfurecer, y si estaban rabiosos, tendrían que cometer más errores como el dejar a su camarada enloquecido en manos del Director Fury.

Saludando a sus compañeros, algunos agentes de policías y una que otra joven secretaria, Tony caminó hacia las escaleras que bajaban hasta el sótano cuyo pasillo central iba hacia la morgue, los laboratorios forenses. Había un joven de rasgos asiáticos que le miró con una sonrisa torcida, alzando su mano para chocarla con la suya.

-¿Qué tal, Amadeus?

-Excelente, Detective Stark. El Doctor Banner está dentro.

-Gracias, hey, ¿fuiste a la tienda que te recomendé?

-¡Sí! En verdad, me salvó la vida.

-Bah, estamos para apoyarnos. Pasaré si no te molesta.

-Adelante.

Con un paso tranquilo, quitándose la corbata y el saco que dobló, el castaño entró al pequeño, pero bien equipado laboratorio donde encontró a un hombre concentrado en un microscopio con placas de rayos X en las pantallas de luz con monitores que mostraban análisis diversos. Libros, muchos papeles por doquier decoraban la estancia adjunta a la morgue.

-Buenos tardes, Brucie Boo.

-Ya te esperaba, Tony.

-Sabes que eres el único que trabaja de forma decente y como me gusta.

-Además de que siempre me robas las donas.

Stark bufó pues ya estaba con una mano metida en una caja de donas, de todas maneras, sacó una dona cubierta de chocolate y chispas de colores a la que le dio una fuerte mordida. El Doctor Bruce Banner, médico forense del departamento, se giró hacia él con una sonrisa.

-Lo sabía.

-Es tu culpa por tener donas tan ricas.

-Te tengo buenas noticias.

-¿Por fin te animaste a mandarle solicitud de amistad a Betty?

Bruce le dedicó una mirada. -Del caso Lang.

-Mmmm, un día de éstos te llevaré al más caro restaurante por haber hecho esto. Sé que tienes casos importantes encima y los hiciste a un lado, por mí.

-Amigos de ciencias antiterroristas.

-Te escucho -Tony se sentó frente a él, dejando en una plancha metálica su corbata y saco para comer a gusto la dona.

-Bien -el forense alcanzó una tableta de la que leyó, acomodándose sus lentes- El fuego no dejó mucho que inspeccionar, todas las muestras aún estaban dentro de la casa cuando explotó. Afortunadamente pude encontrar algunos detalles de lo más interesantes.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Por ejemplo, hay rastros que los cuerpos fueron torturados con instrumentos quirúrgicos, no puedo precisar porque la evidencia es demasiado difusa para ello, pero las autopsias, especialmente la de la pequeña, revelaron que probablemente les cortaron sus tendones para inmovilizarlos.

Tony chasqueó su lengua, resistiendo el impulso de patear todo.

-Sigue.

-Mmmm, creo que la tortura fue realizada en la casa, como digo, estoy suponiendo. Pero sí hay algo seguro, Tony, y es que los cuerpos fueron rellenados con el explosivo. Uno que es particularmente muy difícil de crear. Le llaman Vibranium, porque… vibra, por decirlo de una manera. Responde a ciertas vibraciones, indetectable a perros o lectores.

-Tu cara me dice que sabes dónde lo crean.

-Lo investigué. La materia prima viene de África…

-Joder.

-¿Qué? -Bruce levantó su mirada de la tableta.

-Nada, nada, me mordí la lengua. Continua.

-El nombre se lo dieron aquí, en Estados Unidos hace ya tiempo por los bomberos en un caso de incendio no aclarado. Solamente mencionaron que había un material inteligente que reaccionó a una vibración específica y desató una explosión con un poder destructivo no visto antes. Bomba casera pero el fuego borró huellas. Se rumora que los terroristas de Medio Oriente mejoraron la técnica, los ataques a embajadas y otros puntos lo suponen. Hay un caso aislado en Siberia de hace cinco años, pero Rusia nunca cooperó para más datos.

-¿Siberia, eh?

-Sí, pero además hay algo que sí podemos rastrear -el doctor le mostró la tableta- El Vibranium es un material que se impregna. La explosión en la casa Lang dejó rastros por doquier, la mayor concentración estaba en los cadáveres de la familia. Un trabajo perfecto, de alguien que ya lo domina, por lo tanto…

-Es una persona que está impregnada de Vibranium -terminó Tony, conteniendo el aliento- Si podemos dar con el rastro lo tenemos.

-Sí y no.

-¡Oh, vamos, Brucie!

-Por lo que están usando el Vibranium, Tony, porque si bien te impregna, así igual te lo puedes quitar, solo necesitas un disolvente basado en hidrocarburos de resina y con eso estás libre. Pero… -Bruce sonrió mirando a su amigo-

-Debe tener cantidades de disolvente suficientes para no dejar rastros de Vibranium por todos lados.

-Brillante, Tony.

-Hay que buscar entradas de materiales ilegales, sobre todo provenientes de África, buscar rastros de Vibranium en ellos al mismo tiempo que verificar nuevos pedidos de disolvente, deben coincidir algunos. ¡Bam!

-¿Conocías a los Lang, verdad?

Stark se quedó callado, terminando su dona y bajando su mirada a sus ropas que sacudió de los trocitos de migajas. La mano de Banner cayó sobre su hombro.

-No fue tu culpa.

-No debí involucrarlo. Sólo mantenerlo como era, un informante.

-Él quiso arriesgarse, Tony.

-De todos modos, es mi culpa.

-Así no lograrás entrar al FBI.

-Entonces no entraré. No puedo arriesgar a la gente para que yo alcance la gloria.

Bruce suspiró. -Te regalo otra dona si quitas esa cara.

-Okay.

Con una sonrisa a medias, Tony se levantó, tomando una segunda dona que mordió, mirando al techo como si estuviera evaluando sus opciones.

-Lo siento. No sirvió, pero gracias. Debo irme, tengo un compromiso.

-¿Otra chica?

-Hey, no. Es algo diferente.

-¿Cómo la de archivos?

-Mira, Bruce…

-Anda, Tony. Nos vemos después para los bolos, ¿qué te parece?

-Y discutiremos tu falta de valor para enviarle la solicitud de amistad a la bella Betty -el detective le guiñó un ojo, tomando su saco y corbata para salir de ahí- ¡Gracias, Brucie Boo!

Lo que dijo el forense ya no lo escuchó su amigo, quien salió casi corriendo luego de despedirse de Amadeus Cho, volviendo a casa tan pronto como el tráfico se lo permitió, darse un baño, buscar las ropas casuales más acordes para comer shawarma en un local contemporáneo junto a un amigo de la infancia que le estaba quitando el sueño. Al buscar una chaqueta que no estuviera sucia, manchada o con aroma a pólvora, encontró una vieja fotografía que le hizo sentarse en su cama. La acarició con sus dedos, lentamente, con nostalgia. Eran los Tres Mosqueteros y una Dama, así se autonombraron en la Academia de Policía Pepper, Rhodey, Happy y él. Con sus uniformes de reclutas, manchados de lodo por el recién entrenamiento, cansados, pero con una sonrisa de felicidad al pensar que siempre estarían tan unidos, haciendo el mundo un lugar mejor.

El castaño suspiró, pensando en la Familia Lang, las advertencias que ya le habían dado anteriormente y su trabajo con aquellos agentes encubiertos bajo el mando del Director Fury. Su familia, esa familia de amigos, podía estar en grave peligro. Hydra sabía dónde golpear y eso le hizo rabiar. Dejando la fotografía junto al taburete a un lado de su cama, tomando la chaqueta para salir de ahí, bajando a toda prisa las escaleras con celular en mano. Estaba a tiempo, así que condujo sin muchas prisas hasta Brooklyn, peleando un poco por un estacionamiento pues al ser un fin de semana en esa zona de bares y restaurantes familiares, las cosas se ponían más rudas. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su rostro al ver esperando afuera del local de shawarmas a un alto rubio en otra de esas camisas a cuadro de abuelo que le sentaban tan bien.

-¡Steve! -le llamó, caminando en trote a él- Lo siento, estacionarme…

-Está bien, reservé una mesa para nosotros, espero que no te importe que sea dentro, me gusta más la intimidad que la exhibición.

-Típico de artistas -le bromeó, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza para animarle a ir dentro- Vamos, Señor Rogers.

-Oh, no me digas así, siento que le hablas a mi padre, Señor Stark.

-Ufff, no, no.

Ambos rieron, entrando al negocio familiar, no tan amplio, pero tampoco tan pequeño. Era un espacio cuadrado dividido en ocho secciones por biombos decorados con estampas tan diferentes que parecía un collage de arte moderno. El aroma de los shawarmas les invadió, abriendo su apetito al sentarse en una mesa junto a una pared de donde colgaba una imitación de aquella famosa lata de sopa de Andy Warhol. Tony la señaló en cuanto la observó, dejando su chaqueta en la silla y tallando sus manos en espera del menú que un hombre sonriente les trajo, junto con una bebida de entrada por parte de la casa.

-¿Tú la hiciste?

-No, yo no, esto no es un reto -Steve negó, mirando el cuadro- Cualquiera hace una sopa.

-Pero no cualquiera gana millones con ella, ¿eh?

-Cierto.

-¿No has tenido clientes con pedidos improvisados?

El rubio rió, bebiendo de su frasco tarro tan vintage. -No. ¿Alguna sugerencia de shawarma?

-Permite que el maestro te enseñe.

-Oh, Tony, soy todo tuyo.

Por ese espacio de tiempo en que comieron entre risas, bromas respecto a las mesas alrededor ocupadas por personajes tan vario pintos que les hizo sentir que estaban más en una exhibición surrealista que en un restaurante familiar, Stark olvidó de momento su pena por la Familia Lang, su estrés por el caso de Hydra y esos problemas personales con Pepper y Happy. Todo se concentró en aquella sonrisa de dientes perfectos con una mirada penetrante, siempre atenta a sus gestos como a sus palabras. Platicaron de todos los temas, desde las diferencias entre corrientes artísticas hasta el por qué el plato de uno tenía una estampa barata y el otro no. Tony se sintió como en los viejos tiempos, cuando niños. Steve siempre le había escuchado, apoyado en sus más locas travesuras y consolado en momentos duros cuando Howard había sido tan mal padre.

-¿Steve?

-¿Tony?

-Hay algo… algo que quisiera preguntarte.

-Adelante.

-¿Recuerdas…? No, mejor olvídalo -el castaño manoteó en el aire.

-No, dime, ¿qué ibas a preguntarme?

-Am… bueno -Tony respiró profundo- ¿Recuerdas cuando me enseñaste aquel conejo… en el internado?

Steve parpadeó, arqueando una ceja.

-Olvídalo, eran niñería y… -la mano del rubio atrapó la suya, sin dejarla ir.

-Lo recuerdo, Tony.

-Oh, ah.

-Era un conejito que encontré muerto, seguramente lo atropelló y aventó un auto de la avenida que pasaba cerca de esa zona. Fue extraño, solo lo puse en aquella cruz porque se me figuró que así iría al Cielo como nos decían los seminaristas -Rogers frunció su ceño- ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Fue tan estúpido!

Se rió y el castaño con él, aunque de forma nerviosa, relamiéndose sus labios sin animarse a soltarse de la mano cuya firmeza en su agarre le puso todavía más nervioso.

-Sí, como dije, niñerías.

-De haberme visto mi madre, seguro me llevaba al manicomio y yo tratando de salvar el alma del conejito.

-Recuerdo que tu madre era especial con esos temas.

-Siempre lo fue -Steve se encogió de hombros, mirando al otro fijamente- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Am, nada, era… siempre me acuerdo de eso -Stark imitó su gesto.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué, Tony?

-No hay razón.

-Sí hay razón.

-No la hay.

-Sí la hay.

-No, de verdad.

-Sí, de verdad.

-¡Steve!

-¡Tony!

Rieron de nuevo, esta vez el rubio se inclinó sobre la mesa mientras Tony se limpiaba distraídamente sus labios con una servilleta de papel.

-¿Lo recuerdas por el beso, no es así?

-Bueno, digo, no es algo así como que…

-¿Te gusto ese beso?

-Steve… -el castaño rió, desviando su mirada, pero aquel espécimen perfecto no dio su brazo a torcer, sin moverse ni despegar su mirada de él- Está bien. Sí, me acuerdo de ese beso.

-Yo también lo recuerdo, ¿qué extraño, no? Porque estábamos frente a la muerte, uniendo nuestros labios de niños, a escondidas de un mundo intolerante -Steve le soltó al fin, tan solo para llevar esa mano gruesa a la mejilla de Tony que acarició con un pulgar, bien seguro como un general dando una orden- Desde un inicio, siempre fuimos tan ajenos a este mundo, tan diferentes. ¿Eso no es digno de un caso para la policía, señor detective?

-Bueno, no… -Stark sintió las mejillas arderle. El rubio le sonrió leonino.

-¿Y quieres saber otro secreto? -preguntó el rubio, acercándose más.

-¿Qué? -la mente de Tony era un tornado clase cinco.

-Jamás pude olvidar ese beso, de mi Tony. Nunca hubo otro igual.

En una situación ideal, el joven detective hace tiempo ya hubiera dicho algo o hecho algo que impidiera lo que estaba por venir. Pero el efecto Rogers era un tsunami devastador que consumía cada milímetro de su ser. Lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarle mientras ese rostro se acercó más y más hasta que una vez más, sus labios se unieron. Un beso tímido, tierno, sencillo. Su mente le dijo que estaba pasando, pero fue como una voz que se perdió en la lejanía de la indiferencia porque correspondió el gesto, cerrando sus ojos, adelantando su cuerpo para no perderse del contacto que le hizo sentir que su sangre alcanzaba el punto de ebullición. Olvidó que estaban en un local lleno de gente tan insana como ellos, un lugar público. Olvidó que llevaba escasas horas teniendo noticas sobre un desaparecido Steve Rogers. Ese beso fue todo lo que le importó, pues en ese fugaz y a la vez eterno instante, Tony se sintió realmente feliz.

Así se vería en las fotos que les tomaron.


	8. Rescate en Calpurnia

**Juegos Prohibidos**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel

 _Parejas_ : Stony, por principio.

 _Derechos_ : a vivir, quizá.

 _Advertencias_ : historia AU, de corte policíaco, algo gore como angst, no digan que no les advertí porque sí les estoy advirtiendo. Esta historia está dedicada a mi hada de toda la vida, Katrinna Le Fay, porque sus deseos son mis órdenes.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Capítulo Siete. Rescate en Calpurnia.**

* * *

"Si no se puede hacer trampas con los amigos, no vale la pena jugar a las cartas."  
Marcel Pagnol.

* * *

-¡Esto es tan jodidamente injusto!

Rhodey miró a su amigo de reojo, ambos sentados frente a un largo y estrecho escritorio de metal blanco detrás del cual se encontraba Nicholas Fury. Estaba de acuerdo con la indignación de Tony, y al mismo tiempo, también estaba de parte del director. No era que se le hiciera una situación fuera de otro mundo el enterarse de que su mejor amigo andaba besuqueándose con cierto rubio, la orientación sexual del otro le tenía sin cuidado, a decir verdad, era el hecho de que le mintiera al respecto cuando le había preguntado sobre Steve luego de que apareciera cuando la explosión en el hogar de los Lang. También estaba molesto con el Director Fury por inmiscuirse en sus vidas privadas de esa manera, si bien entendía que era necesario pues lo que estaban persiguiendo estaba demostrando que no tenía ni un ápice de humanidad y cualquier factor descuidado iba a costarles la vida como el caso, más exponerlo así era bastante grosero.

-Respuestas, Detective Stark.

-¿Qué respuestas quieren, eh? ¿Piensan que Steve es un espía de Hydra?

-Tiene los antecedentes -dijo ahora Clint Barton a quien Ton dedicó una mirada poco amistosa.

Fury abrió la carpeta una vez más, donde estaban por encima las fotografías del joven detective besándose en un local de shawarmas con un rubio, ambos ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Steven Grant Rogers, hijo único de Joseph Rogers y Sarah Rogers, de la Familia Rogers, antiguos dueños de la una aerolínea internacional hasta que el abuso del alcohol y los excesos llevaron al Señor Rogers a la muerte, dejando a su esposa ya enferma a cargo de su hijo a quien envió a un internado en Suecia, mismo del que regresó solamente para ver morir a su madre. La restante herencia Rogers fue gastada en drogas, prostitución y fiestas con gente de reputación muy dudosa hasta su detención por posesión de droga en Estambul donde pasó un año en la cárcel, saliendo de ahí para viajar a Florencia, Italia donde conoció a Humberto Anglini quien fue su maestro los siguientes años en pintura y restauración, oficio que ejerció de manera ambulatoria hasta el día de hoy, que llegó a Estados Unidos luego de casi veinte años fuera del país.

-¿Cree que no lo investigué antes? ¿Quién me cree?

-Respuestas, Stark.

-Usted no sabe nada, sus estúpidos agentes espías no sabrían diferenciar un oso polar de un gato doméstico -gruñó con puños bien cerrados- Joseph Rogers era de esos hombres que se creían dueños del mundo como de las mujeres. Igual que mi padre, por eso fueron tan buenos amigos, maltratando a sus esposas en sus borracheras. Sólo que Sarah ya tenía problemas mentales desde mucho antes y Joseph solo agravó su estado con sus vicios. Ella golpeaba a Steve, culpándolo de las infidelidades de su esposo, incluso llegó a creer que mi madre había seducido a Joseph, así de enferma estaba. Una mujer loca, religiosa y abusadora de su hijo, un padre alcohólico, violento y engreído, ¿va a culpar a Steve de haber tenido una adolescencia en un ambiente así? ¿Quién se cree? ¿Un hombre barbudo imaginario que dicta leyes ambiguas desde una nube?

-Pudo haberse encontrado con Hydra.

-¿Por qué no revisan su departamento?

-Ya lo hicimos.

-No encontraron nada y por eso creen que es un espía por falta de evidencia, ¿sí saben que eso es una falacia?

-Tony, tranquilo -Rhodey levantó una mano, volviéndose al director- Todo esto es por lo del Caso Lang, ¿cierto? Sí, Tony era amigo de Scott Lang, nada extraño en nuestro círculo de trabajo, por eso no le informamos. Un poco de respeto no creo que le de superioridad a esa gente, la idiotez de su parte sí y me disculpará se lo diga, pero mi amigo ya me había contado de Steve Rogers, yo fui quien lo investigó por él para estar seguros. Está limpio. Cero rastros de Vibranium, lo que usa para sus pinturas lo ha comprado en autoservicios, perfectamente rastreable. No es un peligro.

-Eso lo decidiremos nosotros -insistió Barton.

-Steve no tiene conexión con ellos -defendió el castaño frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo vamos a tener bajo vigilancia.

-Gracias por decirme que mi vida privada será la comidilla de sus agentes.

-No tendrá mucha de todas maneras, Stark -informó Fury, cruzando sus manos sobre el escritorio- Trasladaremos al sargento a Washington. Vamos a mudarnos para allá.

-¿Y dejar Nueva York?

-Debemos hacerle creer a Hydra que ha ganado esta partida.

-La ganó -apuntó Rhodey, arqueando una ceja.

Fury estaba por replicar cuando la agente Van Dyne apareció por la puerta, corriendo a susurrarle algo que hizo asentir al director, poniéndose de pie y llamando a Barton quien bufó a los detectives siguiendo a su jefe junto con la chica quien saludó a los otros dos rápidamente con un movimiento de su mano, retirándose también. Tanto Rhodes como Tony se levantaron poco después, saliendo de las oficinas en Nuevo México, dirigiéndose hacia el comedor para tomar un pequeño refrigerio que no habían podido consumir por el viaje apresurado y sentándose en una esquina apartada del resto de soldados y agentes.

-Gracias, Rhodey.

-¿Por qué?

-No has investigado a Steve…

-Pero tú sí lo has hecho.

-Sólo confirmé lo que me dijo, nada más. No hurgué mucho.

-Tony, eres bueno para perseguir una pista en cuanto la encuentras, de haber detectado que algo estaba mal con Steve, enseguida me hubieras dicho.

-Es verdad -sonrió el castaño.

-Las cosas están tensas, pero no debes permitir que eso arruine tu vida, aunque me estés haciendo a un lado por un pintorcillo cualquiera.

-¡Hey, no! Tú eres mi Rhodey por siempre. Por la garrita.

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste la verdad cuando te pregunté?

-Bueno… -Stark carraspeó, sonrojándose- Es que… no era fácil…

-"Rhodey, también me gustan los hombres", me parece bastante sencillo.

-Argh, no, así no.

-Creo que hay una historia aquí de por medio, pero vamos a reservarla porque cierta señorita pelirroja se aproxima a nosotros a las seis en punto.

-Oh, lo que me faltaba, el triángulo amoroso de Las Bermudas cayendo sobre mí.

-Tones.

-Ya, seré maduro.

-Caballeros -sonrió Natalia Romanova, mirándolos por turnos- Espero no estar interrumpiendo una conversación esencial en sus vidas.

-Nah, discutíamos si hay diferencia entre poner primero el cereal o la leche -respondió el castaño con una sonrisa- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Nat?

-Seguirme.

-Adoro las mujeres directas que saben lo que quieren.

-Vamos. Nuestro transporte espera.

Rhodey intercambió una mirada con su amigo, ya nada sorprendidos de que siempre viajaran o hicieran algo improvisado bajo el mando de Fury. Terminaron en dos grandes bocados lo que restaba en sus bandejas de comida antes de seguir a la rusa hacia el hangar donde tomaron un jeep blindado manejado por Clint Barton, acompañados por Sam Wilson, María Hill y una rubia de pelo corto moderno con el uniforme del ejército que no habían visto.

-Anthony Edward Stark, pero puedes llamarme Tony -se presentó el detective de inmediato a la mujer que le sonrió apenas, dando un fuerte apretón a su mano- Auch, cuidado que tengo huesos delicados.

-James Rhodes -saludó éste, mirándole con una sonrisa quieta- Perdone a mi amigo, señorita.

-Capitana -corrigió ésta, tomando la mano de Rhodey- Carol Danvers, Capitana.

-Oh, oh, Señora -un saludo marcial hizo reír a la rubia- Lamento la ofensa.

-Ofensa olvidada, descanse soldado.

Tony frunció su ceño con una pequeña risa discreta, mirando a María Hill a su lado, sin embargo, ella leía muy concentrada algo en una tableta. Se encogió de hombros, tosiendo para llamar la atención de aquellos dos que ya intercambiaban palabras sobre pelotones, misiones e insignias.

-Disculpen que interrumpa su charla, pero… de casualidad sabe, Capitana Danvers, ¿a dónde vamos ahora?

-Nos dirigimos a un punto al este, un pueblo fantasma.

-¿Ahora cazaremos seres sobrenaturales?

-No, Detective Stark, rastreamos la pista de un mercenario al servicio de Hydra llamado Helmut Zemo, ayudado por un antiguo general de la Legión Francesa que ahora se le conoce por Cráneo Rojo.

-Oh, ah, creo entender ya.

-Debe serlo, me informaron que les enviaron la información pertinente antes de nuestra partida.

-Seguro, sí, claro -tanto Rhodey como el castaño fingieron que habían visto aquello, recordando sus propias tabletas que ni siquiera estaban encendidas, bien olvidadas en sus recámaras.

-Ellos prefieren ir trabajando al paso, Capitana Danvers -sonrió la pelirroja- Su método les resulta. El Director Fury ha obtenido avances con sus técnicas.

-El Sargento Barnes, estoy al tanto.

-Quiero sincerarme, Capitana Danvers, y decirle que me tiene impresionado -comentó Rhodey- Es decidida y noto que es de los militares que puede obtener una victoria aún en las circunstancias más desalentadoras.

-Mis méritos pueden hablar por mí, gracias Detective Rhodes.

-Rhodey, por favor.

-Pasajeros, por favor no olviden sus chalecos y cascos, arribaremos al punto de desembarque en media hora -habló Wilson desde el asiento del copiloto, sin girarse a verlos.

-¿Estás… coqueteando con la Capitana? -murmuró Tony al otro detective, mientras se colocaban sus equipos, revisando las nuevas armas que les entregaban.

-Tú babeas por Steve.

-Touché, ¿entonces sí?

-¿Es porque soy negro, verdad?

El castaño se carcajeó, guardando silencio luego de las miradas recriminatorias del resto, ayudando a Rhodey a abrocharse el chaleco antibalas.

-Buena suerte, viejo.

-Observa al maestro.

-Confirmamos cero residentes en Calpurnia -informó Barton al volante- Tenemos perímetro limpio, trampas desactivadas, pero cuiden sus pasos, aún puede haber minas antipersonales por ahí. Disfruten su viaje.

-¿Calpurnia? -Tony alzó sus cejas.

-Ssshh, Tones.

Calpurnia era un pueblo fantasma salido de la más exaltada imaginación de un director trabajando en el género del viejo oeste con poco dinero. Apenas una veintena de casas, media docena de edificios públicos con un tanto más de establecimientos comerciales tan poco abastecidos que hicieron preguntarse a los recién llegados cómo era posible que personas comunes y corrientes pudieran vivir ahí, en medio del desierto con tan pocas cosas. Su respuesta llegaría a un enorme como nuevo almacén que resaltaba a la vista por lo moderno y lujoso en medio de casas a punto de caerse de lo viejo o maltratado. De varios metros de altura, suficiente para recibir una avioneta o pequeño avión de carga, tenía sus compuertas abiertas por completo, mostrando su interior.

-Huellas de aterrizaje -señaló Danvers, con un arma en alto lista para disparar- No tiene mucho que partieron los muy cobardes… pero no pudieron llevarse todo.

-¿Estamos 1000% seguros de que nada va a estallar? -Tony miró alrededor.

-Se ha limpiado el lugar de cualquier rastro de Vibranium o de cualquier otro explosivo -respondió Wilson, avanzando a su lado- Tenemos a los equipos en el perímetro. Todo está cubierto.

-Aprendemos tan rápido como ellos -intervino Natasha, señalando el interior del almacén- Detectives, por favor.

Tony entró junto con Rhodey pero se quedó solo porque ya sabía que su amigo estaría junto a rubia tratando de impresionarla con sus dotes detectivescas mientras él realmente hacía el trabajo duro, inspeccionando lo que se había quedado atrás en el apresurado escape de esa célula de Hydra. Era un alivio sentir que al menos estaban consiguiendo atemorizarlos así, luego de todo lo sucedido. Contenedores con algunas armas dispersas, papeles quemados por bordes o ciertas partes, cajas vacías con rastros sospechosos de droga… un escenario que iba a tenerlos muy entretenidos. El castaño no dudó que el primer equipo ya hubiera recolectado evidencias, pero quedaban ellos para hacer las pesquisas que redondearan el modus operandi de aquellos bastardos. La rusa caminó hasta donde Stark, ambos con sus armas siempre listas para disparar.

-¿Qué piensas?

-Dejaron esto a propósito, nunca un cargador de metralleta queda así en el suelo.

-Tuvieron demasiado tiempo para escabullirse.

-No, si estaban apurados, pero al mismo tiempo fueron dejando una que otra distracción para confundirnos.

-Los peritos ya lo descubrirán. Dime sobre el resto.

-Es muy muy raro, tienen el acomodo que solían hacer Los Sánchez para transportar la droga. Me hace pensar que están haciéndose pasar por ellos.

-¿Las armas?

-Igual, los cartuchos son del robo que ellos hicieron a los militares el año pasado. ¿Por eso está la Capitana aquí?

-Entre otras razones -musitó Nat, observando una mesita con un desayuno abandonado.

-¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes? -Tony miró por encima de su hombro al Agente Barton, inspeccionando un auto desarmado junto a Hill.

-Tensas.

-¿Barnes recuerda algo?

-No mucho, pero…

-¿Ajá?

-Ha dejado de atacarme.

-Entonces ya está comenzando a sanar, recordará que estaban casados, enamorados, y otros ados.

-Desayuno de ciudad, la más próxima está a dos horas de aquí, pero está aún tibio.

-Para eso existen estas cositas llamadas… -el joven detective abrió una caja hermética, soltando la tapa con un jadeo y apuntando por acto reflejo- ¡Mierda! ¡¿No que habían inspeccionado todo?!

Todos se giraron a él cuando gritó, María Hill levantando de nuevo la tapa con un jadeo. Dentro de un contenedor térmico, había un pulpo muerto cuya cabeza había sido forzada dentro de un cráneo, acomodado de tal suerte que sus brazos formaban el ya conocido símbolo que ellos habían visto en anteriores ocasiones. Danvers se volvió a Barton, quien negó, mirando alrededor y tomando su comunicador, pues aquel objeto en particular no había estado cuando el equipo antibombas entró ni tampoco el de limpieza y recolección de evidencias. Había sido puesto recién antes de que ellos llegaran y eso solo podía significar que no estaban lejos, no habían huido como se los hicieron creer en un primer instante. Tony bufó, pero luego palideció, tirando de Rhodey y Natasha con todas sus fuerzas, con un grito para que los demás salieron corriendo a toda prisa de ahí.

-¡AHORA AHORA AHORA AHORA!

Nadie le contradijo, buscando refugio detrás del jeep blindado justo cuando aquel almacén estalló por el Vibranium dentro del pulpo. No destruyó todo el lugar, sin embargo, lo convirtió en un horno cuyas llamas y humo se alzaron varios metros en el cielo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? -le preguntó la Capitana, preparando su rifle de asalto.

-Mi madre… bueno tengo un oído fino como mi madre, ella fue pianista y me enseñó las vibraciones de un piano… escucho cuando el Vibranium comienza a activarse… desde la primera vez que pude escucharlo, su silbido me es ahora conocido -explicó atropelladamente el castaño, también preparando sus armas como el resto.

-¡Arriba! -alertó Clint Barton, disparando y haciendo una seña para que se movieran.

Un enorme dron de guerra apareció de la nada, comenzando a dispararles con balas de alto calibre y algunas de tipo expansivas que lanzaban restos del suelo o de las maderas donde se incrustaban contra ellos. Wilson y los demás agentes comenzaron a disparar, tratando de derribar el dron cuya altura era lejana para sus armas. La Capitana salió de su refugio detrás de unas rocas, disparando a una de las alas, desestabilizando al dron que perdió altura. Romanova y Stark no lo pensaron dos veces para darle en el centro, los demás buscando la siguiente ala. Una sombra similar los hizo maldecir y echar a correr por el pueblo, no solo un segundo dron, todo un escuadrón de ellos fueron apareciendo, dispersándose para atacar los demás equipos que estaban llegando a apoyarles como a los agentes buscando un refugio de sus disparos.

-Están usando un campo de invisibilidad -masculló Danvers, cargando su rifle- Les han robado a los israelitas o a los ingleses, no estoy segura. Pero cambiaron la coraza de los drones, es más dura, mis balas no atraviesan tan fácil.

-Y deben estar cerca -opinó Rhodey, pasando munición a su amigo- No son autónomos.

-Debemos localizar su control remoto y destruirlo -Nat terminó de preparar sus armas- ¿Listos para otra carrera?

-¿A dónde vamos? -quiso saber Tony.

-De vuelta a la base.

-¡Kilómetros de desierto con un escuadrón de drones asesinos tras nosotros! ¡Me hubieran dicho para ponerme otros pantalones!

Involuntariamente, y quizá por la tensión, los demás rieron a las palabras de Stark, contando en silencio usando sus dedos hasta tres para salir de su refugio dentro de un local, echando a correr tan rápido como las primeras ráfagas se los permitieron. Por el radio de Barton escucharon que varios agentes de los equipos alrededor estaban muertos, hablando del cambio en los drones cuyos centros de mando no eran visibles ni tampoco localizables con algún equipo. Entre Rhodey y Danvers quienes permanecieron en la retaguarda, los demás avanzaron tratando de salir del pueblo que ahora era una trampa mortal. Uno de los drones al fin cayó, explotando junto con una casa no muy lejos de ellos. Hill les hizo una seña pues había divisado al frente un vehículo que se aproximaba a ellos con los colores del ejército. La Capitana Danvers habló por su radio, pidiendo señas de quien estaba conduciéndolo, pero los drones ya habían creado interferencia. Todos se prepararon para disparar cuando Natalia bajó su arma, palideciendo.

-¿…James?

En el último de los escenarios, el hasta entonces prisionero en la base de Nuevo México apareció manejando un jeep descubierto a toda velocidad que hizo derrapar en la terracería de aquel pueblo, brincando con un rifle similar al de Carol Danvers, prácticamente sin preocuparse por las balas enterrándose en el suelo que los drones le lanzaron. Miró a la pelirroja un par de segundos antes de levantar su arma con la más fría calma que hizo pensar a Tony si no se había vuelto completamente loco, callando sus apresuradas conclusiones al ir derribando uno a uno los drones igual que si estuviera en una feria ambulante apuntándole a patos de metal bailoteando en línea. Rhodey miró a Wilson, quien miró a Barton, quien miró a Romanova. Cuando el súbito peligro pasó, nadie se movió de su posición, inciertos, ante las miles de preguntas que estallaron en sus cabezas.

-¡Natalia! -llamó con su voz ronca el sargento, corriendo a ella para abrazarla con fuerza.

La tensión de la rusa no pasó desapercibida para nadie, Danvers levantó su rifle contra Bucky, los demás no le dejaron sola, excepto Tony quien se adelantó, dando unos manotazos a las armas más cercanas a él con una mirada de reproche.

-Ha recordado, ¿no lo ven?

-J-James… -Nat parpadeó, confundida- ¿Cómo…?

-Alguien dijo la fecha -respondió al acto aquél- Y cuando lo hizo fue como si de pronto me revelaran algo, recordé los drones, la trampa del pulpo… los querían a ustedes. No quisieron dejarme salir ni tampoco creyeron mis palabras hasta que perdieron comunicación con todos los equipos. No… no fui muy educado al robarme el jeep… pero no podía permitir que te hicieran daño. _Ballerina_.

Romanova jadeó, sonriendo con sus ojos húmedos mientras James entregaba a María Hill su arma sin oponer resistencia, colocando las manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Sé que no debí comportarme así, pero tenía que salvarte. Tenía que hacerlo. Pueden llevarme de vuelta y encerrarme, no me rehusaré.

-Me alegra que acepte que es aún todavía sospechoso y que sus crímenes todavía no están del todo esclarecidos, sargento -dijo la Capitana, sin dejar de apuntarle, mirándole con dureza.

-Lo acepto, yo solo… no podía perder a Natalia, no otra vez.

-No me has perdido, _Zvezda moya_ -murmuró ella, sin evitar sonreír.

James sonrió cual cachorro al que han premiado por ser el mejor chico bueno de todos, sin molestarse o hacer comentarios cuando Sam Wilson lo esposó con las manos tras la espalda, llevándole de vuelta al jeep en tanto los demás agentes ya se reunían alrededor, asombrados de todos los drones caídos a los que Bucky había disparado, sabiendo de antemano dónde estaban localizados sus controles remotos. Stark miró por el rabillo del ojo al Agente Barton, quien tenía una cara de pocos amigos que si en esos momentos encontraba un cuchillo seguro se lo enterraba en la espalda al sargento, mismo que ya estaba mansamente esperando por ser llevado de vuelta a su encierro. Eso no tardó mucho, pues Fury con nuevos vehículos, recogieron a todos, un par de helicópteros asegurándose de que no hubiera más amenazas aéreas y militares recogiendo para las futuras investigaciones.

-¿Estás bien, Rhodey Pooh?

-Un par de rasguños, el corazón casi infartado, mis zapatos nuevos echados a perder. Sí, creo que sobreviviré.

-Vi como peleaste al lado de Danvers, hacían bonita pareja.

-Gracias. ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, Pinky?

Tony asintió, subiendo a un nuevo jeep. -Vamos a morir por el Triángulo de Las Bermudas.

-No me refería a eso.

-Oh… -el castaño sonrió, llevándose un dedo a sus labios- Ssshhh, todavía no.

-Uh, oh, entonces, ¿crees que tengo posibilidades?

-Está muerta por ti, hermano.

El joven detective no quería pensarlo, le daba escalofríos y estaba cansado después de semejante susto. Mientras regresaban a la base, se quedó en silencio observando el trayecto de vuelta, preocupado por la revelación que aquel ataque traía a su mente.

Había un traidor entre ellos.


	9. Trampas del corazón

**Juegos Prohibidos**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel

 _Parejas_ : Stony, por principio.

 _Derechos_ : a vivir, quizá.

 _Advertencias_ : historia AU, de corte policíaco, algo gore como angst, no digan que no les advertí porque sí les estoy advirtiendo. Esta historia está dedicada a mi hada de toda la vida, Katrinna Le Fay, porque sus deseos son mis órdenes.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Capítulo Ocho. Trampas del corazón.**

* * *

"Cuando el amor desenfrenado entra en el corazón, va royendo todos los demás sentimientos; vive a expensas del honor, de la fe y de la palabra dada."

Alejandro Dumas.

* * *

-Tenemos que hablar.

Ésa era una de las frases que más odiaba Tony Stark, por buenos motivos, siempre le habían traído malas noticias que se transformaban más adelante en amargos recuerdos. Por ello torció su boca al abrirle cordialmente la puerta a Pepper, dejándole pasar a su sala hecha un caos ahora que andaba buscando pistas sobre las cabezas de Hydra que las palabras de Luis habían dejado en su memoria. Mientras la rubia le daba una mirada de desaprobación por todo el desastre en la casa, fue a la cocina para ofrecerle una humeante y recién hecha taza con café cuyo aroma despejó el ceño fruncido de su exnovia, misma que tomó ropa sucia con la punta de sus dedos para hacerla a un lado y tener un poco de espacio en el amplio pero lleno sofá. A su alrededor, había una enorme cantidad de papeles, recortes de periódico, notas de colores, archivos policíacos, copias de evidencias junto con hilos de colores que parecían formar una red en la sala.

-Gracias -dijo Potts al tomar la taza, mirando aquel lío- ¿Sigues trabajando en lo de Hydra, cierto?

-Mira, Peps, no es algo a lo que puedas decirle no, seamos sinceros porque esto de ocultar cosas a mí no me gusta. Están acabando con la gente como si fuese moscas, sin que nadie los detenga.

-Happy y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti, hemos escuchado el rumor de que hay un grupo infiltrado en el FBI que está peleando contra Hydra.

-¿Ajá?

-Y fueron a tu departamento de policía buscando apoyos. Dicen que te han visto con ellos.

-Ahora resulta que todo mundo me ve con todo mundo.

-No has sido muy discreto… como ese amigo tuyo llamado Steve.

El castaño se talló su barba discreta unos segundos, sentándose en el brazo del sofá junto a la rubia, cruzando sus brazos.

-No te preocupa tanto Hydra sino Steve.

-Ambos.

-¿Tú también vas a decirme que Steve es malo?

-¿No lo has pensado ya?

-Sí, y lo he investigado, limpio como el agua clara que brota en la fuente.

-Me parece que no has investigado bien -ella sacó de su bolso una memoria usb que le tendió- No debería darte esto, no te lo mereces, Tony. Pero no quiero perderte.

Stark frunció su ceño, tomando la usb. -¿Por qué habrías de perderme?

-Happy no desea que venga a verte, pero aquí es el único lugar donde podemos hablar tranquilos. Sé que me arriesgo a ser vista por Hydra, pero alguien debe cuidar tu insensato trasero.

-Eso lo hace Rhodey, muchas gracias. ¿Qué hay aquí?

-Ya lo verás, ¿qué es toda esta maraña de hilos?

-Mis teorías sobre las cabezas de Hydra, ¿quieres escuchar?

-De todos modos, vas a decírmelo -sonrió Pepper, cruzando una pierna, señal de que estaba lista para oír sus ideas.

-Bien, tengo un nombre, Madame Hydra -comenzó Tony, levantándose del sofá para brincar los hilos y llegar al centro donde apuntó con un dedo un papelito con ese nombre- Según mi informante, las cabezas llegaron a Nueva Jersey en las narizotas de todo mundo. ¿Cómo? Pues tomando en cuenta que son una bola de engreídos, vanidosos que se sienten los más listos, lo hicieron por la puerta grande, con bombo y platillos.

-¿Engreídos, vanidosos y listillos, eh? Suenan a que son tus pares.

-Ja, ja.

-¿Cómo entró Madame Hydra?

-Pues estuve investigando los movimientos de la sociedad neoyorkina antes de su llegada y después de su llegada. Casi me di por vencido hasta que… bueno, recordé mis raíces.

-¿Le hablaste al fin a tía Peggy?

Tony asintió con un suspiro. -Entre sus regaños y amonestaciones de tía, supe que hay una mujer en la alta sociedad de Nueva York, instalada en uno de los penthouse más privados de Manhattan que llegó para ayudar en los patrocinios de las damas de alta sociedad, pero también para invertir en Wall Street una cantidad tan generosa que todos los corredores de bolsa pelearon cual hienas por ese trofeo. Aparentemente, esta mujer es una muy suertuda empresaria.

-¿Cero antecedentes, riqueza repentina?

-Exacto. Podría ser un caso fortuito como otros, solo que hay un detalle interesante. Esta dama estuvo en Alemania al mismo tiempo que una misión fallida de cooperación internacional para desmantelar a una naciente Hydra.

-Muchas mujeres adineradas viven en Alemania con tales características, Tony.

-¿Sabes del caso?

Potts asintió, dejando la taza en su regazo. -Sigue.

-La cuestión es que… hay evidencia de que ha prestado dinero al gobierno de los Estados Unidos, ya sabes, como esas empresas que ayudan "generosamente" a los presidentes a cambio de ciertos favores de corte político. Digamos que vino a cobrar esos favores.

-Y Estados Unidos no hizo pregunta alguna.

-No podían, Peps. Cuando debes, no preguntas.

-¿Tienes un nombre completo?

-Elisa Sinclair.

-No me suena conocido.

-Protegida por un par de familias poderosas, hará una cena de gala para una fundación que ayuda a niños con cáncer de familias marginadas. Tía Peggy irá, yo también.

-Tony -la rubia se levantó con su taza que le entregó en manos- Deja eso ya, has gozado de una inmunidad extraña, pero es una suerte que no habrá de durar. Hydra no deja rastros, ni prisioneros.

-Tal vez… quien sabe -respondió misterioso, bajando su mirada a sus manos entrelazadas- Peps… ¿fui bueno contigo?

-Sí, Tony. ¿Puedes soltarme?

-Uh, lo siento.

-Revisa esa usb, luego quiero leer un mensaje tuyo diciendo que te retiras del caso -Pepper tomó su bolso y se encaminó a la puerta- Hasta pronto, Tony. Y limpia por amor a Dios.

-Meh. Gracias, hermosa.

Potts conocía bastante bien al joven detective, pues apenas ella se marchó en su auto dejando atrás el aroma de su perfume, Tony corrió a su laptop en la recámara para ver el contenido de aquella memoria. Eran fotografías donde aparecía Steve Rogers, muy sonriente, caminando a lo que parecía ser un club BDSM. Por las fechas de cada fotografía todo indicaba que era un visitante asiduo, aunque en un par notó que llevaba consigo un marco de pintura. Quizá eran encargos, se dijo, revisando con ansiedad las imágenes. Una era muy contundente, daba la mano y luego un abrazo cálido a un hombre alto, de rasgos finos con cabellos negros que tocaban sus hombros, entradas marcadas en sus sienes y un par de ojos verdes de expresión maliciosa. Vestido en un caro traje negro con corbata verde y gabardina igualmente negra, lucía como el dueño o un cliente de aquel club. Las fotografías con acercamientos le dejaron ver una serpiente verde en la tarjeta que extendía a Steve en una de las imágenes con una sonrisa perversa.

 _Green Snake_.

Tony sabía que Steve pintaba por encargo, bien podía estar visitando el lugar y hablando con aquel hombre de ojos verdes por negocios… o bien conocerlo. Aunque eran fotografías de alta definición, lo cierto era que no resultaban tan contundentes salvo los detalles como las iniciales BDSM muy discretas en la placa de aquel negocio de corte burlesque. Por otro lado, sería demasiada coincidencia que el rubio se hubiera topado con alguien a quien le habían dicho ya que no rea de fiar por más azarosa que fuese su selección de clientes. Cerró la laptop, tallándose sus ojos sin saber qué pensar. Hydra estaba en todas partes, pero ya Fury con sus pajarracos chismosos le habían inspeccionado y encontrado libre de sospechas. Rhodey tenía sus ojos sobre él. El sargento Barnes jamás había mencionado que un miembro de Hydra estuviera trabajando como agente solitario.

Pero entonces, ¿qué hacía ahí?

No había otra manera de saberlo más que enfrentarlo de una buena vez por todas. El castaño tomó su pistola, placa y celular, conduciendo hasta Brooklyn prácticamente sin parar con el corazón latiéndole aprisa. Tenía ciertas ganas de llorar por decepción, fue su instinto de supervivencia el que lo mantuvo sereno al subir las escaleras, tocando con cierta prisa la puerta de Steve. Había una música clásica dentro, se dejaba escuchar hueca por las paredes. Contuvo el aliento cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un sorprendido pero sonriente Rogers en camisa de cuadros que estaba manchada de óleo como sus pantalones raídos de mezclilla, una mejilla y esos cabellos de hilos de oro, revueltos por una mano desesperada. Estaba descalzo y llevaba en la mano un largo pincel.

-¡Tony! -el rubio abrió sus ojos llenos de alegría- Pasa, pasa, ¡qué alegría verte por aquí!

Como autómata, Stark entró, forzando una sonrisa y echando una mirada alrededor. El aroma del óleo fue más fuerte, igual que disolvente para trabajarlo. La partitura del Peer Gynt, _En el Salón del Rey de la Montaña_ , sonaba desde una esquina por un maltrecho reproductor. Cinco cuadros reposaban en sus respectivos caballetes, de dos metros de alto cada uno con varios metros de ancho. Los trazos básicos aún eran perceptibles pues no estaban completos. Steve había estado iniciando su labor cuando el joven detective había tocado a su puerta. Cada uno de los cuadros mostraba una escena que parecía continuar en la siguiente. Tony no era muy diestro en arte, pero reconocía ciertas piezas por ser, además, conocidas.

-¿El Bosco?

-Sí, mi cliente quiere decorar sus paredes con estas piezas y ahorrarse tapetes y esculturas. Eso me dijo.

-Am… ¿Steve?

-¿Qué sucede, Tony?

Éste tomó aire, viendo aquellas dos gruesas manos y luego los ojos azules que las acompañaban.

-Steve, tenemos que hablar. Necesito hacerte una pregunta. Responde con la verdad.

-Me asustas, Tony. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Quieres…?

-¡No! No, no -el castaño levantó una mano- Sólo…. Sólo responde.

-Adelante.

-Tengo evidencia fotográfica de que has asistido a un club de BDSM, contactado a un hombre que se le conoce como Green Snake y bueno, has viajado por el mundo -Stark apretó sus labios, tomando aire una vez más- Steve, ¿estás usándome para que Hydra nos destruya a todos?

-¿Qué?

La culpa golpeó a Tony al ver esos ojos de cachorro herido una vez más. El rubio parpadeó abriendo una boca de pez, mirando a todos lados como si su bote pinceles o la comida china en la barra pudieran aclararle lo que acababa de pasar. Negó, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza y dejando el pincel con los demás, mesándose sus cabellos y terminándolos de manchar con el óleo.

-Tony… no entiendo nada.

-No me mientas, si alguna vez tuviste sentimientos por mí, no me mientas.

-Yo… -Rogers tragó saliva- Bueno, mi cliente, el que me ha encargado estos cuadros, es dueño de un club de BDSM. A título personal le he pedido que me pague la mitad en efectivo y la otra mitad… permitiéndome tener sesiones en su club -confesó con voz tímida- Sé que le dicen Green Snake, el club se llama así. Seguro tiene negocios turbios porque no creo que viva nada más de eso, gasta como si tuviera plata brotando de los árboles, pero la vida me ha enseñado que hay asuntos en los que es mejor no inmiscuirse, sobre todo si tienes hambre y pasas frío.

-Steve, lo siento, no quise decir…

-Está bien, Tony. Eres detective de la policía, es tu trabajo averiguar quiénes son las personas que te rodean -sonrió el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros- Pero eso es todo. No entiendo lo demás, perdona si no te puedo ayudar ahí. Palabra de boy scout que no estoy usándote, salvo que sea para que poses un día sin ropa para mí.

El castaño miró alrededor, ese taller de pintor que era obvio vivía al día, las pocas cosas que estaban a la vista sin ocultar nada igual que esa mirada confundida, esperando por él.

-Lamento haber sido rudo.

-Deja de disculparte, ¿quieres?

-Tenía que hacerlo, Steve. Estoy… en un caso muy peligroso.

-Oh, no me digas nada -Rogers negó, alzando ahora él una mano- Así estarás seguro de que yo no estoy usándote ni nada de esas cosas. No me digas ni una palabra.

-Okay… ¿BDSM?

-Seguro sabes qué significa.

-Es que me asombra.

Steve sonrió, acercándose al castaño, ladeando apenas su rostro. -Tengo gustos peculiares además de mi amor por el arte. Llámalo infancia rota, adolescencia difícil, no lo sé. Pero disfruto mucho… ciertas cosas que no son del todo aprobadas. Si algo oculto, es eso. Una clase de placer que pocos pueden entender, tan… ¿cómo decirlo? Profundo, sincero.

-¿Estás tratando de convencerme de preguntar qué haces? Porque está funcionando.

Con una risa grave, ronca, el rubio se le acercó más, murmurando en su oído.

-Me gusta dominar, tener en mis manos el control del placer de una persona que confía ciegamente en mí, correspondiéndole con un paraíso que los libros eróticos jamás habrán de describir. Mío es el reino, mío el paraíso. Un mundo oculto a los prejuicios y moralismos de una sociedad hipócrita que nos condena, pero corre cada noche oculta en las sombras a probar de ese néctar.

Tony sintió que su garganta se cerró y que sus pantalones volvían a encogerse súbitamente en su entrepierna, ese traicionero miembro viril que deseaba levantar su cabeza como soldado al llamado de su comandante. Giró su rostro para mirar fijamente a Steve, perdiéndose en el azul de sus ojos donde se vio reflejado con muchas emociones cruzando en su expresión. El beso no fue sorpresa, quizá el que fuese arrebatado, pero vaya que el castaño no puso objeción alguna, alzando sus brazos para rodear ese ancho cuello cuando dos manazas sujetaron su cadera, pegándole al cuerpo de dios griego que tenía aquel objeto de deseo suyo. Lenguas enredadas, empujones de entrepiernas y luego jadeos entrecortados. Stark recordó los óleos en la ropa de aquel artista y rió, abrazándole por el torso y escondiendo cual niño pequeño su rostro en su pecho y cuello.

-Esta pintura no se quita.

-Si quieres, puedes desnudarte.

El joven detective alzó su rostro, mirándole. -¿Cómo es que llegué plantándome como un receloso detective y ahora estoy abrazándote cual mozuela enamoradiza?

-Quizá porque lo último es lo que realmente querías -Steve le guiñó un ojo, acariciando sus cabellos, acomodándolos detrás de sus orejas- Porque te gusta estar entre mis brazos, te gustan mis besos, te gusta mi cuerpo… te gusto.

Un suspiro escapó de Tony.- Estoy mal.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Debería… debería tener mi guardia en todo lo alto. Pero contigo no puedo.

-Creo, y no soy ningún detective, pero creo que estás negándote a ser feliz porque has estado en esta farsa que desde niños nos impusieron. Ser bueno, ser correcto, jamás romper la ley. La verdad es que no hay ser humano en esta Tierra que no sea un perfecto ruin detrás de esa máscara de rectitud, anhelando una oportunidad para dar rienda suelta a sus instintos. Ahí se encuentra la razón por la que hay tantos crímenes, si fuésemos más sinceros con nosotros mismos, verías cuan mentirosos hemos sido desde tiempos inmemoriales.

-Wow, suenas maquiavélico.

-Schopenhauer, es más preciso.

-¿Así que lees filosofía?

La sonrisa de Steve pareció iluminar aquel taller de pintura.

-Tony, he aprendido de todas disciplinas para saber lo que hay detrás de un corazón, quería respuestas y las encontré en los sitios menos pensado. Los libros fueron un lugar de ésos. ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí… aunque de pronto tengo ganas de una taza de café.

-Permíteme ofrecerte la mejor taza de café que habrás de probar, y de paso, te explicaré bien ese asunto de Green Snake. Tú juzgarás si soy un mentiroso o no.

-Steve…

-Quiero que estés tranquilo -una mano gruesa y callosa acarició la mejilla del castaño- En paz, sin que nadie perturbe tu vida, menos mi forma de ganarme el pan de cada día.

-De verdad que lo siento, yo…

-Tony, Tony -dos manos atraparon su rostro, recibiendo un beso corto- No pasa nada, pero estoy siendo perezoso con esa taza de café, ¿qué tal si pones algo de música que te agrade mientras la preparo? Seguro debo tener algo que sea de estos gustos neoyorkinos.

-¿Estás diciéndome inculto?

-No, futurista.

El castaño rió, siguiéndole con la mirada porque era imposible perderse semejante trasero en movimiento. Con un suspiro al verlo perderse tras la barra de la cocina, fue a donde el reproductor, mirando los viejos discos compactos de música clásica. Le llamó la atención uno, no era precisamente una obra de Chopin, más bien era una pieza instrumental con un ritmo de vals que en su infancia les enseñaron durante el internado para el siempre obligado baile de invierno que los padres de ambos olvidaban bajo las más patéticas excusas y por los cuales recibían costosos regalos en Navidad como recompensa muda de su falta de interés en ellos. Un pecaminoso aroma a café recién hecho le hizo girarse sobre sus talones, abriendo sus ojos al ver a Rogers caminar hacia él con una hermosa taza de estampas gatunas que humeaba un café molido.

-Para mi Tony.

Riendo infantilmente, Stark lo tomó, rozando esos dedos manchados con óleo, sin dejar de verle a los ojos mientras lo hacía.

-Gracias, Señor Rogers.

-Oh, no, dime Steve.

-Okay, Steve -Tony puso la melodía, aumentando el volumen- ¿La recuerdas?

-¡Cómo olvidarla! Yo me tropezaba a cada compás. Tengo el trasero duro por los varazos de los seminaristas.

-Tienes un trasero de campeonato porque la naturaleza exageró en genes.

Steve se carcajeó, sonrojándose discretamente en el acto antes de hacer una reverencia al estilo de los caballeros de tiempos antiguos.

-¿Podría usted ser tan amable de calmar la tempestad de mi alma al concederme la dicha de tomar su mano y bailar esta pieza, por favor?

Tony silbó, riendo, pero igualmente sonrojado. -¿Cómo es que sigues soltero con semejantes dotes?

-La razón es muy cursi -con un tirón de su mano, el rubio le atrajo a su pecho, un brazo seguro rodeando su cintura y otro tomando la mano libre, dejando que pudiera seguir bebiendo de su café- Porque a pesar de tener aventuras, ofertas como amantes ocasionales, jamás ninguno podía estar a la altura de mi Tony. Solo tú eres capaz de hacerme suspirar, de emocionarme al tomar el pincel porque deseo que veas mi trabajo, de meterme en líos que te hacen sospechar de mí para tener el dinero con el cual comprarte un obsequio que he deseado por tanto tiempo, desde que nuestros labios se unieron por primera vez esa mañana en el internado.

El sonrojo en el joven detective oscureció al escucharle, tomando de su taza para aclarar su garganta mientras _El Amor es Triste_ de Paul Mauriat sonaba en aquel piso, entre el aroma del óleo fresco, disolvente, algo de comida olvidada y el café humeante de una taza decorada con estampados de gatos domésticos de todo tipo. Rogers no le quitó la vista de encima, guiándole en los lentos pasos de aquella melodía como si hubiese nacido para ello, haciendo que el corazón del castaño latiera cual caballo desbocado y su mente empezara a divagar en esos peligrosos terrenos donde los enamorados se perdían sin volverlos a ver nunca más. La taza quedó vacía, la música se detuvo, pero ambos aún bailaron un par de pasos más, quedándose muy quietos con los ojos fijos en el rostro contrario, frente a los cuadros que imitaban El Jardín de las Delicias del Bosco a un tamaño mural.

-¿Steve?

-¿Tony?

-¿Un día… me mostrarás cómo haces eso?

-¿Hacer qué, mi Tony?

Tony suspiró con un gemido algo quebrado. -Eso del BDSM.

Podría ser el mejor detective de su división, pero la sonrisa leonina que Steve le mostró hizo que sus piernas flaquearan y considerara echar a correr por su propio bien.

-Lo que tú me pidas, tus deseos son mis órdenes.

-Creí que te gustaba dominar.

-Ah, mi Tony, el mejor Amo sabe que la conquista se da con amor y dedicación.

-¿Te dedicarías a mí? -preguntó de pronto, tosiendo un poco- Es decir, ahí… en ese club, que por cierto sí es muy peligroso… ¿tienes…?

-No -le cortó el otro- Hace mucho que los placeres carnales dejaron de interesarme. Y ahora que te he encontrado, solo me interesa un cuerpo. El tuyo.

Erección, aquí vamos de vuelta.

-Ah… bien… yo…

Una mano segura tomó su mentón, levantando su mirada a la siempre cálida y al mismo tiempo, depredadora inspección de Steve Rogers.

-Con amor y dedicación, mi Tony.

-De verdad lamento haber sido tan impertinente. E interrumpirte en tu trabajo.

-Si no puedes dejar de disculparte, entonces puedes compensarlo quedándote a cenar, mientras tanto puedo prepararte otra taza de café antes de que me observes trabajar.

-¿En serio puedo…?

-A ti y solo a ti te puedo enseñar mi mundo sin restricción -murmuró con una voz grave que hizo al castaño acomodarse su pantalón- Vamos un paso a la vez, detective.

-Okay, creo que puedo con eso -Stark le pasó su taza, tomando aire para calmar su entrepierna- Acepto la taza de café, la cena y estar de mirón.

-Tres obsequios en uno, hoy sin duda, es mi día de suerte. Ah, y por cierto…

Levantando un dedo, Steve se alejó para buscar en algo que intentaba ser un archivero una tarjeta manchada de pintura y que le tendió. El joven detective se dio cuenta que era aquella con la que había sido fotografiado, ahora podía leer lo que había en ella.

 _Loren Olson_

 _Green Snake CEO_

 _Truly King of Asgard_

 _Code Valhalla: 666-1123-5813_

-¿El auténtico rey de Asgard?

-Tiene un ego que me recuerda a ti.

-¡Hey!

-Acepto que es peligroso acercársele, aunque si puedo ser un soplón amateur, llegué a escuchar que la única cosa que realmente atrae su atención es un viejo amante.

-¿Lo conociste? Al amante, quiero decir.

El rubio negó. -Es un noruego, es todo lo que sé.

-¿Sabes qué es esto del Código Valhalla?

-Ni idea, su teléfono no es, ni tampoco una cuenta bancaria. Él paga en efectivo. Al menos a mí. ¿Algo más, detective Stark?

-Mi taza de café y quiero ver cómo sacudes ese pincel tuyo.

Con una risa maliciosa, Steve asintió. -Lo que mi Tony diga.

* * *

NOTA: **BDSM** es un término creado para abarcar un grupo de prácticas y fantasías eróticas. Se trata de una sigla que combina las siglas resultantes de _**B** ondage_ y **D** isciplina; **D** ominación y **S** umisión; **S** adismo y **M** asoquismo. Abarca, por tanto, a una serie de prácticas y aficiones sexuales relacionadas entre sí y vinculadas a lo que se denomina sexualidades alternativas.


	10. Sostenido por el talón

**Juegos Prohibidos**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel

 _Parejas_ : Stony, por principio.

 _Derechos_ : a vivir, quizá.

 _Advertencias_ : historia AU, de corte policíaco, algo gore como angst, no digan que no les advertí porque sí les estoy advirtiendo. Esta historia está dedicada a mi hada de toda la vida, Katrinna Le Fay, porque sus deseos son mis órdenes.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Capítulo Nueve. Sostenido por el talón.**

* * *

"La ira es como el fuego; no se puede apagar sino al primer chispazo. Después es tarde."

Giovanni Papini.

* * *

 _"… el caso avanza, queridos radioescuchas, el Errante ha llegado para quedarse en los callejones más abandonados de Nueva York donde encuentra a sus víctimas indefensas y cuyos cuerpos nadie reclama ni tampoco investiga por parte de la policía, este fantasma de la noche que en un parpadeo puede destruir un cuerpo humano para convertirlo en la versión deforme un mártir cristiano siembra el terror en los barrios bajos cuyo nombre se dice con respeto…"_

-¿Qué tanto escuchas? -preguntó una curiosa Janet Van Dyne a Tony.

-Nada en realidad, solamente es para divertirme.

-¿Y qué te divierte?

-Un programa barato de radio, solo dicen tonterías, pero alivia mi mente.

-Oh, entiendo. Yo suelo hacer bocetos de ropa.

-¿Diseñadora de modas?

-Más un pasatiempo que otra cosa.

-Vistes siempre muy bien, con todo respeto.

-Tú también.

-Nah. Todo mundo me dice que un día de entre mi ropa saltará un asesino serial.

La agente del FBI rió, acomodándose mejor en el sillón donde ambos estaban tumbados con los pies en alto, comiendo lo que ella había conseguido, un delicioso mousse de chocolate para compartir con el detective ahora que eran más amigos. Rhodey también había recibido una golosina, pero al ver pasar a la Capitana Danvers, los había abandonado por ir tras ella. Tony hizo un puchero, Jan se carcajeó y así fue como quedaron en silencio, disfrutando del chocolate como ese breve descanso ante lo que sería una emboscada. Gracias a los informes que el Sargento Barnes estaba ofreciendo conforme su memoria mejoraba debido al tratamiento del Doctor Richards, los nombres, ubicaciones como tácticas de Hydra estaban quedando al descubierto, permitiendo que esa iniciativa de Vengadores al fin hiciera honor a su nombre.

-Dime, Tony, ¿quién sospechas que es un traidor?

-Mmmm, es muy difícil Jan-Jan, porque revisando la lista de todos los presentes en Calpurnia, hay al menos una docena de sospechosos, pero todos tienen coartadas.

-Pásame esa lista, volveré a hurgar. Detalles, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, eres la reina de lo pequeño.

-Ja.

-¿Cómo van las cosas en el Triángulo Amoroso de las Bermudas?

-El Agente Barton ha estado más tiempo en campo con el Agente Wilson, porque Nat se la ha pasado ayudando al sargento con sus memorias.

-¿O sea que ya hicieron cuchi cuchi vuelve a la vida matrimonio perdido?

-¡Tony! -la agente casi se atragantó al escucharle.

-Perdón, soy un vulgar frente a una dama, más no lo negaste, quiere decir que sí.

-No me consta.

-Vamos, ¿revisaron los calzones de Steve por mí y dices que no sabes si una rusa y su malogrado marido dieron una sesión de porno gratis a sus vigilantes?

Jan se puso roja hasta las orejas, sacando una risa por parte del castaño antes de que volviera a su tarea de vaciar ese envase lleno de mousse de chocolate.

-Jan, ¿conoces a un comerciante del mercado negro llamado Green Snake?

-¡¿Cómo sabes de él?!

-¿No debía?

-… bueno… no mucho… ¿poquito nada?

-Anda, yo asumo todas las consecuencias de mi pecado.

Con un suspiro largo y ciertamente dramático, la joven agente movió sus pies de forma infantil en tanto explicaba lo que sabía.

-Estamos siguiéndole porque es intermediario entre los ayudantes de Hydra aquí en Estados Unidos y las cabezas de Hydra. Según lo que ha recordado el Sargento Barnes, hay intermediarios que tienen años trabajando con ellos sin que nadie se hubiera enterado, creemos que Green Snake puede ser uno de esos. Ha ganado una fortuna demasiado excesiva para el negocio que maneja.

-¿El Club BDSM?

-Sí -Janet asintió- Y el Mercado negro, las cuentas no salen.

-Sé que tiene un amante por el que está loco. Un noruego.

-Oh… eso no lo sabía.

-¿Ves cómo te conviene platicar conmigo? Tú me dices cosas, yo te digo cosas y quien pierde es Hydra porque no sabe que sabemos.

-No se le ha visto con una pareja estable. ¿Estás seguro que es un amante… regular?

-Segurísimo como que ya me terminé mi postre.

-Ou… en ese caso, es hora de volver al trabajo, hoy tenemos otro agregado más a nuestro equipo, pero no me hagas preguntas porque es todo lo que sé. Palabra de Van Dyne.

-Te creo, gracias por el mousse, Jan-Jan. Iré a ver si Rhodey no ha terminado muerto por la Capitana Danvers y te alcanzo.

-Es un trato, ¡te veré en la sala de juntas!

Ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo luego de echar al bote de basura sus envases más que limpios, cada uno tomando una dirección opuesta del ancho pasillo de las nuevas oficinas en Washington. Luego del incidente de Calpurnia, el traslado se hizo apurado más no impreciso. Ayudados por el ejército, la CIA y el FBI, se movieron aprisa en una noche, viendo un hermoso amanecer en la capital del país. Estaban en un edificio hecho de concreto reforzado y vigilado por lo que se presumía era un excelente sistema de seguridad. Stark tenía sus dudas porque ya había aprendido que la persona infiltrada de Hydra les conocía todos sus movimientos con anticipación, aquello iba descartando sospechosos de su lista, más lo que quedaban eran imposibles de señalar. Pensando en esto y lo de Green Snake, dio vuelta en una esquina, chocando con una mole.

-¡Hey! ¡Fíjate por dónde voy!

Un par de manos gruesas como de oso le sujetaron por los codos. El castaño se encontró con un hombre muy alto, fornido, de cabellos rubios atados en una coleta con una barba crecida y un par de ojos azules brillantes, amigables como la sonrisa que les hizo juego.

-Lo siento -el acento europeo no se hizo esperar- Estoy perdido y buscaba una oficina. Quizá puedas ayudarme -aquel oso rubio le soltó, ofreciéndole una manaza que saludar- Mi nombre es Sigurd Jarlson, vengo de…

-Espera un momento, ¿Norte de Europa?

-Oslo, Noruega -asintió con orgullo.

Tony contuvo su aliento, mirando a todos lados antes de acercársele. -¿Conoces a Loren Olsen?

-¿Loki?

-¿Qué…?

-Señor Jarlson -Fury apareció por la misma esquina que Tony- Bienvenido, espero que el viaje no haya sido agotador y pueda obsequiarnos unas horas más despierto.

-Para nada, soy un vikingo -sonrió con voz tronadora, haciendo gala de su altura y carisma al saludar al Director como a un serio Barton- Estoy honrado de trabajar con ustedes en tan importante misión.

-Vamos -llamó Fury, mirando al detective- Tienes trabajo qué hacer, Stark.

-Ya, ya, estoy por terminar mis planas. Sólo me falta la de bolitas.

Una vez solo en el pasillo, Tony sintió su garganta seca como sus labios que relamió aún con el sabor tan preciso del mousse en ellos. Tenían ahí en Washington a nada menos que al amante por el que Green Snake cantaría cual pajarillo en primavera, si las palabras de Steve eran correctas. ¿Sería algo de lo que estaba al tanto Hydra o realmente ya estaban sacando ventaja? Se talló su nuca con la mano derecha, girándose para ir en busca de Rhodey quien no debía estar muy lejos, tenía que contarle de aquello a la voz de ya. Una vibración en sus jeans le hizo respingar, sacando su celular con algo de extrañeza porque regularmente en sus horarios de trabajo nadie solía llamarle. El castaño se detuvo al mirar con una media sonrisa el nombre de Steve Rogers en el mensaje entrante que recibió, leyéndolo de inmediato al tiempo que se hacía a un lado, pegándose a un muro.

" _Mi Tony,_

 _¿Estarás muy ocupado? Vine a Washington para ver una exposición de arte, pero se canceló y estoy más que perdido en esta ciudad. Lo sé, es tonto. Bueno, sí estoy interrumpiendo no te preocupes. De todos modos, mi vuelo sale en la noche._

 _Te quiero,_

 _Steve."_

-¿Qué lees que te pone así? -la voz de Clint Barton le hizo respingar de nuevo, girándose sobre sus talones para verlo.

-Wow, tranquilo ahí, señor espía profesional.

-Los asuntos familiares se atienen en horarios fuera de oficina.

-Siempre y cuando los familiares no sean parte de la comitiva, ¿cierto?

-¿Qué insinúas? -el agente frunció su ceño, dando un paso hacia él.

-Te has puesto de mal humor desde que el Sargento Barnes se convirtió en Jason Bourne.

-No sé de qué hablas. La Agente Van Dyne te espera en la sala de juntas.

-Bien podrías hablarlo con Nat, decirle que la compartes.

-¡Cállate de una jodida vez, maldito engreído de mierda! -Barton le sujetó por su playera, sacudiéndole apenas- ¿Crees que no sé quién eres? Típico perfil de niño mimado que se siente Robin Hood, huérfano millonario pretendiendo ser un policía ordinario.

-Vaya, sí que haces la tarea de parajito hablador.

-Podrá no aparecer en tu expediente, pero tus adicciones no se pueden olvidar tan fácil, Stark -siseó el otro, mirándole con rabia- Golpeaste a tu exnovia, Virginia Potts en un arranque de celos. Te presentaste ebrio y vomitando a la fiesta de su boda con el Agente Hogan. Él quería meterte a la cárcel, fueron los ruegos de su ahora esposa los que te dejaron libre. Gracias a ellos ahora tienes el trasero aquí, en lugar de una cárcel donde deberías estar, mentiroso, alcohólico, ladrón e inestable miembro de la policía neoyorkina.

El joven detective silbó, con una sonrisa retadora. -Wow. Ni yo me sé tan bien mi vida como tú.

-Sé quién eres.

-¿Quién soy? Por favor, ilumíname.

-Tú eres el soplón de Hydra.

Tony no pudo evitar carcajearse, aunque el agente lo empujó con desprecio.

-El traidor de Hydra tiene más tiempo con ustedes, imbécil, sólo necesita un agente herido por celos que imagine cosas para comenzar sus planes.

Tanto Janet Van Dyne como James Rhodes acudieron al voceo de sus hombres, separando a un Clint Barton enfurecido cual perro rabioso de un Tony Stark quien le decía cuántas maldiciones hubiese aprendido de sus años como policía de las calles. A ellos se unieron otros agentes como Sam Wilson, María Hill, Carol Danvers e incluso el recién llegado Sigurd Jarlson, quien terminó levantando a Barton en alto como los niños que están haciendo un desplante en público. Rhodey consiguió hacer entrar en razón a su amigo, tirando de él hasta la enfermería donde lo atendió el propio Doctor Richards por los rasguños, moretones, labio partido como una ceja. No estaba herido de gravedad, salvo el orgullo. Fury envió tanto al Agente Barton como al joven detective a un par de días de descanso sin goce de sueldo para que calmaran sus neurosis de ancianas, como les llamó.

-Te acompañaré al hotel -dijo Rhodey cuando Tony bajó de la camilla.

-No, prefiero caminar solo si no te importa.

-Sabes bien que lo que dijo el pajarito no es cierto, Tony. Ellos no saben lo que fue Howard Stark.

-No importa. ¿Rhodey?

-¿Sí?

-¿Soy un niño mimado jugando a ser policía barato?

Rhodey negó, palmeando su espalda. -Eres un idiota engreído tratando de salvar traseros indignos.

-De alguna manera, eso me hace sentir mejor.

-¿Seguro que puedes andar solo?

-Por favor, ¿recuerdas la pelea de la calle 42 en el Bronx?

-Cómo olvidarla. Está bien señor madurez, te dejaré ir, pero quiero reporte de ti.

-Sí, mamá.

Tony escribió un breve mensaje a Steve, para verse frente al monumento a Abraham Lincoln, en las escaleras. Maldijo una última vez a Clint Barton por los golpes recibidos, sabía patear el desgraciado. No tuvo que esperar mucho en aquel sitio, su dios griego apareció sonriente veinte minutos después, al parecer se había comprado un mapa de turistas según lo que traía en una mano. En otra, cargaba con la destreza propia de quien ha sido mesero, un par de cafés cuyo aroma hicieron rugir el estómago del castaño, recordándole que no había comido nada, salvo aquel mousse que Jan le había convidado. Hizo nota mental de comprarse una cena, poniéndose de pie al recibir a Rogers.

-¿Uno es para mí?

-Claro, sé cuánto le gusta el café a mi Tony… -el rubio frunció su ceño, poniéndose muy serio- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien? -una mano delicada rozó apenas aquellas heridas en su rostro.

-Oh, una pelea, gajes del oficio.

-Tony…

Éste manoteó al aire, restándole importancia y tomando su café que probó. -Delicioso.

-¿No deberíamos ir a un hospital? Ese labio luce horrible. Así no te puedo besar.

Stark sonrió pese al dolor, ofreciendo su mejilla para tal gesto. Con un refunfuño que le pareció de lo más tierno al detective, Steve besó aquella mejilla.

-Auch -el envase del café se manchó con unas gotitas de sangre por el labio aún resentido.

-Tony, es en serio. Que te vea un médico.

-Ya lo hizo uno de los mejores. ¿Qué tal si mejor vamos a mi habitación del hotel? Es una propuesta indecorosa.

El rubio entrecerró sus ojos. -Iremos, pero no a eso. Espera aquí, conseguiré un taxi.

Tony volvió a sonreír con un suspiro por aquellos gestos siempre galantes del rubio, quizá hubiera llevado una vida dura esos años, sin embargo, mantenía la caballerosidad que siempre le había caracterizado desde niño. Cosa que agradeció en esos momentos al ser llevado tan cuidadosamente por Rogers a su hotel, lejos del centro de la ciudad, haciendo una parada obligatoria en un restaurante de hamburguesas al recordar que no había comido. Una vez en su habitación, fue al baño donde se cambió por un pijama y se lavó su boca por la sangre, tratando de verse lo más tranquilo y sensual posible, aunque un párpado hinchado amoratado como un labio con ceja partida eran todo menos un sex appeal. Cuando salió, Steve ya le había puesto su comida en un plato junto a un nuevo café que pidió al servicio del hotel.

-¿Fuiste mesero en tus viajes por el mundo? -preguntó sin poder aguantarse la curiosidad.

-Fui muchas cosas, anda, recuéstate.

Entre quejidos involuntarios, el detective lo hizo, haciendo un gesto de apreciación al aroma de su hamburguesa, papas y un postre de arándanos que le acompañó. Rogers se sentó a su lado, acomodando la bandeja para darle de comer como si fuese un niño pequeño.

-Puedo hacerlo solo, Stevie.

-Tienes los nudillos hinchados, yo lo haré.

Verdad sea dicha, Stark apreció el gesto y se dejó consentir así por los siguientes minutos. Para cuando terminó su postre con lo último de su café, los párpados comenzaron a pesarle como si de pronto se hubiera parado en la atmósfera de Júpiter. Apenas alcanzó una mano de Steve que apretó débilmente, susurrando su nombre al ser llevado por la bruma seductora de un sueño profundo, sin prestar atención a las palabras con que Rogers le despidió.

-Ssshh, déjamelo todo a mí. Nadie volverá a tocarte.

Tony no despertó sino hasta el mediodía del siguiente día, por la insistencia de un preocupado Rhodey que entró en su habitación, sacudiendo su hombro. Se sintió mucho mejor, ya no le dolían las heridas. No preguntó por Steve porque ya le había dicho que solamente se podía quedar unas horas en Washington. Al ver la hora como el día se sorprendió por lo mucho que había dormido.

-Estoy bien, Rhodey.

-Tony… sucedió algo.

-¿Qué?

Su amigo estaba pálido. -Quiero que sigas descansando, okay. No salgas del hotel. ¿Dónde está Steve?

-Se marchó de vuelta a Nueva York, solo vino de paso -Tony iba a preguntar cómo sabía de Steve, pero de seguro su amigo ya había interrogado a los empleados del hotel- Dime qué ha sucedido, Rhodey, tienes una cara…

-El Agente Barton está muerto.

-¡¿Qué?! -el castaño se puso de pie de golpe, tropezando con la sábana y trastabillando al sentirse algo mareado- ¿Qué…?

-Lo peor es la manera -murmuró Rhodey, sujetándole para que no cayera- Es… no tiene…

-¿Creen que fui yo? ¿Por la pelea?

-Sabes que es el procedimiento. Pero Steve te trajo, está todo registrado. Veo que pidieron servicio a la habitación.

-¿Qué le hicieron a Barton?

Devolviendo a Tony a la cama, su amigo se tomó unos segundos para narrarle.

-El Agente Barton salió del complejo igual que tú para descansar, solamente era una caminata, pero ya no volvió. Romanova supuso que había ido a desquitar su furia en algún bar. Le buscaron sin mucho éxito, no respondía al celular y su localizador no fue rastreable. En la madrugada, Nat recibió un mensaje suyo, una fotografía de su mano con pulgar arriba pero no se veía el fondo ni nada. Todos creyeron que estaba bien pero no quería ser encontrado, según Jan, solía hacer eso cuando algo le molestaba. Hace un par de horas encontraron su cuerpo en un acueducto, estaba atado de manos detrás de la espalda, arrodillado y decapitado. La cabeza… estaba empalada a un lado.

-Oh, no…

-Sí, Tony -suspiró Rhodey mirándole- Pero tú has estado durmiendo aquí todo el tiempo.

-¿No estarás pensando que yo lo hice, verdad?

-Sé muy bien que no. ¿Dices que Steve estaba aquí?

Stark asintió apenas. -Vino a una exposición que se canceló, quería que saliéramos, en cuanto me vio prefirió traerme al hotel. Me quedé dormido, ya me había dicho de su vuelo de regreso en la noche. Vi el boleto, si me lo preguntas. No lo hice, Rhodey… ni él tampoco. Ni siquiera lo conocía.

-Lo sé, Tony. No tienes que aclarármelo.

-¿Ya preguntaste, cierto?

-Sí.

-Gracias.

-De todos modos, Nat y Fury querrán hacerte preguntas.

-No tengo nada que esconder.

-Fury ha ordenado que ningún miembro del equipo vuelva a quedarse solo.

-Sensata orden, aunque un poco tarde.

-Creo que al Doctor Richards se le pasó la mano -observó Rhodey- Te puso un sedante para que no volvieras a pelear. Al menos eso servirá en tu defensa. Haré las debidas llamadas, no te levantes, ¿okay?

-Fue como San Santiago, El Mayor, Rhodey.

-¿Qué?

-La forma en que has descrito la muerte de Clint… es igual a la muerte del Apóstol Santiago. Uno de los discípulos de Jesús de Nazareth.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Internado religioso, ¿recuerdas? Adoraban hacernos memorizar esa clase de cosas.

-Descansa -una mano de Rhodey apretó la suya.

Para alivio del Detective Rhodes en su mensaje al Director Fury, Reed Richards le confirmó que, efectivamente, había administrado a su amigo un sedante para calmarlo y asegurar que no hubiera más peleas que perjudicaran a ambos hombres. Las cámaras de seguridad del hotel tenían a un rubio llevando con cuidado a un agotado Tony Stark, la llamada al servicio, luego la petición de Steve de un taxi para llevarlo al hotel luego de que el castaño se quedara dormido. El taxi confirmó el arribo al aeropuerto sin escalas, igualmente el boleto había sido procesado en la aerolínea, con una grabación de la espalda del rubio al momento de entrar al pasillo que guiaba al ascenso del avión. Steve Rogers estaba en Nueva York para cuando el mensaje de Barton fue enviado.

En cuanto el efecto del sedante por fin desapareció, Tony se dio un buen baño, preparándose con calma para ser escoltado por Rhodey a su debido interrogatorio con todo y que estaba limpio de toda culpa. La emboscada que había sido planeada para la noche anterior quedó aplazada hasta nuevo aviso. Todos miraban al castaño con una expresión recelosa que desdeñó lo mejor que pudo, realmente le afectó la muerte de Barton, en especial al ver los ojos rojizos e hinchados de Nat. Ella le abrazó, diciéndole que sabía que no había sido su culpa, eso solamente empeoró el sentimiento creciente en Stark conforme los detalles macabros de aquella muerte se aclaraban. De no haber peleado con el tonto celoso, aún estuviera vivo, pateando el trasero de Hydra.

-Si quiere mi opinión, Detective Stark, el Agente Barton ya tenía comportamientos erráticos tiempo atrás. Fue con usted la pelea, pero en verdad pudo ser con cualquiera -opinó el Doctor Richards al revisarle las puntadas de sus heridas.

-¿Por qué me sedó, doctor?

-Estaba aún inquieto, reconozco esa furia pasiva cuando la veo.

-¿Qué tan seguro estaba de que yo iba a mi hotel y no a otra parte?

-Porque le dije al Agente Rhodes que se asegurara de que usted llegara al hotel, pero aparentemente tuvo compañía que se encargó de eso. Sus asuntos privados, Detective Stark, como los del fallecido, no son de nuestra incumbencia.

-Mmm.

-Y no se dé tanta importancia -el doctor se quitó sus guantes, terminando de curarle- El Agente Barton investigaba otros casos además de Hydra. Bien pudo ser alguno de aquellos sospechosos. Se volvió descuidado, voluble y provocador, en un ambiente como éste tal conducta es una sentencia de muerte.

Tony le hizo una cara al tenerlo de espaldas, volviendo a ponerse su playera y chamarra.

-Gracias, Doctor Richards.

-Es mi deber, detective.

Rodando los ojos, el castaño salió de ahí, con mil pensamientos en la cabeza. Miró su celular, leyendo los mensajes de Steve que coincidían perfectamente en tiempos, su despedida al subir al avión, al llegar y más tarde preguntar cómo seguía. A todos había respondido en el camino.

-¡Hey! -volvió a chocar con la mole noruega como si fuese una clase de maldición.

-Tienes una tendencia a ser muy descuidado, mi joven amigo.

-Apenas fui dado de alta, trátame con cuidado, vikingo.

-Creo que tenemos una charla pendiente, pero será luego del funeral. No he estado el tiempo suficiente entre ustedes, pero me parece un acto de caballeros el acompañarlos en su dolor.

-… gracias, Sigurd. ¿Puedo llamarte Sig?

El alto rubio asintió con una sonrisa tranquila. -Si a cambio puedo llamarte Anthony.

-Tony, Tony, me gusta más.

Una mano de oso cayó sobre el hombro del detective, apretándolo. -No te preocupes, Tony, todo estará bien, déjamelo todo a mí. Te veré luego, debo ir con Fury ahora.

-Adelante.

Con un adiós de su mano, Stark le despidió, saliendo de aquel piso rumbo al patio externo del complejo para sentir algo de sol que necesitaba en su cuerpo entumecido. Ni siquiera había querido ver fotografías ni el cuerpo del agente. Muerto como un apóstol católico. Buscó sentarse en la orilla de una jardinera, bajo la mirada recelosa de un par de soldados. Tony frunció su ceño lentamente, al recordar las últimas palabras del noruego. Se le habían antojado ya escuchadas con anterioridad. ¿Pero… dónde? Se rascó una oreja, recordando que había visto una caja de donas en alguna parte del complejo y era momento de atacarlas. _Déjamelo todo a mí._ ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? Tomó aire, negando para sí mismo. No podía confiar en su mente recién lúcida luego del sedante.

… _déjamelo todo a mí…_

No. Nada. Seguro lo había escuchado por ahí.

… _Nadie volverá a tocarte…_

El joven detective tragó saliva, mirando al frente. ¿Por qué recordaba esas palabras con la voz de Steve?


	11. Baile de máscaras

**Juegos Prohibidos**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel

 _Parejas_ : Stony, por principio.

 _Derechos_ : a vivir, quizá.

 _Advertencias_ : historia AU, de corte policíaco, algo gore como angst, no digan que no les advertí porque sí les estoy advirtiendo. Esta historia está dedicada a mi hada de toda la vida, Katrinna Le Fay, porque sus deseos son mis órdenes.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Capítulo Diez. Baile de máscaras.**

* * *

"Seducimos valiéndonos de mentiras y pretendemos ser amados por nosotros mismos."

Paul Géraldy.

* * *

La última vez que Tony había estado en un baile de alta sociedad, había sido en la cena de caridad que su madre hiciera cada cierto año. Había asistido por la misma fuerza de la naturaleza que hoy le había hecho asistir, Margaret Carter, hermana de su madre María y casada con la también adinerada como respetable familia Carter con un hombre que había fallecido mientras cruzaba la frontera del Congo tratando de salvar niños de una masacre de grupos terroristas. El altruismo de aquella familia hacía que toda la crema y nata de Manhattan se reuniera alrededor de ellos como polillas a la luz con tal de ganar un poco de esa sagrada reputación que las damas con docenas de cirugías igual que tarjetas de crédito ansiaban tener para su currículum vacío de otros honores.

Tía Peggy, como le gustaba llamar con cariño, era quien se había hecho cargo de él cuando sus padres habían muerto en un aparatoso accidente automovilístico. Y era ella quien se quedó al frente de todo ese multimillonario negocio de los Stark cuando decidió renunciar a los lujos y privilegios para sudar todos los días junto a sus amigos en la Academia de Policía. Peggy no le dio la espalda como bien lo hubiera hecho su padre, al contrario, siempre le dejó las puertas abiertas por si algún día deseaba regresar como el hijo pródigo y tomar las riendas del negocio. La verdad era que el castaño no tenía ningún ánimo para ello, todo aquel lujo, dinero a manos llenas, representaba para él un largo sufrimiento en silencio que vivió toda su infancia.

Howard Stark quizá había sido un increíble hombre de negocios con una visión de cómo levantar un emporio de la nada, pero a cambio, entre las oscuras paredes de su mansión, fue un monstruo con su familia a la que azotaba con su alcoholismo, violencia y desprecio. María Stark se casó con él bajo el sueño inocente de toda chica criada bajo ese molde de sumisión que prometía una vida de cuento de hadas. El joven detective recordaba con amargura sus primeros años en la mansión, jugando a escondidas para no perturbar la mente brillante de los negocios, o estar a salvo de los puños de Howard cuando el alcohol se le subía por completo a la cabeza. Su madre siempre trató de maquillar la situación de la misma forma en que cubría sus moretones, pero ni así le pasó desapercibido la clase de horrores que estaban viviendo y que soportó por los cariños de María antes de partir al internado que agradeció con todo el corazón.

Él ya había conocido a Steve antes del internado, aunque nunca cruzaron palabra, en una de las cenas que Joseph Rogers ofreció a sus futuros inversionistas, vio a un niño rubio muy bien portado que luego entró al mismo internado que él y terminaría siendo su inseparable amigo de la misma forma que Howard hizo alianza con la familia Rogers en términos muy oscuros. Nunca pudo saber si realmente ambos hombres llegaron a un día a intercambiar esposas, pero siempre se mentalizó para no sorprenderse de llegarlo a saber más adelante. Así de enfermos y monstruosos pudieron ser ellos dos una vez que se hicieron amigos, y en verdad que la figura paterna para Tony fue su adorado Edwin Jarvis que igualmente cubría todo aquello con palabras cariñosas y juegos. Una lástima que igualmente hubiera muerto en aquel accidente, siendo el conductor.

Así que ver ahora todas esas mujeres esbeltas y curvilíneas, detectando de inmediato por su ojo ya entrenado quienes de ellas han tenido operaciones o simplemente tienen un trastorno alimenticio severo en un esfuerzo por mantener un canon de belleza, las risas falsas como los saludos o seudo abrazos, le recordaba tanto esos días de su infancia que poco tenían de alegre. Steve realmente había sido un sol en el internado, siempre animándole, protegiéndole de la misma forma que él después lo hacía cuando luego de unas vacaciones el rubio regresaba con latigazos en su espalda o un moretón que a los demás decía había sido causado por una caída del caballo, que siempre parecía tener preferencia por patearlo de la misma forma en el mismo sitio.

Stark agradeció que llevaran antifaces en aquel baile de gala, caminando del brazo con su tía Peggy que lucía hermosa como siempre incluso ahora que unos anchos ríos blancos nacían de sus sienes y viajaban a lo largo de sus cabellos castaños peinados de forma elegante, discreta como lo era la bondadosa pero fiera mujer que protegía con uñas y dientes su patrimonio. Hubo voces y miradas que le fueron reconocibles, otros, simplemente ignoró de quienes se trataban y en realidad no le importó mucho el no saber, tenía un objetivo claro en esa reunión: hablar nada menos que con Elisa Sinclair, a quien el Sargento Barnes identificó días atrás como Madame Hydra.

-Al menos sonríe más, tesoro.

-Lo siento, tía… es que estoy un poco oxidado.

Peggy rió, negando apenas y palmeando su brazo. -Me alegra aceptaras venir.

-Hay que ponerse al día.

-¿Así le dicen a conquistar mujeres?

-Hey, tía Peggy…

-Ah, pobre de María, educando un caballero para que terminara siendo un patán.

-¡Tía!

-Exijo la primera pieza de baile. Luego podrás cazar cuanta mujer se deje que no dudo sea un alto porcentaje de mis invitadas.

El joven detective solo rió, bebiendo de su champaña y mirando alrededor en busca de la mujer. Usando los antifaces oscuros tipo veneciano, hacía difícil la labor de reconocimiento, más Peggy ya le había prometido presentársela pues era una de las activistas en esos temas de altruismo que a los Carter tanto les encantaban. La música comenzó y ellos abrieron el baile, las luces menguando con un reflector sobre ellos al momento de ejecutar un suave vals. Peggy era una excelente bailarina, de hecho, había sido su maestra luego del accidente de sus padres en un horrible invierno que nevó como nunca y provocó ese final para las dos únicas personas que apreciaba en la mansión Stark a la que volvía cada vez menos conforme iba creciendo, su madre y Jarvis, su mayordomo.

Las demás parejas de baile se unieron y pronto llegó el momento de separarse de su tía cuando un caballero entrado en años apareció solicitando la mano de Peggy. Al mismo tiempo una mujer le pidió al castaño bailar con ella, iniciando de esa manera el cambio de parejas para charlar, seducir o hacer negocios. Hasta que su tía le llamó para hacer una pausa y beber algo, fue que vio a una de las mejores damas en aquel enorme salón acercarse a petición de Peggy, vestida en un estilo similar al de Audrey Humphrey, sus cabellos rubios, ojos azules con una sonrisa confidente le pusieron sobre aviso cuando le saludó al estilo de los antiguos caballeros.

-Quiero presentarte a una gran mujer y ahora amiga mía, querido. Elisa Sinclair.

-Un gusto, joven Stark.

-Mi sobrino es un excelente bailarín, Elisa.

-Le observé cuando abrieron el baile, Margaret, elegancia y precisión como su tía.

-Oh, me costó muchos regaños y sobornos.

-Tía…

-¿Puedo tener el honor de bailar con tu sobrino?

-Tony, demuestra tus modales.

-Madame, por favor.

Había llegado el momento, Tony bailó con Elisa Sinclair como se esperaría que lo hiciera en un lugar así, coqueteando discretamente y guiándola por la pista para que todos los vieran perfectamente. Ella era como una serpiente, no le quedó duda alguna, ágil, graciosa y con un aire de peligro palpable. Podía haber embaucado a su tía, más el castaño detectó cuan astuta era, un depredador entre depredadores. Le siguió el juego hasta que, aparentemente, ambos terminaron muy cerca del pasillo que conducía a los baños. Elisa pidió una pausa para arreglar su maquillaje en esa forma sutil de invitarlo a que la siguiera para hacer las cosas que regularmente solían hacerse. No que antes Stark hubiese tenido problema con eso, así que con un vistazo rápido alrededor para asegurarse de que Peggy no fuese a notarlo, le alcanzó en los solitarios baños.

-Oh, creí que no vendrías -sonrió la rubia, arreglando su escote.

-Imposible resistirse a una mujer como usted, Madame.

-Haces bien en decirme Madame -dijo al girarse, quitándose el antifaz- Tú ya sabes que soy Madame Hydra, así que desechemos ese juego de apariencias.

-Ojalá lo hiciera con mi tía -la expresión de Tony cambió también, serio, cuidadoso.

-Ella está enamorada de mis planes, como muchas otras familias cuyo dinero está haciendo florecer nuestros sueños.

-Aléjate de ella.

-Temo que no puedo hacerlo, son las órdenes de mi señor, el Capitán Hydra.

El detective apretó sus puños, entrecerrando sus ojos. Elisa se miró de nuevo en el espejo, revisando que su vestido estuviera en orden y perfectamente pegado a su curvilíneo cuerpo.

-Voy a darte un consejo que te ahorrará dolores de cabeza, mi joven Stark, más te vale obedecer al Capitán en todo lo que él desee. Hazlo y no sufrirás tanto. Complácelo y tendrás hermosos regalos.

-Seguro -masculló Tony.

Madame Hydra sonrió, colocándose graciosamente su antifaz antes de caminar hacia él.

-Imagina que mañana los diarios más leídos del país tengan un titular que dijera "Escándalo en Manhattan, se descubre lavado de dinero en los fondos de la Fundación María Stark. Margaret Carter ha sido llamada a comparecer ante las autoridades".

-Hazlo y estarás muerta.

-Posiblemente, pero no por tus manos, querido -Elisa quedó frente a él, mirándole fijamente- La muerte del Agente Barton es solamente una señal de lo poderoso y cruel que es mi señor. Deberías tomar nota de eso, joven Stark. Ustedes solamente son unas hormigas queriendo derribar a un elefante. Pobres ilusos.

-Siendo muchas, lo conseguiremos.

-Esos cuentos no funcionan aquí, esto es el verdadero mundo, donde el más fuerte devora al débil, donde los inútiles solamente tienen una función y es servir a los diestros como nosotros.

-¿Asesinatos, dolor, torturas, guerras? ¿Ésa es su utopía?

-El estado natural del ser humano es la maldad, pero lo aprenderás a su debido tiempo, cuando estés en el juego del Capitán Hydra.

-Cosa que nunca va a suceder.

Elisa se carcajeó, acomodando el moño del traje que Tony usaba y quien le gruñó al ver su gesto.

-Estoy aquí para proteger a Margaret, para vigilarla. No le sucederá nada malo mientras yo siga a su lado. Puedes tomarlo como una advertencia o un reto. Lo cierto es que, si yo me alejo de tu adorada y linda tía, que ella termine en alguna horrible cárcel será el paraíso más anhelado. Sé que poco te importa el dinero de tu herencia o la reputación de tu apellido, no así la vida del único familiar que te resta en este mundo al que poco le importas, joven Stark. Así que… -ella le regaló una sonrisa seductora- Por el bien de Peggy, te olvidarás de mí.

Con un beso tronado en la mejilla del castaño, Madame Hydra se alejó caminando segura de sí misma y dejándole solo en aquel baño de estilo clásico. Tony gruñó y pateó en el aire, caminando hasta ponerse frente a uno de los tantos espejos con el fin de limpiarse ese beso marcado en su mejilla, tallándose con enojo. Por supuesto que Hydra sabía que los estaban buscando, acechando. No serían lo que eran de ignorarlo. Continuar en la cena ya no fue una opción, así que se miró pensando en el mejor pretexto que decirle a su tía Peggy para excusarse de no seguir más. El trabajo fue la mejor carta así que salió de ahí maldiciendo a Elisa Sinclair y buscando ansioso a Margaret para disculparse con ella alegando que había recibido una llamada de emergencia de Rhodey.

-Ya lo esperaba, cariño. Me dio mucho gusto volver a verte, espero me visites más seguido.

-Lo haré, tía Peggy. Te quiero.

-Anda, no te detengas más, tienes un mundo que proteger.

-¿Una cita para un té de la tarde?

-Tienes empeñada tu palabra conmigo, Anthony.

-Te quiero, tía Peggy. Me retiro.

-Suerte, mi pequeño.

Respiró hondo cuando dejó atrás aquella gala con aquella gente y sobre todo a Madame Hydra a quien imaginó charlando con una copa en mano al lado de su adorada tía. Manejó despacio buscando con ello despejar su mente y entender la trama que lentamente iba descubriendo antes de que alguien más perdiera la vida. Elisa le había confirmado la muerte del Agente Barton a manos del Capitán Hydra, quien estaba con ellos allá en Washington. Bien podía ser el infiltrado entre la gente del Director Fury o ser alguien más. Tony negó despacio, divisando la zona habitacional en donde se encontraba su hogar al que entró suavemente con las luces apagadas, ya era casi medianoche para cuando llegó y no quería despertar a los vecinos. Cuando estaba por entrar por la puerta lateral, una figura se le acercó a zancadas. Lo primero que pensó fue que se trataba de un ladronzuelo no muy diestro, pero al ver el grosor de su cuerpo como su estatura se lo pensó.

-¿Happy?

La mano de éste le pescó por el cuello, azotándolo contra su auto con fuerza.

-¡Te dije que no involucraras a Pepper!

-¡Pero no lo…!

-¡Sacó los expedientes por ti! -Gruñó el hombre sacudiéndole con desesperación- ¡Le pediste que revisara las muestras que el Doctor Banner le envió!

El castaño jadeó al recordar eso, que en honor a la verdad ya lo había olvidado por completo con tantas cosas sucediendo en el caso de Hydra. Había pedido a Bruce que enviara sus datos con Pepper para que hicieran un cotejo y sacaran más conclusiones respecto a lo sucedido con la casa de la Familia Lang, además de las evidencias que sustrajo sin permiso en la base de Nuevo México cuando el ataque en Calpurnia. Quería atrapar al bastardo traicionero con evidencias y no nada más suposiciones, pero él no era tan experto como sus dos amigos. La rubia le había dicho que lo haría únicamente si era lo último que él hacía con Fury a lo que prometió solemnemente con un sí. Y no había mentido, en verdad estaba pensando ya en retirarse.

-¡Maldito bastardo, harás que la maten!

-Happy, espera…

Un puñetazo cayó en su mandíbula, haciendo que resbalara por el vidrio de la portezuela que terminó de cerrarse ante el empuje. Se llevó una mano a su adolorido rostro, observando un dedo acusador frente a sus ojos.

-Ella es mi esposa, no la tuya. Tú la perdiste por idiota, por ser un maldito adicto egocéntrico que solamente piensa en sí mismo y no puede aceptar siquiera sus desviaciones sexuales. ¡Déjala en paz por una maldita vez! Si vuelvo a ver que te le acercas, Hydra será el menor de tus problemas.

-Happy…

-Tú y yo no somos más amigos, esto se acabó. No puedes mantener una amistad abusando de ella, Tony, burlándote de mi matrimonio y pisoteando mi dignidad. ¡Sólo piensas en ti y tu maldito sueño de entrar a un lugar que no te quiere ni te querrá! ¡Ya basta! ¡Acepta de una vez que solamente has tenido suerte con tus casos, no eres ni el más brillante ni el mejor! ¡Acéptalo y deja de exponer a todos los que se preocupan por ti con tus sueños de grandeza! ¡Deja en paz a mi esposa! ¡Déjanos vivir en paz! ¡Aléjate de una maldita vez de nosotros!

Con un empujón, Hogan se retiró a paso vivo, sin darle tiempo a Stark de una réplica. Éste solamente se quedó contra su auto, sobándose su mandíbula y sintiendo que los ojos le dolían por sus palabras como los recuerdos que trajeron consigo, nada buenos, muy dolorosos. Gruñó, tomando las llaves y entrando de vuelta al auto para manejar con furia esta vez, haciendo chirriar las llantas al dejar su casa, dirigiéndose entre las calles más despejadas hasta Brooklyn. Se estacionó frente aquel edificio de ladrillos y herrería, subiendo hasta el último piso con su mano estampándose ansiosa contra la madera de la puerta. Un Steve atontado, desorientado y muy asombrado le recibió usando únicamente bóxers, reconociendo lo que necesitaba al jalarle dentro.

-Ssshh, todo está bien, mi Tony. Aquí estoy.

Llevándole a la cama descompuesta bajo la luz nocturna de una ciudad en continuo movimiento, le sentó a su lado para abrazarle y acariciar sus cabellos. El castaño le abrazó, enterrando su rostro contra su pecho desnudo como un refugio para su ataque de pánico. Eso era lo que siempre habían hecho cuando las cosas iban mal en sus respectivos hogares, cuando Tony volvía de casa con una mejilla hinchada o el rastro de un pie en su estómago. Rogers le llevaba a su cama, le abrazaba meciéndole con esas caricias hasta que se tranquilizaba y podía contarle, compartiendo el dolor de una vida que muchos envidiaban ignorando lo que implicaba. Y cuando era el rubio quien traía la espalda con piel abierta por los latigazos, era el otro quien le curaba en la madrugada a escondidas, siempre cariñoso, un tanto rabioso.

-Ssshh, va a pasar.

-No, solo soy un fraude.

-Tony…

-Rhodey me ha ayudado, por eso he tenido casos resueltos.

-Pero…

-No soy ni la mitad de bueno que todos creen.

-…

-Debería dedicarme a otra cosa.

-Hey -Steve tomó su mentón, obligándole a que le mirara, estaba muy serio- Eres un detective del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York, una de las ciudades con los peores casos en todo el mundo. ¿Y me dices que eres un fraude?

-Happy dijo…

-¿Eh?

Tony negó, suspirando. -La situación está comenzando a sobrepasarme porque en verdad no soy tan bueno como creía.

-Eso ni tú te lo crees.

-Steve, no sirvo para ser un detective.

-No quiero escuchar lo que sigue.

-¡Pero…!

Un dedo calló al castaño, esa mirada azul bondadosa endureciéndose.

-No.

-Ya no puedo más.

-¿Sabes qué sucede? Que estás tratando de seguir las reglas y si bien me has contado de tus habilidades, éstas se basan en no obedecer los patrones establecidos.

-¿Ah?

-En el club, todos sabemos que existen los límites pero que ciertas reglas pueden romperse si es necesario para alcanzar un placer mayor -Le explicó, acariciando su mejilla- Y creo que bien puede aplicar a ti, mi dulce Tony, tienes esta frustración y sentimiento de derrota porque estás acatando todo lo que te han dicho como niño bueno. Creo que ha llegado la hora de portarse mal.

-¿Eso es una insinuación?

-Tocaste a mi puerta a medianoche.

-Estás casi desnudo.

-Y no evadas lo que trato de decirte.

-Demonios, Steve, estoy tocándote así por primera vez.

El rubio se carcajeó, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y dándole el beso más cautivador, ardiente, posesivo y alucinante que hubiera recibido de él. ¿Cuándo rayos había aprendido a besar así? La respuesta levantó sus celos, mordiendo esos labios sin pensar bien en lo que hacía. Steve gruñó de una manera que hizo a su entrepierna reaccionar como si fuese reflejo innato, lo cual bien podía ser cierto. Antes de que volviera a sus cabales, ya estaban ambos desnudos, frotándose mutuamente sobre la cama entre besos, caricias que no tuvieron nada de pudor y esa confidencia fortaleciéndose con la intimidad. Tony jamás creyó que tener el cuerpo perfecto de Rogers sobre el suyo casi le trajera el orgasmo, pero así fue, enredando sus piernas en sus caderas mientras continuaban masturbándose mutuamente, dejando rastros de saliva en sus pieles, tirando de sus cabellos, mordiendo aquí y allá.

-Córrete para mí, hazlo…

Fue una orden que no desobedeció, arqueándose contra él, arañando sus caderas a las que sujetó al eyacular en la mano del rubio con un gemido quebrado, mirando esos ojos en los que bien se podía perder sin remordimientos por toda la eternidad. Steve le sonrió, murmurando algo que no entendió, dejándose llevar por el placer que recorrió su ser, sonriendo al percatarse del cuerpo tenso de su singular artista al venirse también, poco después y mordiendo uno de sus hombros al hacerlo. Ambos quedaron ahí tendidos, sudorosos, agitados, sin ganas de moverse hasta que el peso de Steve fue demasiado para el castaño.

-Moriré asfixiado y empapado de semen.

El rubio rió, besando sus labios. - _La petite mort_.

-Wow, francés, para el sexo es genial.

-Te hablaré en francés entonces.

-¿Steve?

-Dime.

-¿Me dijiste algo mientras… um…?

-Dije que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Tony se quedó serio, mirándole fijamente con el corazón desbocado.

-… ¿lo dices en serio?

-Claro.

-Esas son palabras que no deben pronunciarse tan descuidadamente, Steve.

-No estoy siendo descuidado -una mano firme acomodó los mechones castaños, delineando luego su rostro hasta picar su nariz- Realmente quiero que estemos juntos por siempre, para siempre.

-Oh…

-Y sé que tú también quieres.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Entraste a mi mente o qué?

-Algo parecido, sigo atrapado entre tus piernas, y no has soltado mi pene.

El rojo en el rostro del castaño alcanzó sus orejas como parte del cuello, soltando al fin a Rogers quien se carcajeó, repartiendo pequeños besitos por su pecho que luego acarició.

-Eres mío.

-Todavía no.

-Puedo encargarme de eso.

-Aunque suena muy tentador, no quiero relacionar mis traumas laborales con mi vida sexual.

Apoyando su rostro en una mano con el codo sobre la almohada, el rubio le observó unos segundos antes de asentir.

-Está bien.

-Además… quisiera… -Tony desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué quisieras, mi Tony?

-Pues, he estado pensando que… me gustaría… ver… saber… digo, no es que no esté enterado de las cosas que hacen, pero…

-¿Quieres entrar a mi mundo? -la sonrisa leonina del rubio fue oscura aunque el otro no se percató al desviar su rostro al ventanal.

-Sí.

Un par de brazos fuertes rodearon la cintura del joven detective, recibiendo un beso largo en la curva de su cuello que le hizo estremecer, una fuerte pierna sobre la suya. Prácticamente fue como tener un pulpo sobre él, sin embargo, por extraño que fuese estar en esa posición, le tranquilizó e hizo sentir seguro al fin.

-Te mostraré lo que debes ser y hacer, mi Tony. Entonces verás el mundo como siempre ha sido y nadie jamás nunca volverá a humillarte. Te lo prometo.

-Gracias, Steve. Y, por cierto, yo también quiero estar contigo para siempre, aunque suena como frase barata de novela barata.

-Ya nada no los impedirá.

-Eso espero.

-Te doy mi palabra de que así será.

-Mmmm…

-Duerme, mi Tony -Steve besó su sien- Buenas noches.

-Buenas… no me sueltes.

-Nunca más.


	12. Vuelo en picada

**Juegos Prohibidos**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel

 _Parejas_ : Stony, por principio.

 _Derechos_ : a vivir, quizá.

 _Advertencias_ : historia AU, de corte policíaco, algo gore como angst, no digan que no les advertí porque sí les estoy advirtiendo. Esta historia está dedicada a mi hada de toda la vida, Katrinna Le Fay, porque sus deseos son mis órdenes.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Capítulo Once. Vuelo en picada.**

* * *

"Cuando se teme a alguien es porque a ese alguien le hemos concedido poder sobre nosotros."

Hermann Hesse.

* * *

-¡TENEMOS DOS HOMBRES CAÍDOS! ¡REPITO! ¡TENEMOS DOS HOMBRES CAÍDOS!

Rhodey jadeó al escuchar al soldado, apretando el brazo de Tony para que siguiera mirándole hasta mover su mano con la metralleta hacia el punto donde correrían bajo fuego. El Detective Rhodes ya había tenido experiencia en campo de batalla, al menos de esa índole. Tony solamente en emboscadas contra las redes de narcotráfico y pandillas de Nueva York. Pero ambos estaban impresionados con el nivel de ataque que Hydra vino a mostrarle cuando los rodearon, ahí en Camerún donde les habían dado la señal para atrapar a uno de los líderes de asalto de la organización, que respondía bajo el nombre de Barón Helmut Zemo. El castaño estaba profundamente agradecido con la Capitana Danvers por el entrenamiento que les dio o no hubieran podido responder ese contraataque, pero su corazón no dejaba de latirle en los oídos. Hydra hacía honor a su nombre al tener esa cantidad infame de soldados brotando de todos los huecos posibles que esas calles ahora deshabitadas tenían.

Habían llegado por helicópteros y en tanques blindados para cerrarle toda salida a Zemo cuando confirmaron que estaba dentro de las instalaciones de un político corrupto -uno de tantos- que le había dado asilo temporal mientras esperaba un vuelo hacia Estados Unidos. Tony se había visto en la necesidad de interrumpir lo que estaba haciendo con Steve al recibir la llamada de urgencia de Fury para volar apenas con un sándwich en el estómago hacia África, vagamente durmiendo y con los pelos de punta al ver la cantidad de armamento que los Vengadores de Fury llevaron. El Barón no se andaba por las ramas y era un consumado militar experto en asalto. Los civiles fueron evacuados, si bien muchos huyeron de solo ver llegar a los militares estadounidenses, quedando las calles limpias para lo que se convirtió en una guerra a muerte con Hydra.

-¿Asustado? -sonrió Rhodey entre jadeos pesados.

-Qué va. ¿Y tú?

-A la cuenta de tres. Tres… dos… uno… ¡corre!

Pasaron de una esquina cuyos muros estaban sosteniéndose precariamente a un edificio que todavía podía resistir las balas de alto calibre que convoyes disparan desde sus torretas. Dentro estaba la Agente Carter, la Capitana Danvers, el Agente Wilson y, en un inesperado movimiento arriesgado de Fury, el Sargento Barnes. El joven detective Stark no estaba muy seguro de su ayuda en semejante situación, bien los podría traicionar en un parpadeo o se podría poner loco por el estrés del fuego cruzado. Cualquiera de los dos escenarios no era bueno, aunque si lo que deseaba Fury era verse ingenuo ante Hydra con el soldado zombie, la estrategia podía funcionarle siempre y cuando tuviera un plan de respaldo.

-Si iban a ir de compras, les hubiera encargado un jugo -bromeó Carol, recargando su metralleta.

-Uh, oh, alguien se ha estado juntando mucho con Rhodey.

-Tony, alguien se ha estado juntando mucho con un rubio alto y fornido -la Capitana señaló una marca muy obvia en el cuello del castaño que se dejó ver por entre su chaleco y pasamontañas.

Tony agradeció que no se viera tanto su rostro o el rojo de sus mejillas se hubiera convertido en la comidilla de todos ahí presentes. El Sargento Barnes le miró serio con una expresión de extrañeza, pero las balas rompiendo una ventana les distrajeron. Uno de los helicópteros cayó en esos momentos por una bazuca que dio en su cola, provocando la caída de los soldados que bajaban para ayudar a las fuerzas atrapadas en las calles.

-Zemo no está solo -gruñó Wilson- Tiene que estar con Cráneo Rojo.

-Es un ataque coordinado -Carol apoyó su idea- Y estamos quedándonos solos y rodeados.

-Joder -masculló Wilson- ¡Barnes! ¡Es momento de que digas algo que nos ayude!

Todos miraron al sargento quien les devolvió la mirada, terminando de cargar su munición antes de ponerse de pie.

-Si Cráneo Rojo y el Barón Zemo están juntos, será la única oportunidad que tengamos de capturarlos.

-¿Estás diciendo que debemos…? -Sharon Carter abrió por completo sus ojos- ¡Ni siquiera hemos podido acercarnos a la manzana dónde está ese jodido edificio y tú quieres ir ahí!

-Pronto vendrán más convoyes con bazucas y bombas. Nos movemos o estaremos muertos en cinco minutos.

Ahora las miradas se volvieron a la Capitana Danvers, pues ella era la máxima autoridad y líder de ese grupo que originalmente había tenido más de veinte agentes y soldados. Ahora no pasaban ni la docena. Carol apretó su mandíbula, acomodándose su pasamontañas, gafas de protección y casco. Los demás le imitaron al saber que harían lo que Barnes estaba diciendo.

-Pase lo que pase, no te despegues de mí -murmuró Rhodey a su amigo.

Stark pensó en esos momentos en cómo había dejado una cómoda cama en Brooklyn con algo de toqueteos lujuriosos, unas esposas y unas cuántas órdenes excitantes por gritos, sangre, pólvora y ceniza, entre otras cosas. Asintió, preparándose para ir en el grupo compacto que corrió detrás de un muy determinado Bucky, protegiéndose las espaldas de los francotiradores en los techos, algunos soldados de Hydra escondidos tras muros o escombros dejados por las previas explosiones. Muchos de sus atacantes eran reclutas de grupos terroristas propios del continente, así que no se iban a amedrentar frente a fuerzas internacionales. La furia de las balas se acentuó en cuanto los tuvieron a la vista, pero la puntería de Barnes, Danvers y Rhodey les ayudaron a pasar hacia la zona de locales abandonados que les dieron refugio, corriendo entre los estrechos pasillos antes de que les lanzaran bombas para dejarlos al descubierto.

Un helicóptero de los ingleses pasó por encima de ellos, girando con humo dentro. Otro más caído. Siguieron avanzando, protegidos de momento por esos muros de piedra caliza, bajo un sol vespertino. Las comunicaciones habían dejado de funcionar, probablemente por una interferencia de una antena de Hydra. El Sargento Barnes hizo una seña, moviéndolos a su derecha, una calle desierta pero llena de vehículos incendiados cuyo humo les serviría de camuflaje. Frente a ellos apareció el edificio en donde sus informantes les dijeron se encontraba Zemo, y si las sospechas eran también acertadas, Cráneo Rojo. No eran muchos para enfrentarse a la cantidad de soldados y convoyes resguardando aquella cuadra.

-¿Cómo…? -iba a preguntar Wilson pero Bucky le calló con otro gesto.

Les señaló una entrada de un local, por el cual corrieron y entraron. Era oscuro, húmedo, olía a orines y ratas muertas, pero bajaba un par de metros lejos de aquel campo de batalla, siguiendo una ruta prácticamente recta hasta su objetivo que vieron por unas rendijas a nivel del suelo. El pasaje seguía hasta la parte media del edificio, uniéndose a las pestilentes cloacas de la construcción por las que caminaron resistiendo las ganas de vomitar. Estaban nada menos que dentro del edificio sin que nadie lo hubiera notado y por supuesto, sin que sospecharan que saldrían de las coladeras en el más completo sigilo, infiltrándose a los pasillos abandonados pues los soldados estaban esperando el enfrentamiento en las calles, no dentro del edificio.

-¿Recordabas esto? -preguntó Tony a Barnes en un susurro, caminando a su lado por el pasillo de loseta tipo bizantina y arcos árabes.

-No es la primera vez que ellos vienen aquí. Ni yo tampoco.

Subieron unas escaleras de mármol con el menor silencio posible. Hallaron soldados haciendo rondines que un cuchillo filoso del sargento eliminó sin problemas y sin llamar la atención. Todos estaban alertas, la máxima tensión en sus cuerpos. Solo faltaban dos habitaciones más que cruzar y llegarían a la sala de juntas. Escucharon un disparo, un gemido de dolor, palabras en alemán. Dos voces. El grupo intercambió una mirada. Dos voces, dos hombres. La Capitana dividió al grupo para rodear las dos salidas de la sala de juntas, preparando sus armas, esperaron la cuenta silenciosa que los dedos de Carol hicieron al aire. Patadas coordinadas abrieron las puertas, disparos preventivos dejaron inmóviles a sus dos objetivos.

Un hombre en uniforme militar alemán que parecía tener alguna enfermedad en el rostro, pues su piel era rojiza y mostraba algunos huecos de los músculos. Otro, vestido más como un típico líder terrorista, usaba un pasamontañas púrpura con gafas de protección negras. El primero fue quien reaccionó cuando vio al Sargento Barnes junto al grupo de Danvers, soltando una serie de improperios que Bucky silenció con la culata de su arma, enviándolo al suelo. Solamente el Barón Helmut Zemo permaneció inmutable, soltando la automática que había disparado contra el político ahora muerto a sus pies, manchando la alfombra con su sangre. El hombre levantó sus dos manos en alto, en son de paz. A Tony no le gustó nada el asalto. Demasiado fácil, muy exitoso. Recordó unas palabras de la Agente Van Dyne, sobre los detalles. Y había dos cuerpos más lejos de ellos, aparentemente asistentes de aquel tonto político. Una vibración hizo su piel erizarse.

-¡Ustedes no son los verdaderos objetivos! -exclamó, apuntando a los cuerpos.

-¡HAIL HYDRA!

Al unísono, esos falsos Cráneo Rojo y Barón Zemo explotaron. La onda de choque aturdió al castaño, perdió el sentido del oído por unos minutos, mirando alrededor de forma borrosa. Una bomba de Vibranium. El pasamontañas le quemaba el rostro así que se lo quitó junto con el casco, jadeando y sintiendo náuseas. Había sido una explosión medida, porque aún se sentía vivo. Trató de levantarse debajo de la mesa a la que fue enviado luego de chocar con la pared, gateando torpemente y parpadeando lento para tratar de enfocar su vista. Dos sombras se movían, levantándose del suelo. Los cuerpos. Eran los verdaderos Cráneo Rojo y Barón Helmut Zemo. Quiso hablar, pero nada salió de su garganta que ardió como si le hubieran obligado a tragar carbón encendido. Alcanzó su ametralladora, buscando dispararles, sin embargo, su motricidad fue nula.

Una patada en su rostro lo dejó inconsciente.

Cuando volvió en sí, estaba aún en ese edificio, más en el cuarto adjunto pues el de la explosión había quedado inservible. Tony estaba atado a una silla con sogas apretando dolorosamente sus muñecas ya resentidas, igual que sus tobillos. Era el único ahí. No vio a nadie más a su lado. La cabeza le punzó por la resaca de la explosión. Sintió el metálico sabor de la sangre en la boca, aroma de explosivos y al fin le llegó el sonido inequívoco de fuego cruzado. Una batalla que aún no terminaba. Con eso se dio cuenta que solamente había estado unas horas desmayado, el atardecer se despedía por uno de los ventanales decorado con plantas nativas, dando paso a una noche seca, calurosa. Tosió, sacudiendo su cabeza para despejar su mente.

-Oh, nuestro invitado ya ha despertado.

Giró su rostro al escuchar la voz de quien era el Barón Zemo, un acento ruso extraño detrás de aquella máscara púrpura. No estaba solo, Cráneo Rojo, el auténtico, caminó hacia el detective para examinarle. Tenía el rostro rojo por pintura que impedía distinguir sus verdaderos rasgos. Lo hacía parecer más una calavera que un rostro humano. De ahí el nombre. Cráneo Rojo no estaba solo, una figura difusa en las sombras le acompañaba, pero se retiró, resguardado por una docena de soldados que se perdieron junto con él. El Barón había huido. Tony se volvió a Cráneo Rojo quien jaló una silla, colocándola delante suyo. Rhodey, Carol y los demás estaban en ese pasillo, tirados en el suelo con manos y pies atados con sogas, amordazados como vendados. Todos excepto el Sargento Barnes a quien el castaño maldijo en cuanto idioma recordara.

-Me permito darle la bienvenida al heredero de Industrias Stark, no esperaba esta visita -sonrió aquel hombre, ladeando su rostro al verle fijamente- Tenía entendido que era uno de nuestros aliados, no un atacante. ¿O son estos prisioneros un regalo para Hydra? Temo decir que no son muy buenos regalos, no hay mucho que decir de ellos, salvo la Agente Carter, que es una prima lejana suya si bien entiendo. ¿No se llevan como familiares, cierto?

-Hablas demasiado.

-Sabemos demasiado. ¿Cuál es el motivo de tan aparatosa entrada, joven Stark?

-Vas a morir -siseó Tony, entrecerrando sus ojos- Como el maldito cerdo bastardo que eres.

-Oh, la muerte es… algo tan poco preciado. ¿Escuchas? Ya el fuego cruzado está muriendo, igual que esos soldados de las fuerzas internacionales que Fury reunió.

-Ahora no solo demuestras lo hocicón que eres, también lo mentiroso. Conozco el sonido de las balas de alto calibre y lo que suena más son las nuestras, jodido Darth Maul.

-¿Eh? -Cráneo Rojo alzó su rostro como si olfateara algo- No lo creo…

Stark aprovechó la cercanía para brincar con todo y silla contra él, golpeando su pecho con su cabeza, ambos cayendo al suelo. Su silla se rompió por el impacto como la de su enemigo, permitiéndole moverse y atacar. Cráneo Rojo adivinó aquello, girándose en el suelo antes de que pudiera soltarse de las sogas, propinándole un puñetazo que conectó en su nariz, otro más en su pómulo con una patada para alejarlo. Aturdido por el golpe, fue tomado de sus cabellos y arrastrado contra la pared donde Cráneo Rojo lo estampó sin piedad, azotando su cabeza un par de veces, maldiciéndole en alemán. El joven detective trató de patalear, más fue golpeado en su entrepierna, obligándole a encogerse y tosiendo un poco de sangre cuyos hilos resbalaron por su mentón.

-Aunque seas un aliado no te voy a permitir que me faltes así al respeto.

Un puño se preparó para golpearle justo cuando el sonido inequívoco de una bala disparada con silenciador hizo abrir los ojos de Tony en sorpresa. Cráneo Rojo ahora lo era en verdad, con un agujero en la sien que humeó y algo de sangre con vísceras salpicando el rostro del castaño. El cuerpo cayó inerte a un lado. Los soldados en el pasillo no se movieron, creyendo que era él quien estaba siendo golpeado por su líder. De esa manera fueron cayendo por la misma arma que los derribó uno a uno, con una velocidad que hizo reconocer a su portador. Bucky apareció por una esquina, mirando a los cautivos en el suelo unos segundos antes de caminar hacia él, entrecerrando sus ojos al notar la sangre como los golpes propinados por Cráneo Rojo.

-¿Qué carajos…?

-No eres el único que puede escuchar al Vibranium. Pero cuando digo _quédate detrás de mí_ , tienes que hacerlo.

-¿Cómo escapaste? -Stark se pegó más a la pared, muy extrañado de aquello.

-Al escuchar el Vibranium activarse hice una señal que nadie notó porque tú gritaste y disparaste a unos cuerpos que eran reales. De haberme visto, se hubieran agachado a nivel del suelo, rodado a las escaleras durante la explosión y encontrado en este enorme edificio cómo esconderse.

-Mentira.

El Sargento Barnes tensó su cuello. -No es de mí de quien deberías cuidarte.

Sin más, tironeó del detective para que se pusiera de pie y le ayudara a desatar a sus amigos. Bombas controladas fueron explotando en el interior, entre gritos de soldados de Hydra que no esperaron aquel ataque interno ni tampoco a los recién liberados tomando armas para terminar la labor del sargento. Tony no había fallado en su predicción, helicópteros llegaban a recuperar los agentes y soldados perdidos, alcanzando ya ese edificio cuyo techo tomaron. Carol lanzó una luz de bengala al ser ya de noche, indicando que eran ellos los que estaban ahí y no Hydra. Zemo se había marchado con sus fuerzas, dejando a Cráneo Rojo solo en un movimiento que ya no le extrañó, aunque la Capitana Danvers le reprochó a Bucky el haber asesinado al antiguo general.

-Podíamos haberlo interrogado.

-Su cuerpo está cubierto de pintura roja que fue mezclada con Vibranium.

Ya nadie dijo nada, mirando al horrible paisaje dejado por el ataque. Columnas de humo por donde quiera, escombros de explosiones, cadáveres cuyo aroma a descomposición era evidente junto con el del fuego quemando autos, cuerpos y otras cosas en una noche sin luna, pero con estrellas brillando tímidamente en el firmamento. Uno de los helicópteros voló encima de ellos, soltando las sogas para subir. Fuera de los golpes recibidos por los soldados al ser amarrados, nadie más tenía alguna herida grave de qué quejarse. Natasha estaba a bordo del helicóptero y al ver a su esposo, no dudó en abrazarle en silencio bajo la mirada contrariada de los demás. Fury también estaba, dedicándole una mirada a Tony por su estado, girándose a Danvers al pedir informes.

-Sobrevivimos -musitó Rhodey a su amigo, una vez ya sentados volando hacia la base.

-Por poco. ¿Por qué Helmut abandonaría al general?

-Dejó de servirle. Creyó que lo tomaríamos prisionero, inmolándose después con nosotros.

-¿Estás bien, Rhodey Pooh?

-He estado peor. ¿Y tú, Tony? Tienes el ojo morado e hinchado.

-Sobreviviré.

Tony jugó con sus manos. -¿Escucharon lo que me dijo el general?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Había dicho que ellos tenían ya la ventaja.

Rhodey negó, mirando a Wilson quien también negó. -Estábamos muy lejos de ti, Tones.

El castaño ya no insistió. Si ellos no habían escuchado cómo le nombró Cráneo Rojo, mejor porque él tampoco entendía la razón para decirle así. Un aliado. ¿Era por su tía Peggy? También había dicho que lo sabían todo de todos. Natasha le pasó una bolsa helada para ese golpe en su pómulo que también hinchó su ojo.

-¿No es James maravilloso? Ya desde hace mucho era experto en infiltrarse sin ser visto, como un fantasma. Y con lo que sabe de Hydra…

-Pareces aliviada de ya no tener que lidiar con tu triángulo amoroso.

Romanova negó. -Nunca olvidaré a Clint, Tony, pero en este negocio las dependencias al pasado no ayudan en nada.

-Estás muy apegada a tu pasado zombie, si me disculpas.

Ella rió, palmeando su hombro. -La próxima vez, hazle caso. Mira cómo te dejaron.

-Le diré a mamá que me pegué con el picaporte. Dos veces.

Algo tenía que aceptar Tony y era que toda aquella adrenalina ahora le hacía pensar más y más en Steve. La experiencia violenta, el peligro, no lo supo con certeza, pero necesitó desviarse del vuelo a Washington para ir a Brooklyn, tan solo dejando un mensaje a Fury de un vuelo de emergencia personal, llegando a la hora de la cena a ese estudio de pintura siempre de la misma forma, apurado y sin avisar. Y de la misma forma, el rubio le atendió con cariño sus heridas, sin hacer preguntas, besándole, acariciándole. Llevándole a la cama donde terminaron desnudos masturbándose mutuamente hasta que sus manos se llenaron de semen. Stark durmió al fin tranquilo entre los brazos fuertes que no le soltaron hasta medianoche cuando despertó por una pesadilla. Los gritos, ametralladoras, explosiones.

-Ssshhh, estoy aquí, mi Tony. Estás a salvo.

-Steve…

-Ssshh, ya pasó. Solo fue una pesadilla.

-¿Steve?

-Dime.

-¿Puedes… podrías…?

Algo había descubierto el joven detective y fue que podía lidiar mejor con el estrés cuando se ponía bajo las órdenes de Rogers. Esa forma de esposarlo, de jugar con su cuerpo con sus manos que a veces le daban aguijonazos de dolor, otras de placer hasta que terminaba temblando de placer, había sido la terapia que toda su vida había necesitado. Aún no comenzaban plenamente esos juegos, se lo había aclarado el rubio, pero era su curso de preparación. Steve sacó las esposas que puso en sus muñecas con unos besos previos en ellas. No lo esposó a la cama, ahora lo llevó a una de las paredes por donde corría una de las tuberías del agua, quedando con sus manos sobre su cabeza y sus pies apenas si tocando el suelo con su espalda contra los fríos ladrillos de la columna. Una posición incómoda pero que había aprendido, iba a darle la calma que necesitaba.

-Ssshhh, sólo entrégate a mí, yo me encargaré de todo, mi Tony.

-Sí… amo.

La sonrisa amplia y oscura de Steve fue su primera recompensa, la segunda, su boca demandando besos posesivos aun con el dolor de su labio roto, siguiendo con mordidas que bajaron a su cuello, deslizándose por su pecho hasta su miembro que volvió a endurecer. La música clásica sonó en bajo volumen mientras que sus jadeos y gemidos subieron de intensidad cuando la boca de Steve devoró la erección creada por sus manos diestras que rasguñaron su piel, castigándola. Eso era lo que necesitaba. La mirada de Tony se enturbió, sujetándose de las esposas acolchadas, estremeciéndose al sentir de pronto un dedo invasivo, frío por el lubricante que aceptó con gusto. Luego dos, moviéndose dentro de él, tocándole de una forma que apenas si había experimentado.

-… más… amo…

-Dilo, mi Tony. Quiero escucharlo.

-… t-te quiero… dentro… fuerte… hazlo con fuerza… amo… aaaahh… amo…

Una risa ronca alcanzó sus oídos, igual que la parte violenta de esa Sinfonietta de Janáček cuando sus piernas fueron levantadas del suelo para rodear unas caderas firmes. Los ojos azules, fieros, dominantes se posaron sobre los suyos. El roce de un pene caliente y duro, un empujón. Stark gimió entrecortado, apretando sus párpados a la intrusión, recibiendo a su amo. Una lágrima traicionera escapó por su rojiza mejilla que la lengua lasciva de Rogers limpió, empujando de nuevo, esta vez para terminar completamente dentro del castaño quien se estremeció, jalando aire a sus pulmones. Sus piernas apretaron las caderas del otro, empujándole más a su cuerpo. Con el ronroneo del rubio sobre su oído, comenzaron a moverse, casi al ritmo de los compases de la música. Fuerte, sin pausa ni concesiones. La mano de Steve se coló entre sus cuerpos, tomando su miembro atrapado entre ambos, húmedo por su saliva como esas gotas claras que escaparon de la punta.

-Abre los ojos, mi Tony. Tu amo quiere ver tus hermosos ojos.

No desobedeció esa orden dada con tanta calma pese a que ambos ya estaban sudando y jadeando. Se perdió en esos ojos depredadores, abriendo su boca en gemidos quebrados a las embestidas que hacían su espalda chocar con los ladrillos y las esposas tintinear contra el metal de la tubería. Steve estaba dentro, muy duro, tan grueso que sintió como su interior ardió para ajustarse a su tamaño. Una caricia en su mejilla y el cambio de ángulo que le hizo ver estrellas provocó sus siguientes gritos que le ganaron la sonrisa complacida del rubio martilleándole con la misma fiereza de la música al terminar el compás. Los dedos de Tony rasguñaron las esposas, la tubería, la pared. Sus piernas se encogieron, atrapando en un candado firme el cuerpo de Rogers, percibiendo el orgasmo aproximarse al volver sentir esa erección atacando su próstata con la mano animándole a terminar.

-Eso, hazlo, córrete para mí.

Otra nueva embestida y fue todo lo que necesitó el detective para perderse en el éxtasis, eyaculando entre sus cuerpos, en la mano del rubio, apretando entre espasmos un palpitante miembro viril que siguió moviéndose dentro. Steve le estampó contra la pared al terminar, poco después, mordiendo su hombro con la suficiente fuerza para hacerle sangrar. Se halló demasiado perdido en aquella mezcla de placer y dolor para notarlo, gimiendo al sentir su semen caliente llenar su interior. Cuando Tony volvió en sí, aún estaba encadenado y con Rogers dentro, pero éste le miraba calmado, esperando a que pudiera estar en sus sentidos para prestarle atención.

-Eres perfecto. Te amo, mi Tony.

Éste suspiró, estremeciéndose ante sus palabras que había anhelado escuchar… ¿desde cuándo? Se relamió sus labios adoloridos, detectando gotas de sangre.

-… también te amo, Steve… amo.

Respingó en el firme agarre del rubio en su trasero al sentir el pene de éste comenzar a endurecer en su interior. La Sinfonietta se repitió, y lo haría varias veces hasta que el castaño solamente pudo soñar apaciblemente en la cama, su cuerpo marcado, semen entre sus piernas y un par de brazos cepillando sus empapados cabellos como un arrullo con esas ya conocidas promesas de un mundo mejor ahora que estaba rendido a sus pies.


	13. La mirada al reflejo

**Juegos Prohibidos**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel

 _Parejas_ : Stony, por principio.

 _Derechos_ : a vivir, quizá.

 _Advertencias_ : historia AU, de corte policíaco, algo gore como angst, no digan que no les advertí porque sí les estoy advirtiendo. Esta historia está dedicada a mi hada de toda la vida, Katrinna Le Fay, porque sus deseos son mis órdenes.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Capítulo Doce. La mirada al reflejo.**

* * *

"La verdadera locura quizá no sea otra cosa que la sabiduría misma que, cansada de descubrir las vergüenzas del mundo, ha tomado la inteligente resolución de volverse loca."

Heinrich Heine.

* * *

Todo había comenzado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Sólo era que nunca lo había aceptado.

Estando en aquel cuarto del club de Green Snake, atado desnudo con nudos que rozaban sus partes íntimas y algunas otras de su cuerpo que ignoraba pudieran ponerle tan duro que su miembro seguramente parecía una asta bandera, Tony meditó sobre las razones y circunstancias que le habían llevado hasta ese lugar tan lujoso como ya se lo había mencionado Jan con anterioridad. Se encontraba sujeto en forma de X, brazos y piernas completamente extendidos, ojos vendados en un silencio que le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. Alguien le miraba, sabía que era Steve, pero la mente traicionera, rebelde todavía a esas maneras en las que estaba iniciándose le susurraba que estaba siendo objeto de burla pública. No podía creerlo porque el rubio jamás traicionaría una confianza de años, ahora reforzada en una relación amorosa.

-Así es, mi Tony, nunca te haría daño -habló al fin Steve, metros delante de él, leyendo las expresiones que por su rostro pasaron- Eres mío para complacer, amar y proteger.

-Tuyo… amo.

Ya estaba temblando, luego de las caricias tan intensas como los castigos por moverse o hacer ruido cuando no lo tenía permitido. Los cabellos castaños estaban pegados a su frente y nuca con hilos de sudor que corrían libres por su frente y cuello, uniéndose a las gotas de todo su cuerpo expuesto a las manos de Rogers, mismas que sin piedad le habían vuelto loco. Para el joven detective era increíble cómo algo tan sencillo como una sesión "básica" en el club le hubiera puesto así, deseando más, suplicando incluso por otro castigo que luego fue recompensando con cariño. Dolor y placer mezclado con una maestría asombrosa como sorpresiva en aquel pintor bohemio suyo, ahora un amo implacable que se había quedado sentado lejos suyo sin hacer el meno ruido que incluso los chasquidos de las velas quemándose alrededor fueron perceptibles.

-Eres perfecto. No hay amo más complacido que yo.

Tony no respondió porque una boca posesiva se lo impidió, ahogando sus gemidos cuando su erección fue presa por una fuerte mano que le masturbó, dedos que serpentearon por todo lo largo, buscando el anillo que había estado impidiendo que eyaculara en esas ocasiones en que el orgasmo vino, pero se quedó insatisfecho al no poder terminar. El juguete fue retirado, un susurro dando una orden que obedeció con gusto, arqueándose sin necesidad de más toques o estímulos con un grito entrecortado al venirse en la mano que nunca le abandonó. Ya no tenía mucha noción del tiempo, le había parecido que había logrado esas dos horas que Steve le platicó y presentó como si fuese la carta de menú de cualquier restaurante. Subidas y bajadas de emoción, adrenalina, algo de temor por la novedad, siempre recompensas de cariño ante sus dudas.

-Gracias… amo.

-Gracias a ti por ser tan perfecto para mí, hermoso Tony.

Sus amarres fueron retirados con un cuidado que le hicieron sentir extrañamente adorado. Cuando el antifaz fue removido de sus ojos, el detective no abrió sus ojos puesto que los párpados le pesaron como si fuesen de plomo. Un par de brazos fuertes le sujetaron cual princesa, llevándole a una cama que ya había visto en un cuarto adjunto donde fue objeto de más mimos entre limpieza, masajes y esa cantidad exacta de besos que terminaron por llevarlo al país de los sueños cortesía de Steve Rogers. Stark no despertó hasta pasadas otro par de horas, encontrando una bandeja con comida que dejó vacía antes de siquiera terminar de abrir sus ojos. Tenía un hambre tal que hubiera sido capaz de comerse el primer animal que se le hubiera cruzado en su camino.

-Vaya, vaya -la risa del rubio el dio la bienvenida al abrir la puerta, trayendo una bata de baño- Parece que alguien estaba hambriento.

-Es tu culpa -carraspeó Tony, tenía la garganta algo seca por tantos gritos y gemidos.

-¿Qué te pareció? -preguntó el otro, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, revisándole- ¿Crees que paso la prueba o soy un mal amo?

-Pues… me pareciste increíble. Tuve un poquito de miedo, pero lo disipaste de forma magistral.

-Es natural, entre los prejuicios alrededor de estas prácticas y los malos amos que han difundido una reputación muy pobre, no es extraño que pienses que haría cosas indescriptibles contigo.

-Hiciste cosas indescriptibles conmigo, Stevie.

Ambos rieron, buscando sus labios en un beso casto.

-El baño está listo, veré que tengan listo tu kit de bienvenida, así que no tardaré mucho.

-Mmmm, creí que te unirías a mí en mi baño -canturreó coqueto Tony.

-Ah, es una tentación bíblica, pero me interesa que te sientas a gusto aquí. ¿Podrá mi Tony comportarse mientras tanto?

-No te decepcionaré.

Steve volvió a ausentarse de la habitación en tanto el castaño se levantó, caminando cual anciano hacia el baño. No habían tenido sexo, pero fue una experiencia cercana y su cuerpo ahora reclamaba por un descanso más prolongado. Tony silbó al ver un baño digno de los mejores hoteles de Manhattan, tomándose su tiempo para asearse y sonreír enamoradizo al recordar su primera sesión en el club. Al salir, se llevó la sorpresa de ver sentado en la orilla de la cama a un hombre alto, delgado de rasgos afilados con ojos verdes mirándole de arriba abajo con una expresión que le recordó mucho a una cobra a punto de atacar. Estaba frente al mismísimo Green Snake, el dueño de aquel club y también intermediario en asuntos turbios de Hydra.

-¿Encontraste agradable estas instancias, Stark?

-Señor Olson. Buenas… tardes.

-Tardes en verdad -replicó aquél, recargando sus manos sobre el mango de su fino bastón- Vamos directo al grano, me fastidian los rodeos. ¿Has venido a mi club para satisfacer a Steve o para espiarme como un favor a Nicholas Fury?

Tony respiró profundo, acomodando la bata de baño. -¿Qué tal si digo ambas?

-Increíble -Loren torció una sonrisa, ladeando su rostro- Ahora comprendo porque Steve está tan… encantado contigo. Lindo pero fiero.

-¿Tendremos problemas?

-Ah, por supuesto que no, ahora que tenemos las cartas sobre la mesa, diciendo lo que hacemos cada uno, estamos tranquilos. No es que dude de la palabra de tu rubio amo porque eso sería lo más estúpido que jamás en mi vida hubiera hecho… excepto quizá creerle al vikingo.

-¿Sigurd Jarlson?

-¿Ya está con ustedes? Claro que está con ustedes -Loren rodó sus ojos- Tenía que calentar la cama de esa niña Van Dyne.

-¿Qué?

-Ah, parece que se ha vuelto discreto -el ojiverde sonrió poniéndose de pie, haciendo bailar su bastón en el aire- Juntarse con una familia de tan buena reputación como los Van Dyne lo hace ahora un caballero.

-¿Sigurd es… pareja de Janet Van Dyne?

-Claro, el muy bastardo. ¿Te habló de mí alguna vez?

-Bueno… -el castaño parpadeó- No hemos hablado mucho, pero me dijo que te conocía.

-¡Conocerme! Ja. ¿Con quién crees que fundé este negocio?

-Eso no me extraña. Lamento su… ¿ya no son más amantes?

Loren hizo un ademán en el aire, con un mohín. -Que le aproveche, siempre fue un muerto de hambre y el dinero su verdadero amo.

-No te van los celos.

-Como a ti tampoco el hacerte el listo -replicó aquél, acercándose a la puerta- Estás muy bien aquí por Steve, pero si cometes una estupidez sabrás porque me dicen Green Snake.

-Van a descubrir tus negocios con Hydra, más temprano que tarde.

Olson se carcajeó, abriendo la puerta desde donde le miró. -No si tú lo impides.

Cualquier réplica de parte de Stark se quedó en los labios de éste porque la puerta se cerró, dejándole una vez más solo, rumiando sus pensamientos mientras se vestía, arreglando sus cabellos y terminando lo poco que restaba de la bandeja. Tenía un hambre feroz.

-¿Tony? ¿Estás listo? -Steve entró tan feliz que le pareció un labrador dorado que ha encontrado la pelota que su amo le lanzó- Aquí está tu kit.

-Eso se ve costoso, Steve -el detective tomó la caja algo pesada en color verde oscuro con letras doradas que mesó entre sus manos, pero sin abrirlo, cosa que haría más tarde.

-Cortesía del dueño, ya sabes, por ser el pintor oficial.

-Sí, vino a darme la bienvenida tan cálida.

-Oh, ya lo conociste -sonrió el rubio, besando su frente- Que no te intimide.

-Qué va.

-¿Tienes más hambre? Podemos ir por pizza…

-El hambre que tengo ciertamente no es de comida -susurró Tony contra los labios del otro, llevando una mano descaradamente a la entrepierna del pintor.

Steve jadeó, riendo después, pero esa mirada depredadora volvió igual que su expresión determinada cuando le seducía.

-Podemos arreglarnos.

Dejaron el club, tomando un auto que el rubio había recién adquirido en una de esas gangas de Brooklyn, un viejo modelo de Volkswagen en color azul cielo que a primera vista hizo a Stark considerar seriamente que su amante no cabría. Pasaron por la pizza, más no fueron ni a la casa del detective como lo ofreció, ni tampoco al taller en Brooklyn. Salieron de Nueva York rumbo a Nueva Jersey con la música de Wagner acompañándolos en el camino. Tony comió gustoso sus trozos de pizza con el viento sacudiendo sus cabellos, mirando alrededor el camino que conocía hacia Long Beach Island. Llegaron cuando ya era de noche, el viento del mar acariciando sus rostros al detenerse frente a la playa vacía a la que Steve condujo, saltándose unas vallas de seguridad.

-¿Aún tienes hambre? -le llamó con un dedo insinuante y voz grave.

El castaño rió, relamiéndose sus labios y saltándole encima para robarle un beso ansioso. Su celular sonó, por el timbre supo que era Rhodey pero la mano del rubio lo buscó y encontró antes que la suya, apagándolo para que no les interrumpiera. Tony se acomodó sobre su regazo, apoyando su espalda contra el volante cuando empezaron a quitarse la ropa. Risas y besos que aceleraron su corazón, caricias que su cuerpo reconoció. En esa posición lo hicieron, murmurando cosas sobre la policía de Long Beach haciendo rondines para encontrar a un par de hombres cogiendo en un Volkswagen viejo como si fuesen adolescentes. Algo que sin duda podría echar a perder el ambiente, sin embargo, solo hizo que se encendieran más, desafiando el peligro de la misma forma que un tiempo lo hicieron con los seminaristas de su internado.

-¡Oh, sí… con fuerza, duro, Steve!

El auto se meció sobre la arena, las luces titilaron un poco y los vidrios terminaron empañados. Rogers le embistió tal como se lo pidió, invadiendo su interior que minutos más tarde llenó con un semen caliente, dejando una mordida en su cuello al venirse. El joven detective sonrió, despeinando esas hebras doradas, aun estremeciéndose al moverse en círculos sobre ese miembro que volvió a la vida como lo esperaba, la resistencia de su pareja estaba dejándole además de satisfecho, asombrosamente complacido. La medianoche les encontró recostados en el asiento trasero, enredados de brazos y piernas con las ventanillas abajo para refrescarse hasta que sus cuerpos como sus energías volvieran lo suficiente para regresar a casa.

-Debería poner mi mano como Rose en Titanic.

-Tony -Steve se carcajeó.

-Te amo, Steve.

Luego de una pausa silenciosa, éste respondió. -¿De verdad lo dices, mi Tony?

-No me gusta jugar con esas cosas. Lo digo en serio.

-¿Estarás conmigo en las buenas y en las malas aunque todos quieran separarnos?

-Melodramático. Nadie nos va a separar. La vida no lo consiguió, henos aquí, llenos de sudor, babas y semen en un diminuto auto frente a una playa pública declarando nuestro amor.

-Olvidas el lubricante.

-Cierto, aroma a manzana. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-No imaginas la clase de cosas que entran en los bazares de Brooklyn.

-Lo imagino -el castaño levantó su rostro, mirándole con su mentón sobre el pecho de Rogers- ¿Me amas?

-Siempre lo he hecho, siempre lo haré.

-Entonces oficialmente somos pareja. Novios.

-Más que eso, mi Tony.

-¿Ah, sí?

Steve acomodó cariñoso sus mechones detrás de una oreja, besándole después.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti, anda, debemos vestirnos. Aunque mucho me complace tenerte desnudo, ya ha bajado la temperatura.

-Steve… -el castaño parpadeó- No tenías… ¿por eso hemos venido aquí? Te tomas demasiadas consideraciones conmigo.

-Anda.

Con algunos golpes por el espacio tan pequeño para vestirse, Stark imitó al rubio quien salió ya perfectamente vestido como si nada hubiera sucedido en esos pantalones de mezclilla que le iban tan bien y su tonta camisa de cuadros azul. Sonriendo emocionado, el detective saltó del auto, tomando la mano que fue solicitada al caminar hacia lo que parecía una casa vigía de los salvavidas.

-¿Qué…?

-Ven, mi obsequio espera por ti.

La casa descuidada y vacía estaba a oscuras, no era grande, pero al estar sin muebles ni tampoco los muros falsos daba la sensación de ser enorme, sobre todo por la hora, el viento frío colándose por las ventanas sin vidrios ni puertas tampoco. Tony se abrazó a sí mismo, aunque traía una chaqueta sintió escalofríos. Su olfato le dijo que el interior había sido recién pintado, por eso también el lugar se sentía húmedo, sin nada de basura alrededor, algo curioso para un sitio que claramente se notaba abandonado por afuera. Steve le colocó en el centro, pidiéndole que se quedara muy quieto, desapareciendo en las sombras. La inquietud del castaño creció, recordando su sesión en el club. No debía dudar, no era un niño miedoso ni tampoco era un minusválido que no pudiera defenderse.

-¿Steve? -llamó al no escucharle.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, quedándose sin aliento al percibir con claridad una vibración que le puso los pelos de punta. Vibranium. Quiso alertar al rubio, más en esos precisos momentos un fuego le envolvió e iluminó la pared frente a él, formando con lenguas amarillentas un símbolo que hizo que la sangre abandonara su rostro. Una calavera con tentáculos. Hydra. ¡HYDRA! El terror que le invadió no provino de esa imagen que no parecía querer entrar en su razón. No. Lo que paralizó a Tony fue ver a Happy Hogan crucificado en una posición conocida, en forma de X, pegado a la pared donde clavos enormes atravesaban músculos y huesos como si fuese un insecto de colección de un cuidadoso entomólogo. Su amigo estaba desnudo, la piel había sido removida para exhibir sus sangrientos como rotos músculos. Estaba aún vivo según notó el respirar apenas visible de su pecho.

-… n-no… n-no… -gimió Stark, castañeando sus dientes.

Había sido castrado, su miembro como testículos estaban en su boca a modo de mordaza. Cabellos cortados salvajemente, alcanzando incluso el cráneo en partes visible. Si estaba vivo, era porque los clavos no estaban tocando órganos vitales ni alguna arteria importante. Además de las cánulas en muslos y bíceps que inyectaban suero. El castaño respingó, sintiendo lágrimas comenzar a escapar de su pálido rostro al ver caminar por entre las llamas a Steve, tan calmado y sonriente como en esa sesión que ahora estaba quemándole el alma. La mano del rubio levantó el rostro de Happy quien gimió, apenas si logrando entreabrir sus ojos hinchados por golpes previos. La camisa de Steve estaba abierta, y en su pecho estaba pintado con pintura roja que al otro se le antojó sangre, ese mismo símbolo de Hydra. La mente de Tony gritó _Capitán Hydra._

-… n-noo… n-nooooo…

-El mundo no es como siempre quisieron hacernos creer, mi Tony. Es pérfido, cruel, injusto. Todos aparentan que no lo saben, que no son así, pero es esa hipocresía la que ha traído tanto dolor a inocentes. Que ha puesto a débiles en posiciones de poder. ¿Sabes qué sucede cuando dejas a un inútil y cobarde dirigir el destino de millones? No solo es el hambre, las guerras o el sufrimiento. No, no, no. Rompes con el orden natural de las cosas. Desde sus inicios, en este mundo como seguramente en otros, es el fuerte quien debe gobernar sobre el débil, es el más apto quien termina devorando al inútil. Selección natural que nos han hecho creer no tiene cabida en estos tiempos modernos tan… huecos.

-S-Steve… por favor… n-noooo… n-nooo…

-Mira a este ejemplar, Harold "Happy" Hogan, no es inteligente, tiene un IQ promedio, tampoco es fuerte, su estructura ósea y muscular no tiene los rasgos necesarios para la supervivencia durante una crisis. Tampoco posee habilidades emocionales que son invaluables en un líder. Y, sin embargo, ocupa el puesto que bien pudo ser tuyo, solamente porque tuvo la cobardía de darle al inspector en cargo tu expediente alcohólico y la demanda cancelada de Virginia Potts. No quiso competir contigo en igualdad de condiciones, no, no, para nada. Igual que todos los demás parásitos que infestan este hermoso mundo, solo buscó su propio beneficio…

Rogers se giró, mirándole fijamente, el fuego reflejándose en sus ojos azules.

-Y no fue la primera vez que lo hizo, cuando solicitaste la admisión esa primera vez en el FBI, invitó al jefe a cargo una cerveza para contarle de ti. ¿Es eso acaso justicia? ¿Es el orden natural de las cosas? ¿Es lo que se espera de alguien que se hizo llamar tu amigo, pero luego te robo no solo tu puesto de trabajo, sino tus aspiraciones y una novia? No lo creo, mi Tony. Este hombre es la clara representación de la mediocridad que aqueja a la sociedad. Se necesita algo más que buenos deseos para cambiar esto. Y ahora estoy listo para llevarlo a cabo.

-¡Noooo… Steve…! -Tony no podía moverse, simplemente no pudo mover un solo centímetro lejos de aquella pesadilla o de terminarla como debería hacerlo.

Con una sonrisa triunfal, Steve fue presionando la mandíbula de Happy, que estaba ya fracturada, obligándole a atragantarse con sus genitales. El cuerpo del hombre moribundo se convulsionó sobre la cruz de metal en la que estaba clavado. Sangre brotó de los labios ocupados por aquella mutilación, igual que entre sus piernas escurrió orina provocada por la tortura. Stark quiso gritar, en verdad lo intentó, pero nada salió de sus labios, temblando de pies a cabeza mientras era testigo de la forma tan calmada el rubio tomó un clavo más que llevó al corazón de Happy, levantando un grueso martillo que izó en el aire, asestando el golpe final que arrebató la vida de su víctima, cuyo cuerpo fue consumado por ese fuego que iba apagándose alrededor, como si obedeciera el comando del Capitán Hydra para devorar lo que quedaba de Happy Hogan.

Todo había comenzado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Sólo era que nunca lo había aceptado.

Y ahora que tenía delante suyo a la cabeza de Hydra, a quien en las calles nombraban El Errante, al responsable de tantas muertes, entre ellas las de la Familia Lang, o Clint Barton; lo único que pudo hacer el joven detective fue dejarse caer de rodillas, llorando entre fuertes temblores producto de la ira, el terror, la decepción y un sincero amor mezclándose en su corazón como en su mente al tiempo que un rubio caminó hacia él, pasos tranquilos que una mirada compasiva les hizo juego. Vino a la memoria de Tony todas las muestras de cariño de Steve, desde que le conociera hasta esos últimos instantes en que decidió revelarle quien era y lo que era capaz de hacer.

Vino igualmente a su mente esos recuerdos de infancia, ese momento revelador cuando vio aquel conejito crucificado y su corazón le dijo algo que su mente calló. La sonrisa de su entonces amigo cuando le comunicó que su madre había muerto, la calma para el funeral de los Stark, la forma en que intimidaba a sus compañeros en la escuela o hacía palidecer a los jesuitas que trataban de asustarlo con sus varas. Todo tuvo sentido. Todo estuvo tan mal y de cabeza que su garganta no pudo crear sonido alguno. La mano firme de Rogers levantó su mentón, sonriéndole con cariño antes de inclinarse y darle un beso en su frente.

-Mi Tony.

Todo había comenzado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Sólo era que nunca lo había aceptado.

Tony simplemente no pudo odiar a Steve Rogers a pesar de ser su peor enemigo.


	14. El valle de la desesperación

**Juegos Prohibidos**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel

 _Parejas_ : Stony, por principio.

 _Derechos_ : a vivir, quizá.

 _Advertencias_ : historia AU, de corte policíaco, algo gore como angst, no digan que no les advertí porque sí les estoy advirtiendo. Esta historia está dedicada a mi hada de toda la vida, Katrinna Le Fay, porque sus deseos son mis órdenes.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Capítulo Trece. El valle de la desesperación.**

* * *

"Hay heridas que nunca se ven en el cuerpo que son más profundas y dolorosas que cualquiera de sangre."

Laurell K. Hamilton.

* * *

-Aprenderás de las cadenas que arrastran todos, y cuando estés listo, te enseñaré a volar.

Eso fue lo último que le dijo Steve al llevarlo a su casa, con un beso tierno en su frente como despedida. Tony ni siquiera supo cómo llegó a la cama, se durmió y levantó al día siguiente para ir a Washington por la junta a la que Fury les convocó. Ni siquiera prestó atención, confió en que Rhodey le diría más tarde sobre lo que discutieron sin que esta vez él interviniera. Quizá Jan le miró un tanto extrañada igual que Natalia, pero tampoco le importó en esos momentos, ni el tener que volver en un avión comercial por imprevistos en los aviones que siempre solían usar para trasladarse. Le pareció refrescante estar entre la gente común, escuchar sus ordinarias quejas, sonreír ante sus acciones tan banales. Tenía que alquilar de nuevo un traje negro, de eso sí se acordó. Rhodey le había anunciado la fatal noticia: Happy había muerto cuando su auto se quedó atorado en las vías del tren y éste lo arrolló. Poco habían encontrado de su cuerpo entre los restos, al parecer había estado bebiendo, lo que causó su muerte tan aparatosa.

Cuando se miró en el espejo de su recámara, anudando la corbata que se veía ligeramente chueca, sus ojos tomaron una desviación hacia la fotografía que colgaba en una pared contigua. Era una de las que había tomado del expediente de Fury cuando le acusó de andarse besuqueando con el rubio, así que la enmarcó y colocó en su habitación para siempre recordar aquel beso tan candente. Un estremecimiento se apoderó de su cuerpo y se giró sobre sus talones buscando las llaves de su auto como un paraguas. Llovía. Manejó despacio hasta el cementerio, uniéndose a la procesión de agentes, policías y otros miembros del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York. Todos de negro con sus sombrillas negras, lentes negros, expresiones sombrías. Notó a lo lejos la figura de Pepper en su vestido negro con sombrero negro. Todo era negro, incluso las gotas del agua resbalando por las orillas de los paraguas también se le antojaron negras.

-¿Tones?

Rhodey le sujetó de un brazo cuando notó que había estado mirando aquel hueco en la tierra en el que había descendido el féretro de los restos de Happy Hogan, con unas hermosas flores blancas de su esposa encima. Como un niño pequeño se dejó guiar lejos de ahí, para unirse a la procesión de familiares y amigos que fueron detrás de la ahora viuda. Tony levantó su mirada, viendo su cuello largo y delgado, esos cabellos rubios atados en una apurada coleta que dejaba escapar mechones. Su mano apretó el mango de su paraguas que tembló, subiendo a su auto que Carol manejó a pedido de Rhodey. La caravana se marchó a la casa de los Potts, donde se quedaron para los últimos pésames, las últimas despedidas entre fotografías de un sonriente Happy o ramos de flores blancas.

El castaño notó que Pepper subía al segundo piso y decidió seguirle en silencio. Le encontró en su recámara que solía usar de joven, en una esquina, llorando amargamente. Afuera seguía lloviendo como si el cielo hubiera decidido vaciarse justo sobre Nueva York. Stark entró en silencio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo que ofreció a la viuda, mirándole fijamente. Sentía la garganta cerrada, así que carraspeó un par de veces para hablar. Tenía que hacerlo, aunque no supiera exactamente cuáles eran las palabras adecuadas en un momento así, ni mucho menos frente a una destrozada Virginia Potts, quien levantó su rostro al notar su mano con el pañuelo gris delante de ella. Una mirada de reproche que fue una espada en su corazón.

-Lo siento… Peps.

Pepper se levantó, paseándose cual fiera enjaulada y quitándose el sombrero como deshaciéndose de mala gana de su coleta, lanzando todo a la cama. Tony notó que llevaba calzado bajo, tan inusual en ella que adoraba las zapatillas de diseñador así tuviera que ir a la playa.

-¿No es gracioso? Pierdo a mis hombres por la bebida.

El joven detective jaló aire, mirando el pañuelo que no había sido tomado.

-Pepper… lo siento -se le quebró la voz.

Ella se giró, mirándole con el ceño fruncido. -¿Tony?

-Fue mi culpa -levantó su mirada hacia ella, deseó llorar, pero las lágrimas no veían.

-Tony… -la rubia negó, caminando de vuelta a él, tomando sus manos. El pañuelo fue tomado y usado- Esto no es tu culpa, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí lo es.

-No vamos a discutir -un sollozo atentó con escapar de los labios de Potts- No hoy, ¿quieres? Al menos este día dame la razón -pidió ella, desviando su mirada con una sonrisa triste- Me habló, antes de que… sí estaba ebrio, jamás lo había escuchado así. Me dijo que tú tenías razón, debíamos pelear contra Hydra, que siempre fuiste tan inteligente que los del FBI eran unos completos idiotas al no tenerte.

-Peps…

-" _Él es un genio, como eso del águila entre gallinas. Hay que ayudarlo, cariño. Porque es muy tonto para darse cuenta_ ", eso fue lo que me dijo. Luego colgó.

-Yo… Pepper… no es así.

-¿Te acuerdas? -ella levantó el pañuelo- El día de mi boda, también te acercaste a mí lejos de todos allá en la iglesia y me diste también un pañuelo porque estaba llorando. Me dijiste que Happy era el mejor hombre con el que me podía casar, y que si yo me amaba lo suficiente iba a salir por la puerta para hacerlo mío por siempre. Tenías una orden de restricción que violaste solamente para desearme felicidad en mi matrimonio y que dejara de temblar como una hoja al viento.

-Estabas hermosa en tu vestido de novia, pero no olvides que luego arruiné la fiesta -Tony tragó saliva- Igual hoy estás bella.

Pepper rió, su risa se convirtió de nuevo en llanto, con la diferencia que esta vez abrazó con fuerza al castaño, escondiéndose en su cuello al desahogarse. Los brazos de éste la rodearon, haciendo círculos lentos en su espalda que palmeó apenas, mirando a la ventana por la que corrían sin cesar en un completo caos las gotas de lluvia, estrellándose contra el vidrio en un repiqueteo suave. Potts se separó un poco, sonriendo con expresión adolorida. Sus manos subieron de los hombros de Stark hacia su rostro que acarició con sus pulgares antes de darle un beso casto. Tony sólo cerró sus ojos, sin moverse en lo absoluto, escuchando el sonido apagado de la lluvia a través de las dos pequeñas ventanas de aquella recámara testigo de sus muchas travesuras con la rubia.

-¿Peps? ¿Está Tony contigo? -tocó Rhodey en la puerta.

-Sí, aquí estamos -respondió ella, separándose con una última caricia en la mejilla del detective, soltándole desganada para abrir la puerta- Estoy bien.

-Tu padre me mandó a buscarte. Y yo andaba buscando a Tones.

-Gracias, Rhodey, iré a verlo.

Rhodey miró a su amigo, cabizbajo y ausente. El castaño se encogió de hombros, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, saliendo de la recámara con un pequeño empujón al otro. Despidiéndose de los padres de Virginia, se marchó de vuelta a casa cuyas luces no encendió, quedándose a oscuras, sentado en su sala hecha un desastre hasta que sintió su celular vibrar en su pantalón, atendiendo la llamada de Bruce Banner quien preguntó por él en un tono muy angustiado al verlo salir de la casa de los Potts de forma tan irregular. Un par de bromas lo tranquilizaron y colgó para quedarse una vez más en silencio. De nuevo no supo cuando su cuerpo le pidió descanso, subiendo a su habitación donde se quedó dormido sobre las cobijas con el traje negro puesto.

-Hey, Tones, te traje budín, ¿no quieres?

Tampoco supo cómo logró viajar a Washington al otro día, terminando en esa salita de descanso junto a la Agente Van Dyne quien le ofreció con gentileza aquel postre.

-Gracias, Jan-Jan.

-Lamento mucho lo que pasó con tu amigo. Mis más sentidos pésames. Si necesitas hablar, yo te escucho, ¿de acuerdo?

Claro que necesitaba hablar, pero ni las palabras ni las lágrimas quisieron salir.

-Hey… ¿cómo vas con el noruego?

-¡Tony! -Janet se puso roja hasta las orejas- Se supone que estamos siendo discretos.

-Soy un detective.

-Bueno, apenas estamos comenzando a salir. Él es increíblemente amable y caballeroso, de ésos que ya no hay. Tiene detalles tan lindos conmigo. ¿Sabías que su última pareja le dejó en la ruina?

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

-Hum, pues le quitó todo, así un día despertó y no era dueño ni de la ropa que tenía. Tuvo que vivir en los cuarteles de su agencia hasta que pudo recuperarse. Ya sabes, de esas víboras que sin previo aviso te atacan por la espalda.

Tony bufó divertido, callando enseguida. -Mejor no lo pudiste haber dicho. ¿Te ha dicho quién era su anterior pareja?

-Claro, no tenemos secretos -replicó ella orgullosa- Se trata de Loren Olson. Green Snake.

-La sinceridad es importante en una relación. Te lo digo por experiencia.

-Oh, sí.

-¿Te gusta el vikingo tanto como para casarte con él?

-Pues… -la agente jugueteó con su propio budín, moviendo aprisa su cuchara, su sonrojo reviviendo en sus mejillas- Tal vez, es decir, apenas estamos conociéndonos, pero…

-Es increíble en la cama.

-¡TONY! Bueno… sí.

-Sinceridad y buen sexo. ¿Qué más puedes pedir?

-Que muera Hydra, por ejemplo.

-Ustedes dos, se acabó el receso, Fury nos quiere de vuelta -llamó Wilson, apareciendo en la puerta- ¿Por qué siempre están comiendo dulces a todas horas?

Aparentemente, senadores en el Congreso estaban cuestionando la existencia de la iniciativa Vengadores. No dudaban que las influencias de Hydra estuvieran detrás de ello. Eso restaba parte de los recursos disponibles, sin embargo, seguirían adelante pese a las contrariedades, si Hydra estaba usando sus sobornos para que no se acercaran, significaba que estaban cerca de su meta. Fury no dejaba fuera la posibilidad de que la muerte de Happy Hogan no hubiese sido un accidente, un suicidio, desafortunadamente por la forma en que había terminado como el respeto que Criminalística pidió a su memoria, no tenían mucho por donde indagar. De eso ya se encargarían los demás agentes porque tanto a Rhodey como a Tony les dieron unos días de descanso, que ambos se negaron tomar al ver la cantidad de trabajo que había.

El joven detective no volvió a ver a Rogers sino hasta el fin de semana. Parecía que su cuerpo tuviera un piloto automático para esas cosas. Había terminado en su puerta luego de que pasara otra lluvia, aunque más ligera, igualmente duradera. Le sirvió de modelo tal como lo había prometido, entre bromas y besos como si no hubiera visto morir a su amigo Happy por aquellas manos que tomaron tan delicadamente los pinceles o acariciaron su cuerpo al desnudarle, acomodándole en la pose que el rubio deseaba, recibiendo sus sonrisas complacidas por su resistencia al quedarse completamente inmóvil hasta que fue suficiente. Steve se desnudó y el joven detective fue a él cuando le llamó. Una lluvia ligera volvió mientras ellos se enredaron en la cama del pintor, manchándola de óleo, sudor y otras cosas más. Tony despertó con el aroma de unas rosas frente a él junto a un desayuno de aroma irresistible que hizo a su estómago gruñir.

-La mayoría de los hombres no son capaces de pensar por sí mismos, mi Tony. Prefieren seguir los instintos que nuestros ancestros homínidos dejaron en nuestro cerebro primitivo, disfrazándolos con las débiles excusas de estar encontrándose a sí mismo a través de libertinajes que lejos de evolucionar su ser, los retroceden. Por ello, al encontrarse en medio de un mundo que no obedece sus necesidades caprichosas, prefieren atenerse al comando de una autoridad que les provea de las ilusorias respuestas que únicamente son placebos. He ahí porqué las masas no tienen otra finalidad que cargar a sus amos.

El Departamento de Policía de Nueva York ofreció un Memorial para Harold Hogan al que asistió, llegando un poco tarde porque olvidó poner la alarma. Se quedó en la última banca del amplio salón que la Fundación María Stark prestó para la ocasión. Hablaron de los logros y virtudes del fallecido, su lucha contra los asesinos seriales, apoyo a los nuevos reclutas, su impecable currículum. Evadieron el dato de haber estado ebrio al momento de ser arrollado por un tren.

-Los periódicos, las revistas e incluso en Internet están atiborrados de frases y pensamientos que nos dicen que el destino rige nuestras vidas, que debemos aceptar las cosas tal como son, agradecer que así sucedan porque nos enseñan una lección. No ha existido pensamiento más mediocre, mi Tony. Llamar de forma tan estúpida destino a tu propia conducta, a tus propias decisiones que acarrean consecuencias, es otra forma de ser un animal de pastoreo.

Pepper le pidió que la visitara, necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero no quería que fuesen sus padres o sus amigos del departamento. No le negó la visita a su casa que compartiera con Happy. Una hermosa casa estilo clásico con un frente de piedra y rosales. Ella y su fallecido esposo habían estado discutiendo por el caso de Hydra, si bien ambos habían estado de acuerdo que era más que peligroso inmiscuirse en ese asunto, tampoco querían dejar solo al castaño en sus indagaciones pues ya se habían enterado de que muchos agentes, policías e incluso soldados perdieron la vida en las misiones que Nicholas Fury les había encomendado. Se habían distanciado tiempo atrás, por eso la rubia achacaba el hecho de que Hogan bebiera aquella noche y por ello perdiera la vida.

-Todos aquellos que han deseado cambiar el mundo, siempre terminan sufriendo como el héroe Sansón: sucumbiendo ante las tentaciones más bajas, las intrigas de los débiles. Y si tratan de remediarlo, acaban extinguiendo tanto con los que habían jurado proteger como consigo mismos. Por lo que nadie anhela ya darle la vuelta al mundo, temen a la muerte, a la soledad y el desprecio que implica ser un transformador, ignorando o más bien, rechazando el hecho de que es precisamente la muerte y la soledad las amantes más fieles que puedes encontrar en esta vida. El desprecio no puede existir cuando eres libre, mi Tony, porque no hay cadenas que puedan atarte cuando vuelas alto, por encima de la bestialidad ignorante.

Se suponía que debía sentir algo, pero desde aquella noche su mente y corazón estaban embotados, colapsados quizá. Lo que el castaño tuvo fue un poco de rabia producto de la frustración al no poder tener en orden lo que siempre había dado por sentado. No quiso ser brusco con Pepper. Ella no se quejó tampoco, al contrario, sus uñas se clavaron en su espalda con esa fuerza típica de una mujer disfrutando de un intenso orgasmo, apretando sus caderas con sus largas y tersas piernas mientras se arqueaba contra esa cama matrimonial donde había pasado años compartiéndola con Happy. Pero ahí estaban, él martilleándola con desesperación, ella gritando su nombre en medio de un sonido gutural, rodando sus ojos y mojando las sábanas al correrse, mostrando esos pechos erectos para él cuando también se vino en su interior. Al carajo las precauciones.

-Todos somos como las luciérnagas, necesitamos de la oscuridad para brillar. Es el mero hecho de aceptar que no somos sino un montón de instintos, necesidades y sentimientos contradictorios envueltos en un cuerpo decadente conforme pasan los días para huir de esta verdad, abrazando en su lugar la mentira de que somos dioses probándonos a ser mortales. No, mi Tony. Una vez que tienes las riendas de tu mente como de tu cuerpo, te conviertes en el poderoso capitán que vence a la tormenta de la vida. Y esto trae sufrimiento, ese mismo del que huyen los débiles, los cobardes. El sufrimiento trae dolor, el dolor trae conocimiento. Cada vez que sufrimos nos hacemos más sabios, conforme experimentamos toda clase de dolor, nos hacemos más poderosos. Tienes que aprender a abrazar tu oscuridad para convertirte en la luz que guía a tus rebaños.

Su siguiente sesión fue en el taller, luego de Steve terminara su primera pintura y él le confesara que había tenido sexo con Virginia Potts en la cama de Happy Hogan. El rubio solamente sonrió, le sujetó con fuerza por los cabellos de su nuca antes de besarle hasta que casi se desmayó. Luego acabó amarrado a una de las mesitas de trabajo, boca abajo con cada brazo en una pata igual que cada pierna con el trasero en alto por los cojines y libros que usó Rogers para tenerle así. Stark tuvo un orgasmo cuando los fuetazos supieron tocar con precisión militar en su cuerpo, después vino otro cuando el pene duro de Steve le embistió. Hubiera gritado de no ser por la mordaza, viendo estrellas cuando empapó por segunda vez el mueble y las cosas bajo su abdomen que iba a quedarse marcado por ellas. Volvió a llover, era temporada de lluvias. Las gotas se secaron en los ventanales antes de que ambos por fin acabaran, ahí en el suelo, entre telas, papeles, ropa maltrecha y bocetos.

Más rosas y una cena ligera le despertaron horas después, con la sonrisa amorosa del otro sobre su rostro que acarició al verle abrir los ojos. Tony agradeció ambos regalos, olfateando las rosas que dejó con sumo cuidado sobre una mesita de trabajo desocupada y limpia, tomando la bandeja de la cena, llevándola al sofá donde se arrellanó envuelto en una gruesa frazada. El castaño tomó la taza de café primero, aspirando su aroma cargado y dando un sorbo grande que hizo sonreír a Steve, quien estaba terminando uno de sus bocetos, no muy lejos de él, completamente desnudo sentado en un banquillo con una pantorrilla sobre el muslo contrario, creando una suerte de pupitre carnal que dejaba ver por debajo las cualidades varoniles del rubio. El joven detective se relamió sus labios de forma inconsciente, dirigiendo su mirada a su cena que comenzó a comer.

-Todos sin duda siempre buscan su propio beneficio, y entre más alto sea el altruismo, es más egoísta la intención. Ahí lo tienes con Virginia Potts, podría haberle jurado amor eterno como fidelidad a Harold Hogan, pero solo bastó que dejara de existir para que te abriera las piernas.

-Ella… ella no es así -Stark quiso debatir en voz baja, encogiendo más sus piernas contra su pecho.

-No, mi Tony, TODOS son así, lo que sucede es que juegan a no serlo.

-¿No vas… no vas a…? -el castaño jaló aire, apretando su taza- ¿No vas a hacerle daño, verdad?

Steve levantó su mirada de su cuaderno de bocetos con una sonrisa quieta.

-Dame un motivo para no hacerlo.

-Ella no, Pepper no. Por favor.

-¿Y qué gano yo, mi Tony?

-Tal vez… no lo sé, pero no le hagas daño -un ligero temblor vino a él.

La sonrisa del Capitán Hydra apareció, macabra, cruel, fría… al levantarse del banquillo para caminar hacia Tony, entrecerrando sus ojos. Un pene semierecto se acercó peligrosamente hacia el rostro del castaño, igual que una mano que retiró la taza de café y abrió sus labios con un fuerte pulgar.

-Haz que se tal vez sea un sí definitivo.

Stark solamente abrió su boca, cerrando sus ojos. Volvieron a hacerlo, en el sofá y luego en la barra de la cocina hasta que el cielo comenzó a aclararse. Para cuando el detective despertó, Rogers ya no se encontraba ahí, pero le había dejado una notita de que sólo por esa ocasión le complacería en tal capricho. Con un suspiro, se levantó con la mandíbula algo adolorida igual que su trasero. Miró alrededor por varios minutos antes de buscar sus ropas para salir de ahí, tomando sus rosas y colocándolas en el asiento del auto a un lado suyo con cuidado. Volvió a casa bajo una lluvia ligera que no cesó en toda la noche o eso le pareció. Se acabó toda una botella de whisky antes de quedar prácticamente inconsciente en su cama. La luz de un nuevo sol matutino le despertó por la fuerza, gruñendo por la jaqueca al arrastrarse al baño en cuyo espejo observó las marcas en su cuerpo de un amo posesivo. El joven detective se tomó su tiempo al asearse, saliendo con una toalla sujeta alrededor de sus caderas y bajando las escaleras algo adolorido.

Se quedó de una pieza al ver la casa impecable. Estaba muy seguro de que así no estaba cuando él volvió, si bien no prestó atención, tropezó con una que otra cosa conforme el alcohol subió a su cabeza. Pisos limpios y lustrosos, muebles sacudidos, todo olía a limpio. Incluso en la cocina había un aroma a café que le hizo agua la boca, terminando de bajar descalzo, anonadado y preguntándose si acaso Pepper se había vuelto completamente loca. La sala siempre tan llena de cosas inservibles era ahora una habitación digna de una fotografía para bienes raíces. Parpadeando sin poder comprender, Stark se dio media vuelta hacia la cocina, buscando la figura de la rubia. Al ver unos cabellos dorados el corazón le dio un vuelco… hasta que reconoció que no eran los largos cabellos de Potts, eran cortos y ligeramente levantados en la frente.

-¿Carol?

-Buenos días, Tony. El café está listo.


	15. Calor de un refugio

**Juegos Prohibidos**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel

 _Parejas_ : Stony, por principio.

 _Derechos_ : a vivir, quizá.

 _Advertencias_ : historia AU, de corte policíaco, algo gore como angst, no digan que no les advertí porque sí les estoy advirtiendo. Esta historia está dedicada a mi hada de toda la vida, Katrinna Le Fay, porque sus deseos son mis órdenes.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Capítulo Catorce. Calor de un refugio.**

* * *

"La peor decisión es la indecisión."

Benjamín Franklin.

* * *

-¿Carol?

-Buenos días, Tony. El café está listo.

Stark en verdad tuvo que pellizcarse para estar seguro de que no estaba alucinando con tener a la Capitana Danvers terminando de limpiar su cocina vestida de civil con su delantal con un gatito estampado en el pecho, cabello recogido en un muñón; al lado de una cafetera nueva que humeaba su tipo de café preferido. Una taza con estampa de gato esperaba al lado para ser llenada, junto a una caja de donas recién compradas. Para alucinar en verdad.

-¿Qué…?

-Anda, no muerdo.

Por la resaca y la necesidad de algo en su estómago fue que se decidió a ir por su taza de café, llenándola en silencio bajo la mirada curiosa de Carol.

-No entiendo. No entiendo… ¿qué… qué hiciste? ¿Por qué?

-Desde la muerte de Happy has estado ausente, Tony. Así que Rhodey y yo decidimos hacer un plan para rescatarte.

-¿Rescatarme?

-Sí -Carol asintió, dejando el mandil y guantes sobre una silla para caminar hacia él- Quiero contarte algo si me lo permites.

-Cielos, acabas de limpiar y ordenar mi casa como si fueses Nanny McPhee, lo menos que puedo hacer es escucharte.

-Perdí a mi pelotón durante una emboscada, fui prisionera de los terroristas de quienes hui en condiciones que aún hoy me sorprenden.

-Lo siento.

-Tuvieron que internarme en un hospital psiquiátrico porque sufrí de estrés postraumático. Ahí me di cuenta de que la maldad realmente te puede asfixiar, te puede hacer creer que tiene la razón. Un día llegó una carta para mí, era de una de las madres de mis soldados caídos, me enviaba un pequeño papel que su hijo escribió sobre mí. Unas simples palabras: "ella es mi heroína, mamá."

-Wow.

-Yo había estado culpándome por no haber sido una buena líder, pero al final, tanto ellos como yo sabíamos que podía pasar cuando enfrentas a esos bastardos asesinos. Es igual, Tony. No puedes estar culpándote de lo que hacen otros que te conocen y aprecian. Sus decisiones y sus acciones les pertenecen únicamente a ellos, no a ti.

-… gracias, pero…

Una mano gentil levantó el mentón del castaño, viéndose reflejado en los ojos de la Capitana, atemorizado. Estaba atemorizado.

-Conozco esa mirada, Tony, la oscuridad te está tragando y sientes que no puedes más, estás cediendo a ella. Te está engañando.

-Yo no…

-Escucha, y escucha atentamente -Carol entrecerró sus ojos- No importa cuántos errores hayas cometido hasta ahora, no importa cuánto daño creas que has hecho. Tú no eres malo, Tony. Eres un ser con el corazón más bondadoso, lleno de cariño y comprensión a un nivel que pocas veces podemos tener el honor de ver aparecer en este mundo. Y vales todo el esfuerzo el protegerte.

-E-Eso no es cierto… no -Stark parpadeó, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse.

-Lo es. He visto la cara más horrible del mundo, Tony, por eso puedo distinguir entre quienes han dejado de ser humanos y de esos ojos que solamente quieren hacer el bien. De los segundos son los tuyos. No eres malo, Tony.

-Pero… es que, Carol…

-No hablaremos más -ella sonrió, acomodando sus cabellos húmedos- Quiero que termines tu café, comas unas donas y vayas a vestirte porque vendrás conmigo. No acepto un no por respuesta.

-Capitana, sí, Capitana.

-Anda.

Tony sintió que estaba pisando nubes, sin saber muy bien qué sentir o qué hacer con semejante situación. Llenó de nuevo su taza, tomando una dona de chispas de chocolate que mordió aprisa, inspeccionando ese piso de su casa con la curiosidad propia de quien no había visto en mucho tiempo como lucía un hogar decente. Todo oliendo a limpio, brillante. Se dio cuenta que siempre había tenido una casa linda, era que la había descuidado tanto que ya no la reconocía. Carol se quedó hablando por celular con Rhodey por lo que alcanzó a escuchar, suspirando mientras devoraba goloso otra dona, ahora de glaseado rosa con franjas de chocolate. El joven detective terminó su desayuno cual niño bueno y subió a ponerse ropa casual, tenis y lentes. Hasta entonces se dio cuenta que la Capitana Danvers había visto su cuerpo casi desnudo con las marcas que Steve le dejara.

Bajó con las mejillas ardiendo porque no pudo retrasar más su regreso con la rubia que ya le llamaba insistente para llevarlo con ella. Sin embargo, Carol no le dijo nada respecto a eso, continuó sonriéndole y hablándole durante el trayecto en su auto sobre la pequeña fiesta que Fury deseaba organizar con la siempre inquieta Janet Van Dyne para aligerar las cargas de todo el equipo, pasar un momento agradable luego de tantos infortunios. Tony suspiró, jugando con sus manos al ver que se dirigían hacia la casa de James Rhodes que ya compartía con Danvers al ser una pareja formal. Su amigo estaba en la entrada bajo ese techo tipo californiano, esperando tranquilo con una sonrisa quieta a que el castaño viniera a sus brazos, cosa que no le negó, prácticamente estampándose en su pecho y recibiendo en recompensa unos mimos infantiles.

-Tranquilo, Tones, estamos contigo.

Stark tenía el corazón a mil, ¿ellos sabían de Steve? ¿qué tanto sabían? ¿qué pensaban de todo ello? ¿estarían decepcionados de él por involucrarse con nada menos que el Capitán Hydra? Completamente callado, entró con la pareja hasta la sala, tomando un sofá de un solo asiento para arrinconarse ahí, quitándose los tenis y encogiendo sus piernas que abrazó. Frente a Rhodey no tenía por qué esconder nada, lo cual hacía que fuese más difícil porque de pronto tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar y de confesarlo todo. Para su sorpresa, lo único que sucedió fue que su amigo vino a él con una cálida frazada que puso sobre sus hombros para envolverle, otra taza de café y la pregunta sobre cuantas pizzas sería capaz de terminarse mientras veían una maratón de Juego de Tronos. Con un nudo en la garganta, el castaño les respondió, bebiendo su taza sin moverse en lo absoluto y prefiriendo hacer nota mental de los detalles en la casa que ya delataban la presencia femenina comenzando a reinar en la decoración anteriormente austera.

Vieron la primera temporada entre comentarios sobre las diferencias entre el libro y la serie porque la Capitana Danvers era asidua lectora del autor. Tony era fan, pero en definitiva la rubia tenía un mejor acervo y pronto estaban comiendo papas a la francesa en una tertulia posterior sobre el cambio en los personajes. Ya era tarde cuando habían terminado, siendo hora de la cena. Quiso marcharse, con el pretexto de haber pasado ya mucho tiempo en casa ajena, más ninguno de los dos le soltó, ahora que estaba sentado entre ambos en el sofá principal, igualmente hecho ovillo, compartiendo un edredón nuevo con estampados de marcianos verdes que le sacó una sonrisa, acariciando los dibujos de forma pensativa. Ya no podía más, tenía que sacarlo.

-Lo siento -carraspeó- Es que…

-Está bien, Tones. Si no quieres hablar, no hablaremos. Sólo quiero que entiendas esto: no estás solo y pase lo que pase, por muy horrible que te parezca, no hará que abandonemos.

-Vamos a estar contigo siempre -asintió Carol.

-Steve… no es malo… es que…

No pudo continuar, el llanto ganó el lugar a las palabras que pudieron haber salido de su boca. Tony se cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos, siendo protegido por cuatro brazos que le consolaron hasta que por fin recuperó el habla. La rubia le pasó un pañuelo y Rhodey despeinó sus cabellos.

-Eso, tranquilo, ya pasó, Tones.

-Rhodey… lo siento… no puedo, es que…

-Hey -éste arqueó una ceja, levantando un dedo- No estoy pidiendo explicaciones.

-¿En serio no quieren saber nada?

Carol se encogió de hombros. -¿Cómo te sientes tú, Tony?

-Yo… no sé qué hacer -dijo al fin- De verdad que no sé qué hacer.

-Entonces no hagas nada.

-¿Qué? -el castaño le miró como si le hubiera dicho que era inmortal.

-No hagas nada, Tony. Y mientras no haces nada vas a quedarte con nosotros.

-No, no, no, es… no…

-Aún no conoces a mi novia -rió Rhodes- No acepta un no por respuesta.

-Pero…

-No estás solo y necesitas pruebas muy fehacientes para que esa cabeza dura tuya pueda comprenderlo.

-Tengo malos hábitos -Stark quiso defenderse.

-¿Ajá? -la Capitana ladeó su rostro.

-Suelo andar casi desnudo o desnudo por la casa.

-Eso me contó Rhodey y lo comprobé hoy en la mañana.

-No es bueno para una pareja que…

-¿Por qué los hombres creen que una mujer va a perturbarse por verles el pene y las pelotas?

-… ¿por qué sí?

Rhodey se carcajeó. -Es batalla perdida, hermano.

-Tú deberías estar desconcertado y ofendido de que tu novia me haya visto… -se calló al recordar las marcas en su cuerpo.

-Se llama confianza, Tones, deberías practicarla.

-Hey.

-Voy a decirte solamente esto: si veo o me entero de que Steve Rogers te lastima, no existirá nada que me impida encontrarlo y cortarle las manos.

-¡Rhodey! -Tony hizo una expresión dramática que no le duró mucho, cambiando por una en verdad angustiada- Por favor, puedo manejarlo.

-Seguro.

-Déjame… yo… -el castaño se relamió sus labios- Sólo quiero que me den la oportunidad de arreglarlo, ¿okay?

-Okay, pero tienes la advertencia y no tengo ningún problema en decírsela cara a cara a ese hombre.

-Lo sé, Rhodey Pooh. ¿Gracias?

-No es un favor, Tones.

-Ustedes dos van a hacerme llorar.

-Eres un llorón -bromeó Carol, empujándole por un hombro- Pero uno lindo.

-¿Entonces limpiaste mi casa porque no voy a estar en ella?

-Al fin tu mente se despeja.

-¿Y me quedaré desde ahora en esta casa?

-Pobre de ti si no lo haces. Verás porque tengo el rango de Capitana.

-Uh.

-¿Qué quieres de cenar, Tones?

Verdad sea dicha, Tony no había dormido tan bien como lo hizo esa noche sobre el hombro de su amigo, quien luego le llevó a su cama en la habitación correspondiente. Sentía como si le hubiera cerrado la puerta a un torrencial que trataba de inundar un submarino, siendo esa compuerta la única barrera entre todo lo que significaba Steve Rogers y su mundo. Fury les llamó muy temprano por la mañana, por lo que los tres viajaron en el auto de la Capitana Danvers hasta Boston donde era la cita. Estaban muy cerca del Barón Zemo, no se acercarían a Hydra hasta tener todo completamente cubierto. Stark miró a la Agente Van Dyne sentada muy pegada de Jarson, y para su sorpresa, aunque no del equipo, el Sargento Barnes con Natalia Romanova. Seguía bajo el tratamiento del Doctor Richards, pero ahora ya estaba siendo miembro activo del equipo.

-Stark -le llamó Sharon Carter cuando salieron.

-Hola, Sharon.

-Peggy quiere que la veas en este restaurante -ella le tendió una tarjeta, o casi se la aventó- Deberías recordar que también soy de tu familia.

-Te quiero, Sharon.

Era cierto que, si bien no se llevaba mucho con los Carter, no era porque ellos fueran malos sino al contrario, era que el joven detective sentía que no encajaba en su molde de seres humanos tan buenos que poco les faltaba para que tuvieran alas. Tony leyó la dirección en la tarjeta, era en Boston lo que le sorprendió aquello, pidiendo un taxi para llegar a tiempo porque su tía era amante de la puntualidad. Esperó paciente en la mesa ya reservada, bebiendo algo de vino y enviando un mensaje a Rhodey quien iba a esperarle para regresar a casa. Tendrían unos días de descanso hasta que todo estuviera listo para cazar a Helmut Zemo, esperando con ello romper uno de los tentáculos más fuertes de Hydra, cosa que el castaño dudó seriamente.

-Anthony Edward Stark.

-Ay, el nombre completo no. Buenos tardes, tía.

Peggy le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejando una carpeta sobre una silla antes de sentarse frente a él, pidiendo la carta para ambos.

-Me alegra que hicieras caso a Sharon.

-Es muy convincente.

-¿Cómo estás, cariño? Tienes ojeras.

-Mucho trabajo. ¿Tú qué haces por estos lugares?

-Mucho trabajo.

-Oh, touché.

Margaret negó, ladeando su rostro para observarle sin decir nada. Trajeron sus órdenes y charlaron de cosas triviales en tanto terminaban sus platillos. A mitad del postre fue que el castaño al fin supo la verdadera razón para aquella cita.

-Supe que Steve Rogers ha vuelto a Nueva York.

-Am, sí… ahora vive en Brooklyn -respondió como si nada, llevándose un trozo de tiramisú a la boca.

-Soy vieja no ciega, Tony.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -el detective le miró con ceño fruncido que recibió una dura mirada. Dejó su cuchara sobre el plato, jugando con su servilleta- Vaya, como vuelan los chismes.

-Me importa un carajo con quien quieras salir, Tony. Aquí lo que me preocupa es Rogers. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que esa familia tuvo cosas muy turbias de las que siempre traté de protegerlos a ti y a María. Y según sé, Steve heredó las malas costumbres de su padre.

-¿Temes que arruine el nombre de la familia?

Tony respingó al puñetazo que Peggy dio en la mesa.

-No quiero que termines muerto por ese hombre -siseó ella- Parece que ya se te olvidó que Joseph Rogers tenía hábitos muy extraños, que Sarah padecía esquizofrenia o que Steve mostró en su infancia claros signos de psicosis. ¿Cuántas veces no te llevamos de paseo en tu cumpleaños en lugar de una fiesta para que Steve no terminara asustándote?

-… bueno…

-¿Crees que los sacerdotes del internado trataban de separarlos siempre únicamente por el ansia de molestar a dos niños?

-No eran muy buenos que digamos.

-María les dio la orden de alejar en todo momento a Steve de tu persona. No podía luchar contra el imbécil de Howard, pero al menos ellos si atendieron la observación de tener a raya al hijo de Joseph.

-Tía Peggy…

-Siempre has sido un chico de buen corazón que no sabe guardar rencores, Tony. Creo que has olvidado lo sucedido en el cumpleaños de Steve.

-¿Cuál de todos? -preguntó Stark con sinceridad, la mirada de su tía le hizo tartamudear- B-Bueno… fue hace… tiempo… y-y…

-Ustedes dos desaparecieron en la fiesta y de no ser por Jarvis, hubieran terminado ahogados en el lago. Steve te había dicho que había un tesoro al fondo y ambos se metieron con piedras en los bolsillos al agua fría. Tuviste hipotermia y luego fiebre por días. No creo que por desaparecer unos años, a ese Rogers se le haya pasado esas malditas manías que tu padre siempre disculpó diciendo que así era como se hacía un hombre de verdad -gruñó Peggy, clavando sus ojos en su sobrino.

-No lo recordaba.

-Sabes que no es por el qué dirán ni por fotografías ni chismes ni nada de eso, cariño. Perdí a mi única hermana, perdí a Jarvis, no quiero perderte a ti. Te he permitido hacer tu vida como has deseado, tuviste el problema del alcohol y demandas, confié en que salieras adelante y lo hiciste. Nunca te he pedido que vengas a mi lado, ni que te vuelvas de lo que tanto te burlas, los niños ricos caprichosos. Has querido hacer una vida diferente, adelante, cielo, me encanta. Lo agradezco. Pero Steve Rogers es un rotundo no. Y sé que eres ya un hombre adulto que se mantiene solo, que es independiente y que tu vieja tía no tiene ninguna injerencia en tus decisiones. Bien puedes solo darme la razón aquí para volver con ese hombre.

-Tú no eres vieja, y me importas, tía Peggy.

-¿Qué con Steve Rogers?

-…

Peggy tomó aire, terminando su postre y pidiendo la cuenta. -Escucha bien, Tony. Si quieres mantener su amistad porque el pobre te de lástima de que haya perdido todo bien puedes hacerlo, pero a una distancia que no te involucre en nada. Soy vieja, estoy cansada, lo único que he hecho todo este tiempo es cuidar tu herencia. Quiero morir sabiendo que te dejé algo bueno, no que me llamen tus amigos del departamento para informarme que vaya a reconocer tu cadáver.

-¡Tía!

-Quiero escucharlo.

Tony suspiró hondo, apretando sus manos en su regazo. -Está bien.

-¿Está bien, qué?

-Me alejaré de Steve Rogers. ¿No vas a buscarlo y ofrecerle dinero para que se vaya del país, o sí?

-Depende que tan ciertas resulten tus palabras -Peggy se puso de pie al pagar, acercándose a su sobrino para besar su frente y cabellos- Te quiero mucho, Tony. Eres lo más importante en mi vida.

-También te quiero mucho, tía Peggy. Has sido como mi madre.

-Entonces respétame como una. Volveremos a vernos. Buena suerte, cariño.

-Igualmente. Y gracias por la comida, estuvo deliciosa.

-Mentiroso.

El castaño terminó su postre y salió del restaurante, caminando por las calles de Boston en un intento de aclarar su mente atribulada. Su estómago y su mente exigieron un café que no le negó, entrando a una pequeña cafetería de ambiente familiar, sentándose a la barra donde recibió su largo vaso humeante que le hizo perder la noción del tiempo hasta que una vibración en su celular interrumpió su vacío mental del momento. Al ver que se trataba de Bruce Banner, respondió enseguida, pidiendo otro café para llevar en tanto respondía con una sonrisa.

-Hey, Brucie, ¿qué sucede?

 _-Tony, ¿cómo estás?_

-Uh, éste es el día de "Todos Se Preocupan por Tony".

 _-Es en serio._

-Vamos, solo bromeo. Estoy bien. ¿Cómo van las cosas contigo y con Betty?

 _-… estamos conociéndonos mejor pero no te hablé para eso._

-Soy todo oídos.

 _-Es sobre las muestras que me enviaste. Realmente raras._

-Ahora sí tienes mi atención, Brucie.

 _-Verás, el Vibranium usado en casa de los Lang tenía un isótopo más "joven" que el nuevo que me enviaste… ¿Calpurnia?_

-Ajam. ¿Quieres decir que es un explosivo recién hecho?

 _-No, tanto, Tony, se trata más bien de que hicieron una mezcla, digamos, más ligera, un Vibranium menos agresivo a su original. El real es ese de Calpurnia…_

-Te quedaste callado.

 _-Bueno_ -el doctor tosió un poco- _Me atreví a consultar con un amigo experto en explosivos. Ya sé que me dijiste que nadie debía saberlo, te prometo que tu secreto sigue siendo tan secreto como antes._

-Okay, okay, ¿qué te dijo tu amigo de seguro anónimo?

 _-Bien, me comentó que el compuesto para activar el Vibranium como éste no es nuevo, tiene al menos diez años de antigüedad. Eso no es todo lo que me dijo. El explosivo llegó aquí, a Estados Unidos y estuvo guardado en bodegas de un puerto en Los Ángeles hasta que un día simplemente desapareció, antes de que se venciera el contrato de renta de todas bodegas._

-¿Hace diez años, dices?

 _-No tengo nombres ni como corroborarlo, a menos que desees sacarlo a la luz._

-Imposible -Tony frunció su ceño- Bruce, ¿el Vibranium estuvo aquí todo este tiempo y luego se lo llevaron sin que nadie hiciera preguntas de semejante tamaño cargamento?

 _-Así parece. Mira, si han pasado ojivas nucleares, cajas de lo que a primera vista pareciera un juego de química no levanta tantas preguntas._

-Tienes razón.

 _-Hubiera querido darte algo más pero solo es eso._

-Es mucho, Brucie.

 _-Hay otra cosa…_

-¿Qué pasa?

 _-La tercera muestra de ADN que también me dejaste. Dio positivo con la muestra de Calpurnia._

-¡Joder!

 _-¿Tony?_

-¿Puedes enviarme eso a mi oficina en mi Departamento? Pasaré por él cuando vuelva.

 _-Claro. ¿Cómo siempre?_

-Eres el osito más hermoso de mi vida.

 _-Cállate. Me debes la colección de Los Duques de Hazard._

-Será entregada a tus manos, palabra de honor. Gracias en verdad, Brucie, te debo más que unos discos de vídeo.

 _-Me despido, cuídate Tony, ¿de acuerdo?_

-De acuerdo. Hasta luego, Bruce.

 _-Te veré después, Tony._

Stark guardó su celular, tallándose su rostro con sus manos. Un explosivo que había estado en sus narices, listo para cuando llegara el momento. Steve era un hombre de paciencia, siempre lo fue. Tembló sin poder evitarlo, mirando su café a medio terminar. El castaño había enviado en secreto a su buen amigo Banner muestras de ADN de los sospechosos que temía fuesen los traidores de Hydra. Solamente la tercera había dado en el blanco. Quien había preparado todo para que casi terminaran muertos en Calpurnia, falsificando su entrada a Estados Unidos antes de lo que había asegurado. Tony miró al techo de madera con decoraciones de estrellas y luces tenues de la cafetería, apretando el vaso entre sus manos. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿Por qué no podía escapar como lo deseaba?

Sigurd Jarson era el espía de Steve.


	16. El juicio de la espada

**Juegos Prohibidos**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel

 _Parejas_ : Stony, por principio.

 _Derechos_ : a vivir, quizá.

 _Advertencias_ : historia AU, de corte policíaco, algo gore como angst, no digan que no les advertí porque sí les estoy advirtiendo. Esta historia está dedicada a mi hada de toda la vida, Katrinna Le Fay, porque sus deseos son mis órdenes.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Capítulo Quince. El juicio de la espada.**

* * *

"Cuando tengo que elegir entre dos males, siempre prefiero aquel que no he probado."

Mae West.

* * *

El silencio en la sala era peor que un funeral, con las miradas que iban desde la acusación, la rabia, el desconcierto, la ofensa. Quizá el único rostro neutral pertenecía al Director Fury, quien paseó su mirada por todos los demás presentes quienes apenas si se dignaban a respirar luego de escuchar la atrevida acusación del Detective Stark contra Sigurd Jarlson, mismo que estaba presente y no dio crédito a lo que escuchaba. Janet Van Dyne explotó contra el castaño, antes de que Carol la controlara pese a estar igualmente desconcertada. Ni a Rhodey ni a ella les había comentado lo que había pensado hacer esa mañana que estaban de nuevo en Washington para revisar evidencias, planear estrategias y escuchar los consejos de Fury.

-¡Cómo te atreves! -chillo la joven agente, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sigurd estaba mudo pero el joven detective no pudo decir si de rabia o de miedo, ese puño cerrándose lentamente le dio mala espina. Inesperadamente, fue el Sargento Barnes quien intervino para auxiliarle en semejante predicamento.

-Si esto es mentira, el vikingo puede refutarlo.

-¿James? -Natalia parpadeó, mirando a uno y otro.

-Que lo haga, a mí me acusaron de todo hasta que pasé sus pruebas y jamás me quejé de que estuvieran examinándome como si fuese un perro con peste. ¿Por qué Jarlson es diferente?

-¿Jarlson? -llamó Fury, cruzándose de brazos tras la espalda.

Tony casi brincó de su silla al ver al enorme rubio ponerse de pie, dedicándole una mirada poco amistosa antes de volverse hacia el Director.

-Pueden esposarme, no tengo nada que esconder.

-Llévenselo -ordenó la Capitana Danvers a unos soldados.

-¡Tú eres el traidor! -se quejó Jan al ver como se llevaban a su novio.

-¡Van Dyne! -gritó Fury- ¿Quieres que te encarcelen también? Tenemos celdas de sobra.

La joven hizo un puchero, pero resistió el llorar frente a todos, tomando sus cosas para sentarse lo más lejos posible de Stark. Claro que había un aire de confusión. Primero, el castaño había llegado mostrando análisis que no fueron hechos en los laboratorios de Washington sino en los del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York, revelando con ello que había sacado muestras y evidencias sin permiso. Segundo, la acusación tan abierta que hizo, probablemente un poco más enérgica de lo debido porque Tony necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenía dentro desde que estuviera viviendo en casa de Rhodey, prometiendo a su tía Peggy el ya no volver a ver a Steve, aunque su mente estaba gritándole igual que un adicto que le buscara para aliviarse. Ahora todos parecían querer alejarse de él como si fuese el Ántrax mismo.

-Tomen un descanso -ordenó Fury cuando se hizo el pesado silencio de nuevo- Stark, a mi oficina.

Rhodey aprovechó para acercarse mientras los demás se marchaban.

-Estoy contigo.

-Gracias, Rhodey, pero acepto que esto lo hice por mi cuenta.

-De todas maneras, no te dejaré solo.

-Mereces el cielo con todo y querubines, Rhodey Pooh.

-Procura no hacer enojar a Fury.

Con un suspiro quebrado, el castaño siguió igual que un cachorro castigado a su amo al Director hasta su oficina cuya puerta casi azotó al cerrarla tras él.

-Escuche, señor…

-No espera eso de ti.

-Si me permite explicar, yo…

-Me habían dicho que eras una maravilla, pero no creía que a tal grado.

-¿Eh? -el joven detective tuvo que sentarse porque le pareció escuchar mal.

-Jarlson es un sospechoso, sí, pero acabas de cortarle el paso a Green Snake al descubrir sus trampas.

-Creo que no estoy entendiendo lo que me dice, Director.

Fury torció una sonrisa, cruzando sus dedos sobre su escritorio.

-Jarlson se puso como cebo, sabemos que él tuvo una relación con Loren Olsen, y que éste es un intermediario valioso de Hydra, además de ser muy rencoroso. Jamás le perdonó que Jarlson le hubiera delatado sus negocios en Europa del Este, o que terminara esa relación al saber quién era realmente.

-¿Entonces…?

-Gracias a que desobedeció mi orden de no sustraer ninguna evidencia, ahora sabemos que tenemos más de un traidor en nuestras filas -el Director bajó el volumen de su voz- Y sé que tienes idea de quienes pueden ser, Stark.

-Ya no quiero parecer un soplón.

-La vida de todos los que estamos trabajando aquí dependen de eso.

Tony gruñó, cruzándose de brazos. -Me quedé con cinco sospechosos al final.

-Nombres.

-Jarlson, Barnes, Coulson, Wilson y el Doctor Richards.

-Curioso que no haya ninguna mujer.

-Fueron las primeras que inspeccioné. Lealtad a prueba de fuego.

-¿Por qué los demás no resultaron tan sospechosos como Jarlson?

-Ninguno dio positivo con los análisis. Pero ahora que dice sobre más de un traidor… puede que uno de ellos haya intervenido con la muestra de Sigurd a propósito.

-O que no sea ninguno de ellos y Sigurd realmente esté con Green Snake.

-¿Sabe lo horrible que es trabajar pensando que uno de tus compañeros te va a traicionar?

-Bienvenido a mi mundo, Stark.

-No quiero ver dolida a Jan-Jan.

-Es una mujer adulta y como tal deberá asimilar la situación.

-Wow.

-Y tú también.

-Pues no me siento mejor, gracias.

-Descansa, Stark. Vamos a tener una incursión sorpresa en la noche. Te quiero con toda la concentración trabajando.

-Señor, sí, Director.

-Bien hecho, Stark. Sigue así.

-Ni siquiera sé que hice bien.

Sigurd Jarlson permanecería encerrado hasta comprobar su inocencia o como lo pensó el castaño, para hacerle creer al verdadero traidor que había funcionado la treta. Traidores, se corrigió. No le extraño el dato, pero lo hacía todo más difícil sumado a su corazón y mentes aún tan caóticas como si el peor huracán en Júpiter se hubiera juntado con el peor agujero negro super masivo. Quería seguir siendo el detective, estar ahí tratando de lograr lo que otros no habían podido en casi diez años y de ahí saltar a su sueño dorado de estudiar en Quántico. Sin embargo, otro lado de su espíritu anhelaba ir a ese taller de pintura, lamer un cuerpo escultural y hacer caso a las lecciones de su amo, servirle como su piel gritaba que lo hiciera. El deber y el deseo estaban en una pelea a muerte dentro de Tony, quien pasó esas horas a solas hasta que llegó la alarma que a todos despertó al ser casi medianoche, obligándoles a salir entre tropezones y bostezos hacia los transportes.

-¡RÁPIDO! ¡RÁPIDO! ¡RÁPIDO!

Cascos, chalecos antibalas, comunicadores, coderas, rodilleras, guantes, lentes de visión nocturna, máscaras antigas, cinturones con pesadas municiones y sus armas respectivas. Fury les dio más sorpresas. Tenían al Barón Zemo en la mira, no estaba solo, aparentemente habían interceptado un mensaje cifrado de Madame Hydra donde aseguraba que el Capitán Hydra estaría con el primero en un edificio corporativo en las orillas de Washington. Stark sintió que el suelo se abrió a sus pies al escucharlo, mirando sus botas militares con un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. Steve estaba con Helmut Zemo. Iban a verle. Todos iban a reconocerle. La pelea en su interior cobró bríos, por un lado, queriendo encontrar un celular al cual llamarle para advertirle, y por el otro la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas al visualizar la victoria de capturar a ambos.

-¿Tones?

-Aquí, Rhodey.

-Estás pálido.

-Creo que debí comer -bromeó, palmeando un muslo de su amigo- Esto es algo grande.

-Lo es. ¿Seguro podrás…?

-Te dije que iba a solucionarlo, lo haré.

Rhodey ya no le dijo nada, quedando en silencio hasta que la caravana llegó a una zona despoblada fuera de la urbe que rodearon a toda velocidad entre tanques, vehículos blindados y helicópteros. Quizá le habían cortado los recursos a Fury pero se notaba que tenía más conexiones que le ayudaban en momentos como ése. Cuando bajaron, todos se percataron de cierta ligera vibración que les hizo pensar en el explosivo, pero María Hill les aclaró lo que era.

-Están excavando, trajeron de Francia una enorme cabeza que está perforando la roca sólida.

-¿Para qué arriesgarse a usar el aire si bien pueden pasar desapercibidos bajo tierra, eh? -murmuró Wilson, preparando sus armas.

-¡A mi señal! -llamó la Capitana Danvers.

Tony jadeó, corriendo con los ojos húmedos con su grupo y mirando aquel edificio que no le dio buena espina porque tenía una construcción demasiado rara para su gusto. Tenía la piel erizada de la ansiedad corriendo por todo su cuerpo. Aquella vibración de la excavadora fue más apagada en el edificio, apenas perceptible incluso para él, aunque era como un recordatorio de lo que estaba por pasar. Estaban envolviendo prácticamente toda la construcción de paredes macizas y pasillos en penumbras con la gente de Fury. Quizá debió escuchar más sus corazonadas y no obedecer tanto las órdenes que les dieron, eso le hubiera librado del ataque sónico que sufrieron antes de siquiera disparar una bala contra los primeros soldados. Luego vinieron explosiones de Vibranium que el castaño no pudo atajar, confundido por la vibración de la excavadora.

De pronto estaba corriendo solo, llamando a Rhodey por unos pasillos confusos, como un laberinto que no tenía salida. ¿Cómo era posible que Helmut Zemo y Steve pudieran estar tan tranquilos cuando los rodearon sin escapatoria? ¿O era que no estaban ahí? Stark no lo supo decir, cada vez más histérico conforme el sonido que hizo sangrar sus oídos fue desapareciendo junto con la vibración al ir subiendo más pisos. Tenía la garganta reseca, con muchas ganas de quitarse la máscara, pero tenía mido de lo que pudiera haber más adelante. Nadie respondió en los comunicadores y los cuerpos de soldados o agentes que fue encontrando al subir por las escaleras de emergencia no le dieron tranquilidad. Escuchó su propia respiración ante el silencio, caminando cada vez más despacio con su escopeta corta en mano, apuntando. Las luces de los pasillos titilaron y debió usar la visión nocturna para seguir andando.

Algo estaba muy mal.

Usando una esquina como resguardo, el joven detective se quitó el casco y la máscara, dejando solamente sus lentes de visión nocturna. La cabeza le punzaba horrible. ¿En dónde carajos estaban más de mil elementos? Si bien el edificio era enorme, no era para que todos se perdieran de pronto. Otra cosa que le inquietó mucho fue que apenas si había encontrado una docena de soldados de Hydra, algo risible a comparación a la vez que habían interceptado a Cráneo Rojo. Su corazón latió desbocado ante miles de ideas y posibilidades cruzando por su mente. Apoyándose en la pared contra a que estaba oculto, Tony siguió ese camino hasta dar con un mapa del edificio. Hubo algo en el ataque sónico que lo había aislado de todos los demás. Al mirar donde estaba, se dio cuenta que había subido veinte pisos corriendo. ¿Cuándo? Revisó los números una vez más, comprobándolos con las puertas que halló cerca. En verdad estaba en el piso veinte.

Tony escuchó un gemido de dolor, erizando de nuevo su piel. Asegurándose de que su arma no tenía los seguros puestos, fue hacia las escaleras al detectar que ese sonido provenía del piso superior. Caminó lo más lento posible para enmudecer sus pasos, ojos bien abiertos, sudando ligeramente al ir acercándose guiado por otro nuevo ruido, como unas patas de una silla tallándose contra el suelo y de vuelta ese gemido de dolor. No hubo necesidad de la visión nocturna al dar vuelta en una esquina. Las luces estaban completamente encendidas. Parecía más un pasillo de hotel que otra cosa, con plantas verdes, una alfombra y paredes limpias, contrario a los pisos inferiores. El castaño contuvo su aliento al acercarse a la puerta entreabierta de donde provenían los gemidos, apenas si asomándose para ver una escena que lo dejó frío.

En una silla, atada de manos y tobillos, se encontraba su prima, Sharon Carter. Traía el mismo uniforme que Stark, manchado de sangre y roto por el pecho, dejando ver una camiseta que se había pegado a sus senos por el sudor. Sus cabellos estaban revueltos como si la hubieran arrastrado o sacudido con violencia. Estaba llorando pese a la venda que cubría sus ojos. Frente a ella, entre sus piernas abiertas por la posición en la que estaba atada, se encontraba una figura que heló la sangre del joven detective. Una espalda ancha, cabellos rubios. Portaba un uniforme tipo militar negro con bandas rojas en los brazos, moviendo sus caderas lentamente. Tony no necesitó ser un genio para entender que estaba sucediendo, los sonidos guturales como las arcadas de Sharon fueron suficientes para saber que Steve estaba obligándola a recibir su pene dentro de su boca.

-Adelante -llamó el rubio, haciendo una pausa, elevando su rostro para verle por encima de su hombro.

Casi se le cae el arma al castaño, temblando de pies a cabeza. Fueron sus pies los que en automático obedecieron, empujando la puerta para entrar, aunque la escopeta seguía apuntando a Steve, quien sonrió como si aquello le complaciera, acariciando los cabellos de una aterrada Sharon.

-Tiene una lengua genial. Ya me hizo correrme.

Al rodear a ambos, Stark se percató de otras cosas. La primera fue que su prima tenía puestos unos audífonos extraños sobre la venda. Que su quijada sangraba porque le habían incrustado un aparato de metal delgado pero que la obligaba a mantener su boca abierta, misma que estaba manchada por el inequívoco rastro de semen de una erección que aún apuntaba a su rostro pálido. Tony miró horrorizado al rubio, temblando de pies a cabeza. El Capitán Hydra volvió a su tarea, empujando su miembro dentro de la boca de su víctima, sin alterarse cuando escuchó el sonido del gatillo de una escopeta activarse, mirando los cabellos que sujetaba con un puño.

-Era ella o Pepper, y como te prometí algo, no romperé mi promesa -dijo con una calma que no parecía que fuese a eyacular en cualquier momento- Me pregunto que estará pensando ahora esta linda jovencita, esos audífonos tienen el mismo efecto que las paredes de este edificio.

-¿Qué…?

Steve empujó de golpe contra Sharon, enterrando su erección hasta tocar su garganta. La joven se arqueó entre llantos al sentirlo, casi ahogándose al recibir de nuevo un semen caliente que escapó por sus labios y barbilla, mezclándose con la sangre de sus mejillas heridas. Tony quiso hacer algo, en verdad que lo deseó, pero todo se movió, perdiendo color y sentido. Apenas si consiguió mantenerse en pie con la escopeta en mano antes de que aquel efecto pasara, comprendiendo lo que el Capitán Hydra quiso decirle. ¿Desde cuándo estaban siendo todos ellos unos meros conejillos de indias de sus experimentos? La vibración no era por un taladro descomunal abriéndose paso por la roca del subsuelo, eso fue una trampa. Era una máquina que operaba ondas ultrasónicas que las gruesas paredes del edificio ampliaban para volver locos a sus víctimas, esos idiotas a cargo de Fury creyendo que estaban emboscando a una mente tan diabólica como la de Rogers.

-Tiene un alcance de varios cientos de metros, aún no está refinada -dijo Steve, sacando su pene de la boca de Sharon, flácido y cubierto de sangre que limpió con los cabellos de ella, girándose al castaño y mostrando ese dibujo de una calavera con tentáculos en rojo en su pecho- Cuando sean kilómetros realmente será una hermosura. Como esta chica. ¿Es tu prima, no es así?

-D-Déjala… ir…

-Por supuesto, no ha hecho nada más que cuidarte.

-Steve…

Sharon vomitó semen y sangre junto con su saliva, llorando atormentada. El rubio caminó hasta que la punta de la escopeta tocó su torso, sonriendo como una madre que ha descubierto a su hijo en una travesura inocente.

-Dame eso, cariño, puedes herir a Sharon con ella.

La escopeta fue dejada en una mesita con instrumental médico bajo la mirada desorientada y asustada de Tony al ver sus manos vacías sin que hiciera nada por defenderse cuando una mano rápida y fuerte lo tomó por el cuello, llevándolo hasta una pared donde lo estampó antes de girarlo, pegando su mejilla contra la pared con aroma a moho y Vibranium. Sintió algo húmedo correr desde su adolorida ceja que se había abierto por el golpe.

-¿Sabes por qué terminaste solo, mi Tony?

-N-No… no lo sé.

Los pantalones del castaño cayeron a sus tobillos, igual que su ropa interior.

-Han estado jugando contigo, todo este tiempo. Fury para ser exactos. Desde que se presentó en la oficina de tu jefe, ya desde entonces te había fichado como sospechoso de Hydra -Steve rió, acariciando las nalgas del castaño, pellizcándolas antes de frotarse contra él- Eres tan listo, tan lindo y tan eficiente que te creyó el Capitán Hydra. ¿Lo imaginas? Cuando entraron al edificio, Fury dio la orden de que te dejaran solo para descubrirte y asesinarte cual perro. Jamás creyó en ti. Nadie de ellos, mi Tony, nadie.

Gritos muy distantes, disparos y una vibración se escucharon al mismo tiempo que Stark gritó, aferrándose a la pared cuando una erección invadió su cuerpo sin preparación. El rubio le pegó por completo al muro, lamiendo su nuca que luego mordisqueó, iniciando un vaivén corto que le hizo gemir de dolor. Lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, siendo borradas por la lengua lasciva del Capitán Hydra, quien ronroneó en su oído.

-Los que están muriendo como perros son ellos, lo más gracioso es que lo hacen entre sí. Se están matando entre sí. He creado un arma muy buena, ¿no te parece? Porque no hay mejor mentiroso que nuestra propia mente -jadeó, aunque hablaba con un tono de voz increíblemente controlado para las embestidas que atacaron al detective sin piedad- Ellos juegan a tener la verdad, bien, pues pongamos esa verdad en sus cabezas para comprobarlo -Rió con un rugido posesivo a los sollozos de Tony, mordiendo su hombro- No se te ocurra volver a alejarte de mí.

El castaño solo gimoteó, recordando las palabras de Fury, el rencor de Barton. Como Janet se le había acercado y luego ofendido. La mirada recelosa de Natalia Romanova.

-¡Aaahh…! -Apretó sus dientes al sentir una presión contra su próstata, combinada con el dolor de la súbita invasión que desgarró su interior.

-No te escucho, mi Tony.

Un sollozo fue su respuesta. ¿Jamás habían confiado en él? ¿Por eso le habían estado espiando? ¿Por eso sus palabras siempre tan cortantes para él? ¿Esa desconfianza? ¿Por eso ahora Fury le había confiado algo tan secreto? ¿Siempre había sido así?

-S-Steve…

-Quiero escucharlo -rugió el Capitán, empujando con violencia dentro de él.

-… n-no… me… aaahh… no me alejaré…

-¡Más fuerte!

¿Nadie había confiado en él? ¿Nadie?

¿Sólo Steve?

¿Era el único?

-¡NO ME ALEJARÉ DE TI! ¡STEVE!

Tony gritó al correrse, gimiendo después al sentir como el rubio terminó en él, girando su rostro para alcanzar sus labios. Fue lo último que supo. Cuando volvió en sí, estaba en una camilla de hospital, una habitación privada con un ramo de flores dentro de un jarrón transparente sobre una mesita junto a su camilla. Tenía una férula en su hombro y brazo izquierdo, su cabeza vendada cubriendo su ceja, su mano derecha con una intravenosa y el sensor conectado a su dedo medio. El cuerpo le dolía horriblemente, sobre todo su entrepierna al igual que la cabeza. Al girar su rostro se percató de que tenía una cánula de oxígeno sujeta a sus orejas. Por las persianas de la ventana que daba al pasillo, notó las figuras inequívocas de oficiales de policía. La puerta se abrió, entrando por ella una muy angustiada Pepper que corrió al verle despierto.

-¡Tony! ¡No te muevas!

La rubia le envolvió entre sus brazos al verle intentar sentarse, pero fallando cuando una punzada en su trasero se lo impidió, quejándose apenas del dolor. Potts le arrulló, haciendo círculos en su espalda y besando sus despeinados cabellos.

-Ssshh, tranquilo, no pasa nada. Déjamelo todo a mí.

-Peps…

-Ssshh, estoy contigo, Tony. Vamos a recuperarnos de esto, te lo juro. No te abandonaré, me quedo contigo. Esta pesadilla va a pasar. Tranquilo, no necesitas decirme nada.

Tony rompió en llanto, ocultando su rostro en el pecho perfumado de la rubia quien siguió meciéndole y mimándole hasta calmarle. La puerta se abrió de nuevo, pero quienes fueran los intrusos, terminaron ahuyentados por Pepper.

-Todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien.

Ella canturreó una canción, acariciando los cabellos castaños con mucho cariño, ajena a la expresión de Stark, quien hizo un recuento lento sobre lo sucedido a lo largo de su vida, en los últimos años como si fuesen piezas de un rompecabezas cuya forma no había entendido hasta ese momento. Una sonrisa macabra que fue apareciendo en su rostro, sus ojos brillando de manera perversa. Al fin había entendido el juego.


	17. Comenzando una nueva vida

**Juegos Prohibidos**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel

 _Parejas_ : Stony, por principio.

 _Derechos_ : a vivir, quizá.

 _Advertencias_ : historia AU, de corte policíaco, algo gore como angst, no digan que no les advertí porque sí les estoy advirtiendo. Esta historia está dedicada a mi hada de toda la vida, Katrinna Le Fay, porque sus deseos son mis órdenes.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Capítulo Dieciséis.** **Comenzando una nueva vida.**

* * *

"Una mentira no tendría sentido si la verdad no fuera percibida como peligrosa."

Alfred Adler.

* * *

 _Quántico, Virginia._

 _Centro de entrenamiento de agentes del FBI._

-¡Vamos, Anthony!

Éste refunfuñó, levantándose de mala gana al ser sacudido y despertado de su apacible sueño. Bostezó mientras se rascaba su abdomen, vistiéndose aprisa sus ropas deportivas, caminando sobre un pie al ir brincando al ahorrar tiempo en ponerse los tenis. Con ambas manos se cepilló sus cabellos, bostezando de nuevo mientras todo su grupo salía a correr en esa fría mañana. Un rocío matutino acarició sus mejillas y nariz, con el vapor de su aliento dejándose ver conforme aceleraban el paso hasta encontrar ese ritmo entre todos que los hacía una célula homogénea de novatos aspirantes a agentes especiales, corriendo entre coros por el bosque. El sol aún no se asomaba por entre las ramas altas de esos árboles delgados ni las montañas que rodeaban el complejo. Jackson, su compañero de habitación, le codeó con una sonrisa al señalar hacia adelante a una linda chica de cabellos castaños claros en coleta, el interés amoroso de su compañero.

-Hoy es el día.

-Sí, hoy es el día.

Muchas cosas habían sucedido en la vida de Anthony Stark luego de renunciar a la policía de Nueva York por su condición física y mental. Peggy Carter le había llevado con él a la Mansión Stark donde le mantuvo escondido de todo periodista y entrometido hasta que se recuperó físicamente, no así psicológicamente. Con algunas pesadillas, episodios de estrés postraumático, el castaño terminó visitando un psiquiatra que le ayudó a sanar su mente, al menos lo suficiente para llevar una vida más tranquila hasta que el aburrimiento pudo más sobre su espíritu inquieto y solicitó la ayuda de su adorada tía para hacer algo mejor que gastar sus días paseándose por una vieja mansión llena de malos recuerdos. Peggy le sugirió volver a intentar su admisión al FBI ahora que bien se había ganado cierta reputación con la iniciativa Vengadores, extinta después del ataque al edificio ultrasónico que terminó en la matanza de cientos de agentes, la desaparición de otros tantos.

Nadie sabía de Nicholas Fury, de Natalia Romanova o Sam Wilson, su prima, Sharon Carter había terminado recluida en un hospital psiquiátrico, el daño por la exposición sónica había sido fatal. Su amigo Rhodey como Carol Danvers estaban desaparecidos, entre otros tantos miembros de la iniciativa que se clausuró por orden del Congreso ante semejantes resultados. Así que Tony decidió tomar el ofrecimiento de su tía, con muchísimo tiempo libre para prepararse tanto académica como físicamente. Esta vez no tuvo problemas para el ingreso y ahora estaba corriendo junto a su siempre hiperactivo amigo Jackson Tatcher, proveniente de Alaska, esperando por lo que sería su primera evaluación para convertirse en la nueva camada de agentes del Buró Federal de Investigaciones.

Durante todo ese tiempo, ya fuese por la vigilancia tan cercana de Margaret Carter o por su concentración en sus estudios, Stark no había tenido visitas ni tampoco se había movido para visitar a alguien, incluyendo a Steve Rogers. Sí, todo parecía como si hubiese sido un sueño, una treta de su mente igual que los veteranos de guerra de pronto creían que lo sucedido en los campos de batalla fuesen simples pesadillas de las que recién habían despertado. Llegaba a tener un correo o una carta de Virginia Potts, saludándole o preguntando cómo estaba mientras ella le ponía al tanto de la situación con el Departamento de Policía de Nueva York, en claro luto por la pérdida de sus detectives. A veces le daba la sensación de que era como en el internado, solamente que aquí podía hacer las cosas que quería.

Ese parteaguas en su vida le había alejado de sus iniciales pensamientos una vez que salió del hospital escoltado por la rubia y su tía. Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a colorear de amarillo las puntas de las armas y hojas de los árboles, la neblina de un amanecer esfumándose entre sus trotes por el camino marcado por otros tantos novatos mientras repetían a coro sus lecciones sobre el reglamento y normas de un agente especial, ya doblando de vuelta hacia el complejo donde su instructor estaba mirando el cronómetro. Tony bufó al ver que Jackson se adelantó para alcanzar a esa chica, quien le sonrió discretamente, pero respondiendo a sus saludos. Ambos se gustaban, le quedó muy claro. Tan solo jugaban a hacerse los tontos.

-¡Hora de las lagartijas! -exclamó el instructor.

Ya en el patio, se tumbaron boca arriba para sus ejercicios matinales, siempre vigilados y cronometrados por el instructor. El grupo estaba animado, tendrían su primera "salida" de entrenamiento. Había elegido la especialidad en ciencias forenses y criminalísticas, así que tocaba que fuesen a una escena del crimen como buenos cachorritos olfateando las evidencias de las cuales extraerían los datos para atrapar al culpable. Una de sus compañeras pareció flaquear, pero Tony le dio ánimos con una pequeña broma, haciendo que sonriera y continuara. Su instructor decía que ese grupo era muy bueno al ser tan unidos, apoyándose de la misma forma que competían entre sí de una forma sana, sin malas intenciones o siendo abusivos con otros compañeros.

-¡Sprints!

Mientras esperaba su turno para su carrera de metros planos, el instructor le llamó.

-Stark, el Jefe Leroy quiere verte. Tienes permiso.

-Gracias, instructor.

Jackson arqueó una ceja a la que el castaño respondió encogiendo sus hombros, trotando seguro hacia las oficinas de los directores de campo, buscando al Jefe Leroy, una leyenda en Quántico por ser de los pocos que habían capturado a mentes criminales increíblemente inteligentes. Algunos decían que de haber estado cuando el Asesino del Zodiaco, él lo hubiera atrapado. Stark se sacudió del polvo del bosque sus ropas, antes de tocar a la puerta.

-Adelante.

Un hombre de cabellos cenizos pulcramente peinados hacia atrás en un costoso traje azul oscuro con corbata verde oscuro le señaló una silla mientras terminaba de hablar por teléfono. Tony obedeció, mirando alrededor las condecoraciones y premios que tapizaban una pared, entre fotografías de novatos con el Jefe Leroy quien colgó la llamada, cruzando sus manos sobre su escritorio de madera barnizada, clavando esos ojos verdes en él.

-Stark, he hablado con tus maestros e instructores, eres muy bueno.

-Gracias, Jefe Leroy.

-Conociste a Janet Van Dyne, ¿cierto?

-… sí.

-Fue una de mis reclutas. Linda chica. Una lástima haberla perdido.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Ella me habló de ti antes de… aquel incidente -el hombre suspiró, abriendo una carpeta encuadernada en cuero, sacando unos papeles- Iniciativa Vengadores, le mordiste los talones a Hydra.

-Sí, bueno…

-Helmut Zemo retiró las células terroristas. Se ocultaron. ¿Dónde? El Diablo lo sabrá, quizá bajaron con él a tomar el té mientras todo se calma.

-No le falta razón -sonrió apenas el castaño.

-Este movimiento no es algo nuevo, ya lo habían hecho antes. Igual que un animal, Hydra hiberna por un tiempo antes de volver a atacar. Quizá ganaron, más si hay algo en esos bastardos es que no se confían, ni siquiera confían en su propia sombra. El que desaparezcan no detiene lo que yo llamo sus "divertimentos" -Leroy le pasó unas fotografías, cuerpos mutilados, escenas de crimen- Te he llamado, Stark, porque te pondré en mi equipo de búsqueda, debemos encontrar la aguja en el pajar.

-No entiendo, Jefe Leroy -Stark parpadeó confundido con los papeles en mano.

-Ya lo he dicho, Hydra está hibernando, tenemos la posibilidad única de atraparlos antes de que despierten y vuelvan a sacudir al mundo. Están ganando terreno y su siguiente golpe ya no será explotar edificios o hackear bancos, provocar levantamientos. Van a causar una crisis mundial, me lo dice este viejo corazón.

-Las corazonadas Leroy.

-Bah, tonterías -bufó el hombre, reclinándose en su asiento- Es algo lógico si analizamos lo poco que tenemos, han tendido las redes y solo es cuestión de tirar de ellas. Pero si los pescamos cuando están durmiendo, habremos salvado el mundo.

-Los animales que hibernan son el doble de peligrosos si se les despierta.

El Jefe Leroy sonrió. -Eso hace el juego más interesante ¿no te parece, Stark?

-Jefe, con todo el respeto…

-Espera, sé lo que dirás. Esto no es la iniciativa Vengadores ni tampoco haremos esa clase de misiones, como dije, buscaremos la aguja en el pajar, de todos los crímenes de asesinos seriales que se cometen en el país, solo unos cuantos pertenecen a Hydra. Si los encontramos y podemos dar con la fuente, habremos asesinado a la bestia antes de que abra los ojos. Pasaste por un infierno, estoy enterado de ello, Stark. Pero si estás en esta división, aquí en Quántico, no es para esconderte de esos infelices, ¿o me equivoco?

Tony negó lentamente sin desviar su mirada. -Quiero… venganza.

-Y yo quiero meterle el pie a Hydra. Por Jan, por mis agentes, por toda esa gente inocente que ha muerto tratando de detenerlos. Vamos a hacerlo, Stark, ¿qué dices? ¿O prefieres ir con tus compañeros a husmear a un pervertido que se excita con calcetines sudados de abuelita?

-¿Sólo se trata de ubicar los crímenes que pertenecen a Hydra?

-Es más complicado de lo que suena.

-Quiero hacerlo.

-Lo sabía -sonrió el Jefe Leroy- Espero que no te importe que tengamos un poco de ayuda… extra oficial.

-N-No entiendo…

-Mis casos no los resolví solos, Stark, tuve ayuda. Pero claro que eso no va a aparecer en los informes porque no puede ser. Es algo… fuera de la ciencia.

El castaño parpadeó aprisa, apenas juntando sus cejas. -¿Señor?

-Tengo un buen amigo, él me ha guiado en mis casos sin fallar una sola vez. Quiero que trabajes con él, Stark -Leroy se giró, buscando en uno de sus cajones una tarjeta que le tendió a Tony- Vamos a investigar los casos con su ayuda extraoficial, sería la mejor descripción.

Stark leyó incrédulo la única línea de la tarjeta. _Dr. Stephen Strange._

-Lamento no conocerlo.

-Tendrás la oportunidad, ve a cambiarte, salimos en una hora. Desayunaremos en el camino.

-Gracias, Jefe Leroy, es un honor trabajar…

-Deja eso para los tontos. Mueve ese trasero, Stark.

Todo era como un _dejà vu_ y el castaño se preguntó mientras se duchaba aprisa si acaso no estaría repitiendo la misma historia que bien podría terminar con igual resultado. Una vez arreglado en ropas semi formales, acompañó al resto del equipo -agentes ya de campo- para salir de ahí en dirección hacia las afueras de Virginia, donde vivía aquel doctor. A su lado, en la camioneta que le correspondió, iba otro hombre no tan mayor como el Jefe Leroy, extrañamente calvo para su edad y quien le miró con una mirada penetrante, como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos. No le habían presentado a todos puesto que eran bastantes agentes, así que Tony simplemente esperó a que se hicieran las debidas introducciones a su tiempo o bien se presentara la oportunidad de saber quién era quien. Ese hombre calvo le tendió su mano al notar sus gestos.

-Profesor Charles Xavier. Seguramente me conoce como el Profesor X.

-Ciencias informáticas -observó Stark, estrechando su mano- Los hombres X.

-Sí, nos han puesto así -sonrió el profesor, acomodándose en su asiento- Dicen que eres el nuevo prodigio del Jefe Leroy.

-Am, no lo sé, esta es mi primera experiencia de campo.

-No tan primerizo. ¿Departamento de Policía?

-… sí, ¿eso lo dice en alguna parte de mi uniforme o…?

-Portas las armas como alguien que ya tiene experiencia, los novatos suelen olvidar el seguro o colocarla bien sujeta a su funda.

-Oh. Es usted muy observador, casi juraría que lee las mentes.

-Con la práctica que tengo, podría decirse -rió el otro- ¿Te dijeron algo del Doctor Strange?

-Nada, solamente que tiene una "habilidad" para casos de asesinos seriales altamente peligrosos.

-El Jefe Leroy quiere tender una trampa a Hydra, nombre tan maldecido ya en todas las agencias de investigación. Problemas desesperados necesitan medidas desesperadas.

-Algo me dijo de eso.

-Justo cuando podíamos haberles rastreado, ellos desaparecieron. Esta ya es la tercera vez que lo hacen y estamos todos molestos, muy molestos con eso.

-Comprendo el sentimiento -Tony sonrió apenas- Fue… una experiencia muy dura para mí.

-Se te nota. Como dije, no tienes ese aire de inocencia que los novatos suelen tener, pareces más bien como un lobo jugando entre corderos.

-Lo tomaré como un halago.

Charles rió, mirándole unos segundos antes de volver su mirada al frente, dejaban la autopista para entrar a un camino de terracería que iba a otro más plano, aunque poco usado, la vegetación creciendo en las viejas huellas de la senda lo demostraban. En un claro del bosque, encontraron la casa que buscaban. Definitivamente el Doctor Strange no vivía como un ermitaño, si bien lo pareciera en el perfil que Stark había leído. Su hogar era de tres plantas, con un enorme jardín trasero, un invernadero y un pequeño campo de hortalizas. Dos autos no del año, pero nuevos. Un almacén enorme con un granero adjunto. Tenía que ganar mucho dinero para vivir así, se dijo al notar también la antena satelital junto con otras comodidades de la vida moderna. Parecía que alguien los esperaba, una joven de cabellos carmesí oscuro, quien sonrió al profesor cuando éste descendió de la camioneta.

-Wanda.

-Profesor.

-¿Todo en orden?

-Sí.

-Perímetro de vigilancia -ordenó el Jefe Leroy- Stark, no te pierdas. Profesor, Wanda, vengan conmigo.

Leroy le tendió los expedientes con evidencias que aparentemente deseaba que el Doctor Strange los examinara. Dentro la casa tenía más el aire de ser un museo de antigüedades que un hogar familiar, un aire de misterio o charlatanería se respiraba, según la perspectiva. Fueron hasta la enorme y larga cocina de piso de madera pulida con decorados artesanales en las paredes. Ahí estaba sentado el famoso hombre, bebiendo un té. De ojos azules claros, penetrantes, cabellos castaños oscuros con dos mechones blancos en las sienes, una barba parecida a la suya, aunque más profusa, manos que temblaban de vez en cuando. Estaba vestido en pijama con una gruesa bata que arrastraba al suelo pese a la hora, más bien lucía como alguien que no esperaba visitas.

-Tu alumna es muy buena preparando té -comentó con una voz de acento inglés a Charles Xavier- Gracias, Wanda.

-De nada, doctor.

-Richard Leroy, cuánto tiempo sin verte.

-Stephen, amigo.

-Supongo que todo el escándalo armado para llegar a mi casa tiene una buena explicación.

-No queremos romper la armonía de tu santuario -comentó en broma el Jefe Leroy, adelantándose a la mesa- Necesito tu ayuda, sabes que no te lo pediría de no ser que sea algo muy urgente.

-Ya no hago esas cosas, Richard.

-Tenemos… un enemigo muy peligroso. Incluso desarticuló uno de los mejores proyectos que yo haya conocido para defender este mundo. Así de malo es -el hombre se giró a su pupilo- Stark, dale los expedientes.

-No voy a…

-Por favor, Stephen.

Tony se acercó en silencio, dejando primero los cuadernillos de expedientes cercanos al doctor quien le miró de arriba abajo, claramente no conociéndole como a los otros. Se volvió para tomar las evidencias mientras el Profesor Xavier y Wanda tomaban asiento del otro lado de la mesa junto con el Jefe Leroy. El castaño tuvo una idea, algo que le hizo pausarse. Un momento fugaz donde sus dedos extrajeron una pequeña tela que metió entre las evidencias que sacó con sus guantes para dejarlas sobre sus sobres y de nuevo cerca de Strange, quedándose detrás de Leroy, atento a lo que suponía haría ese moderno ermitaño quien aún se rehusaba en ayudarlos hasta que la mirada suplicante de su amigo del FBI hizo que torciera la boca, apuntándole con una mano temblorosa.

-Esto es chantaje.

-No hay nadie como tú, Stephen.

Se hizo el silencio en la cocina cuando las manos deformes del doctor tomaron los expedientes que leyó apenas, pasando las hojas de mala gana mientras aquella agente de nombre Wanda explicaba el asunto de Hydra, los asesinatos que los delataban en las sombras. Los ojos del doctor se posaron ahora en las evidencias que el castaño había descubierto para él. Tony ladeó su rostro, curioso de ver qué sucedía. Strange se agitó, casi tirando la primera evidencia que era una fotografía. De la docena que habían llevado, solamente tres fueron separadas. El castaño comprendió que aquel curioso personaje no era otra cosa que un "vidente" o como decían ahora "una persona con habilidades extrasensoriales". Apretó sus puños al verlo tomar el trozo de tela, perdiendo todo color en el rostro acto seguido. La taza de té cayó al ser empujada violentamente, pues el doctor se puso de pie, sacudiendo sus manos como si hubiera tocado algo espantoso.

Y lo era.

Wanda fue a auxiliarle, igual que el profesor Xavier, mientras que él recogía las evidencias y los expedientes que puso de vuelta en la maleta que el Jefe Leroy había cargado consigo. Este tenía una expresión seria, tragando saliva al ponerse de pie.

-Stephen, ¿qué viste?

-Están persiguiendo algo… algo que no muere. Demasiadas cabezas. Rojo. Mucho rojo. Un pulpo… una calavera. Un hombre… -jadeó Strange, temblando ligeramente con el ceño fruncido hacia Leroy- Una maldad que no puede ser detenida. ¡Fuerte, muy fuerte! Tiene… hay un cuerpo, dentro de un contenedor enorme de agua… hay hojas alrededor. Nicholas Fury. Decapitado.

El castaño abrió sus ojos, cruzando una mirada con su jefe al escuchar el nombre de quien creara la iniciativa Vengadores y que estuviera desaparecido luego del accidente. Charles les observó, ayudando a Strange a tomar asiento lejos de la mesa, mientras Wanda limpiaba el desastre del té.

-¿Puedes identificar al hombre, Stephen?

-No -éste negó con la cabeza vigorosamente- Usa… una máscara, un casco. Pero tiene ojos azules, alto, complexión atlética. Probablemente rubio. Extremadamente inteligente.

-Tenemos un perfil clásico de asesino serial caucásico -comentó Charles.

-¿Qué es lo que lo motiva, doctor? -preguntó Wanda en tono bajo.

-Imposible… él… tiene una visión del mundo… no es posible… imposible…

-Creo que debemos dejarlo descansar -murmuró el Jefe Leroy, volviéndose a Tony- Wanda y el profesor lo ayudarán, nosotros tenemos que ir a la camioneta.

-Sí, señor.

Con la mochila entre los brazos, el castaño siguió a su jefe hasta la camioneta. Ya había quitado aquel trozo de tela de las evidencias. Jamás había visto a un vidente auténtico como Stephen Strange, todos con los que se había topado eran meros charlatanes que él mismo terminaba descubriendo. Había casi descubierto a Steve con solo tocar un pedazo de su camisa.

-Stark, dime qué piensas.

-No ha dicho algo que me haga sorprenderme, Jefe, si me disculpa. Un caucásico loco… los archivos del FBI están atascados de ese tipo de perfiles.

-¿La calavera y el pulpo?

-Pudo haberlo leído en un periódico cuando usted le dijo que vendría.

Leroy rió, asintiendo. -Por eso te traje, tu mente es más avispada. ¿Tienes las evidencias que seleccionó?

-Todas, una de ellas fue la que provocó su reacción.

-Son nuestras pistas. Wanda estudia a Stephen, tiene la teoría de que puede crearse un software usando sus patrones y tener una inteligencia artificial que nos ayude a encontrar a nuestros sospechosos.

-Qué ambicioso. Nosotros solíamos ir a perseguirlos.

-Lo sé, Stark -el jefe posó una mano en su hombro, apretándolo- Debes saber algo. Antes de que Jan desapareciera, me envió un archivo con análisis muy curiosos. Al parecer, este hombre, el que Stephen identificó, está usando una clase particular de medicamentos.

-¿Cómo…? -Tony parpadeó, alarmado- ¿Qué?

-Fue una muestra minúscula pero sustancial que recuperaron del caso de Harold Hogan. ¿Viste la película de Jigsaw, Stark? Seguro que sí.

-Espere… ¿está diciendo que este asesino de Hydra tiene una enfermedad mortal y que posiblemente sea la causante de su perfil asesino?

-Siempre tan listo. ¿Por qué no habías entrado antes?

-Me rechazaron. Problemas de alcohol.

-Imposible, tus pruebas de admisión te hubieran valido la entrada pese a ese detalle y estoy seguro de que te hubieras rehabilitado de haber sido aceptado, ¿cierto?

-Al ciento por cien. ¿Puedo ver esos análisis?

-Claro, te los enviaré a la computadora de Strange.

-¿Eh?

-Te quedarás con él, necesito más que esa descripción. Si te pide que lo lleves a un lugar, lo harás, si te pide que le prepares de comer algo, aunque debas pedirlo al más caro restaurante, lo harás.

-Creí que la Agente…

-No, no me puedo arriesgar a tanto. Charles me ayudará de otra manera.

-Está bien, Jefe. Lo haré.

-Si lo conseguimos, ya no tendrás que hacer las pruebas de los novatos, te graduarás, Stark.

-… wow… digo…

Leroy rió, despeinando sus cabellos. -Pero sobre todas las cosas, siempre haz caso a lo que te diga, Strange. Jamás le desobedezcas, que en eso te va la vida.

-Sí, señor.

-Nosotros iremos a buscar el cuerpo de Nicholas Fury, tú permanecerás aquí a menos que los llamemos a ambos. Te quedarás con una camioneta, armas, luego le diré a tu compañero de cuarto que te prepare una maleta de ropa. Strange tiene señal de internet.

-Puedo hacerlo, señor.

-Lo sé, Stark. Vamos a conseguirlo, por todos ellos.

Tony se quedó en su lugar, viendo a los demás partir, una mano despidiéndolos con el Doctor Strange en el recibidor más repuesto e ignorando la expresión en el rostro del castaño, quien se llevó una mano a sus cabellos como si los acomodara, rozando ese discreto auricular escondido en su oreja tras una pequeña tela que lo camuflaba perfectamente.

-Te dije que esto sería más emocionante.

 _-Mi Tony, jamás me decepcionas._


	18. Tentaciones no inocentes

**Juegos Prohibidos**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel

 _Parejas_ : Stony, por principio.

 _Derechos_ : a vivir, quizá.

 _Advertencias_ : historia AU, de corte policíaco, algo gore como angst, no digan que no les advertí porque sí les estoy advirtiendo. Esta historia está dedicada a mi hada de toda la vida, Katrinna Le Fay, porque sus deseos son mis órdenes.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Capítulo Diecisiete. Tentaciones no inocentes.**

* * *

"No hay virtud tan fuerte que pueda estar segura contra la tentación."  
Immanuel Kant.

* * *

La escena del crimen era digna de estar en uno de esos programas televisivos sobre asesinos seriales inauditos que algunos incrédulos hasta relacionan con seres paranormales. Dos cuerpos, uno de un hombre y otro de una mujer, representando la Anunciación de la manera más retorcida que pueda pensarse para la escena. Ambos cuerpos estaban, en la mejor descripción posible, "expandidos" contra un gran muro dentro de una fábrica, como si hubieran sido muñecos de plastilina en lugar de seres humanos con huesos y órganos tridimensionales. La mujer era de cabellos castaños que permanecieron adheridos a la pared del muro por la fuerza de la explosión de Vibranium. Mismo caso para el hombre, aunque sus órganos formaban las alas que le hacían el ángel trayendo las buenas nuevas a la mujer, hincada originalmente. Varios agentes salieron para vomitar, el aroma de carne quemada aún permanecía en el aire pese a que los cuerpos ya descomponiéndose eran de mínimo estimado, dos semanas.

-¿Anthony?

-Hombre caucásico, entre 30 y 35 años, culto, probablemente de nivel socioeconómico alto, así que tiene un gran espacio para realizar sus prácticas artísticas, obviamente con materiales normales. Tiene influencia católica, los elementos de la escena demuestran su conocimiento del arte sacro, probablemente educado en un colegio religioso. Carácter firme, no debe alterarse con facilidad, un control muy alto de sus emociones. Amante de las artes, particularmente la pintura.

-Bien hecho, Anthony. Lleven el perfil a la central.

-Sí, Jefe Leroy.

Éste se acercó a su pupilo, quien tomaba las últimas muestras, rascando con una pequeña palita la sangre como otras muestras de ADN que aquella espantosa escena podía tener en el muro con una serenidad de quien ya ha visto cosas peores.

-¿Todo bien, Anthony?

-Pensaba.

-¿Sí?

-Quizá alguien comentó alguna situación del caso con el Doctor Strange. Por eso supo de esto.

Leroy sonrió divertido, poniéndose en cuclillas como el joven agente.

-¿Aún no crees que tenga esa habilidad?

-Soy más de la facción científica, Jefe. Disculpe si soy escéptico.

-Por eso estás con él. Tú no enturbiarás las observaciones de Stephen. ¿Cómo van las cosas en su casa? Espero se lleven bien.

-Trato de no perturbarlo, él trata de evitarme lo más que se puede. Lo estamos haciendo genial.

-Esto es obra de HYDRA.

-Probablemente. No estoy del todo seguro, los usos del Vibranium ya no son exclusivos de ellos, han repartido el explosivo a los idiotas que piensan que son capaces de burlarse de la organización.

-¿Crees que Green Snake tiene que ver?

-No lo creo, estoy seguro. Lamentablemente, mi seguridad sin evidencias solamente es una mera corazonada.

-No te desanimes, Anthony -el Jefe Leroy palmeó su hombro, levantándose- Vamos a conseguirlas.

-Las corazonadas Leroy.

-Prefiero que esta vez sean las corazonadas Stark, termina con las evidencias, no olvides llevarlas primero con Strange.

-Como ordene, Jefe.

Con la paciencia necesaria para el método del FBI, el castaño terminó de recopilar las evidencias que colocó en sus respectivos contenedores, igual que las fotografías que habían tomado el resto del equipo. Todo ese maletín lo cerró con los candados de combinación para llevarlo de vuelta a esa casa perdida en medio de la nada que le pertenecía al Doctor Strange. El Jefe Leroy le llevó, comentándole sobre los avances para encontrar al resto del equipo perdido en el último ataque a Hydra. Primero, habían creído que esas dos víctimas eran alguno de los agentes, pero en un muestreo rápido de ADN lo descartaron para alivio de Tony, quien se despidió de su superior una vez que estuvieron frente a la casa. Strange estaba afuera, esperándoles. Solo hizo un asentimiento de cabeza antes de volverse y entrar de vuelta mientras la camioneta del Jefe Leroy se perdía en el camino, entre una pequeña polvareda levantada por las llantas.

-¿Qué traes ahí? -preguntó el doctor cuando el agente entró.

-Creo que lo sabe, doctor.

Stark hizo la misma rutina que había hecho desde que le asignaran el cuidar y vigilar al supuesto vidente, mostrar las evidencias en un orden específico, anotar y grabar lo que dijera al respecto para luego hacer sus propias conclusiones. Aquella rutina se ejecutaba en la mesa del comedor del doctor, quien esperaba paciente a que el agente de cabellos castaños terminara todo ese despliegue de fotografías, carpetas, envases y demás frente a él. Luego de que terminara la "sesión", Tony solía prepararle un té para ayudarle con la migraña y esos temblores en sus manos con artritis. Era más remedio casero que alguna medicina efectiva, sin embargo, ese pequeño gesto le había ganado la confianza del serio sino era que hostil hombre.

-Dos semanas, tenían dos semanas. Lo he visto demasiado tarde.

-En verdad hubiera pasado un año antes de dar con esos cuerpos escondidos ahí.

-El hombre que lo hace no tiene una pizca de remordimiento. Lo disfruta enormemente.

-Todos los asesinos seriales disfrutan del dolor que provocan en sus víctimas.

-No, no lo entiendes, agente -Strange señaló una fotografía con una mano temblorosa- La mayoría de los hombres siempre busca algo en sus acciones, hay un objetivo oculto detrás de toda palabra y movimiento… este no. Lo hace simplemente porque puede hacerlo, porque el mundo se lo permite.

-Debe tener un fin, Doctor Strange -el castaño torció una sonrisa- Un mensaje a nosotros.

-¿Algo más que un "no hay nadie que pueda detenerme"?

-Suena a que lo admira, doctor.

-No, siento lástima por él.

-¿Por qué? -Tony frunció su ceño, anotando en su libreta.

-Se ha creado la imagen de un revolucionario del mundo, intocable al resto de los seres humanos simplemente porque ha tenido la suerte de que le acompañen personas sin escrúpulos que han encontrado en sus ideales el refugio para sus perversiones.

-¿Todo eso le han dicho las evidencias?

-Podrá lucir como un monstruo… pero en verdad es pequeño, indefenso. Tiene el mismo grito que los demás, "no eres capaz de detenerme".

-Pues no lo han podido detener.

-No lo han querido detener, es distinto -Strange miró al agente- Tú le tienes miedo.

Tony rió, tosiendo luego antes de ver al doctor. -¿Por qué habría de tenerle miedo, según usted?

-Lo viste en aquel edificio. Hay cosas que no se pueden ocultar, aunque no se tenga este… don que yo poseo. Recuerda que he sido psicólogo. Sientes la típica admiración de una víctima del Síndrome de Estocolmo.

-¿Está diciendo que yo me enamoré de un asesino serial que dirige una organización terrorista internacional simplemente porque le vi una vez?

-No le viste… él te tocó -el doctor retiró las evidencias lejos de él- Como dije, es algo claro para mí, pero si quieres que lo complemente, puedo hacerlo y así dejarás de burlarte de mí.

-Tiene entrenamiento en criminalística, conocimientos en el campo de la neurociencia, colaborando con el FBI por varios años… si eso no lo hace avispado para saber obtener información, entonces es usted un reverendo tonto, Doctor Strange.

-Fuiste como el ratón que es atrapado por una serpiente -atacó el otro, sin quitarle la vista de encima- El miedo te hizo dócil ante él de la misma manera en que lo fuiste con Howard Stark, esperando misericordia que te fue dada cuando violentó tu cuerpo. Le crees omnipotente simplemente porque sufriste un doloroso revés, perdiendo amigos y compañeros de batalla. Crees que nadie lo tocará, que nadie le vencerá. Pero muy dentro de ti… anhelas que alguien pueda vencerle en su mismo juego. Y si eres tú, mucho mejor.

Tony le escuchó en silencio, muy serio. Cuando Strange terminó su discurso, tomó las cosas de mala gana, casi azotando el maletín que llevó al recibidor para cuando llegara el agente en turno para recogerlo junto con sus observaciones y conclusiones. A zancadas se dirigió hacia la cocina, la tetera ya silbaba, tomándola para llevarla a la mesita donde preparó el té del doctor en un silencio pesado, mientras éste se reclinó contra su silla, esperando a que el temblor de sus manos pasara. Una vez que los minutos necesarios transcurrieran para que el té estuviera listo, el castaño lo puso en una bandeja pequeña de madera que llevó a la mesa del comedor, junto con el azúcar y la cucharita. Tomó asiento a un lado del doctor, observándole tomar la infusión como un sediento pese a que el agua aún estaba caliente.

-Está bien, le tengo miedo, ¿okay?

-Lo noté desde tu forma de vestir, no dejas ver casi nada de tu cuerpo.

-¿Podría creer si le digo que es… como una bestia? No tiene la fuerza de un humano normal.

-Continúa.

Stark carraspeó, sus manos jugando encima de la mesa. -No es normal.

-¿Qué te dijo… mientras lo hacía?

Un silencio más largo, angustioso, cayó entre los dos, interrumpido apenas por el débil tic tac del reloj de pared que Strange poseía en la sala.

-Dijo que sería siempre suyo.

El doctor entrecerró sus ojos, bajando el volumen de su voz como si fuese ya un susurro que el agente pudiera escuchar.

-Sabes que no es cierto. Nadie puede poseer a nadie.

-¿Qué tal si se equivoca, uh? -la voz de Tony fue insegura, llevándose una mano a su ojo izquierdo donde una lágrima quiso escapar, borrándola de inmediato- Usted no estuvo ahí.

-Yo no… pero tú sí, y sobreviviste, Tony.

-Por poco. ¿Y para qué? Ni siquiera usted puede saber su nombre ni dónde está.

-¿Tanto ansías saber eso?

El agente se quedó callado, bajando su mirada. La mano deforme del doctor apretó suavemente el brazo del castaño, por encima de la chamarra. Stark levantó su vista.

-No le des el poder de controlarte.

-Sé que, si llego a volver a verlo, me matará esta vez.

-Es lo que desea que pienses, ha jugado ese juego desde hace años y es experto en ello. Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda fallar. No es perfecto ni sobrehumano. Es tan mortal como todos nosotros, y pagará por sus crímenes.

-¿Puede jurarlo, doctor?

-Ssshh, aquí no está, Tony.

-¿Puede hacerlo? ¿Usted puede tenerlo… con sus visiones?

-¿Quieres que lo haga?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, uno desesperado, el otro queriendo consolarle. El timbre del teléfono de la casa los hizo separarse con el castaño poniéndose de pie para ir a responder al agente que iría por el maletín, dando la espalda al Doctor Strange. Cuando terminó y colgó, se volvió a la mesa. Strange ya se había levantado, caminando con pies arrastrándose al subir las escaleras. Luego de examinar las evidencias, de tener esa clase de visiones y una que otra charla de ese tipo con el agente, aquel hombre podía quedarse dormido hasta mediodía completo sin que nada en el mundo pudiera despertarlo. Tony, ya más experto en preparar comidas desde que entrara a Quántico, le tenía preparada una comida nutritiva según le había indicado el Jefe Leroy, quien ya conocía esas recaídas en su amigo por las visiones. Era obvio que Stark no podía lo que charlaban después, no al menos al pie de la letra porque casi siempre involucraba ese tema.

-¿Doctor? -le llamó al pie de las escaleras antes de que Strange entrara a su recámara.

-¿Sí?

-Gracias. Por hablar conmigo.

-Tony -el doctor le guiñó un ojo- Es un placer.

Una vez que el agente dejó la mesa del comedor limpia y todo en orden, revisando que su vidente bajo observación ya estuviera profundamente dormido, salió a dar su usual paseo alrededor de la casa, tanto para supervisar que el cerco de seguridad que había colocado estuviera funcionando sin desperfectos como para despejar su mente luego de aquellas palabras.

O bien, eso era lo que dejaba mostrar.

-¿Sabes? Creo que le gusto a Strange.

- _¿No me digas? No me había dado cuenta._

-Detecto celos en tu voz.

- _Prefiero que me digas ya que estás planeando._

-Tardará en encontrar el resto de tus obras, es rápido y certero, pero no tanto. Mientras tanto, puedo jugar con él.

- _Te pone una mano encima y haré mi mejor obra con él._

-Steve, Steve, no pierdas la cabeza por un vidente.

- _¿En verdad piensas hacerlo?_

-Bueno… te sorprendería saber que Stephen Strange es uno de esos grandes amigos de la infancia de mi tía Margaret. Fueron juntos al mismo liceo. Ya sabes, la conexión familiar, el drama personal…

- _… sus malditas ganas de cogerte._

Tony rió divertido, lanzando algunas piedras a lo lejos, entre los árboles. Las alarmas sonaron, comprobando su funcionalidad.

-Tuvo un amante que trabajó en la ONU, cuando era consejero externo en asuntos víctimas de guerra, claro que es algo de lo que no cuenta mucho porque aquel romance le distrajo de su "poder místico" de vidente y todo terminó en la masacre de la escuela que te mencioné.

- _Mi Tony, la culpa moldea mejor que la disciplina._

-Vamos, ¿no te emociona? Ni siquiera sospechan cómo lograste mutar el compuesto del Vibranium. Habrá ropa interior llena de mierda para cuando se den cuenta.

- _Eso no me distrae de tu plan con aquel doctor._

-Desde que atrapé su atención con mis pesadillas, su inclinación por mí despertó. Oh, esa adictiva sensación de querer salvar una pobre alma en desgracia.

- _¿Estás seguro?_

-¿Steve Rogers de acuerdo en que un hombre mayor me corteje?

 _-Elisa ha terminado con sus planes, Margaret Carter pronto se marchará de Nueva York, hacia Sierra Leona donde estará muy ocupada salvando niños. Zemo está esperando a que Loren termine con sus movimientos._

-Por eso necesitamos distraer a Strange.

 _-¿Qué te garantiza que caerá de nuevo?_

-Hey, ¿estás diciendo que no soy atractivo?

 _-Estoy diciendo que no es una secretaria de la estación de policía._

-Dejando a un lado tus celos innecesarios, yo sé que está dudando ya de cómo reaccionar conmigo. Solamente tengo que darle las señales correctas para que caiga.

- _Recuerda que tu estancia no puede durar tanto._

-Por eso debo cautivarlo, que me siga una vez que me marche.

- _Mi Tony, te lo advierto…_

-Ssshh, cariño. Déjamelo a mí, ¿acaso te he decepcionado?

Horas más tarde, una hogareña cena era cocinada al ritmo de las viejas melodías del rock&roll de los años 60 en su época de oro. Stephen Strange bajó las escaleras al escuchar los canturreos del castaño mientras iba de un lado a otro, sacando ingredientes, cortando panes, poniendo en el microondas los restos de la comida como recalentado. Estando descalzo, el doctor tuvo que aclarar su garganta para hacerle saber a Tony que estaba en la cocina.

-¡Doctor! -el agente respingó, girándose con una mano en el pecho- No me asuste así.

-Lo siento, estabas muy entretenido cantando. Nunca te había escuchado hacerlo.

-Aah… solo son balbuceos muy próximos a la invocación de algún demonio persa.

El doctor rió, sentándose en la mesa de la cocina. -Huele bien.

-Y sabe mejor, se lo aseguro, esta receta es de mi madre.

-Oh, vaya, ¿te enseñó a cocinar?

-No podría decirse eso, pero la vi hacerlo. No tenga pendiente, la he hecho anteriormente así que lo crudo, quemado o sin azúcar está en el pasado. ¿Cómo se siente?

-Mi té siempre me ayuda.

-Insisto en que debe tener marihuana.

-Tanto escepticismo no es bueno, Tony.

-Amo la ciencia, en verdad.

-Y yo comer.

-Bueno, ¿qué esperamos?

Cenaron acompañados de la música de décadas pasadas entre comentarios del doctor sobre los grupos o solitas de aquella época, mientras el castaño hacía uno que otro comentario mordaz al respecto, comiendo a un ritmo que llamó la atención de Strange.

-Te noto más relajado, Tony.

-Lo estoy… bueno…

-¿Sí?

-No, nada, olvídelo. Tonterías.

-Hemos retrocedido en esta simbiosis nuestra.

-Gracias por decirme parásito, pero… -Stak bajó su mirada, jugando con el tenedor.

-Tony, dime que pasa.

-… usted es muy bueno conmigo, nadie me había tratado así. Digo, Rhodey también era lindo y eso, pero jamás platiqué con él como con usted… además ya no está.

-¿Los extrañas?

El agente suspiró hondo, asintiendo. -Demasiado. El solo pensar que… ¿es malo desear que, si están atrapados o prisioneros, mejor estén muertos?

-Te angustia que los hagan sufrir. Es normal.

-Usted doctor, es el que no es normal. Y no lo digo por su habilidad mutante.

-Hace años que yo tampoco hablaba con alguien así.

-Enterrado en este bosque, difícilmente.

-Sabes escuchar y hacer sentir bien a los demás, no te han arrebatado esa nobleza pese a todo lo que has enfrentado. Tienes un corazón generoso.

Tony negó, sonrojado sin levantar su mirada. -Mentiras, soy tan horrible como la media humana. Lo que pasa es que usted no ha visto todos mis defectos.

-Creo que he visto los suficientes para afirmar lo que he dicho.

-Sé lo que intenta, pero soy malo, doctor.

-¿Por qué él lo dijo?

-…

-Tony… -Strange estiró su brazo, palmeando el hombro del castaño- Tú no eres malo.

-Sí lo soy.

-Quizá tu único defecto es que cargas con las culpas y errores de los demás sobre tus hombros. Que las calificaciones que hacen otros de ti las crees más que a tu propia consciencia.

-B-Bueno…

-Has pasado tanto tiempo luchando contra todos que no sabes qué hacer cuando alguien te dice algo bueno sobre ti.

-Doctor…

-Creo que ya estamos en esa parte donde me puedes llamar por mi nombre.

Tony se rascó una mejilla, levantando su mirada temblorosa hacia el doctor, dirigiendo su vista hacia la mano que tocaba su hombro y que viajó en esos momentos a su mentón para acariciarlo con lentitud. Strange observó fijamente al castaño, quien le devolvió esa mirada, sus manos jugando nerviosas con su taza de café que estaban ya tomando. El chirrido de una silla contra el suelo de madera antecedió a Tony cuando se inclinó hacia el doctor, estampando sus labios contra los muy sorprendidos del otro. Un roce de unos cuantos segundos que dejó perplejo a Strange, mientras que el agente dejó caer su cabeza, tomando todos los trastes para llevarlos al fregadero con manos torpes, casi tirando las cucharas al darle la espalda entre maldiciones entrecortadas que el doctor bien alcanzó a escuchar, frunciendo su ceño en signo de preocupación.

-Tony…

-Olvídelo, ¿quiere? Yo… estoy mal, ¿no se lo dije? Ahora dirá que estoy proyectando mi trauma y todas esas cosas psicológicas.

-Jamás diría tal cosa. Tony, date vuelta y mírame.

-No.

Strange tomó aire, con una expresión de enfado en su rostro. -Acabas de tocarme, y sabes que por eso sé cosas.

-No sabe nada.

-Ahora veo lo que pasó.

Una taza cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en varios grandes fragmentos. El castaño se giró hacia Strange, jadeando como un animal asustado.

-Él no te posee, Tony.

-Cierre la boca.

-Puede ser fuerte, superarte e incluso intimidarte, pero no es tu amo.

-Cállese.

-Las palabras de tu padre no son ciertas simplemente porque un monstruo te agredió. No es un castigo, Tony.

-¡Sí lo es! -casi chilló Stark, apretando la orilla del fregadero con manos temblorosas.

-El gustarte los hombres no es una anormalidad, no es un pecado.

-¡¿Entonces por qué me pasó…?! -Tony gruñó, con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Por qué…?

-No fue tu culpa -Strange se puso de pie, avanzando con cuidado hacia él. Al notar que no huiría, le abrazó de forma protectora- No fue tu culpa, Tony.

Éste ya no le respondió, llorando en el hombro del doctor, aferrado a éste con fuerza hasta que no hubo más sollozos. Strange suspiró, acariciando sus cabellos.

-Vas a estar bien, ya lo verás. Te lo prometo.

-Pero lejos de usted, ¿cierto?

-Tony…

Con un empujón, el castaño se alejó de él, tallándose con la manga de su suéter el rostro húmedo por el llanto.

-Buenas noches.

-¡Tony…!

Stark fue corriendo a su habitación, ahí en la planta baja, azotando la puerta al cerrarla. Fue a la cama, esperando por la sombra que se proyectó cuando el Doctor Strange se acercó, pero sin tocar ni hablarle, dejándole solo. Una sonrisa de victoria fue formándose, mientras sacaba de su pantalón un pequeño frasco con un líquido aceitoso en color azul claro, observándolo a la luz de una media luna por su ventana mirando al bosque. Aquel hombre podría ser un vidente, si es que semejante estupidez existía, pero era un hombre como todos, con un cerebro como todos. Uno que estaba envenenando lentamente. Iba a tocarse detrás del oído cuando la vibración de su celular le hizo arquear una ceja, realmente confundido de que a esas horas se comunicaran con él, pero debido al caso, no le extrañó tampoco. Miró la pantalla con genuina sorpresa cuando abrió el mensaje recibido.

 _¿Nos extrañaste?_

 _Entonces mañana corre en el parque Jefferson a las 7 a.m._

 _Tu abejita favorita._


	19. La imparable cuenta regresiva

**Juegos Prohibidos**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel

 _Parejas_ : Stony, por principio.

 _Derechos_ : a vivir, quizá.

 _Advertencias_ : historia AU, de corte policíaco, algo gore como angst, no digan que no les advertí porque sí les estoy advirtiendo. Esta historia está dedicada a mi hada de toda la vida, Katrinna Le Fay, porque sus deseos son mis órdenes.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Capítulo Dieciocho. La imparable cuenta regresiva.**

* * *

"Una persona que quiere venganza guarda sus heridas abiertas."

Sir Francis Bacon.

* * *

-Tony, no…

-Tony sí -sonrió éste- Soy libre.

.

.

.

 _Un día antes._

 _Ohio, frontera entre Canadá y Estados Unidos._

-¡LOREN! ¡AAAGH… L-LOREEN!

Con un grito gutural, Donald se arqueó contra la cama, sus manos apretando la fina piel blanca de las caderas de su amante, Loren Olsen, quien sonrió con un gemido entrecortado al sentirle correrse dentro de su cuerpo entre esos deliciosos espasmos propios de un miembro viril bien proporcionado sacudiéndose enterrado en su trasero. Las manos del pelinegro arañaron a propósito el grueso pecho del rubio, mordiéndose un labio mientras disfrutaba de aquella singular sensación, no sin sentirse ligeramente adolorido ya después de semejantes rondas de sexo salvaje en un cuarto de hotel barato de aquel pueblo muerto de hambre donde habían quedado de verse. Los cabellos sueltos y empapados de sudor de Loren bailotearon al encorvarse ligeramente, manchando el torso de Donald con su propio semen en un orgasmo más discreto y controlado, moviendo sus caderas de forma circular sobre aquel extasiado hombre, exprimiendo lo último de su placer.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción y media burla apareció en el ojiverde, una vez recuperado de aquel bombardeo. Dio un par de manotazos a Donald para que le soltara, sacando ese pene ya flojo de entre sus nalgas y levantándose con un pequeño descontrol de sus piernas al pisar el suelo, buscando en el sillón viejo donde habían quedado sus ropas sus cigarrillos. Hizo a un lado las prendas para sentarse así sin más, encendiendo el cigarro que fumó casi con desesperación un par de veces, mirando tranquilamente al rubio, quien aún no terminaba de volver al mundo real, con sus cabellos desperdigados por la almohada manchada de su sudor, su pecho con esas gotas blancas corriendo por sus marcados músculos y claro, ese miembro que le encantaba endurecer ya fuese con su trasero o con su boca. Loren sonrió, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y sus manos descansando en los brazos del sillón, la luz de una ventana de vidrios opacos le tocaba por la espalda, oscureciendo sus facciones. Solo sus ojos verdes brillantes y el rojo del cigarro fueron más evidentes por encima del humo de sus labios sonrientes.

-También me alegra volver a verte, cariño.

-Loren… -Donald giró su rostro hacia él, aún con la expresión perdida.

-Diré con cierta decepción que te tomó mucho tiempo llamarme de nuevo, pero entiendo que estaban jugando a esconderse como ratoncitos asustados.

-Estás envuelto en un juego muy peligroso, Loren. Te costará la vida.

El ojiverde bufó, lanzando otra bocanada de humo. -¿Por qué me habré enamorado del más idiota de los espías de la Interpol? Oh, cierto. Dijo que se casaría conmigo antes que el peso de su homosexualidad le hiciera acobardarse.

-Yo no…

-No importa, no vivo de los recuerdos del pasado sino de las glorias del presente, cielo.

-Hydra no deja cabos sueltos. Aún puedes escapar.

-¿Qué si no quiero? ¿Qué si yo no sufro de esa amenaza?

-Ahora estás siendo soberbio.

-¿Eso te extraña? -sonrió Olsen, riendo y alzando su mentón al hacerlo- Me hago la seria pregunta de quién está peor, si yo por ser un fiel seguidor de Hydra o tú por hipócrita.

Donald se levantó despacio, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-Ven conmigo. Comencemos de nuevo.

-¿Qué hay de Janet Van Dyne?

-Lo resolveré.

Loren se carcajeó esta vez. -Eso me dijiste aquella vez, que yo era más ingenuo de tus palabras. No, Donald, esta vez no caeré. No te bastó con dejarme esperando en el registro civil vestido de novio, además te llevaste mi fortuna, hijo de perra.

-Esperaba que, sin tus recursos, volverías a mí y recapacitarías.

-Pero ¿de qué? -el pelinegro frunció su ceño- Hasta donde yo recuerdo te encantaba dejarme las nalgas rojas por tus azotes, las lamías como nadie lo hizo. Y vivías muy a gusto de mi dinero.

-Jamás te busqué por eso.

-No, cogemos como los dioses y eso siempre es un imán.

-Hydra…

-Oh, ahí vamos de nuevo. ¿Hydra, qué?

-Está causando daño al mundo.

Loren bufó, terminando su cigarrillo cuya colilla apagó en uno de los brazos del sillón bajo la mirada reprobatoria del rubio. Cruzó sus manos en su regazo como si estuviera en una junta de negocios y no desnudo con los rastros de sexo por su cuerpo y el cabello descompuesto. Donald casi tuvo una erección de solo verle así.

-Vamos a ver, ¿estás diciendo que un grupo microscópico de gente ordinaria tiene al mundo de cabeza? De ser así, entonces ese mundo lo merece si gente tan común puede lograr tanto daño.

-No te burles.

-Hydra no inventó la pedofilia, la trata de blancas, o los esclavos. No creó el narcotráfico o la corrupción de las altas esferas políticas. Eso lo hicieron las personas a las que sirves con tan increíble lealtad, amor mío.

-Claro que no y pruebas las tienes.

-Seguro, como que te comprometiste con una chica rica para que no sospecharan de tu homosexualidad adicta al BDSM, pero casi corriste a este hotel de quinta para tener sexo con un examante que por nada escapó de la trampa que una vez le tendiste al jugar con su corazón y su confianza.

-¿Nunca lo entenderás, cierto? Siempre lo verás así.

-Porque esa es la verdad. Al contrario de ustedes, Hydra no está disfrazando sus acciones con hermosas palabras que adornen sus mentiras. Es directa, sincera, abierta. Si la gente en el poder fuese la mita de lo que es Hydra muchos de los problemas del mundo ya estarían resueltos.

-¿Qué me dices de todas las muertes que han cobrado en sus buenas obras?

-Aw, eso no te va a funcionar querido. ¿Recuerdas ese tren que se descarriló por tu culpa?

Donald se quedó serio, el ojiverde asintió en una reverencia. -Pero te dieron una medalla al mérito. Hydra no da medallas, ofrece hermandad, algo que jamás aprendiste de mis lecciones, maldito bastardo de mierda.

-Loren…

-Sé que decidiste verme para coger, esperando hacerme cambiar de opinión y traicionar al Capitán. Desafortunadamente, aunque tu pene es digno de hacerle un monumento en oro, no me convence. Puedo amarte hasta la locura, Donald, no ser un ciego imbécil.

-Te amo.

-Te amo, igual. Pero no abandonaré mis tratos con Hydra.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… ha sido lo mejor que me ha sucedido en mi vida. Mientras tú me hiciste sentir allá en nuestro nidito de amor que mis inclinaciones sadomasoquistas eran enfermas, el Capitán me hizo ver que soy perfectamente normal, me devolvió la seguridad que tus mentiras se llevaron.

-¿Te has revolcado con el Capitán?

El pelinegro sonrió malicioso. -Lo hace increíble.

Donald rugió, levantándose para tomar a Loren por su codo y lanzarlo sin miramientos contra la cama, haciéndolo rebotar en ella. El ojiverde bufó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja al ver cierto pene cobrando fuerza para endurecerse. Apoyó la planta de sus pies en la cama, abriendo sus piernas y jugando con su propio miembro que masturbó, invitando al otro a que apreciara bien su trasero con los rastros frescos de su semen. La invitación no quedó ignorada, el rubio se le acercó de inmediato aún con esa ira despechada invadiendo su mente. Tomó las piernas de Loren para llevarlas a sus hombros, embistiéndole nuevamente, sin piedad con un martilleo que pronto hizo la cama rechinar y a ambos llenar el ambiente con sus gemidos, gruñidos o palabras soeces. Los ojos del pelinegro se clavaron en los de Donald, arañándole por sus brazos que sujetaron sus adoloridas caderas, recibiendo sin queja de dolor alguno su dura erección que le hizo ver estrellas.

Fue algo rápido pero intenso, los dos amantes terminaron casi al mismo tiempo. Las piernas del pelinegro cayeron a los costados de un jadeante rubio que le abrazó posesivo, mordiendo su cuello, aun empujando dentro de él mientras terminaba de correrse. Un par de manos algo temblorosas de Loren cepillaron con cariño sus cabellos dorados, delineando su barba entre besos cortos, risueños en tanto disfrutaban de ese momento poscoital que iba abandonando sus cuerpos llenos de sudor, semen, saliva y lubricante. Donald se apoyó sobre sus codos para mirarle en silencio, recorriendo con su mirada aquel rostro fino que llenó de besos lentos, gentiles para sacarle los conocidos ronroneos que sabía Loren le dejaba escuchar al sentirse así de complacido y satisfecho. Las manos de éste sostuvieron su rostro que acarició por sus pómulos.

-Te amo, Donald, jamás lo olvides.

El rubio estaba por preguntarle a qué se debía su extraña expresión mezcla de tristeza y amor, cuando un puño certero que sujetaba un punzón fino se clavó en ese espacio entre su nuca y el cuello, entrando sin titubeos por sus cervicales, rompiendo la fina estructura de su médula espinal que conectaba su sistema nervioso con su cerebro. Una muerte rápida, indolora, sin sangre de por medio. Loren sujetó el cuerpo sin vida que cayó sobre el suyo, abrazándolo con círculos lentos en su espalda mientras sus ojos verdes miraron a Steve, sin rencor ni enojo, todo lo contrario, había una especie de agradecimiento en su expresión. El otro simplemente limpió su punzón que guardó de nuevo en su estuche para luego desinfectarlo, traía puesto el uniforme por el que era conocido en su organización, negro con gruesas bandas rojas que se unían en su pecho por una calavera con tentáculos en color rojo.

-Gracias, Capitán.

-Recuerda encargarte del cuerpo.

-No le fallaré.

-Debo irme.

-Su transporte le espera, Capitán. Le aseguro que cumpliré mi parte.

-Lo sé, Loren.

La puerta falsa se abrió y cerró, dejando al ojiverde con el cuerpo de su amante que giró lentamente, bajando una mano para sacar ahora ese miembro flácido de su entrada con un ligero chasquido que le hizo reír desganado, levantándose para sacar las cosas con que limpiar a Donald. Se habían conocido en un club nocturno como muchas parejas homosexuales lo hacían, las salidas furtivas, los paseos largos. En una Europa posmodernista no tuvieron problemas en demostrarse su afecto, ni tampoco lo tuvo Loren para confesarle un día al rubio que su clímax solamente lo alcanzaba cuando practicaba el BDSM, de otra manera, solamente quedaba frustrado. Donald aceptó ser su compañero e incluso, con el tiempo y la práctica, se convirtió en su amo, una hermosa noche entre velas, rosas y latigazos cuando le puso un collar igual que promesas de amor eterno.

Había jurado en aquel entonces que serían la mejor pareja amo-esclavo del mundo hasta que Donald entró a la Interpol, y los negocios de Loren comenzaron a ser un obstáculo en su relación tan intensa, llena de sexo salvaje como cenas románticas. El ojiverde desde adolescente se había dedicado al mercado negro, jamás había tocado clientes con gustos depravados como muchos, únicamente se había enfocado en el arte que tanto adoraba, haciéndose de su propia colección. Claro que el robar y traficar arte implicaba la muerte, secuestro como chantaje de personas inocentes, nada que le quitara el sueño, sin embargo, eso ya no fue algo que Donald pudiera seguir ignorando por más cómodo que se sintiera viviendo en la riqueza en que el pelinegro lo tenía… o el anillo de compromiso que le diera. Loren se había mandado a hacer un traje de bodas solamente por Donald y solo por él, incluso aceptando usar el ridículo ramito de flores blancas.

Cuando el registro civil cerró sin que el rubio apareciera, Loren se juró que se vengaría.

Le tomó su tiempo porque, además, al ser Donald su amo, había tenido acceso a sus cuentas, propiedades y demás bienes que se esfumaron igual que el ahora flamante agente de Interpol cuyos pasos siguió desde las sombras, herido, decepcionado, pero aun amándolo. Entró a trabajar a uno de esos clubes BDSM de poca monta, donde se topó con Steve Rogers y sus planes con Hydra, entonces las cosas cambiaron para el ojiverde, recuperando su vida, fundando su propio club, abriéndose paso en el bajo mundo como Green Snake, el nombre que su amo un día le diera, muy a propósito para cuando aquel estúpido rubio se topara con aquel nombre. El Capitán Hydra le devolvió lo que el mundo, lo correcto y la idiotez de Donald le robaran, así que le juró lealtad que nunca rompería. Hail Hydra.

No le extrañó un día recibir una carta de Donald, ni tampoco otro día recibir un mensaje encriptado en su correo. Tampoco que más adelante aceptara verle para "aclarar" la cosas, terminando en la cama con sus mordidas, mil y una disculpas junto con su trasero adolorido, viendo un amanecer solo en la cama de algún hotel. Claro que Loren se había enfadado cuando leyó en los periódicos de aquel idiota suyo comprometido con una chica que no sabía con quién estaba lidiando. Lloró por las fotos donde aparecía el rubio sonriente, besando a Janet Van Dyne, lloró porque sabía que Donald estaba mintiéndole a ambos por igual, pero más porque luego de aquel anuncio en la sección de sociales, recibiera una llamada suya pidiendo que hablaran de nuevo. Si su antiguo amo no era un manipulador narcisista perverso, entonces Steve era la Madre Teresa de Calcuta.

Lo hocicón no se le había quitado, así que había sido muy fácil darle los datos que el Capitán Hydra necesitara para engañar a Nicholas Fury con su iniciativa Vengadores. Nada iba a impedir que lograran su cometido ni que Donald volviera a verle la cara una tercera vez. Siempre sincero con Steve, le habló de su plan con aquel idiota noruego a la par de su último servicio a la causa. Loren terminó de limpiar aquel cuerpo que horas antes hubiera adorado sin restricciones, al que se hubiera entregado como siempre lo hizo en una época donde había creído que el mundo tenía esperanza de la manera en la que estaba hecho. Ahora sabía que ni su amo ni el mundo podrían cambiar, y que ambos debían morir. Pero el amor le había hecho pedirle como un favor especial al Capitán que terminara con su sufrimiento de una manera que su amo no sufriera.

Se dio un baño, fue por aquel traje de boda que mandó a traer desde Milán, Italia, vistiendo un cuerpo que aún seguía flexible por lo que le había inyectado. Cuando Donald estuvo listo, el pelinegro besó sus labios y llamó a sus sirvientes para que lo llevaran a su última morada en donde le alcanzaría más tarde. Primero tenía cosas que hacer. Se miró en el espejo, vestido también con un traje de boda, cabellos perfectamente peinados sin rastro de las lágrimas derramadas mientras lo había preparado y su hermoso collar de esclavo en el cuello. Cenó y luego viajó hasta Virginia, siempre puntual para llegar a esa cafetería de mala muerte cuya mesita en la esquina estaba ocupada por un grupo de agentes perdidos en acción a los que sorprendió al hablarles sin miramientos ni perdiendo tiempo en sus explicaciones. Ya no había tiempo, la cuenta regresiva comenzaba ahora que su amo estaba en aquel edificio donde Hydra comenzaría su último y final ataque para derrumbar aquel mediocre, pútrido mundo de una vez por todas.

-Vayan a esta dirección mañana temprano, y más les vale ir solos si no quieren realmente aparecer como muertos.

Janet Van Dyne, Sam Wilson, María Hill, James Rhodes y Carol Danvers solamente intercambiaron una mirada cuando Green Snake les dejó de la misma manera en cómo había aparecido, leyendo la dirección que les había escrito en aquel pedazo de papel fino. No estaba lejos, era un punto fuera del poblado donde se encontraban, una entrada a las alcantarillas que iban a la ciudad kilómetros a lo lejos. Puesto que el papel incluía coordenadas, no tuvieron problemas al día siguiente para encontrar aquella posición geográfica, metros dentro de aquel lugar con aroma a orines, ratas muertas y aguas negras. Iban preparados con armas, pero no las usaron, no había nada ahí salvo una figura de pie que les hizo jadear en sorpresa, luego en confusión y por último en recelo.

-¿T-Tones? -Rhodey parpadeó sin saber qué pensar.

-Jan, querida, recibí tu mensaje, perdona si no me presenté, me pareció más correcto hacerlo de esta manera. Muy linda de tu parte y muchísimas gracias -saludó muy cortés el castaño, volviéndose a su amigo al que abrazó, separándose luego un par de metros- Sé que todo esto parece raro, pero no lo es. Es lo mejor que les pudo haber sucedido y me alegra que hayan confiado en Green Snake.

-Tony, ¿qué está sucediendo? -Jan frunció su ceño.

-Hydra no está hibernando, ¿saben? Es como los enfermos de cáncer terminal, están mal hasta que de pronto un día están bailando swing igual de sanos que antes. Luego mueren. Es lo mismo. Ahora el mundo está bailando alegre, pero morirá pronto.

-¿T-Tony? -Rhodey no daba crédito a sus oídos.

-¡Cuidado!

Carol gritó, alzando su arma hacia la sombra que apareció detrás de Stark. Más de uno contuvo su aliento al ver nada menos que a Steve Rogers en su uniforme como Capitán Hydra, abrazando por la espalda a Tony antes de besar su mejilla. El castaño sonrió feliz.

-Les hice venir aquí porque los estimo, ustedes siempre fueron gentiles conmigo, fueron compañeros leales, amigos incondicionales, familia. Por eso hago esto -tomó de una de las manos del rubio la mochila que traía consigo, lanzándola a Carol- Dinero, pasaportes, identidades nuevas. Vayan a donde quieran, les recomiendo que sea una provincia o uno de esos lugares de difícil acceso. Vivan felices, vivan tranquilos como lo merecen.

-Tony, no… esto…

-Si aparecen de nuevo por aquí, olvidaré lo que significaron para mí.

-¡Tony! -Jan gimió, con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Por qué…?

-Dejen de hacerse los idiotas y obedezcan -rugió Steve, detrás del castaño cuyos cabellos besó sin quitarles la vista de encima- Mi Tony les ha concedido una gracia, desperdícienla y formarán parte de mis obras.

-Gracias por todo y adiós -despidió con fría calma Stark.

-Tony, no…

-Tony sí -sonrió éste- Soy libre.

Rhodey sintió sus propios ojos inundarse de lágrimas, apretando sus puños para no tomar el arma en su costado. No era tonto, el Capitán Hydra iba a matarlos antes de que siquiera apretaran el gatillo, no entendió en qué momento perdió a su amigo al que miró una última vez antes de darse media vuelta, jalando consigo a Carol y Jan con los otros pisándole los talones, casi corriendo con un día claro y cálido pero que sintieron como el más frío de sus vidas. La imagen que todos ellos tuvieran del inocente bohemio Steve Rogers les acababa de poner la carne de gallina al verlo en su verdadero rostro. Nada dijeron al salir y nada dirían mientras huían lo más rápido que pudieron de aquel lugar, jurando que escuchaban las risas de ambos detrás de ellos.

Loren se aseguraría de que realmente salieran del país, siguiéndoles los pasos hasta que el avión desapareció en cielo internacional. Una vez que envió su mensaje de éxito a Steve, fue a ese abandonado edificio corporativo en pleno Oslo, observando la tierra que le viera nacer, donde conociera al amor de su vida y lo perdiera. Sonriendo para sí mismo, se giró, alejándose del ventanal opaco hacia la camilla donde estaba tendido Donald, pálido ya en su traje de boda. Se recostó a su lado, abrazándole por su torso como un niño abraza a su oso de peluche. El color verde de aquellos ojos se acentuó una vez más por sus lágrimas, levantando el rostro hacia su amo, cuyo mentón besó con sumo cariño, reverencia. Como siempre fue feliz al hacerlo. Un silbido lejano empezó a escucharse cuando apretó un diminuto control en una de sus manos.

-Un esclavo jamás abandona a su amo.

Los explosivos colocados estratégicamente en todo el edificio lo derrumbaron con la eficiencia propia de los demoledores expertos, asustando a toda la manzana que no fue avisada de aquel evento. Nadie resultó herido cuando la construcción de varias decenas de pisos colapsó limpiamente, levantando una muralla de polvo alrededor que luego se disipó, dejando una montaña de pesados escombros. Tampoco nadie sabría que debajo, enterrada bajo esas toneladas de peso y camuflada por el metal y otros elementos del edificio, se encontraba una bóveda conectada bajo tierra con los principales servidores de internet, lanzando en esos momentos un virus informático cuya única misión fue la destrucción de toda la red, incluyendo la inaccesible red mariana donde se alojaba el comercio bursátil, militar, entre otros grandes secretos escondidos a los demás. El mundo estaba por entrar en un caos global.


	20. Depredadores y presas

**Juegos Prohibidos**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel

 _Parejas_ : Stony, por principio.

 _Derechos_ : a vivir, quizá.

 _Advertencias_ : historia AU, de corte policíaco, algo gore como angst, no digan que no les advertí porque sí les estoy advirtiendo. Esta historia está dedicada a mi hada de toda la vida, Katrinna Le Fay, porque sus deseos son mis órdenes.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Capítulo Diecinueve. Depredadores y presas.**

* * *

"El poder no consiste en golpear siempre o con frecuencia, sino en golpear oportunamente."

Honoré de Balzac.

* * *

—Tony, abre por favor.

Strange tomó aire por quinta vez, esperando recargado junto a la puerta del baño donde el castaño se había ocultado luego de volver de Quántico con malas noticias. HYDRA había despertado una vez más y esta vez su golpe había dejado ciegos a todas las corporaciones e instituciones que estuvieran tras ellos al enviar un virus a la red que provocó daños físicos a los servidores además de crear un caos que podía terminar ventilando secretos de Estado si no controlaban a tiempo la dispersión de información creada por aquel ataque informático. Ahora no tenían una manera de comunicarse inmediata, salvo las viejas maneras. Para el doctor, era claro que saber que aquella organización, junto con su líder acababan de movilizarse era suficiente razón para asustar al agente del FBI.

—Tony, él no puede dañarte —un sollozo se dejó escuchar, Strange se talló el rostro— Tony, voy a tumbar esta puerta.

El sonido del agua cayendo de un grifo alertó al vidente, separándose de la pared en la que había estado recargado cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, con un Stark descompuesto, pálido y con ojos rojos de haber llorado, pero con la expresión de quien estaba resuelto a pelear hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

—No estás solo, lo sabes.

—Ya sé, mi equipo, el Jefe Leroy… ¿tú?

Strange sonrió. —Tenemos que ir a la ciudad, poco podemos hacer en estaba cabaña sin los medios de comunicación necesarios.

—Prepararé la camioneta.

—Yo iré a cambiarme, combatir el crimen en pijama no es muy decoroso.

—Me gusta cuando bromeas.

—Y a mí me gusta más cuando sonríes.

Tony bufó sin apartar la vista del doctor cuando su mano derecha buscó lo que restaba del té que había preparado el día anterior y que todavía humeaba en la taza olvidada cuando había armado aquel drama en el baño. Sonrió de nuevo, asintiendo antes de girarse sobre sus talones y preparar dos maletas pequeñas donde metió todo lo de la investigación mientras Strange se cambiaba arriba. Una vez que ambos estuvieron listos, salieron de la cabaña a la que le dieron un último vistazo, subiendo a la camioneta para unirse al equipo del Jefe Leroy quien necesitaba más manos que nunca con el caos que la caída de las redes había creado. HYDRA sabía lo que hacía, sobre todo cuando el ejército y la policía se quedaron sin recursos para mantener el orden.

—¿Estas son las últimas evidencias? —preguntó el doctor mientras Tony manejaba hacia la autopista.

—Sí, es lo que alcanzaron a enviarnos antes del golpe.

—Es… —Strange frunció al tocar un trozo de tela negra, estremeciéndose— Donald…

—Sí.

—Sigurd… era de tu equipo cuando estabas con Fury.

—¿Por qué lo llamaste Donald?

—Era su nombre de amo.

Stark le miró por unos segundos, parpadeando. —Recuerdo que conocía a Loren, fueron una de esas parejas de masoquistas.

—Ambos están muertos.

—Es lo que dice el informe… espera, ¿ambos?

—Sí —Strange le miró sin que Tony se percatara de cierto cambio en su mirada— Una deuda de amor, que es más fuerte que cualquier otra. No sabes de lo que es capaz un amante despechado. Loren lo era. Amaba a su amo tanto como lo odiaba.

—Wow…

—Tony, no puedes continuar con esto.

—¿Con qué? —el agente arqueó una ceja, suspirando al tiempo que la camioneta entraba a la autopista a velocidad, en dirección a la ciudad.

—Estas jugando un juego muy peligroso, del que no saldrás airoso.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, si es porque vamos a…

—No, Tony. Sabes bien a qué me refiero. Sé que has estado envenenándome, que juegas a darme evidencias que me alteren para que no vea la verdad.

—¿Y cuál es esa verdad? —Tony gruñó, mirando unos segundos al doctor.

—Es la misma situación que Loren, amas a tu amo tanto como lo odias. Temes perderlo, pero quieres matarlo cuanto antes. Estás quebrándote.

—Por favor…

—Quieres estar conmigo y al mismo tiempo temes tocar esa vida normal. Le tienes tanto miedo…

—¡No! Yo no le temo a Steve, tú estás hablando locuras.

—¿Entonces no has estado tratando de matarme entre alucinaciones y venenos, distrayéndome con tus seducciones?

Tony tensó su cuello, apretando con ambas manos el volante al punto que la piel chirrió por la fricción de sujetarla con tanta fuerza. El agente cerró sus ojos, tomando aire profundamente.

—Eres más listo de lo que creí.

—Tony, basta ya. Acéptalo, no quieres ser esto.

—Oh, por favor.

—Sabes que estoy de tu lado, pero debes parar esta locura y aceptar la verdad.

—¿Qué verdad, según tú? —Stark le miró de nuevo, gruñendo— ¿Crees que puedes mandar en mi mundo solamente porque siento atracción hacia ti como si fuese un niñato…?

—¡CUIDADO!

La camioneta dio un giro brusco, saliendo de la autopista hasta detenerse por una valla de contención que les salvó de que el vehículo se partiera en dos contra un árbol de tronco grueso. Otra camioneta, más blindada por fuera, le había salido al paso de la nada. Tanto Strange como Tony miraron confundidos a los dos pasajeros que bajaron del transporte. Se trataban de Natalia y de James, ambos bien armados mirando a todos lados caminando hacia ellos. Esa extraña conversación que tuvieran segundos antes se olvidó en cuanto ambos abrieron ambas portezuelas de la camioneta con una sonrisa ligera y una mirada determinada.

—Afuera, tenemos que llevarlos a salvo —explicó Barnes.

—¿A dónde? —quiso saber Tony, mirando como el sargento tomaba sus maletas para llevárselas.

—Quántico no es un sitio seguro, nada en ninguna ciudad lo es. Todo es un pandemónium —respondió Natalia en su lugar ofreciendo un brazo a Strange— Doctor, por aquí.

—¡¿Dónde estaban?! ¡Creímos que estaban muertos!

—Es mi especialidad hacerme el muerto —bromeó James— Mueve ese trasero, agente.

Desconcertados, obedecieron a la pareja en silencio por el asombro de encontrárselos así en plena autopista abandonada. Subieron a la parte trasera, viendo el armamento nada despreciable que cargaban en tanto Bucky arrancaba a toda velocidad en dirección contraria a Quántico. Las palabras de la pelirroja tuvieron sentido al ver un auto que huía de una camioneta donde unos tipos pasados en alcohol los perseguían disparándoles. Era una familia numerosa por lo que Tony alcanzó a ver, pero no pudieron detenerse a ayudarlos ni tampoco era el objetivo de aquel par de diestros espías que habían sorteado una vez más las dificultades. Una mano segura atrapó la de Tony, quien respingó al volverse, encontrándose con la mirada silenciosa del doctor y su sonrisa de aliento.

—No lo olvides, estoy contigo.

Tony bajó su mirada, con una clara expresión de conflicto. Se dejó caer sobre el regazo de Strange, como si se diera por vencido de algo que solamente el doctor podía comprender. Las manos de este acariciaron con cariño sus cabellos, arrullándole. James los observó por el espejo retrovisor, intercambiando una mirada con su esposa, cuya mano buscó para entrelazarla con la suya. El viaje no fue muy largo, de nuevo se perdieron en el bosque para ir a dar a un hangar viejo como abandonado que en esos momentos precarios les sirvió. Ahí esperaba una avioneta lista para arrancar, cargada con más armamento.

—Aprisa, no hay tiempo que perder —ordenó el sargento.

Strange bajó, igual que Natalia quien se adelantó hacia la avioneta. James sacó de su uniforme negro un trozo de tela blanco que llevó a la nariz de un distraído doctor, mismo que no fue rival para oponerse al abrazo por su espalda casi un candado que le obligó a jalar aire y aspirar aquel somnífero, cayendo al suelo inconsciente. Nat se giró al escuchar aquello, por su expresión, Tony supo que no esperaba aquel movimiento de parte de su esposo.

—¿James?

Este levantó el arma que sacó de su funda, apuntando a la cabeza de la pelirroja. Nadie se movió.

—¿J-James? ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?

—¿Qué parece, Natalia?

La mujer jadeó, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse. —Tú… ¡están manipulándote! ¡No puedes permitirlo!

—¿Manipularme? —Bucky rió con desprecio, quitando el gatillo— No, preciosa. Siempre fui yo, ustedes fueron los tontos que creyeron en la obra de teatro.

—No, no… ¡me salvaste! ¡James!

—Todo fue parte del plan, ahora has dejado de servirme.

Las palabras expresadas de forma tan fría calaron hondo en la pelirroja, quien sollozó, castañeando sus dientes con puños apretados.

—Imposible, tú no…

—Te amé, fue cierto. Pero ahora ya no —Barnes estiró su brazo, mirándole— Tu cariño fue tan efímero y falso como todas las personas allá afuera. De suerte tenemos el remedio.

—Yo creí en ti.

—Contaba con eso.

—¡JAMES!

Nat se tiró a un lado en busca de esquivar la bala que no erró, su cuerpo cayó con un humeante hoyo en su frente, dejando un charco de sangre con un rostro aterrado. Tony suspiró, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

—¿Tenías que hacer eso frente a mí?

—¿Algún problema?

—Quien diría que alguien tan seco como tú pudiera engañar a una espía tan curtida como ella. Debiste cogértela muy bien para engañarla.

—También fue gracias a la ayuda del Doctor Richards.

—Volviendo locos a todos, ya lo sé —rió Stark, pateando ligeramente le cuerpo inconsciente de Strange— Mételo a la avioneta, te ayudaré con el cargamento.

Partirían dejando aquella escena sangrienta sin ocultar, para cuando alguien pudiera dar con el cuerpo de Romanova la encontrarían devorada por perros salvajes y otros animales carroñeros del bosque que al ver el hangar abierto se metieran a explorar en busca de comida. La avioneta viajó hacia una isla no ubicada en mapa en la costa oeste del país, más cercana a Hawái que a los estados Unidos. En la pista de aterrizaje esperaban el Barón Zemo junto con el Capitán Hydra, este último sonriendo al ver descender de la avioneta a Tony, con Bucky cargando sobre un hombro a Strange. Steve le ofreció sus brazos al castaño para que fuera a refugiarse a ellos, dándole un beso cariñoso observando su rostro.

—¿Se tragó todo?

—Y más, sabe de nosotros.

—No sería divertido en caso contrario. Buck, sigue a Helmut, te dirá donde pongas ese bulto fastidioso. Nada de golpes, eso hasta después.

—Sí, Capitán.

—¿Por qué tu mano derecha tenía que matar a Nat frente a mí?

—Ya sabes que Bucky es receloso, todavía no cree del todo que estés con nosotros, fue su manera de decirte que estará vigilando cada movimiento que hagas en nuestra presencia.

—¿Y tú se lo vas a permitir?

Steve se carcajeó, levantando a Tony por sus caderas y estampándole otro beso.

—Pronto tendremos al mundo bajo nuestros pies, ¿no es hermoso, mi Tony? Ahora que les hemos quitado sus juguetes, muestras sus verdaderas caras. En tiempos de crisis siempre hay lindas revelaciones de naturalezas oprimidas por la cotidianidad.

—Aún no nos temen.

—Oh, no hagas esos pucheros —Steve besó su mentón— Eso viene después, cariño. Ven, te he extrañado y tienes el apestoso aroma de Strange encima.

—Los celos no te van.

—No le dices a tu amo qué hacer y qué no.

La carcajada que Tony dejara escapar pronto se cambiaría a gemidos y súplicas cuando el Capitán Hydra lo tuviera colgando de unas cadenas mientras lo embestía por detrás sin piedad luego de haberle dado unos azotes que dejaron sus nalgas rojizas y que le punzaron por el contacto del uniforme negro de Steve restregándose sin piedad contra su adolorida piel. Para desencanto de ambos, esa sesión tuvo que suspenderse abruptamente cuando James Barnes fue a tocar a la puerta de la habitación del capitán para avisarles que el doctor Strange ya había despertado, mucho más pronto de lo que se suponía debía hacerlo.

—El jodido somnífero de Richards no sirvió, lo mataré.

—No, Buck, es que nuestro invitado es especial. Es algo sorpresiva pero no inesperada su recuperación. Iremos en unos minutos, por favor, prepáralo para nuestra visita —ordenó Rogers desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Aquello significó que el sargento le podía propinar un par de buenos ganchos al cuerpo de Stephen Strange para que fuera dócil mientras lo sentaba en una silla soldada al suelo en medio de una habitación pequeña y asfixiante bajo un foco amarillento con una mesita de herramientas pegada a una pared. Atado con cadenas y cuerdas por manos detrás del respaldo de la silla y tobillos pegados a las patas delanteras, Strange jaló aire que Barnes le había sacado, escupiendo algo de sangre. La puerta se volvió a abrir con Steve y Tony entrando, el capitán en su impecable uniforme negro con una calavera roja con tentáculos en el pecho. Stark usaba un uniforme similar, aunque traía todavía mejillas rojizas y los cabellos ligeramente descompuestos.

—No lo mires —rugió Steve, dándole una fuerte bofetada al doctor— Estás aquí por otra razón, no para admirar lo que es mío.

Strange jadeó, quejándose cuando una mano sujetó con violencia sus cabellos. Miró al capitán sin temor pese a lo adolorido que ya estaba.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas de mí?

—Nadie mira ni toca a mi Tony sin ajustar cuentas conmigo.

—Presentas un caso severo de megalomanía, esquizofrenia paranoide y mitomanía. Y crees que todo te pertenece.

—No todo, pero estamos por cambiar eso.

—Tú y yo no nos conocemos.

—Claro que sí —Steve hizo una cara de ofensa— Dime, Doctor Strange, ¿a cuántos niños condenaste con tus palabras y videncia? ¿Eh? ¿Cien? ¿Quinientos?

—Ese truco no funcionará en mí. Siempre…

—Claro que no —el tono del capitán se hizo más ronco, peligroso— Sin embargo, tengo que estarte agradecido, de no haberme atendido y advertido a todos que debían encerrarme para siempre no estaríamos aquí. No, no, no es una venganza. Como dije, tenemos cuentas que ajustar. ¿Temes a la muerte, Stephen Strange?

—Tony…

Un puñetazo directo a la cara del doctor le calló. Steve entrecerró sus ojos sin perder su sonrisa.

—Además de mentiroso, manipulador. Quizá hasta me atrevería a decir que tienes ciertos impulsos bastante… peculiares. Siempre trabajaste con niños hasta que el tu jefe te pidió amablemente que dejaras esa clase de atenciones con tus pequeños pacientes. Entonces te dedicaste a perseguir criminales, ¿te sentías como uno? ¿Te gusta esta clase de terapia, doctor?

Strange jaló aire, buscando respirar a través de su nariz rota con su boca abierta.

—No sé de qué…

El siguiente puñetazo fue directo a uno de sus pómulos que se fracturó. Bucky torció una sonrisa, cruzándose de brazos. Tony solamente les observaba tranquilo, sin moverse de su esquina.

—Es hora de pagar por tus mentiras.

—¿No prefieres que te diga sobre la llave?

Otros dos golpes en el rostro de Strange lo dejaron respirando agitado, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente. Veía doble. Levantó su mirada, detrás del Capitán Hydra hacia Stark. No fue una súplica, más bien un intento desesperado por salvarlo de toda aquella locura.

—Detén esto, Tony. Puedes hacerlo.

Steve rodó sus ojos con un gruñido ronco, soltando al doctor y girándose a Barnes a quien miró con un asentimiento de cabeza. Tomó por la cintura a Tony, llevándoselo de la habitación cuya puerta se cerró por un pie del sargento quien se tronó sus nudillos. El sonido claro de unos huesos rompiéndose junto con unos quejidos de un hombre agonizando acompañó su salida hacia el exterior donde había movimiento de los soldados de HYDRA bajo las órdenes de Zemo, quien sonrió al verlos salir, tendiéndole una pantalla a su capitán.

—Espero que no haya sido inútil el traer ese prisionero, capitán.

—En lo absoluto. Bucky se está asegurando que ese altanero reciba su merecido, nuestro último eslabón suelto. Tenemos asegurado nuestros propios servidores para telecomunicaciones, Zemo. Es tiempo de tomar el control del mundo.

—¡HAIL HYDRA!

—¿De qué llave hablaba? —preguntó Tony cuando el barón se retiró, llamando a sus hombres para movilizarse.

El rubio le sonrió, besando sus labios en los que posó un dedo demandando silencio. Con un guiño de su parte, le soltó no sin antes darle una suave nalgada que hizo sisear a Tony.

—Tenemos que volver a Estados Unidos, la toma del poder nos espera, amor mío.

—Dijiste el mundo no un país.

—Ah, siempre tan exigente, creo que te he mimado demasiado.

—Un poco, sí.

Con los políticos asustados de no poder controlar a una sociedad que parecían más unos animales salvajes liberados de sus jaulas que ciudadanos, aquellos en el poder que HYDRA había comprado tiempo atrás solo esperaban de su señal para hacer el siguiente movimiento: ofrecer la tranquilidad y paz que se habían robado horas atrás cuando todo colapsó. Los pocos y focalizados intentos por dar un orden civilizado serían aplastados por la maquinaria de HYDRA de forma más eficiente e inequívoca que la usada por otros ingenuos que habían pretendido desestabilizar un sistema parasitando de él. Steve ya se había encargado de que fuesen autosuficientes, buscando a los mejores de varios ramos para tener su propia infraestructura, su propia red. Con la gente que les servía incondicionalmente en varios puntos del planeta, ya solo tenía que tirar de los hilos precisos para que todos cayeran en su red.

Los que se resistieran terminarían igual que otros que se habían cruzado en el camino de Steve Rogers, como lo pensó Tony mientras viajaba al lado del rubio en el avión rumbo a Washington. A pesar de que lo sucedido con Natalia Romanova y el doctor Stephen Strange no le perturbó, la mención de aquella llave sí. Tal vez el capitán lo adivinara o leyera en sus gestos, sus besos distractores funcionaron por el momento, además de mantenerlo ocupado chupándole el pene durante el viaje. Los recuerdos que tuviera el castaño sobre la capital no coincidieron con lo que vio en cuanto dejaron el aeropuerto ya despejado para ellos. Fue como ver esos paisajes de los videojuegos con temas apocalípticos, la ciudad parecía más alguna de aquellas durante los bombardeos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial que la portentosa capital del país.

—Realmente se están matando entre ellos —comentó Tony al mirar por la ventanilla de la camioneta en la que viajaban custodiados.

—Dales motivos y así lo harán. Ese tema de la solidaridad y el bien común se van por la borda cuando la mano que ahorca deja de existir, bien podrían haberse unido para salir adelante, pero como estás atestiguando, prefieren matarse unos a otros antes que ser una hermandad. Es lo que causa tenerlos bajo falsas pretensiones, mi Tony.

—Animales.

—Y como tales, debemos gobernarlos —la mano del rubio acarició la mejilla del agente— Tú y yo, para siempre.

—Eso es mucho tiempo.

—Lo será para ellos, no para nosotros.

Tony estuvo a punto de preguntarle de nuevo sobre la llave, pero se contuvo, ¿por qué un tema tan nuevo e insignificante estaba inquietándole así? No supo decirlo, más estuvo determinado a sacarlo de su mente o se volvería como Strange, cuya mirada suplicante tampoco podía olvidar. Venía a él constantemente como una suerte de fantasma chocarrero. Su cuerpo ya debía ser alimento de tiburones para esas horas, no tenía por qué ocupar su mente en ello. Llegaron a un edificio de resguardo, donde ondeaba ya la bandera de HYDRA en lugar de la patriótica de Estados Unidos. Un golpe de Estado muy bien elaborado con cómplices más que solícitos esperando en el lobby con miradas de admiración hacia el Capitán Hydra, el genio detrás de todo ello.

—¿Listo para recibir el mundo en tus manos, mi Tony?

—Más que listo.

Todo parecía demasiado fácil para Tony, quien miró alrededor notando la buena cantidad de soldados de HYDRA. Ya sabía que muchos eran desertores del ejército o de la policía, almas compradas o desesperadas de no ver un cambio real en el mundo pese a ser chicos buenos tal cual se decía en las palabras huecas de sus líderes. Se preguntó si acaso sus ex amigos ya estarían escondidos o habían muerto haciéndose los valientes. Las puertas fueron abiertas para ellos con el saludo conocido, todos esos traidores revoloteando alrededor de ellos con sus sonrisas mitad satisfacción y mitad miedo. Tenían miedo de Steve, alguien que tenía la paciencia suficiente para acabar con cada uno de ellos con una certeza macabra. Helmut Zemo estaba ya ahí, como lo vio el castaño cuando apareció inquieto, susurrando al capitán.

—Es una ofensiva. Viene del sur.

La mano que sujetaba la de Tony le apretó con fuerza al escuchar aquellas palabras que el agente también oyó pese a la discreción del barón quien los guió a una sala de controles para ver un convoy abriéndose paso entre los puntos de vigilancia de HYDRA, apoyados por helicópteros y aviones. Steve gruñó, mirando las pantallas sin perder la compostura.

—Capitán, tenemos un mensaje de señal desconocida —anunció uno de los controladores en la sala.

—Adelante.

El controlador tecleó rápidamente, en todas las pantallas aparecieron unas palabras que por la forma en que estaban escritas, Tony supo quien las había escrito.

" _Si quieres gobernar el mundo, vas a tener que matarnos primero, idiota._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Los Vengadores."_


	21. Una promesa de amor

**Juegos Prohibidos**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel

 _Parejas_ : Stony, por principio.

 _Derechos_ : a vivir, quizá.

 _Advertencias_ : historia AU, de corte policíaco, algo gore como angst, no digan que no les advertí porque sí les estoy advirtiendo. Esta historia está dedicada a mi hada de toda la vida, Katrinna Le Fay, porque sus deseos son mis órdenes.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Capítulo Veinte. Una promesa de amor.**

* * *

"El más difícil no es el primer beso sino el último."

Paul Géraldy.

* * *

Los Vengadores no tenían muchos recursos, pero tenían determinación.

Atacar de frente a HYDRA se convirtió en una batalla de varias horas que dejó escombros, muertos y un ambiente más caótico todavía. Como era de esperarse en esa clase de emergencias, aquellos que no tenían un temperamento firme, terminaron huyendo para aliarse con los Vengadores. Los traidores siempre traicionan, diría Steve a Tony mientras el capitán ordenaba con la misma calma de siempre los movimientos de sus hombres. El castaño ya no estaba tan seguro de que tuvieran ventaja, pues los tanques y helicópteros se acercaban cada vez más, sin mencionar que parecía que las redes de telecomunicaciones estaban reestableciéndose gracias a pequeños grupos civiles en diferentes partes del mundo buscando ayudar en todo ese desastre.

Todo indicaba que después de todo, las personas podían sacar a flote su bondad en semejante crisis, obstaculizando el plan de HYDRA para controlar el mundo. Demasiado fácil, se dijo Tony con cierto pesar y un mal sabor en la boca al percatarse que pronto tendrían que enfrentarse con los Vengadores. Aunque Steve fuese un excelente estratega y supiera cómo defenderse, si más personas continuaban uniéndose ya no sería tan fácil dominar al mundo cuando ni siquiera podían apoderarse de un país. El presidente no estaba muerto, como tampoco varios de los miembros del Congreso y otros políticos que aún podían liderar a la gente una resistencia que parecía brotaría en cualquier momento. Un golpe como esos había despertado a su propia némesis.

—¿Mi Tony?

—¿Sí?

—Es hora.

El castaño asintió con una sonrisa tranquila, pensando de nuevo en la llave de Strange, en esa mirada. Le pareció más que extraño que en esos instantes tan precarios estuviera preguntándose por qué el cambio en Strange y qué había ganado mencionando una llave que bien pudo ser solamente un distractor para todos ellos, nadie más parecía alterado por ello más que él. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Se abrazó a Steve cual cachorro perdido, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo con un beso en sus cabellos.

—Tranquilo, siempre habrá resistencia.

—Lo sé.

Para Tony, el tiempo pareció ir muy despacio, como si fuese en cámara lenta. Esos pasos de los soldados, el Barón Zemo despidiéndose antes de ir hacia el frente bajo la promesa de que traería la cabeza de aquellos rebeldes a los pies de su capitán. Los gritos en los pasillos, órdenes severas entre chasquidos de armas preparándose para quitar más vidas. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que había manchas de sangre en las paredes, como algunos huecos con aroma a pólvora y carne quemada de lo que debió ser una masacre para apoderarse de ese edificio bien ubicado en la ciudad con vista a la Casa Blanca. Y de la misma manera en que el tiempo se había ralentizado, de pronto cambió, acelerando cual película cuando uno de los helicópteros de la resistencia se estrelló en el techo, abriendo un boquete. HYDRA no era el único que tenía kamikazes entre sus filas.

El castaño volvió a concentrarse y perderse en el asunto de la llave que había mencionado Steve, corriendo a su lado, protegiéndose o simplemente disparando a rostros sin facciones al abrirse paso y terminar en uno de los edificios adjuntos de la parte posterior a donde corrieron entre árboles incendiados o explosiones de granadas. No era algo que el agente estuviera haciendo a propósito, simplemente parecía que su mente estaba quebrándose de manera incomprensible en el momento menos deseado. Tony sabía que debía estar enfocado en salvar su trasero, en prestar atención a su alrededor para dar soluciones, pero su boca como su mente estaban sellados por la simple obsesión de querer saber de aquella llave.

¿Qué era lo que tenía para ser tan obsesivo con ella?

Fuese lo que fuese, al menos sirvió para no huir cuando los Vengadores se percataron de que estaban por explotar el edificio que habían ocupado con ellos a salvo en un edificio detrás, persiguiéndolos a ese lugar. No fue sino hasta que un dolor en un hombro por el roce de una bala fue que Tony volvió a su realidad, es que notó la situación en la que se encontraban. Soldados les rodeaban y otros tantos estaban apostados en un pasillo rechazando a los rebeldes con todo el armamento que poseían. El Vibranium ya se había cobrado muchas vidas, sin olvidar el arma que habían preparado anteriormente, ese motor que producía ondas sónicas, volviendo locos a los que estaban a su alcance. Solamente que los Vengadores parecían ya tener el remedio para ella, como para el Vibranium.

—¡Capitán, debemos salir de aquí!

Helmut Zemo estaba con ellos, haciendo lo imposible por abrir paso hacia un transporte que los alejara lo suficiente y volver a llevar a cabo el plan. Un cañón de onda hizo explotar el de HYDRA, abriendo una espantosa zanja entre lo que quedó de ese edificio tomado y su improvisado refugio. Los Vengadores se acercaban cada vez más, con apoyo de algunos civiles que formaron pequeñas células escondidos en los edificios alrededor. Una voz llamó la atención de Tony, quien ya sentía sus manos temblar de tanto sostener aquella metralleta que le habían dado en algún punto de su quiebre mental. Era la voz de Pepper Potts, dando órdenes y también buscándole.

—¡TONY! ¡TOOONY!

Ya estaban dentro del edificio, rodeándolos. También escuchó otras voces, de Janet Van Dyne, de Carol Danvers, Bruce Banner, Sam Wilson, María Hill hasta de James Rhodes. Su amigo estaba ahí tratando de salvarle.

—¡Las escaleras! —gritó Bucky, malherido y señalando un pasillo con una puerta al final— ¡Por allá! ¡Me quedaré con Zemo a detenerlos!

Todo el trabajo hecho estaba cayéndose a pedazos, sin saber en qué momento las cosas se habían ido a pique. El castaño desesperó, siendo tirado por un codo por Rogers, corriendo hacia la puerta que pateó, buscando la ventana que daba a las escaleras de emergencia mientras el fuego cruzado atrás de ellos empezaba a cobrarse las vidas de los leales soldados a su capitán. Las municiones de Stark se acabaron, tirando la metralleta en el suelo que notó era de una madera bien pulida ahora llena de polvo con manchas de sangre. Era su sangre, una bala le había tocado el muslo, rompiendo la tela y rasgando su piel. Tenía otros rasguños en la huida, además de las marcas que sus sesiones con el rubio le habían dejado, Tony sonrió al acariciarlas.

—¡TOOOOONYYY!

La voz de Carol le hizo levantar la mirada hacia el pasillo, una bomba hizo trizas el cuerpo de James Barnes y Helmut Zemo. Ellos cayeron al suelo con el cuerpo de Steve protegiéndolo, antes de cerrar la puerta, atrancándola con un mueble. La ventana que necesitaban tenía una protección metálica que el capitán comenzó a empujar con su arma para tirarla al suelo, rompiendo el vidrio. Pese a que también estaba herido de un hombro y el tobillo, el rubio mantenía ese rostro impasible. Por algo era el líder de HYDRA, el Errante que tomaba vidas en la madrugada, un demonio que hacía temblar incluso a los agentes o espías más experimentados. El amor de su vida. Tony miró hacia la puerta, escuchando los sonidos ahogados de la última fila de soldados que hacían de escudo humano entre ellos y los Vengadores.

—¡RÍNDANSE! —la voz de Jan le hizo volverse a la puerta.

Stark jadeó, girándose con un salto hacia el rubio a quien tumbó al suelo cuando la puerta explotó junto con el mueble. Ambos terminaron estampándose contra la pared por la onda expansiva, Tony golpeándose la cabeza contra el muro por el rebote, soltando a un furioso Capitán Hydra que se levantó de un salto para ir contra Carol Danvers, la primera en llegar a ellos por el boquete de la explosión. Fue un encuentro parejo, pues Danvers era tan buena peleadora y determinada como Steve, ninguno queriendo ceder en su posición. Puños, cuchillos, macanas… el resto de los Vengadores esperaba para avanzar sin entrar en la pelea, salvo Rhodey, quien al ver que el rival de su pareja no iba a ceder, apuntó al asesino con su automática.

—¡NO!

Tony abrió sus ojos, con la vista desenfocada mirando dos sombras ir de un lado a otro entre movimientos bruscos y gritos detrás de ellos. El inconfundible sonido de un gatillo liberándose fue suficiente para arrodillarse con torpeza, preparando su arma que disparó hacia la figura lejana de donde provenía el sonido. Un cráneo explotó con el grito de Janet, momento en que el castaño recuperó por completo su visión, atestiguando la caída en cámara lenta de James Rhodes. Steve sonrió al ver esto de reojo, aprovechando la ira de Carol que le hizo presa fácil de su secuencia de golpes, rompiendo sus costillas antes de tomar su cabeza y girarlas hasta romperle el cuello.

—Bien hecho, mi Tony.

—¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ!

Tal vez era la imaginación de Tony, una manera de bloquearse ante el siguiente round cuando se puso de pie para recibir al resto de los Vengadores que saltaron por el agujero hacia ellos con la firme intención de ponerles una bala en la cabeza. No lo supo. Le pareció que una suave melodía sonó en aquel cuarto cada vez más manchado de sangre, más tarde ubicó que era la suite No. 1 en G de Bach para chelo que Steve solía poner cuando tenían sexo, acompañando la caída de Janet Van Dyne cuando le disparó a la cara con sus últimas cargas o al ver de frente a su inocente amigo Bruce Banner quien no debió haberse unido. Las manos del Capitán Hydra molieron su rostro a puñetazos contra la pared. Virginia Potts le gritó algo, pero el chelo fue más fuerte. La navaja de la rubia se enterró en un costado del castaño, peligrosamente cerca de su hígado, fallando en puntería.

Ella nunca fue buena para las peleas.

Tony le sonrió, atrapando ese largo cuello que tensó al apretarlo con fuerza. Jamás había sentido que fuese tan fácil ahorcar a alguien y que se sintiera tan bien. La vida desapareció de los ojos de Pepper Potts, siendo el último cuerpo en caer y formando una especie de círculo alrededor de ambos cuando la pelea terminó. Estaban ahí, rodeados por los cadáveres de sus rivales con explosiones haciendo cimbrar el edificio. Los Vengadores estaban muertos. Steve comenzó a carcajearse y Tony le imitó, mirándole. Esos cabellos descompuestos manchados de sangre brillando a la sucia luz que entraba por la ventana, sus ojos azules brillando con el resplandor de la victoria, esos labios formando una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Tony?

Este había tomado el arma caída del Capitán Hydra para apuntarle a la frente.

—¿Qué haces, cariño?

—No vamos a salir vivos de aquí.

Una explosión más cercana, el sonido de botas subiendo por las escaleras confirmó las palabras del castaño, quien ladeó su rostro sin perder la dulce sonrisa dedicada al rubio.

—Jamás permitiría que te hicieran daño.

—Mi Tony.

—Nadie puede matarte, salvo yo.

—¿Lo hubieras hecho de haber triunfado?

—Ya no lo sabremos —Tony no titubeó cuando el Capitán Hydra se le acercó, el cañón del arma estaba rozando su frente— ¿Tú sabes de la llave de la que hablaba Strange?

—Semejante cosa no debería perturbarte, eres mejor que eso.

—También soy curioso. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

—Dime.

—Sella el pasillo, quiero escuchar la música no esos fastidiosos gritos.

Steve rió, sin intentar nunca quitarle el arma. Buscó entre el equipo de los Vengadores granadas que usar para volar el pasillo que cayó en pedazos, aislándolos por unos cuantos minutos más. El arma cayó al suelo, rebotando contra el cuerpo inerte de Samuel Wilson cuyo pecho estaba abierto. Tony fue corriendo hacia el rubio, brincándole para besarle. Sus bocas chocaron de manera dolorosa, labios partidos entre los gemidos indecorosos por parte de ambos al restregar sus caderas en movimientos obscenos.

—Te amo —murmuró el castaño, jadeando contra los labios de Rogers.

—Mi Tony.

Una pared cuarteada los hizo regresar de nuevo a la habitación antes de que les cayera encima con una parte del techo superior, dejando apenas un pequeño hueco por donde mirar hacia las escaleras que al ser una estructura independiente se mantuvieron. Steve buscó su cuchillo, tirando de los cuerpos de los Vengadores para una última escena final, ángeles que habían caído en desgracia. Tony solo le observó en silencio, ahí parado en medio del cuarto sin decir palabra con la música del chelo en su cabeza. Por la ventana se dio cuenta del arribo de más helicópteros, los tenían rodeados igual que los soldados que llegaron hasta las escaleras, haciendo planes para volarlos con todo y esos cadáveres. El Capitán Hydra terminaba con el cuerpo de María Hill cuando un helicóptero se quedó suspendido frente a la ventana y el escuadrón preparaba una bazuca.

—Steve —le llamó.

—Un momento.

—¡ESTÁN RODEADOS! ¡RÍNDANSE!

—Steve…

El Capitán Hydra se giró, extrañado ante el tono de voz de Tony, quien le sonrió con la automática cargada en su mano derecha.

—Ya es hora.

Steve miró hacia la ventana, frunciendo su ceño, luego se volvió al castaño caminando lentamente hacia él. Tiró su cuchillo empapado de sangre y vísceras, nunca mostrando en su rostro alarma alguna pese al silbido de las ametralladoras del helicóptero.

—Strange te alteró, ¿cierto?

—No —Tony tragó saliva, riendo desganado— Eso no es cierto.

—Lo es, ¿sigues siendo mío?

—Jamás dejaré de serlo.

—Anda, no temo a la muerte. Si crees que esto se acabó, que acabe.

—No lo entiendes —los ojos del agente se llenaron de lágrimas— Es que no quiero perderte.

—De ninguna manera voy a permitir que tu cuerpo sea atravesado por sus balas.

—Ni yo tampoco.

—¡SALGAN CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO! ¡AHORA! ¡STEVE ROGERS! ¡ANTHONY STARK!

Steve quedó frente al castaño, levantando la mano que sostenía el arma, lamiendo y besando el cañón.

—Siempre cuidando de mí, mi Tony.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? Somos amos de nuestros destinos, y eso incluye nuestro final. La mejor victoria sobre nuestros enemigos es no permitirles tener nuestra sangre en sus manos.

Tony sollozó, la música del chelo había terminado, dejando el silencio que anunciaba el disparo de una bazuca y la lluvia de balas de alto calibre que sin duda atravesarían aquel precario escondite igual que sus cuerpos.

—Te amo, lo sabes, ¿no? Siempre seré tuyo.

—Te amo, Tony. Mi Tony —el capitán le abrazó, pegando su sien contra la del castaño cerrando sus ojos— No debes llorar, esas lágrimas no deben correr ahora.

—Tengo miedo.

—¿De qué?

—De lo que pase.

—Sea lo que sea, estamos juntos. Ahora…

La mano de Steve guió la de Tony, apuntando el cañón de la automática contra un lado de su cabeza, la bala mataría a ambos al cruzar sus cráneos. El rubio besó su mejilla.

—Ssshh, no hay por qué temer. No llores.

Tony asintió, temblando por el llanto, pálido y aferrándose al torso de Rogers. Cero respiraciones agitadas, temblor de voz o dudas. Era el imparable Capitán Hydra, siempre lo sería. Lo amaba con locura, con desesperación si tan solo pensaba que lo alejarían de su lado de capturarlos vivos.

Y lo odiaba.

Por haber vuelto a su vida cuando estaba por encontrar un punto medio entre su locura escondida y la rutina a la que se había acostumbrado.

—¿Steve?

—Dime, amor.

—¿Volveremos a la capilla?

Steve asintió apenas, ajustando su abrazo. —Es nuestro escondite secreto.

—Jamás le conté a nadie del conejo.

—Lo sé.

Tony lo odiaba también por eso.

Por todas aquellas muertes inocentes, por la manera en que lo había hecho su esclavo de su cuerpo como de su cariño. Porque lo hizo un servidor más a su causa pese a que su mente se quebraba en el proceso, haciendo de él una forma difusa, sumisa.

—¡SI NO SALEN AHORA MISMO, DISPARAREMOS!

—¿U-Un beso?

—Todo lo que mi Tony desee.

Los labios de Steve encontraron los de Tony, un beso desesperado, de un adiós definitivo mientras el castaño veía su vida ir en reversa hasta llegar a ese momento tan tierno de su infancia cuando conoció a Steve Rogers por primera vez y quedó prendado sin saberlo de sus ojos azules, de su forma de sonreír o de la manera en que siempre sujetaría su mano. Siempre había sido esa parte que le había faltado cuando se separaron, la adicción por la que abandonó amigos y familia. Por la que cayó todas esas veces que pudieron detenerlo antes de llegar a ese momento fatídico, rodeados de militares, policías, agentes y los Vengadores que fueron su familia anteriormente. Las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas del castaño, sonriendo al Capitán Hydra antes de abrazarse una vez más con su mano volviendo a su posición, preparando el gatillo.

—¡A LA CUENTA DE TRES! ¡DOS…!

—Te amo, Steve.

—Te amo, mi Tony.

Ahí estaba, corriendo por entre matorrales secos y charcos llenos de lodo combinado con heces de animales de la calle rumbo al escondite secreto. Tony sonreía a Steve, tomados de la mano en sus uniformes religiosos, un par de niños huyendo del mundo real para meterse a la pequeña capilla antigua y abandonada con sus paredes pintadas con escenas bíblicas entre pequeños arcos. Esos santos, mártires y ángeles observándolos admirar a un pequeño conejo crucificado cuyo hocico Tony besó con ternura con la dulce risa de un chiquillo travieso de ojos azules a sus espaldas, aplaudiéndole el gesto.

Tony se volvió para mirar ahora a Steve Rogers, ahí tumbado a los pies del conejito dentro de una tumba con una corona de flores secas enredada en sus cabellos rubios. Durmiendo como solamente los muertos saben hacerlo. Tony le sonrió, acercándose para acomodarle ese trajecito igual que sus cabellos, quitando una que otra telaraña que rompía con la hermosa imagen que tenía ante sí. El castaño se tomó unos minutos para verle en completo silencio, memorizando una vez más sus facciones tan perfectas, un pequeño ángel que jamás le abandonaría, cubriéndole con la lápida sobre la cual se encaramó de un salto, empezando a bailar al ritmo del chelo que inundó la capilla por última vez.

.

.

.

 _Mi Steve_.

.

.

.

 **BANG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una explosión proveniente de las escaleras con una lluvia de balas disparadas desde un helicóptero militar destrozó lo que restaba del piso, llevándose consigo los cuerpos abrazados de Steve Rogers y Anthony Stark, acompañados de seres celestiales desmembrados a su alrededor.


	22. ASCENSIÓN

**Juegos Prohibidos**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel

 _Parejas_ : Stony, por principio.

 _Derechos_ : a vivir, quizá.

 _Advertencias_ : historia AU, de corte policíaco, algo gore como angst, no digan que no les advertí porque sí les estoy advirtiendo. Esta historia está dedicada a mi hada de toda la vida, Katrinna Le Fay, porque sus deseos son mis órdenes.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **ASCENSIÓN.**

* * *

Los estudiantes de psiquiatría estaban estupefactos, más de uno miraba con mandíbula caída hacia el estrado donde el Doctor Stephen Strange acaba dar su cátedra de bienvenida a ese curso por el cual peleaban entre méritos, buenas calificaciones y horas de prácticas profesionales. Ver los casos más raros, los más inauditos que generaban cientos de libros de estudio hacía de los estudiantes una suerte de gladiadores en una arena académica por un lugar en aquella amplia sala de conferencias del hospital del que era dueño el doctor Strange. El silencio era algo que ya conocía aquel hombre, quien sonrió a su audiencia, apagando la pantalla donde había mostrado ese caso tan particular y el motivo principal por el que esos estudiantes habían hecho tantos esfuerzos.

—¿Alguna pregunta?

Docenas de manos se levantaron, haciendo reír al doctor, eligiendo a un joven de cabellos alborotados y pecas en el rostro.

—¿Esto es real?

—Si no fuera así, no estarían aquí ahora mismo ¿cierto? Es muy real, caballero —respondió con buen humor, señalando ahora a una chica de cabellos rizados oscuros— ¿Señorita?

—¿Cómo pudieron atraparlo?

—Esa es una buena pregunta, fue de hecho gracias a un comentario de mi colega aquí presente, la doctora Wanda Maximoff. Ella me comentó de su habitación de niña, cada pared tenía pintada una escena de un cuento de hadas. Tal historia me recordó algo en sus antecedentes que nos llevó a la pequeña capilla abandonada entre la mansión y el orfanato, ahí tuvimos ese macabro descubrimiento de su primer asesinato, y también lo que me ayudaría a ir hilando el patrón de su modus operandi para su posterior captura. La capilla sería lo que me daría la llave para cuando comenzáramos el examen de su personalidad.

—¿Quiere decir cuando empezó con el tratamiento? —quiso saber otra chica.

—Tratamiento es una palabra que no cabe del todo aquí, aunque no niego que es lo que pretendemos usando este BARF —Strange palmeó un maletín con esas siglas impresas en un costado— Como bien saben, se le ha diagnosticado Trastorno de Personalidad Múltiple, yo prefiero llamarlo… Vidas Múltiples. No está cambiando su persona o su personalidad, es la misma cada vez que hacemos una inmersión, lo único que modifica son los escenarios. Como este último que acabo de mostrarles.

—¿Cree que puedan revelarse sus patrones conductuales para beneficio de futuros casos de asesinos seriales? —inquirió un muchacho de lentes.

—Me alegra que piense que siempre habrá asesinos seriales o nos quedaríamos sin trabajo —comentó el doctor, haciendo reír a su audiencia— Esperamos lograrlo, pero como les dije al inicio de esta conferencia, estamos ante una de las mentes más brillantes que la historia ha visto, y también la más malvada. Solo el BARF ha funcionado como acercamiento a su persona, y ha sido con esto que mis colegas bien han bautizado como Juegos Prohibidos. No hay otra manera de hacerlo hablar o hacerlo actuar más que entrando en su juego, es para lo que están aquí, brillantes estudiantes de psiquiatría. Quizá alguno de ustedes pueda desentrañar este caso, decirnos cómo es que funciona su mente, la mente de un frío, calculador e inteligente asesino serial que tiene en su expediente más de cien muertes confirmadas hasta este momento. No les mentiré, muchos de ustedes desertarán, otros cambiarán de carrera y otros tantos más pedirán un lavado de cerebro para hacer una nueva vida. No es un caso sencillo, les dará pesadillas.

Hubo otras preguntas antes de que la sala quedara sola, con el equipo de Strange despidiéndose del doctor para ir a descansar. Era cierto, tenía en una sala especial con vigilancia de prisión de máxima seguridad a un paciente especial. Anthony Stark, mejor conocido por su apodo de asesino serial, El Hombre de Hierro. Era su metal favorito siempre presente en sus víctimas de alguna u otra manera, víctimas que desmembraba vivas en una escena bíblica diferente, sin que nadie hubiera podido conectar sus casos hasta que Strange fue llamado. Anthony había sido un niño huérfano cuyo hogar estaba cerca de una mansión que le había pertenecido a la adinerada familia Rogers, sus primeras víctimas. Anthony o Tony, como gustaba que le llamaran, escapaba del orfanato para ir a jugar a una capilla abandonada, lugar a donde conoció a Steve Rogers. Ambos niños se harían amigos sin que el segundo se enterara del peligro en el que había caído.

Anthony asesinó a Steve a la edad de ocho años, cuando el pequeño niño de cabellos rubios regresó de vacaciones de su internado. Tony lo ahogó en la piscina de la mansión a la que accedía a escondidas gracias a Steve, cuyo cuerpo se llevó a la capilla, ocultándolo dentro de una tumba. A partir de ahí comenzaría su camino como asesino serial, un fantasma que la policía ni el FBI podían atrapar. Strange encontraría la capilla como el cuerpo de Steve, hilando las historias de los Rogers que sucedieron luego de la muerte y desaparición de su hijo con aquel cuerpecito bien conservado rodeado de los trofeos de Tony quien regresaba cada vez que mataba para dejar un recuerdo de su nueva víctima a modo de ofrenda a su único amigo. El amor de su vida que le había rechazado, una carta metida en sus ropas carcomidas fue lo que llevó a Strange a comenzar el estudio del Hombre de Hierro, facilitando su captura.

Tony le había escrito al pequeño sobre un amor tierno con cierta atracción que le tenía, algo que Steve rechazó. La letra del niño Rogers debajo de la del asesino tenía su declinación que provocara su muerte y la obsesión de Tony por ganar su amor a toda costa en una fantasía donde recreaba cada escena pintaba en la vieja capilla. Había aproximadamente trescientas escenas, todavía seguían buscando el resto de las víctimas porque el Hombre de Hierro era hombre metódico como disciplinado y las ofrendas alrededor del esqueleto de Steve Rogers eran más de las víctimas que el FBI pudo contabilizar, pero que confesara dónde y quiénes eran jamás pudo lograrse hasta que Strange comenzó a usar el BARF en sus Juegos Prohibidos.

Lo que ese aparato hacía era recrear en una realidad virtual los pensamientos de Anthony Stark, cuyo coeficiente intelectual era demasiado alto para caer en la trampa. En lugar de ver su vida real, siempre visualizaban un mundo paralelo creado por su imaginación y al que debían unirse, fingiendo ser personajes de su historia falsa con el fin de que mostrara cómo o a quién había asesinado, Vengadores era el nombre clave. Scott Lang y su familia, Harold Hogan, Natalia Romanova… los nombres fueron apareciendo en cada simulación que Tony creaba gracias al BARF. Malas experiencias le enseñaron a Strange que debía cambiar de equipo en cada historia porque el Hombre de Hierro terminaba traumándolos a un punto de no retorno, generándole más pacientes que internar en el hospital en lugar de revelar su patrón de conducta que ayudara en la creación de un mejor perfil criminalístico.

Y también por esas malas experiencias es que el doctor Strange creó una llave de emergencia, unas palabras que rompían la ilusión creada por Tony. Tenían un poder que siempre le sorprendía a pesar de haberlas usado varias veces. Era algo que provenía de ese pasado, cuando había conocido a Steve Rogers, la única persona por la que sintió algo. Strange pronunciaba esas palabras clave para detenerlo antes de que lastimara a sus compañeros o estudiantes cuando la inmersión estaba siendo demasiado para ellos.

" _Steve nunca te amó y por eso lo asesinaste."_

La razón por la que comenzara a asesinar, era la misma que lo detenía en esas realidades virtuales alternas que se podían alargarse hasta meses. El doctor sabía que en unos años tendría que comenzar a pensar en una jubilación, pero deseaba hacerlo dejando al mundo la clave para detener a otra mente monstruosa cuando apareciera. Porque lo haría. Así como la naturaleza había creado a un huérfano Anthony Stark, dotándolo de un IQ de super genio con una maldad del mismo nivel, repetiría esa extraña y azarosa forma de unir genes de una suerte que en lugar de tener una mente brillante que trajera progreso al mundo, lo llevaba al infierno. Quizá ya había nacido, pero aún no se convertía en otro monstruo más que perseguir. Más de una vez el renombrado psiquiatra se preguntó si el hecho de no tener padres sería la diferencia. Strange bajó al nivel donde estaba encerrado el Hombre de Hierro, saludando a los guardias de seguridad, mirando la pantalla.

—¿Todo en orden?

—Como usted nos ha dicho, es lo que él quiere que pensemos, doc.

Tony miró a la cámara que le vigilaba, sonriendo cortésmente. En su celda de doble cristal reforzado con barrotes láser alrededor con paredes de roca sólida sin acceso a la luz solar o el exterior, solía pasar su tiempo haciendo dibujos de sus mundos creados como una burla a su doctor Strange o para ayudarse a inventarse nuevos, no lo sabrían. Tony se había comido su lengua cuando fue capturado, hacerlo hablar era, literalmente, imposible. No en su mundo virtual donde podía ser un herrero de un pueblo en la época del viejo oeste, o un jovencito nerd de una academia para genios, un super héroe que rescataba a la gente de monstruos con forma de calavera y tentáculos rojos. Un detective frustrado con un amor oculto. En todos, siempre estaba Steve presente, igual que la llave de Strange para frenar la inmersión.

—A veces me pregunto cómo puede saber que lo observamos.

—Peter, ¿verdad? —preguntó el doctor al joven guardia.

—Parker, sí, doctor.

—No te hagas esas preguntas, son la trampa que él busca.

—Lo que usted diga, doc.

—Tres horas más y luego apagan las luces, dejando el audio del canal evangélico. Es su castigo por haber mordido al enfermero.

—Como odia eso —rió Peter— Lo que usted ordene, doctor.

Strange se retiró de ahí para descansar, una vez que tuvieran el equipo completo con nuevos reclutas, harían una nueva inmersión. Necesitaba una buena dosis de mundo real y sus alegrías antes de volver a enfrentarse a ese monstruo. Esta vez la sola mención de la llave lo había quebrado, esperaba que un día vieran su pasado real, sus pensamientos reales y así tendrían completo su perfil. Una meta casi imposible pero que no aminoraba el ánimo del doctor. En el piso subterráneo, Peter Parker miró de nuevo a la pantalla, notando que Tony seguía observando fijamente sin moverse de su lugar, ahí parado en medio de su celda cuadrada. Iba a apagar el monitor antes de que le diera un escalofrío cuando vio que el Hombre de Hierro movió sus manos, gesticulando con ellas.

 _/¿Te gusta ser un guardia mal pagado, Peter?/_

Peter miró a su compañero, Miles, enfrascado en su crucigrama con los pies en los tableros, ajeno a lo que acababa de pasar. Los ojos del joven guardia estaban abiertos de par en par. Se sobó su mentón unos segundos, sintiendo ese escalofrío recorrer su espalda. ¿Cómo sabía aquel tipo su nombre si nunca se habían visto? Parker jaló aire, sobándose la nuca y recargándose contra el respaldo de su silla giratoria pensando en lo sucedido antes de acercarse al tablero de controles para borrar aquel trozo de grabación por su propio bien.

—Creo que necesito tomar aire, te dejo todo, Miles.

—Ajam…

El guardia salió a fumar un poco, paseándose por los jardines del hospital, era un día semi nublado, algo frío por la reciente lluvia. Rió un poco, dejando caer su cigarro en un charco de agua que reflejó su tenis blanco con el que pisó la colilla, apagándola por completo. El muy bastardo. Peter metió las manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme, meciéndose sobre sus talones y canturreando. Anthony Stark era un padre y mentor para él, había hecho cuanto el Hombre de Hierro le había pedido con tal de poder hablar con él, ser su mejor pupilo. Después de todo, eran iguales. Ambos habían nacido con el mismo don, pero nunca le había dado señas de que estuviera interesado en continuar con sus enseñanzas.

Hasta ese momento.

—Cabrón —masculló Peter, riendo después. Una chica de cabellos rojos salió. Era linda. Parker le guiñó un ojo cuando ella se fijó en él, obteniendo una sonrisa como respuesta.

Era hora de que la Araña tirara de sus hilos. Peter se carcajeó, antes de volver al piso celosamente vigilado, sus dedos juguetones llevaban un microchip, robado de las salas de control y que usaría más tarde para liberarlo al provocar un incendio por corto circuito y quizá una que otra muerte. Anthony Stark no era más el Hombre de Hierro, gracias a él ahora sería algo mejor.

Superior.

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

**gracias a todos por leerme y tenerme paciencia con esta historia, espero verlos en otro camino más, ¡miau!


End file.
